La Codiciada Foto de Sasuke Uchiha
by Aya K
Summary: [Yaoi][Lemon][SasuNaru]Naruto tiene en su poder una foto de Sasuke y la distribuye por Konoha. Sasuke se entera y planea vengarse...pero quizas esa venganza no sea la mas adecuada y menos si hay una tercera persona por el medio.
1. La Foto de La Discordia

**Advertencias: **Pues…que esto es un fic Yaoi (chico/chico) así que sí no te gusta no lo leas, luego no quiero quejas acerca del contenido.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (más quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin ánimo de lucro. Eso sí, la trama es mía eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera uu)  
**Dedicatoria: **Bueno…se lo dedico a dos personas: a Lore-sama y a Kary (porque la primera es algo pesada con este fic y la segunda es un cielín. Y también porque os quiero mucho jajaja.)

Sin nada más he aquí el primer capítulo de la historia:

**LA CODICIADA FOTO DE SASUKE UCHIHA  
**_By Aya K_

_**CAPITULO I:  
LA FOTO DE LA DISCORDIA**_

Un nuevo día amanecía en Konoha. La luz del sol empezaba a iluminar las calles, los comercios empezaban a abrir, la gente comenzaba a despertarse y un ninja moreno al que todos conocemos, se despertaba en su habitación desperezándose con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

A unos cuantos metros…bueno, para ser sinceros, en otra parte de la ciudad, puntualicemos, un rubio de ojos azules miraba asombrado el tesoro ante él. No sabía siquiera que hacía aquello en sus manos, pero…sinceramente, tenía que reconocer que…era una cosa muy interesante.

**777777777777777777**

Todos los ninjas de la Aldea tenían una reunión importante con la Quinta Hokage; al parecer una tormenta había destrozado una parte de la electricidad de la Aldea y era preciso que se reparase, pero para eso tendrían que ir en busca de buenos profesionales…y la ciudad más cercana no estaba, precisamente, cerca por lo que había que elegir un escuadrón de búsqueda.

Llevaban ya media hora de reunión y nuestros ninjas más conocidos estaban aburridísimos, tanto que cada uno intentaba no dormirse a su manera: Choji comía sin parar (para no variar); Shikamaru, simplemente dormía (este chico no tiene vergüenza por las cosas serias); Ino y Sakura, miraban emocionadas a Sasuke (eso tampoco era novedad); Kiba, se entretenía con Akamaru; Shino, con sus insecto; Hinata, miraba a Naruto ruborizaba (que raro ¿verdad?) y Naruto miraba a Sasuke con una sonrisilla traviesa de esas que pone un gato después de haberse zampado un canario. Sasuke era el único que parecía entretenido con lo que explicaba la Hokage.

Una hora más tarde, Tsunade dio por concluida la reunión y Choji despertó a Shikamaru de su hermoso sueño.

-"¿Qué pasa¿Ya nos han matado?"

Nadie hizo mucho caso del problemático ninja y empezaron a recoger y salir de la sala. Sasuke recogía en silencio oyendo desde el fondo suspiros quedados de dos chicas que todos conocemos. En un momento, le dio por mirar a su izquierda y se encontró a Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja con la misma sonrisa de antes, una sonrisa demasiado traviesa para la salud mental de cualquiera (y la física también en este caso)

El Uchiha no le dio mayor importancia al asunto y salió del aula tranquilamente. Justo cuando el moreno se había ido Naruto sonrió aún más y se dispuso a poner en marcha su "maléfico" plan. El rubio quería hacerle pagar a Sasuke la última humillación que le había hecho, ponerle en ridículo (de nuevo) delante de su Sakura-chan.

-"¡Ey Ino, Sakura!"-las mencionadas detuvieron sus pasos tras su presa (léase Sasuke) y miraron al rubio.-"Tengo algo que os gustara."

Las dos se miraron confusas, pero se acercaron a Naruto que sacó algo de su chaqueta y se lo tendió a las chicas.

Dos segundos después, las dos estaban en el suelo con los ojos como platos, un hilo de sangre brotando de sus narices y murmurando en shock "Sasuke-kun…"

Naruto río maléficamente.

**777777777777777777**

Dos días después los nueve antiguos novatos decidieron reunirse para comer y contar batallitas, como no, fue idea de Naruto y Kiba que intentaban asombrar al resto.

Los nueve se encontraban alrededor de una mesa comiendo tranquilamente, menos Choji como no, y bromeando. O estaban bromeando hasta que Kiba sin querer dijo algo fuera de lugar.

-"Es verdad Naruto. ¿Qué era aquello que nos tenías que enseñar?"

-"Bueno…no era nada importante."-intentó salir del paso el rubio.-"Además…lo deje en mi casa, otro día os lo enseño¿vale?"

La cosa no salio de allí, pero desde ese momento Naruto dirigía miradas nerviosas a todos y en especial a Sasuke que había notado la agitación del chico, y se preguntaba el motivo de la misma.

Ino y Sakura seguían en su mundo ensoñador recordando lo que habían visto hacia dos días. Según ellas era tan perfecto que no se podía olvidar.

-"Y aquel pelo suelto ondeado por el viento…"-suspiraba la rubia.

-"Y aquellos abdominales tableados…"-babeaba Sakura.

-"¡Y aquel tatuaje cerca de la cadera!"-gritaron las dos a la vez haciendo que los chicos y Hinata se les quedasen mirando con una mueca extraña.

Naruto deseaba que le tragase la tierra o que aquellas dos se callasen; pero como no estaba seguro de que pasaría y temía por su vida…decidió salir por patas.

-"Bueno chicos, yo he quedado. Nos vemos."

Y más rápido que Speedy González el chico salio del bar sin mirar atrás. Sasuke, que ya andaba con la mosca detrás de la oreja, miro a las dos chicas y decidió profundizar en el tema.

**777777777777777777**

Sasuke caminaba de vuelta a su casa después de aquella extraña comida, cuando vio que las chicas de su edad y más jóvenes se le quedaban mirando embobadas. Normalmente no le importaba mucho, estaba relativamente acostumbrado, pero aquel día las chicas le miraban más descaradamente.

Y cuando si se preocupó fue cuando una mujer de unos veintitantos años le miro de arriba a abajo un par de veces con lujuria.

Tras eso el moreno echo a correr y no paro hasta que estuvo refugiado tras la puerta de su casa. Aquello se estaba poniendo cada vez más raro.

**777777777777777777**

Y mientras Sasuke se comía la cabeza pensando en que narices pasaba en aquel pueblo. Nuestro rubio favorito había vuelto a quedar con los chicos y les enseñaba su "preciado" tesoro.

-"Ay va, que fuerte. ¿Cómo la has conseguido?"-pregunto Kiba sorprendido.

-"Realmente no lo sé. Desperté un día y estaba en mi mano."-dijo quitándole hierro al asunto el chico.

-"Quizás te la diese alguien, o te la enviasen a posta y es falsa."-puntualizó Shikamaru.

-"No, no es falsa. Yo mismo le vi un día ese tatuaje de refilón, cuando en una misión fuimos a los baños termales. Quizás se lo hiciese hace poco. Creo que tuvo una misión cerca de la playa hace un par de meses."

-"Es verdad algo oí comentar por ahí."-dijo Kiba.-"Sea como sea…esta foto nos puede hacer de oro."

Y así los cinco chicos se pusieron a planear que hacer con aquella foto.

**777777777777777777**

Al día siguiente Sasuke se levantó con cara de haber dormido poco y se preparó para ir hasta la academia ninja. Kakashi le había pedido que se pasase por allí para darle una cosa.

El chico salió de casa algo de mal humor por haber dormido poco y algo adormilado por la misma razón. En realidad, iba más dormido que despierto ya que no se percató de que aquella "preciada" foto estaba colgada de casi todas las paredes de la aldea.

Cuando llegó a la academia preguntó por Kakashi a una chica que le contestó de inmediato sonrojándose y mirando hacia sus caderas sin casi proponérselo. El moreno no siguió tras el asunto, no quería perder más neuronas por sobreexplotación.

Subió hasta el piso donde le había indicado la chica y llamó a la puerta. Casi al instante Kakashi apareció tras la misma con una sonrisa en la mirada (porque en la boca era difícil, por no decir imposible, verla)

-"Ya has llegado Sasuke. Muy bien. Adelante, adelante."

El chico pasó y estuvo cerca de tres horas hablando con su profesor sobre la complicada misión que se le presentaba: el examen de selección para el cuerpo Anbu.

Justo cuando se disponía a marcharse Kakashi le retuvo una vez más.

-"Me parece que estás demasiado tranquilo."

-"Bueno no creo que sirva de mucho ponerme nervioso, estoy seguro de que aprobaré."

-"No me refería a eso…."-dijo el maestro mirándolo significativamente.-"Es igual…."-el chico ya casi había cerrado la puerta tras de él cuando oyó.-"Realmente el tatuaje es bonito y en un lugar muy interesante."

Sasuke salió de la academia confundido a más no poder y con la mirada de todas las chicas del local posadas en su trasero, que para que negarlo, producía una extraña atracción entre el sexo femenino y parte del masculino (aunque no lo reconociesen ni muertos).

Iba tan en sus cosas que no se dio cuenta de que había una farola delante de él y como en toda buena película de risa, el chico se estrelló contra ella.

-"¡Auch! Eso ha dolido."-dijo sobándose la adolorida nariz e intentando secar unas pequeñas lagrimitas de dolor que le habían salido.

Fue en ese instante, cuando elevaba los ojos hacia arriba para que las lágrimas no cayesen, cuando vio un cartel colgado en la farola. En dicho cartel estaba puesto una dirección que reconoció como la de Naruto (el rubio no era tan listo como para no poner su dirección y saber que si Sasuke la viese le mataría, hubo un problema en el reparto de astucia) y encima de la misma una imagen que le resultaba demasiado familiar.

Arrancó el papel de la farola y vio detenidamente la imagen. El dolor de la nariz había quedado relegado a un segundo plano. Aquella imagen era una foto. Y todo sabemos que foto…una foto suya en bañador en una playa y en la que se veía aquel tatuaje que se había hecho hacia un año.

Entonces fue cuando ato cabos: el tatuaje por el que suspiraban Sakura e Ino; el hecho de que las chicas se le quedasen mirando para las caderas; el que Kakashi le dijese aquellos sobre sus nervios y después lo del tatuaje.

Sintió la ira recorrer sus cuerpo y la sangre hervir. Iba a matar a cierto rubio.

Estrujó el papel en sus manos y salio corriendo hacia la casa de Naruto.

**777777777777777777**

Y hablando de Naruto, éste se encontraba en su casa recién levantado, vestido y aseado; dispuesto a comer su desayuno. Dando un gran bostezo se sentó a la mesa, cogió los palillos…

-"¡A comer!"

…de pronto la puerta de su casa se abrió de par en par y delante de él apareció el vengador de los Uchiha respirando fuertemente, con cara de cabreado y un papel muy conocido para Naruto.

Palideció al instante.

-"Sasuke-baka, me has roto la puerta. Espero que tengas suficiente dinero como para pagarme una nueva."-el chico intentaba mantenerse sereno pero…era imposible cuando tenias dos ojos negros mirándote fijamente y con intenciones asesinas.

-"Naruto……"-la voz del moreno sonaba ronca y peligrosa. Entró en la casa y con leve movimiento una pared de tierra bloqueo el lugar donde había estado la puerta.

Naruto trago saliva asustado.

-"¿Qué quieres dobe?"

-"¿Quiero que me expliques esto?"

-"¿El que¿Un problema de matemáticas? Si es que…tu inteligencia deja que desear."-dijo negando con la cabeza.

-"No me tomes el pelo usuratonkachi."-susurro amenazadoramente el moreno, a escasos centímetros de la cara del rubio y dejando el papel que tenía agarrado en la mesa con un golpe seco.

Naruto miro el papel evitando la peligrosa mirada de su compañero. Estaba clarísimo que era. La codiciada foto de Sasuke. Desde que habían puesto aquellos anuncios las chicas habían hecho cola para conseguir una foto de Sasuke. Y aquello les estaba dando muchos beneficios.

-"Pues…parece un anuncio….y una foto tuya. ¿Ahora te dedicas a anunciar cosas dobe?"

-"He dicho que no te rías de mi Naruto. Sabes muy bien que es. Además tu dirección está escrita abajo."

-"¡Anda! Es verdad. ¿Quién seria el maldito cabrón que puso mi dirección ahí?"

-"Naruto… ¡He dicho que no te rías de mi!"-estalló el moreno.

En un arranque de furia Sasuke había estampado a Naruto contra la pared y lo tenía acorralado sujetándolo del cuello de su habitual chándal naranja.

El rubio temblaba bajo el control del moreno. Nunca había visto así a Sasuke y aquello le asustaba.

El moreno lo notó y sonrió de forma traviesa, una sonrisa que a Naruto le recordó demasiado a la suya.

Sin embargo, no pudo pensar mucho más cuando unos demandantes labios se posaron en los suyos.

El rubio abrió los ojos y el moreno se acercó más a la pared donde lo tenía acorralado.

**  
CONTINUARÁ…**

**  
N. de Autora:** Buenas…aquí está el primer capítulo. No sé si estará muy bien, pero se ha hecho lo que se ha podido jejeje. Al principio iba a ser un One-shot pero…de pronto se me ocurrió una idea mejor y por eso en vez de un solo capítulo serán más.  
No sé si está muy bien escrito y el argumento no es muy bueno (en fin…soy pésima para esas cosas); incluso el humor se puede mejorar, pero espero que al menos una mínima sonrisa haya causado.  
Que conste que yo no iba a publicarlo…por lo menos no ahora. (Más que nada porque tardo milenios en actualizar u-u) El siguiente capítulo…no sé cuando estará, suminasen; pero tardará (demasiadas cosas que hacer) pero como sino Lore-sama me dará la vara con cierto asunto…poz….lo publico y que sea lo que dios quiera.  
Nada más; comentarios, opiniones, tomates…un review; botón purpura, abajo ala izquierda.(se agradecen los reviews jiji.)

**Aya K**

_9-3-06_


	2. ¿Que Me Has Hecho?

**Advertencias: **pues….que esto es un fic Yaoi (chico/chico) así que sí no te gusta no lo leas, luego no quiero quejas acerca del contenido.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (mas quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera uu)

Sin nada más he aquí el segundo capitulo de la historia:

**LA CODICIADA FOTO DE SASUKE UCHIHA  
**_By Aya K  
_

**_CAPITULO II: _**  
**_¿QUÉ ME HAS HECHO?_**

_El rubio abrió los ojos y el moreno se acercó más a la pared donde lo tenía acorralado_

Las manos de Sasuke se apoyaron a ambos lados de la cintura del rubio atrayéndolo aún más hacia sí.

Naruto tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par de la sorpresa y trataba por todos los medios de ordenar sus pensamientos, aunque fuese un momento, sin embargo, le era imposible con aquellos demandantes labios bebiendo de su boca, pidiendo más y más.

El rubio no quería ceder ante la posesividad de su compañero, pero tenía que reconocer que el moreno siempre le había parecido atractivo y cuanto menos interesante en más de un sentido, cosas que le estaban pasando factura.

Se sentía desfallecer bajo aquellos calientes labios y la húmeda lengua que exploraba su boca sin límite. Naruto no quería mostrar ninguna debilidad ante aquella lengua, pero tenía que reconocer que Sasuke sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

El moreno disminuyó aún más la distancia entre Naruto y la pared haciendo que éste quedase inevitablemente pegado a la pared sin manera de escapar. El rubio consiguió ahogar un gemido de puro milagro, ya que su cuerpo estaba pegado, literalmente, al del otro ninja y aquella situación le hacía enloquecer.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como empezó….acabó.

Sasuke que separó medio jadeando de un Naruto sonrojado y más confuso de lo que había estado en su vida.

El moreno sonrió con su característica sonrisa de superioridad y Naruto, aunque deseaba enfadarse, sólo pudo mirarlo sin realmente mirarlo. Su cabeza era un remolino de sentimientos encontrados, paradojas, ironías y sobre todo, mucha confusión. No sabía que debía hacer, pensar o decir.

Fue la voz de Sasuke la que le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-"Esto es una advertencia; si vuelves a hacer algo como esta bromita de la foto juro que la próxima vez no pararé." –El moreno volvió a acorralar a Naruto contra la pared.-"La próxima vez que hagas algo así… serás mío."

Y así, sin más, el último superviviente del clan Uchiha abandonó la casa de Naruto dejando al kitsune aún más confundido si podía.

**777777777777777777**

Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente y Naruto aún no sabía que pensar. Se había pasado aquellos dos días en casa intentando pensar fríamente el asunto y poder afrontarlo.

Y aún así, tras dos días en los cuales mató a varias neuronas en el intento, seguía sin saber que hacer.

Realmente se había cansado de buscarle lógica a todo aquello. Quizás se había pasado, lo reconocía, pero la reacción de Sasuke no era lógica y mucho menos la que él esperaba por parte de su amigo.

Tras aquellos dos días de encierro involuntario, Naruto se decidió a salir por fin de casa y olvidarse de todo aquello, después de todo, seguramente habría sido un broma de Sasuke, quedándose encerrado sólo haría que su amigo le recordase toda la vida aquello.

Salió de casa tras coger las llaves y un espléndido y soleado día lo recibió. El día no podía ser más primaveral, y aunque era Junio, el que no hubiese apenas calor, el día estaba para ir muy veraniego; y por eso Naruto llevaba unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta de manga corta y unas sandalias.

El chico caminaba por la calle disfrutando del espléndido día y sin apenas pensar en aquel chico de ojos negros que le había removido los cimientos en apenas unos minutos.

En pocos minutos llegó al parque y se encontró con la gran mayoría de sus amigos allí disfrutando del buen tiempo. Se acercó a ellos risueño.

-"¡Hola chicos!"

Los allí reunidos se quedaron mirándole y le saludaron alegremente. El chico volvía a ver su optimismo flotar en el aire hasta que oyó una voz a su espalda.

-"Vaya, vaya¿Dónde te has metido estos días usuratonkachi?"

Naruto tragó saliva y se giró para encontrarse con los maliciosos ojos de Sasuke. El moreno sonrió maliciosamente y dio una mirada de superioridad a los demás chicos allí reunidos. Los chicos se estremecieron ante aquella mirada, temían al Uchiha.

-"Bueno…yo os dejo. Tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos."

Cuando Sasuke se perdió en la lejanía y todos estuvieron seguros de que no sentían cerca su presencia, respiraron aliviados. Naruto los miró confuso.

-"Después de ir a verte a ti y pedirte explicaciones por lo de los carteles, nos pilló a nosotros vendiendo las fotos." –explico Kiba.

-"Es un bruto. Nos amenazó con contárselo a la Hokage y con partirnos los huesos." –Se quejó Chouji.

-"No hay duda de que se ha enfadado. Quizás deberíamos evitar meternos con él un tiempo." –dijo Shikamaru.

-"No es mala idea." –aprobó Shino.

-"Naruto… ¿Te encuentras bien?" –pregunto preocupado Kiba.

-"Sí, sí. No me pasa nada. Sólo estoy algo conmocionado." –dijo el rubio aún metido en sus pensamientos.

-"Sí, lo suponíamos. Sasuke dijo que contigo había sido especialmente cruel. Y que estaba deseando que lo provocases para hacerte pagar las consecuencias." –Dijo Shikamaru.- "Joder¡qué problemático!"

Naruto se quedó algo sorprendido por aquella revelación. Suponía que Sasuke había ido alardeando de su debilidad, pero al parecer no había dicho a nadie como se había "cebado" de él. Y lo que más preocupaba al rubio era aquello de que estaba deseando que lo provocase¿acaso Sasuke quería volver a besarlo…?

Sin poder evitarlo Naruto se sonrojó cuando recordó la amenaza de Sasuke. _-"La próxima vez que hagas algo así…serás mío."_ –No sabía porque, pero desde que le había dicho eso, su corazón se aceleraba sólo de pensarlo.

-"Por cierto Naruto¿Qué te hizo Sasuke?" –pregunto intrigado Shikamaru.

El aludido se quedo frío e intentó disimular como pudo: -"No, nada. Lo de siempre. Me dio un par de golpes que esquivé, y luego me amenazó con romperme la cara, cosa que no puede hacer por supuesto. Soy el mejor." –rió nerviosamente.

-"Si es que, nadie puede contigo, Naruto." –rió Kiba

-"Es verdad… ¿Y donde te has metido últimamente Naruto?" –preguntó Chouji.

-"Pues nada…es que tenía algo de fiebre. Creo que debí de coger frío o algo el otro día y estuve en la cama tapado hasta arriba intentando bajarla." –mintió el rubio.

Aunque verdaderamente, sí que había estado intentando bajar algo, pero no la fiebre precisamente.

-"Bueno… ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo?" –propuso Chouji.

-"No es mala idea." –dijo Naruto.

-"Yo estoy famélico" –dijo Kiba.

-"Jajaja. El estar cerca de Shino te afecta Kiba." –rieron Naruto y Chouji.

Y así fue como los cinco, más Akamaru, se fueron a comer algo.

**777777777777777777**

Horas más tarde Naruto volvía a su casa cuando ya se hacía de noche. Había pasado toda la tarde con sus amigos y se lo habían pasado muy bien, sobre todo en el río cuando se fueron a bañar y casi ahogan a Chouji.

Pero como todo lo bueno se acaba, ahora Naruto volvía a su casa aún con la sonrisa en la cara.

Pasó por el supermercado para rellenar la nevera. Después de dos días encerrado sin salir lo único que quedaba en ella eran restos de comida y alguna cosa caducada. Y luego volvió a cargado con bolsas a casa.

Entró en su acogedora casa y fue rumbo a la cocina a hacerse la cena. Los chicos habían quedado para ir a dar una vuelta todos juntos con las chicas, pero a él lo único que le apetecía era quedarse en casa, cenar y ver una película tranquilamente. Y ese era el plan que tenía para aquella noche.

Cuatro horas después Naruto estaba en el sofá echado viendo la tele, aburrido y ya sin saber que comer. A su alrededor había: palomitas, patatas fritas, cacahuetes, pistachos, avellanas, galletitas saladas, agua, galletas de chocolate, etc.…. Ya no sabía que hacer para no aburrirse.

Justo en el momento en el que estaba pensando seriamente en irse ya a dormir para no seguir con el aburrimiento mortal y los programas basura nocturnos; llamaron a la puerta.

El rubio se levantó del sofá bostezando y rascándose la cabeza. Se dirigió a la puerta pensando quien seria a aquellas horas y al llegar a la entrada abrió la puerta. Aunque no estaba preparado para lo que vio en el umbral.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Moreno, alto, guapo, con estilo y en la puerta de la casa de Naruto vestido para matar a más de una (y de uno) sólo con su visión.

-"¿Sa…Sasuke?"- el rubio aún estaba pensando en lo bien que le quedaba aquella ropa.

-"Sí, ese es mi nombre dobe." –Dijo con superioridad el moreno.- "¿Puedo pasar o tengo que congelarme aquí fuera?"

Naruto salió de sus pensamientos y le dejó pasar al interior de la casa.

-"Lo siento. No está muy decente. Digamos que hoy tiene un día malo." –dijo intentando justificar el caos reinante en el sofá y alrededores.

Sasuke sólo elevó una ceja escéptico.- "Como si eso fuese algo tan raro."

-"Oye Sasuke-baka no te metas conmigo. Si no puedo ordenar mi casa es porque estoy muy ocupado con mis misiones." –dijo cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho y poniendo cara de ofendido.

-"Si ya…Naruto…hace dos meses que no tienes ninguna misión importante porque Gondaime-sama no quiere que te alejes de la aldea. Así que deja de fanfarronear."

Naruto enrojeció y trato de parecer ofendido aunque luego desistió, estaba cansado y no quería pelear con el moreno.

-"¿Se puede saber a que narices has venido a molestarme?"

-"Pues…he venido porque no has venido a la reunión que teníamos todos hoy por la noche." –Dijo Sasuke acercándose al sofá.- "Naruto…. ¿no tienes miedo de que te de algo con tanta comida?"

-"No me apetecía ir. Estoy cansado." –Repuso mirando a la pared de enfrente agotado.- "Y deja de meterte conmigo Sasuke. Comeré lo que me de la gana."

-"Y nadie te lo impedirá. Pero vas a engordar si sigues así." –dijo mientras le miraba socarronamente.

-"¡Que me dejes en paz! Yo no me he metido contigo, así que pasa de mi pesado."

-"Ojalá pudiese… pero… aún tengo que vengarme de ti por lo del otro día." –dijo el moreno acercándose al, ahora, asustado Naruto.

-"Ya me amaneraste y no lo volveré a hacer. ¿No te vale como venganza?" –repuso nervioso y asustado.

-"No."

El moreno acabo al lado del rubio, el cual esperaba la reacción del moreno y no sabía cual le daba más miedo: que le besase o que le pegase; se puso detrás de él y le abrazó desde su posición impidiendo así que Naruto pudiese escapar de sus brazos.

-"Esa sólo era la primera parte de mi venganza." –las manos recorrieron los costados del chico que se debatía entre lo que estaba sintiendo y lo ilógico de la situación.

-"Sasuke…ya te dije que no lo volvería a hacer. ¿Qué más quieres?"

El moreno se acercó a su oído, mientras una de sus manos se colaba por el interior de la camiseta del rubio, y le susurró: "A ti."

Naruto se revolvió buscando una manera de escapar. Aquella última declaración le había acelerado el corazón. No le gustaba la broma de Sasuke y menos la venganza que al parecer estaba pensando en darle. Aquello no le gustaba, pero tenía que reconocer que aquellas manos traviesas sabían muy bien como hacer su trabajo.

-"¿Qué dices?"

-"Que te quiero a ti y a tu cuerpo." –la boca de Sasuke se posó en el cuello del kitsune y empezó a lamerlo sensual y provocativamente.

Naruto intentaba no jadear por las sensaciones pero le resultaba muy difícil. Nunca creyó que su amigo podía llegar a producirle esas sensaciones tan…placenteras.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Porque quiero y porque tu cuerpo es mi más oscuro deseo." –susurro roncamente en el oído de Naruto justo antes de clavar sus dientes en el cuello del rubio.

Naruto no pudo evitar un jadeo. Aquello le dolía y a la vez era tan maravilloso. Sentía los dientes de Sasuke en su piel y sus labios calientes alrededor de los mismos. En aquellos momentos solo deseaba volver a sentir aquellos calientes labios sobre los suyos.

-"Y porque es una buena venganza¿no?"

Aquella pregunta hizo que Sasuke cogiese el brazo de Naruto y lo empujase de tal forma que el rubio quedó contra la pared como hacía dos días.

El moreno volvió a acercarse a su "presa" y lo aprisionó entre su cuerpo y la pared.

-"También puede ser. Pero te aseguro que en este momento en lo que menos pienso es en esa venganza, ahora mismo tu cuerpo es el que ocupa mis pensamientos." –El rubio se sonrojo bajo aquella mirada negra y el moreno sonrió sensualmente.- "Además…prefiero pensar en las maneras de hacerte gemir antes que en las de hacerte sufrir."

Naruto sintió que la realidad desaparecía y que sólo existían las manos y los labios de Sasuke, por lo menos esa noche.

Y solo una pregunta se formulaba en su mente mientras correspondía a los besos del moreno:_ "Sasuke¿Qué me has hecho?"_

**  
CONTINUARÁ…**

**N.de Autora:** Buenas….aquí esta el segundo capitulo. No se si estará muy bien pero se hace lo que se puede. Al parecer Sasuke tiene instintos muy primitivos. En el siguiente…..ya lo veréis jajaja. No revelare nada. Dejadme un review con lo que pensáis sobre todo esto, y que os ha parecido jiji.  
Me alegro de que os haya gustado el fic, no pensé que iba a tener tanta aceptación pero eso hace que quiera seguir escribiendo más de él. El siguiente capitulo no se para cuando estará…ya que el sábado me voy de vacaciones (que ilusión me hace lore-sama) y no vuelvo hasta el domingo siguiente pero intentare subirlo el viernes o sino tendréis que esperar, que se le va a hacer.

Bueno…los reviews os los contestare aquí porque….no se…porque así no se me olvida nadie, que no seria la primera vez.

_-**hermi18:** ¿Por qué me riñes lore-sama? Joo si sabes que solo lo hago porque me gusta verte sufrir. Y anda que no te queda pa' que chusquen los niños jojojo. Y no tienes porque agradecer lo de la dedicatoria…eres mi lore-sama jiji te mereces mucho mas jiji. Lo de escritora de puta madre ya discrepo un poco pero en fin…tú eres feliz así. Respecto a lo de no leer mi sasusakus… no me pronuncio -disimula-. Venga va, quiero un fanart de esa foto que despierta instintos animales entre las féminas jajaja. Un beso Shigure girl jajaja._

_-**Kary Anabell Black:** No pudiste ser la primer Kary-chan…para la próxima será. Me encanta que te encante jiji y tranquila que me corregirás los capis que vaya haciendo, para algo eres mi corregidora oficial jajaja. Si anda, no me mates que sino luego no puedo terminar de escribir y…tu no querrás quedarte sin saber como termina esto¿verdad? Un beso loca. _

_-**dark-hana:** Hola, me emociona saber que es tu primer review -lloro emocionada-y para encima a mi…¡no me lo merezco! (Aseguro que tomo la medicación a la hora, aunque la locura no me la quita) Me alegro de que te gustasen mis otras "obras" jiji soy muy nueva en el sasunaru pero bueno…con el tiempo se mejorara, vamos digo yo. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo porque esto se complicara mucho más. Un beso._

_-**Shiga San:** Hola…¡cuanto honor! Me alegro mucho de que te guste y me parece increíble que me alabes la historia jajaja. Con lo bien que escribes tu, eso es todo un honor (me encantan tus fics). Solo espero que te siga gustando tanto dentro de unos….dos capítulos mas o menos…La foto hay que pedírsela a Naruto o alguno de los chicos del grupo, pero preferiblemente a Naruto que es el que tiene la original (y la guarda como oro en paño jajaja) La intriga es mala pero necesaria…y la uso mucho por desgracia. Un beso._

_-**Denisse:** Hola…gracias por el review. Asi que te gusta sasuke mas de uke….mmmm…..a mi me gustan de todas las maneras mientras sean ellos dos jajaja. Pero bueno….se estudiara la posibilidad… (Que no lea esto lore-sama que me riñe jajaja) queda en el tintero para la próxima jiji. Me gusta que te guste jiji y más viniendo de ti; te dije ya que me encanto Chibi¿no? Jajaja. Espero leer más cosas tuyas…por ahora aquí esta el segundo capitulo. Un beso._

_-**Kiomi:** Hola, muchísimas gracias por el review. Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo aunque hacer no hizo mucho Sasuke jiji (soy mala) Lo de quien le dio la foto a Naruto es un misterio…que se aclarara mas adelante jiji pero quien se la dio, le dio un tesoro jajaja. Naruto creo que aun no se ha dado cuenta de ese punto…pero cuando caiga en ello quizás le entre un ataque de celos por ver a todos viendo a Sasuke con tan poca ropa jajaja quien sabe. La forma del tatuaje…la diré más adelante…es que aun no lo he decidido del todo…pero espero que os guste cuando la describa; eso si, no es muy grande porque en el sitio donde esta no cabe algo muy grande jajaja. Pues nada…aquí esta el segundo capitulo y espero que te haya gustado. Un beso._

_-**o-o-Nekoi-o-o:** ¡Oh my god! La mismísima Nekoi dice que le gusta el fic y escándalo a media noche. Es todo un honor. Yo confieso que estoy enganchada a School Life aunque como no tengo tiempo para dejar review no lo he dejado, sorry; pero que conste que no me pierdo un capitulo jijiji. Y tus review me animan mucho, que las grandes escritoras lean mis historias me abruma (lore-sama dice que exagero en eso…quizás tenga algo de razón jajaja o no, quien sabe). Bueno….espero que te guste este capitulo aunque en los próximos quizás me odiéis. Un beso._

_-**Elanta:** Perdona por hacerte caer de la silla con el final jiji. Pero era necesario, como el de este capitulo. (Espero que no te hayas vuelto a caer de la silla porque entonces te recomiendo que le mires las patas o te compres un sofá) Me alegro de que te haya gustado, no me convencía mucho el primer capitulo pero espero mejorar los siguientes aunque me quedan algo cortitos. Este capitulo tuvo menos risas, pero bueno se intentara poner mas en los siguientes. La verdad es que Ino y Sakura son unas babosas jajaja y de Sakura oiremos hablar de ella más adelante. Un beso y gracias por el review._

_-**Fati-chan87:** ¡Dios mio! No puedo creer que la autora de Atracción Fatal me diga estas cosas. Cuanto honor para el primer capitulo de este fic. Espero que este te guste también, aunque vuelvo a dejarlo en el peor momento (lore-sama ya me riño por eso) Si la verdad es que esa foto traerá cola…todas las mujer de Konoha persiguen al Uchiha (eso le pasa por ser tan guapo) y el tatuaje a ver si puedo describirlo pronto…espero encontrar el momento, que ya me lo han preguntado muchas veces y no me gusta dejar cosas sin contestar. Yo también quiero que sea largo…se hará lo que se pueda.Muchas gracias por el review. Un beso._

_-**kasumita:** Hola….me alegro de que se aclarase el famoso misterio de quien era Aya K jajajaja. (Tengo demasiados nombres, lo se) ¿De verdad te gusta? Me alegro. Mi mayor preocupación era no poner bien a Sasuke (que seria un crimen) pero más adelante creo que se me sale mucho de personalidad. Me queda tímido en algunas partes. En fin…lo corregiré jajaja. Aunque su "timidez" tiene razón de ser (y de nombre lleva Naruto). Espero que la intriga se haya desvelado…para dejar otra más. Y lo de la foto…se esta trabajando en ello. Aunque acepto sugerencias._

_-**Arkinna:** Muchas gracias por el review y por los ánimos. Intentare escribir mejor y hacerlo más ameno. Aunque puede que meta la gamba hasta el fondo, pero se intentara. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Eso motiva para que siga escribiéndolo y que haya mucha "venganza" para rato. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, incluso más que el primero. Un beso._

_-**chy-san:** Hola….jajaja me temo que Sasuke no consigue demostrarle el hombre que hay en él; por lo menos a la primera, quien sabe si a la segunda lo consigue (para saberlo esperar al capitulo tres) Eso si…por fatal de besos no será jajaja. Bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y que te gusten los que sigan por supuesto. Un beso._

_-**Temari-Shikamaru:** ¿Se la sacaste tú¿Y te la robaron? Pues el que se la haya dado a Naruto hizo mal, muy mal, porque ahora el pobre se le vienen unos problemas encima…que pa' que (aunque yo no lo veo quejarse tanto). Jo, que morro tu en la playa con Sasuke y el resto babeando por él en casa jajaja. Paranoias a parte….Aquí esta el segundo capitulo…Naruto no ha hecho mucho¿verdad? Jajaja pero…sinceramente¿Quién protestaría? Jajaja. Yo, al menos no. Espero que te haya gustado también este capitulo. Un beso._

Bueno…muchas gracias en general por los reviews (me voy a echar a llorar, no me esperaba tantos y aun no me lo creo) y espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. La forma del tatuaje, que me lo preguntabais mucho, aun no la se; al menos no la forma definitiva, pero estoy en ello. Supongo que en próximos capítulos saldrá…quizás en el seis que es el que estoy escribiendo ahora. Si, tengo ya hasta el cinco escritos pero soy muy vaga para publicar con algo de constancia (por eso escribo primero unos cuantos antes de publicar porque sino…tardo meses e incluso años en actualizar), suminasen -se arrodilla y pide perdón-. Espero poder subir pronto el capitulo tres y en cuanto sepa la forma del tatuaje puede que la ponga y así os quitáis, algunas, la espinita del fanart jajaja.  
Un beso,

**Aya K**

_17-3-06_


	3. ¡Maldito Seas Sasuke Uchiha!

**Advertencias: **pues….que esto es un fic Yaoi (chico/chico) así que sí no te gusta no lo leas, luego no quiero quejas acerca del contenido.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (mas quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera uu)  
Sin nada más he aquí el tercer capitulo de la historia:

**LA CODICIADA FOTO DE SASUKE UCHIHA  
**_By Aya K_

**_CAPITULO III:  
_****_¡MALDITO SEAS SASUKE UCHIHA!_**

Y solo una pregunta se formulaba en su mente mientras correspondía a los besos del moreno:_ "Sasuke¿Qué me has hecho?"_

Sasuke se sonrió cuando noto que Naruto correspondía a sus besos. Aquello hizo que la situación se volviese más sensual para el moreno. Lo único que quería en aquel momento era ver como Naruto gemía para él y solo para él. Quizás era algo muy egoísta pero…necesitaba ver que era él el único que podía arrancar gemidos de la boca de Naruto.

Gemidos que, por cierto, empezaron a llenar el piso del rubio.

Sasuke veía como Naruto intentaba reprimirlos, pero sus manos ansiosas y traviesas impedían que pudiese conseguirlo.

-"¿Por qué te empeñas en controlarte?"-susurró en uno de los oídos de Naruto.-"Yo quiero oírte gemir….vamos….déjame oírte…..Naruto….."

El rubio se sorprendió por aquello, pero solo pudo gemir, como quería Sasuke, cuando sintió como una de las manos del moreno iba mas allá de su cintura rozando sus caderas.

-"Así me gusta."

Sasuke consiguió quitarle la camiseta a Naruto y sus labios trazaron un camino descendente por su pecho, que hacía que el rubio no pudiese hacer más que pegarse a la pared, intentando conseguir un apoyo.

La mente del rubio se perdía en un mar de sensaciones y su cuerpo no respondía nada más que a los estímulos del moreno. Las manos expertas y frías que le provocaban mil y una sensaciones, los labios calientes que le hacían derretir a cada caricia, la lengua húmeda que le provocaba escalofríos en la piel y la proximidad de aquel cuerpo tan perfecto que le volvía loco.

Sasuke agarró el trasero de Naruto con sus manos y lo levantó a peso haciendo que el rubio buscara apoyo en su cuello con sus manos y en su cintura con sus piernas. Sin embargo, la cercanía de los cuerpos en aquella posición hizo gemir aún más fuerte a Naruto y Sasuke se excitaba tan sólo por la cercanía de su compañero.

De una forma casi milagrosa Sasuke consiguió llevar a Naruto hasta la cama y allí lo tiró sobre las sábanas de la misma, para segundos después tirarse él encima de Naruto.

En ese instante, los besos se volvieron más fogosos, más húmedos y las caricias más atrevidas. Naruto ya no sabía ni que hacía sólo sentía como Sasuke le hacía perder la cabeza y como sus gemidos inundaban la habitación.

Sasuke disfrutaba con aquel cuerpo y con los gemidos que oía. Y cuanto más tenía más quería. Sus acciones sólo eran para poder oír aquellos dulces gemidos de la boca del chico y sentir como su piel se erizaba bajo sus manos.

-"Naruto…….no estás gimiendo lo suficiente."

Y diciendo esto, el moreno posó sus manos sobre la palpitante erección del rubio, mientras su lengua se paseaba por su abdomen. Naruto gimió más que nunca y Sasuke se dio por satisfecho.

Apartó sus manos del cuerpo de Naruto y gateó hacia la oreja de éste, mientras el rubio intentaba respirar con normalidad.

-"Lo has hecho muy bien usuratonkachi. Con esto doy por terminada mi venganza. A partir de ahora pórtate bien."-dijo revolviéndole el pelo, como si premiase a un perro por haber hecho algo bien.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama y se colocó la ropa mirando con su característica sonrisa superior a Naruto. El rubio tan sólo intentaba respirar bien y no pensar en aquello, al menos hasta que Sasuke se fuese de allí.

-"Bueno Naruto, has sido un placer. Nos vemos."

El moreno salió de la casa de Naruto y corrió a su casa sin demora.

Naruto se quedó solo en la oscuridad de su habitación y sin querer evitarlo, se puso a llorar. Sasuke había echo que cayese en sus brazos y él ahora se encontraba atrapado, como una mariposa en una tela de araña.

Lo único que sabía era que deseaba volver a sentir al moreno tal y como lo había sentido en aquellos momentos.

Sin otro pensamiento en mente más que Sasuke y su cuerpo, Naruto se durmió.

**777777777777777777**

Sasuke se apoyó en la puerta nada más entrar en su casa. Aquello se le había escapado de las manos. Él no pretendía llegar a tanto y prácticamente se había acostado con Naruto.

No sabía porque, pero el rubio lo descontrolaba. Sentía por él una atracción más que demostrable y que lo hacía enloquecer. No podía evitarlo. Cada vez que le veía sus deseos se manifestaban.

Si por él hubiese sido lo habría hecho suyo hacia dos días contra aquella pared, pero por suerte pudo parar a tiempo, igual que antes. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil y sabía que la próxima vez…no podría parar.

Los pensamientos le envolvían, pero en aquellos instantes tenía un problema urgente que resolver, por suerte Naruto no lo había notado. Necesitaba calmar aquella erección que tenía bajo los pantalones.

Era increíble como había podido llegar a descontrolarse con Naruto.

Así, sin más demora, se dirigió al baño a calmar sus instintos.

**777777777777777777**

Al día siguiente Naruto se despertó encima de su cama con la ropa aún puesta y el rastro de sus lágrimas seco en su cara.

Al principio, no conseguía recordar porque estaba de esa manera en su cama y con restos de lágrimas por la cara, pero al salir al salón y ver aquel desorden lo recordó todo y sin poder evitarlo volvió a llorar como aquella noche.

Lo que más le dolía era que Sasuke sólo lo había hecho por reírse de él. Y no es que él estuviese enamorado del moreno, ni mucho menos; pero debía de reconocer que tenía un halo de misterio que lo hacía irresistible, a parte de aquellos ojos negros que parecían que te ibas a morir si te miraba mucho tiempo.

Dándose cuanta de sus pensamientos Naruto intentó alejar al Uchiha de su cabeza, aunque fallo miserablemente. Derrotado suspiró y dirigió sus pasos a la ducha, necesitaba despejarse; ya recogería luego el desastre del salón.

Quince minutos después, y tras haberse aclarado las ideas (o por lo menos haberlo intentado) salió del baño, se vistió, arregló su habitación y luego hizo lo mismo con el salón.

Cuando terminó era ya la hora de comer y aún no había preparado su preciado ramen. Se puso a ello pensando en lo que tenía que hacer aquel día que parecía que iba a ser más bien aburrido.

Pero, mientras recogía la cocina no podía sacarse de su mente a cierto moreno….

-"¡Maldito seas Sasuke Uchiha!"-exclamó frustrado, mientras quitaba la grasa de una sartén con el estropajo. (Que mucha relación no tenía pero….Naruto no estaba a lo que estaba.)

**777777777777777777**

Sasuke se levantó inquieto, acalorado y con un problema similar al de la noche anterior. No había podido sacar los gemidos de Naruto de su mente en toda la noche y no había parado de soñar en como lo hacía suyo.

Escondió su cabeza entre las manos y suspiró cansado.

Aquella situación se le escapaba de las manos. No era lo que él había planeado desde un principio.

En un principio sólo había querido meterle miedo, acorralarlo….pero para que lo iba a negar, internamente también quería probar aquellos labios que lo habían traído de cabeza por tantos años.

Y muy en su interior, deseaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior; aunque tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder parar y no llegar a más.

Realmente, sí quería hacerlo suyo, marcar cada centímetro de su piel, hacerle pedir más….pero, siempre había un pero, no le parecía muy normal desear a alguien con tanta obsesión como lo hacia él.

El moreno suspiro y volvió a caer sobre la cama intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Sólo se levantó cuando su estomago ya le reclamaba comida y entonces anduvo por la casa como un zombi sin prestar atención nada más que a lo que estaba pensando.

Fue a media tarde cuando empezó a darse cuenta de una cosa y desde ese momento, y con una sonrisa en la cara, empezó a planear su próximo movimiento.

**777777777777777777**

Naruto salió de su casa por la tarde dispuesto a rellenar su despensa de dulces y demases (que recordemos se había zampado la noche anterior), así que caminó por las calles de Konoha en dirección al supermercado que hacía poco habían abierto en la aldea.

Entró en el supermercado, cogió una cesta para meter las cosas, y con la lista de la compra en la mano se puso a recorrer pasillos.

Sin embargo, lo hacía por inercia; su mente se encontraba en cualquier sitio, menos en aquel supermercado. Más concretamente con cierto Uchiha.

El rubio se recriminó el haber vuelto a pensar en él y decidió poner atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

Estaba ya en la cola para pagar, cuando oyó que alguien le llamaba. Al girarse encontró a Sakura frente a él.

-"Hola Naruto¿Qué tal estas?"-preguntó la chica con una sonrisa.-"Te echamos de menos ayer en la fiesta. Es una pena que no te encontrases bien. ¿Ya estás mejor?"

-"Hola Sakura-chan."-contestó el chico alegre. Por fin tenía algo para que le distrajese.-"Lo siento de veras, pero no me encontraba bien ayer. Sí, ya estoy mejor. Ya me ves. Aquí estoy reponiendo la despensa."-rió el chico.

-"Sí, ya te veo. A mí, mi madre me mandó a por un par de cosillas…oye¿Por qué luego no tomamos un café juntos? Hace mucho que no hablamos. Además quería pedirte una cosa."-dijo la chica toda roja.

-"Sí, vamos a tomar algo."

Diez minutos después, los dos chicos estaban sentados en una cafetería, el uno frente al otro, con dos cafés delante de ellos.

Sakura parecía querer decir algo, pero parecía no poder y Naruto la miraba como alentándola a que le dijese lo que quería.

-"Vamos Sakura-chan¿Qué sucede? Soy tu amigo¿no? Puedes contarme lo que sea."

La chica se relajó un poco y empezó a hablar.

-"Veras Naruto….yo te considero mi amigo y sinceramente, te agradezco que nos dieses aquella foto…"-dijo toda roja por aquello.

-"Ah, bueno…no fue nada. Aunque esa foto no me ha dado más que problemas…."-suspiro el chico bebiendo un poco de su café.

-"¡Ah sí¿Ha pasado algo¿Te dijo algo Sasuke por lo de la foto?"

-"Sí bueno…se podría decir que no le hizo mucha gracia que la fuese repartiendo por ahí."-dijo el rubio poniendo una mano en la nuca.-"Pero creo que ya se le pasó…o eso espero."

-"Esperemos que no quiera vengarse de ti, por alimentar los sueños eróticos de más de la mitad de la población de Konoha."

Naruto palideció ante aquello. Sasuke se había "vengado" por tener esa foto suya, pero no por las consecuencias de la foto. Quizás aquella "venganza" aún no había terminado.

Un aura depresiva le rodeo. A Sakura le salieron gotitas.

-"No lo habías pensado."-el rubio asintió.-"Bueno…quizás te lo perdone¿no?"

Naruto no dijo nada, pero no pensaba que Sasuke se lo fuese a perdonar. Aunque…lo que él de verdad quería saber, era porque demonios estaba deseando que se vengase de nuevo, siempre y cuando fuese como la última venganza.

-"En fin…yo quería pedirte un favor Naruto…sé que es algo…tonto…y que puede que no me quieras ayudar, pero…no sé a quien más pedírselo."-dijo la chica de nuevo roja como un tomate.

-"No te preocupes Sakura-chan. Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda."-contestó con una sonrisa el rubio.

-"En ese caso…"-la chica le cogió de la mas manos y lo miro con los ojos brillantes.-"¿Me ayudarías a conquistar a Sasuke?"

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**  
N. de Autora:** Buenas…aquí esta el tercer capítulo. Se sigue haciendo lo que se puede. Las cosas se complican un poco y lo harán aun más. Sólo espero que no me matéis por lo que pasara uu (que a lore-sama poco le falta).

Contesto reviews:

_**-Fati-chan87:** Es que con lo que le esta haciendo dan ganas de hacer lo mismo¿verdad? Jajaja. Hija Sasuke es Sasuke, por ahora lo único que quiere es confundirlo y llevárselo al huerto jajaja. Vale…empiezo a ser obvia, no hay lemon pero es que la intención de Sasuke era esa….¿o quizás no? Si no se hubiese detenido….jajaja. Muchas gracias guapa, yo también os quiero mucho –llora- si es que sois las mejores jejeje. Hasta la próxima. Un beso._

_**-Hitomy miwa akimoto:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado pero aun falta un poco para el lemon. Gomen. Pero en el próximo las cosas se ponen mejor. Espero que te haya gustado este capi. Un beso._

_**-Kandara1:** me alegro de que te haya gustado el capi dos, espero que este también te haya gustado. Gracias pero no creo que escriba tan bien. Al menos se hace lo que se puede, jiji. Un beso._

_**-Temari-Shikamaru:** Pues que sepas que no vas tan desencaminada con la historia de la foto jojojo. Ya veréis…Si la he dejado en un punto interesante, y otra vez con este capi. Es una cosa crónica, creo que en todos lo dejo así. En fin..Espero que puedas seguir soportando el dejarlo en esos momentos críticos jiji. Un beso._

_**-Nekoi:** Nekoi! Por favor! Resucita! Que sino no se como acaba School Life….eh...Bueno...eso...que me alegro de que hayas muerto por multiorgasmo jajaja. Eso es bueno jajaja. (Mueres con las botas puestas) Ala…espero que puedas morir tranquila de nuevo jajaja. Para que veas que yo con amenazas cumplo bien jiji. Un beso guapa._

_**-hermi18:** lore-sama! No me digas esas cosas que me sonrojas. Si al menos fuesen verdad jajaja. Ya se que me quieres matar pero la escena del capi 7 compensa lo que pasara después¿no? –ojitos de cordero degollado- di que si anda! Anda! Jiji Bueno…el lunes ya esta ahí jiji ya falta menos. Un beso lore-sama (que ganas jiji)_

_**-Shiga-san:** Me alegro de que te gustara el capi, espero que este también haya estado bien. Aunque las cosas se complican. Que buena eres con el pobre Naruto jiji le haces la compra y todo jajaja. Me ha gustado mucho el itanaru (luego me leo el capi 2) y tu tranquila la publicidad es buena jiji. Un beso muy grande._

_**-Kary Anabell Black:** joo manager no me atosigues….si es que…me maltratas (eres peor que yo con lore) Esta vez…tampoco avise, es que actualizo cuando tu no estas y esta vez porque me han presionao. En fin…a ver si termino el 7 y me lo corriges. Un beso kary-chan._

_**-maca-chan15:** bienvenida. Pasa, pasa, hasta la cocina. Jiji. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Sasuke va a ser muy retorcido y Naruto demasiado lanzado jujuju. Espero que este capi te haya gustado y los que vienen también. Un beso._

_**-shira-hd:** Hola, me alegra que te guste. Bueno…una foto así de Sasuke la querría hasta yo…..buff…como esta el chico. Jiji Sasuke desea Naruto, lo de la venganza es casi una excusa, queda claro en este capi jojo y la siguiente vez….quien sabe como terminaran. Jiji. Espero que te siga gustando. Un beso._

_**-chy-san:** Hola. Si la verdad es que son tal para cual jajaja. Hombre…para mí que es más que deseo carnal…pero eso ayuda mucho jajaja. Y como siempre yo lío las cosas. A ver que te ha parecido el "favor" que pide Sakura jajaja. Un beso._

_**-.-NekOShiRu-.:** gomen…pero era necesario cortarlo ahí. Bueno...Espero que te guste este capitulo, aunque esto se complica….y bastante. Un beso._

_**-Elanta:** Elanta mujer…cómprate un sofá…me preocupan tus caídas…y tus hemorragias nasales….Si hija, si; Sasuke se ha puesto en modo on jajajaja. Erótico festivo? Jajajaja me muero por esa frase jajaja. Te agradezco la idea para el kanji…estuve a punto de cogerla, ya hasta dudaba, pero me parece que queda mejor venganza. Aunque muchas gracias de todos modos. Pues nada espero que te haya gustado el capi (no me mates por favor, soy muy joven para morir). Un beso._

_**-Yummy:** Hola. Lo siento por dejarte tan mal con el final…pero soy retorcida, mala y demás sinónimos. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y tranquila…aunque no se venguen en ti puedes disfrutar como se vengan entre ellos jojojo. Un beso._

_**-kasumita:** gomen nasai kasumita-san, pero tiene su explicación. Es que sino tengo de reserva soy muy vaga y para tener el siguiente capitulo tendríais que esperar años. Tu tranquila…la "emoción" apuesto lo que quieras a que ha desaparecido con la ultima parte (no me mates plis) Sabes que tendrías que poner esos minis fics en algún sitio no? Jajaja me matan tus paranoias chica jajaja eres la mejor! Jajaja. Lo del tatuaje….bueno…tu idea no era mala, quizás algo pervertida pero bueno….mejor y mas sutil el kanji de venganza jajaja no? Y por cierto…lo de la frase en el culo me mato acabe en el suelo doblada de la risa jajaja. Me matas hija, me matas. Un beso._

_**-dark-hana:** hola! Guapísima! Si son un par de pervertidos. Jijiji muchas gracias por hacerme el fanart tu ya sabes cualquier duda, pregunta, etc…me preguntas y sino un e-mail jijiji. Espero que te siga absorbiendo la trama porque ahora ya sabes que se complica jojojo y mucho. Un beso._

_**-Pilikita y Kororito:** Hola, bueno ya esta actualizado. Ya se sabe lo que pasa, aunque no mucho jajaja. Para la próxima quizás. Espero que te siga gustando, sobretodo después de la última parte. Un beso._

Muchísimas gracias - llora- me habéis hecho muy feliz. Nunca había tenido tantos reviews en un fic. Muchas gracias a todas.  
Por cierto, algunas ya lo sabéis. El tatuaje de Sasuke he decidido que será el kanji de venganza porque le queda que ni pintao (por Itachi y tal) así que ese será el tatuaje (o mejor dicho el significado) si alguna quiere ver como es que me lo diga y me deje su e-mail y se lo paso.  
Hasta la próxima.

**Aya K**

_26-03-06_


	4. Tenemos Un Problema

**Advertencias: **pues….que esto es un fic Yaoi (chico/chico) así que sí no te gusta no lo leas, luego no quiero quejas acerca del contenido.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (más quisiera) y por lo tanto esto está hecho sin ánimo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera uu)  
Sin nada más he aquí el cuarto capitulo de la historia:

**LA CODICIADA FOTO DE SASUKE UCHIHA  
**_By Aya K_

**_CAPITULO IV:  
_**_**TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA**_

Naruto volvía a casa con un peso en el estómago. No sabía en que momento había acabado convenciéndolo, pero lo había hecho.

Sakura era su mejor amiga y su mejor amiga le había pedido que le ayudase a conquistar a su compañero de equipo y desde hacia unos días, el único pensamiento en su mente, Sasuke Uchiha.

Y por más que había querido negarse o quitarle la ilusión a la chica no lo había logrado…empezaba a sospechar que la pelirosada era más manipuladora de lo que él pensaba…

---------------/

-"Pero Sakura-chan…sabes de sobra que Sasuke no le hace caso a ninguna chica. Parece como si no le gustaran las mujeres."

-"¡No digas chorradas Naruto! Lo que pasa es que Sasuke es tímido y por eso no se atreve a pedirle a ninguna que salga con él"

Naruto opinaba que de tímido Sasuke tenía más bien poco, y los chupetones que escondía el cuello de su jersey lo atestiguaban, pero no iba a decirle eso a la chica.

-"¿Y si por alguna razón te dice que no Sakura-chan?"

-"Pues me resignaré…pero sólo si la chica a la que ha elegido en mi lugar es mejor que yo. Sino no pienso aceptar que esté con una chica cualquiera."-dijo decidida.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio. Aquello se volvía problemático por momentos.

-"Por favor Naruto-kun"-el aludido se sorprendió al oír a Sakura llamarle así. La chica le cogio las manos de nuevo.-"Soy tu amiga¿no? Y tu eres mi amigo¿verdad?"-el chico asentía cohibido. La chica intentaba engatusarle y aunque él no quería, quizás iba a ser peor que se negase.-"Por favor…"

Unos ojos vidriosos y Naruto estuvo seguro de que no tenía escapatoria, si es que de verdad quería sobrevivir.

-"Está bien Sakura-chan. Te ayudaré."-el rubio intentó sonreír a la chica, pero sólo le salio una mueca extraña. Aquello iba de mal en peor.

-"¡Genial¡Muchísimas gracias Naruto-kun!"

Después de aquello, siguieron hablando de chorradas. Sakura le contaba a Naruto como había ido la quedada del día anterior, pero Naruto no estaba en aquel lugar. Su mente estaba pensando en como iba a salir de aquel embrollo.

---------------/

Y así era como Sakura le había convencido para que la ayudase. Mañana había quedado con ella en la plaza del pueblo para ir de compras y ayudarla a elegir unas cosas.

El chico entró en su casa con las bolsas y suspiro.

-"¿Por qué todo me pasa a mi?"-se preguntó mientras ponía las bolsas encima de la mesa de la cocina.

-"Fácil usuratonkachi. Porque eres un idiota."

Naruto se giro hacia la puerta de la cocina y allí estaba el poseedor de aquella sensual voz.

Sasuke Uchiha le devolvía una mirada de superioridad, apoyado en el marco de la puerta y mirando con descaro al kitsune. Naruto sólo lo miraba entre espantado y extasiado.

-"¿Sasuke…..¡Qué…qué haces aquí?"

-"Es obvio¿no?"-el moreno entró en la cocina y se acercó a Naruto, que no sabía que hacer.-"Vengo a verte."

Sasuke se puso detrás de Naruto y le abrazó por la espalda, apoyando su barbilla en uno de los hombros del rubio.

-"Las visitas se hacen en horario normal, Sasuke. No a las diez de la noche."

-"En realidad venir, vine a una hora normal; pero como no estabas en casa decidí esperar a que volvieses."-repuso el moreno mientras empezaba a besar el cuello de Naruto.-"Por cierto¿Dónde has estado? Me has tenido esperándote más de dos horas. Me estaba aburriendo mucho."-se pegó más a Naruto, haciendo que éste empezase a perder el sentido de todo lo que le rodeaba.

-"Estaba con Sakura-chan."

Palabras mágicas. Sasuke paró de besar el cuello de Naruto y se tensó.

-"¿Y que narices hacías con ella?"

-"Hablar…"

-"Ya claro. No te veo muy seguro de eso."-dijo separándose de él.

Naruto echo en falta la cercanía del moreno al instante. Se giró para verle la cara. Sasuke le miraba intentando reprimir su ira con una mueca de disgusto en la cara.

-"¿Y ahora que te pasa? Es mi amiga. Tengo derecho a verla. Además no soy propiedad tuya, así que déjame en paz."-dijo enfadado yendo hacia la puerta.

Sasuke lo cogió del brazo y lo acorraló contra el canto de la mesa. Naruto se quejo.

-"¡Ay¡Burro¡A ti que coño te pasa?"-dijo mirándolo con rabia.

-"Me pasa que si eres mío. Así que deja de intentar escapar de mí."

-"Vete a reírte de otro, Uchiha."-seguía emanando rabia de sus ojos.-"Y a mi déjame en paz."

-"Por más que quiera…créeme que no puedo."-sin que Naruto se lo esperase lo acercó más a él y le beso. Un beso ardiente.-"Eres una droga demasiado adictiva Naruto."

Las manos Sasuke se posaron en la cintura de Naruto atrayéndolo más hacia él, mientras él se acercaba más a la mesa, quedando así el rubio aprisionado entre la madera de la mesa y el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Naruto se tensó, pero tampoco se podía quejar, ni siquiera se podía mover. Sasuke lo tenía completamente a su merced y sólo aquel pensamiento lo aterraba y excitaba. Su mente era un remolino de confusos pensamientos y sólo atinaba a dejarse llevar por sus instintos y corresponder a los ardientes besos del moreno.

Sasuke estaba extasiado. Tenía completamente bajo su dominio a aquel rubio que tantos sueños húmedos había protagonizado con él, y en ese momento, cuando sentía que su mayor fantasía sexual (desde besar a Naruto) se iba a hacer realidad…..le dio por pararse a pensar en las consecuencias.

Aquello debía de ser sólo lo que él quería que fuese, sexo, sin embargo...no podía evitarlo, poco a poco sus sentimientos se iban colando. Aunque, sabía que aquella era la única forma de tenerlo en sus brazos, no iba a poder seguir así durante mucho tiempo, no quería revelar sus sentimientos, pero estos se rebelaban contra él.

Y si aquello continuaba así…..no quería pensar en como podría acabar aquello.

Y mientas el moreno intentaba encontrar la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para parar aquella espiral sin control de pasión, Naruto había conseguido que sus manos dejasen de temblar y abandonado al placer del momento, había comenzado a explorar el cuerpo del Uchiha con sus manos.

Cuando, por fin, Sasuke decidió volver a la realidad, era Naruto el que marcaba el ritmo del beso y poco a poco iba deshaciéndose de su agarre. A la par que sus traviesas manos se colaban por todos los sitios que podía. Y para el moreno aquella iniciativa por parte del rubio le estaba matando. Él, que quería terminar con aquello antes de que se le saliese de las manos y Naruto, al parecer, quería continuar con aquello.

Sasuke se dio cuanta de que no tenía otra solución…debía pasar al plan B.

-"Vaya usuratonkachi pareces ansioso."-dijo socarrón.

Aquello fue automático. Naruto pareció recuperar la coherencia de su mente y sus actos y lo primero que hizo fue empujar a Sasuke, que acabó dando contra la nevera.

Naruto lo miraba con los ojos como platos y las manos en la boca, por lo ocurrido y ya de paso limpiándose los restos de saliva del ardiente beso.

Sasuke sintió que algo estaba mal. Una cosa era que le hubiese empujado y otra muy distinta era aquella cara de miedo absoluto que tenia el kitsune en aquellos momentos.

-"¿Qué sucede Naruto?"-no quería parecer preocupado así que debía de ser más frío.-"No parecías tan asustado hace cinco segundos."

Mala idea. Naruto palideció, para luego acumular un aura de ira inimaginable. Cuando volvió a mirar a Sasuke sus ojos mostraban una rabia infinita….y un poco de tristeza que apenas se lograba distinguir.

-"¡Eres idiota¡Deja de jugar de una puta vez Sasuke¡No te das cuenta de que no haces más que hacer daño a las personas!"

-"¿Perdona….? No creo que te haga mucho daño cuando hace dos minutos estabas pegado a mi como una lapa."

-"Sí, pero eso fue antes de acordarme de……"-Naruto callo y miro hacia otro lado. No podía decir eso, no delante de Sasuke.

-"¿De acordarte de qué?"-el Uchiha se acercó a él y lo cogió por los hombros.-"Naruto… ¡Habla!"

El rubio volvió a enfadarse.

-"¡Quién coño te crees que eres para ordenarme algo¡Eh¡No te voy a decir nada Sasuke-Uchiha-soy-mas-guay-que-nadie¡Y ya estas tardando en largarte de mi casa!"

Sasuke, en un primer momento, se asustó del enfado que tenía el rubio encima, luego se indignó y le contestó igual de enfadado.

-"¡Y sino me da la gana qué¡Cómo me vas a sacar de aquí eh¡A patadas? Te recuerdo que nunca has podido vencerme, usuratonkachi."

Naruto se enfadó aun más. La rabia se iba apoderando de él y antes de cometer un asesinato decidió salir de la cocina. Sin embargo, Sasuke no pensaba en detener la discusión. Lo siguió y lo alcanzó en frente a la puerta de la habitación del rubio.

-"¿Ahora huyes de mi?"

-"No huyo de ti. Intento que no me condenen por asesinato."-dijo entre dientes el kitsune. Tenía tanta rabia encima que necesitaba descargarla de algún modo y tenía dos opciones: o matar a Sasuke o tirarse a Sasuke. Y las dos, en aquellos instantes, estaban con los mismos votos a favor.

-"¡Oh¡Que miedo! Gracias por pensar en mi, dobe, pero no necesito una niñera que me cuide. Ya soy mayorcito."

-"Sí, ya eres mayorcito para andar tocando las narices a la gente. ¡Se puede saber qué coño te pasa¡Por qué te cebas así conmigo? Si es por lo de la foto, sabes que te digo…"

-"¿Qué gallito de corral?"

Naruto se acercó hasta Sasuke que acabó apoyado en la pared y lo miró con intensidad en la mirada.

-"Follame de una vez y vete a la mierda."

**CONTINUARA…**

**N. de Autora:** Buenas….aquí esta el cuarto capitulo. Sigo haciendo lo que puedo. En el siguiente….sí por fin el lemon….creo jijiji (que mala soy cuando me lo propongo) ¿Se acostaran de una vez o alguno de los dos se detendrán a tiempo, antes de cometer la mayor locura de sus vidas….?  
Y luego esta el asunto Sakura….si se acuesta con Sasuke… ¿con que cara mirara Naruto luego a su amiga?  
Muchas preguntas…respuestas en el próximo capitulo.  
Sugerencias u opiniones…un review plis.

Y aquí la contestación de los reviews, se agradecen jiji:

_**-hermi18:** hola lore-sama. Gracias por no mandarme a la mierda ¬¬ se agradece. No se de que te quejas…si eres la que más sabes del fic. En fin…el capitulo 7…no lo vas a leer jajaja mala suerte. Eso por lo de los peces, ajo y agua. Los peluches al final nada pero llaveros a punta pala y mangas mas todavía jajaja. La próxima vez esperemos no tener que andar tanto, iremos con coche jajaja. Un beso._

_**-Pilikita y Kororito:** El porque...era necesario jajaja. Aunque…creo que este capitulo también queda muy en suspense¿no? Jajajaja El próximo será el 24 de abril jajaja aun falta. Un beso._

_**-chy-san:** basura-chan se impone jajaja y….no se…espero que te guste este capitulo jajaja. Por cierto¿Qué era lo que querías que postease? Igual no salio en el review…ni dea._

_**-maca-chan15:** Aquí todo es casi lemon jajaja. Naruto no podía decirle que no a su amiga del alma…y por eso….ha metió la pata hasta el fondo. La venganza de Sasuke…en fin…no se yo si se cumplirá jajaja. En el capitulo 5 se vera. Ciao._

_**-Elanta:** Me alegro de que tomes precauciones jajaja. Mejor en el suelo (así ya estas allí en vez de llegar allí jajaja.) Si la pelirosa por el medio y lore me quiere matar por culpa de le pelirosa. Es su culpa jajaja ella me pica y yo la provoco y así salen estas cosas jajaja. ¿Verdad que lo de erótico festivo es una frase muy recurrente? Jajaja Me alegro de que te gusten esas escenas, Naru-chan no puede ser más mono y Sasu-chan no puede ser más cool jajaja y tranquila el 24 el desenlace de la escena erótico festiva del final. ¿Qué hará Sasuke-kun? Un beso._

_**-Nekoi:** Eres como un fénix Nekoi. Jajaja Eso si resurges para matarme jajaja. El 24 tendrás el final de la "venganza" o por lo menos la primera parte jajaja. O quizás no. Para que veas yo que os iba a dejar con la intriga para poder subiros el 5 sin mucho retraso, pero como queríais el 4…espero que no os matéis jajaja. Y que tú no te consumas de nuevo jajaja. Un beso._

_**-Fati-chan87:** Me molo, me molo jajaja. No te preocupes por el kanji tampoco es algo de vida o muerte jajaja. Como no creo que ningún japonés lea esto para corregirme…poz…me libro jajaja. Me alegro de que te gustase el casi lemon como lo llamaron jiji. Por estos lares somos muy propensas a las hemorragias nasales¿no? Jajaja. Y si, Naruto es tan masoquista que la ayuda jajaja pero era necesario como será necesario lo que ocurrirá en el capitulo 5 (el 24 de abril en sus pantallas). Espero que te haya gustado aunque…para no variar lo he dejado en un mal momento¿no? Jajaja_

_**-Kary Anabell Black:** jajajaja si ya sabes que soy así Kary-chan…tengo memoria de pez total. Me encanta que te encanten los capis pero el 8, que aun no te he pasado, esta muy mal…tengo que volver a escribirlo, me ha quedao muy culebron y un sasuke muy OOC. A ver si le encuentro remedio._

_**-Ada-chan:** No pasa nada Ada-chan, no se porque me parece que no sale en la pagina de los fic sasunaru. Tendré que investigar. Además más vale tarde que nunca jiji. ¿También te ha gustado Escándalo a medianoche? Me alegro. Fue una paranoia con lore-sama jaja y le dije que lo haría (vino a raíz de papa naruto y lo escandaloso que era naruto jajaja). Que sepas que al parecer el deseo general es que se vengue así¿se vengara así también de Itachi? Jajaja. No, no quiero que te mueras pero es que…era necesario. Si no se me moría la trama y el argumento jajaja. El 24 tendrás el capi 5 y el desenlace de la escena erótico festiva. Por cierto, una pregunta ¿la manía de sacar la katana era tuya? Yo no se porque pensaba que era de Nekoi (si es que mis neuronas no dan pa mucho) si eres tu, no por favor, prometo que será un sasunaru. Lo juro. Un beso._

_**-Kiomi: **me alegro que te guste. La verdad es que Sasuke es muy malo cuando quiere jajaja. Aquí esta el capitulo 4 y en el 5 quizás Sasuke lleve a cabo su venganza…o puede que no. Cuídate. Ciao._

_**-Anzu Zoldick:** wenas, no creo que se merezca tantos adjetivos el fic pero gracias de todas formas. Jijiji. Me alegro de que te guste. Tengo muchas cosas planeadas para intentar desangraros jajaja. La del capi 7 será una de ellas jajaja. Besos._

_**-Seinko:** Me alegro de que te guste. Sakura siempre metiéndose por el medio jajaja y más que incordiara. Capitulo 4 subido y dentro de una semana el 5 jiji. Bye._

_**-kasumita:** kasumita-san…. ¿Has tomado tu medicación? Jajajaja me parto contigo chica. Me parto. Pero coincido en que Orochimaru tendría que poner electricidad en sus escondites, joder, es que así no hay manera de ver a Sasuke como dios manda. Y es verdad…no había caído en la cuenta, menos en el primero, en todos mis fics Naruto no hace mas que gemir….bueno…en el capi 7 cambian las tornas jujuju. Ale...estudia mucha "física" y el 24 volveré con el capitulo 5, lo digo ya para que nadie me mate. Un beso._

_**-Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon:** Que bien que te haya gustado. El capi 4 esta ya subido y espero que no tengas ningún instinto asesino hacia mi persona después de leerlo jiji. Y Naruto acepta como no, si es que el pobre no sabe decir que no._

_**-Yummy:** Hola, si bueno, mis capítulos soy muy cortos es un defecto de fabricación. No llega ninguno a las 10 hojas (donde me desquito es en los one-shoots) Me alegro que te guste, Sasuke si no es pervertido no es Sasuke jajaja y sabiendo como es Sasuke….cumplirá su venganza aunque le cueste dolor, sufrimiento y una pelirosada jajaja. Un beso._

_**-afuchar3:** hola, si Sasu-chan es un pervertido reconocido y asimilado jajaja y Naruto…en fin… el pobre no sabe donde se mete¿o quizás si? Sakura esta ahí para incordiar un poco a los otros dos, aunque dará mucha guerra jiji. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Besos._

Bueno….antes que me empiecen a llover las amenazas de muerte decir que el capitulo 5 estará subido el día 24 de Abril para que nadie se me queje. Lo siento en el alma, pero me marcho a Bélgica y no podrá ser antes. Espero que os haya gustado el capi 4 y que el 5 también os guste. Un beso a todos.  
Hasta la próxima.

**Aya K**

_27-03- 06_


	5. Desenfreno

**Advertencias: **pues….que esto es un fic Yaoi (chico/chico) así que sí no te gusta no lo leas, luego no quiero quejas acerca del contenido.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (mas quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera uu)

Sin nada más he aquí el quinto capitulo de la historia:

**LA CODICIADA FOTO DE SASUKE UCHIHA  
**_By Aya K_

**_CAPITULO V: _**  
**_DESENFRENO_**

-"Fóllame de una vez y vete a la mierda."

Sasuke se quedó asombrado mirando a Naruto a los ojos. No le cabía en la cabeza que Naruto acabara de decir aquella frase. Era demasiado bestia como para haberla dicho su compañero.

-"¿Qué….dices?"

El moreno casi no podía articular palabra. Lo había dejado descolocado completamente. Naruto aprovechó aquello. Al parecer Sasuke no le había mentido cuando le había dicho que era una droga difícil de dejar, justo lo que pensaba él del Uchiha.

-"Vamos….ya me has oído Sasuke."-se acercó más a él y susurro sensualmente.- "Fóllame de una vez…y después…vete a la mierda."

Sasuke seguía sin creérselo; lo había repetido, pero para él era algo muy extraño el oír a Naruto decir todas aquellas cosas. Muy extraño.

Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en aquella frase. Naruto había decidido empezar con o sin su consentimiento y se dedicaba a besarle el cuello, y dejarle futuras marcas allí donde podía, mientras sus manos vagaban sin rumbo fijo por todo su cuerpo.

-"Ah… ¿Qué haces?".- Sasuke suspiro extasiado, intentando negar el placer que sentía con aquellas manos.

-"¿No lo ves?…calentarte."

Ya era la tercera vez que Naruto lo descolocaba. Aquello parecía una costumbre; pero nunca había oído a su amigo hablar de aquella manera tan…sucia. Aunque debía de reconocer que aquello le estaba poniendo a mil.

-"Parece que no lo hago tan mal." –ronroneó el kitsune en una de la orejas del moreno.

Sasuke se sentía dominado por aquel ser tan atrevido. A diferencia de lo que él pensaba no era tan malo, pero a la vez él también quería hacer algo. Justo cuando se había decidido a hacer algo con aquella situación, Naruto creyó que era el momento de separarse de Sasuke.

El moreno lo miro confundió, le rubio se río y luego le cogió de la mano.

-"No pensarás hacerlo de pie en medio del pasillo¿no?" –Lo guió hasta la puerta de su habitación.- "Vamos…"

Sasuke le siguió medio atontando aún. Las cosas se descontrolaban por momentos y por más que él quería parar…no se sentía capaz, y realmente no quería detener al rubio.

La habitación era de lo más sencilla: una cama grande, una mesilla, un armario, una lámpara y cuatro cosas esparcidas por allí.

Naruto había soltado la mano de Sasuke y se había aproximado de nuevo a él para besarle. Unos besos húmedos y ansiosos que conseguían que el deseo del Uchiha creciese por momentos, y las tentativas caricias de Naruto no hacia que fuese posible negarse.

El moreno acabo echado en la amplia cama con Naruto encima, sentado sobre su estómago, y besándolo sin parar. Su boca pasaba del cuello a los labios y de los labios al cuello.

Cuando Sasuke se quiso dar cuenta tenía la camisa ya en el suelo de la habitación y Naruto se dedicaba a trazar con su lengua caminos en su pecho. Aquello le provocaba escalofríos al Uchiha y aumentaba su deseo.

Sin embargo, fue cuando noto las manos de Naruto sobre su erección que perdió la noción de la realidad y sólo sentía aquel cuerpo caliente sobre él. Las caricias precisas y delirantes. La lengua húmeda y traviesa. Los gemidos roncos y profundos.

Tan sólo sentía y se dejaba llevar. Naruto era quien llevaba el control de la situación y no le desagradaba del todo, aunque su orgullo quedase algo tocado, debía de reconocer que la iniciativa del rubio le sorprendía y complacía.

Naruto también había llegado a un estado en el que no sabía muy bien lo que hacía, actuaba movido por sus deseos y por las respuestas de Sasuke ante lo que hacía. El rubio sólo sentía la piel suave de Sasuke que lo estremecía y lo excitaba.

Sabía hacia tiempo como iba a acabar aquello, no le importaba realmente. Tan sólo lo necesitaba.

-"Sasuke….."- el aludido se sorprendió de oír a Naruto tan cerca de su oreja.- "Hazlo ya….hazme tuyo de una vez."

Sasuke miro fijamente a los profundos ojos azules del kitsune que se encontraban velados por el deseo y la lujuria. Y él no era quien para negarse a una petición de aquellos hipnotizantes ojos.

Tras preparar debidamente el cuerpo de Naruto hizo que este se deslizase suavemente sobre su erección consiguiendo, que a cada centímetro que se hundía más en el cuerpo del kitsune, éste gimiese sin control con los ojos casi cerrados y su mente nadando entre el placer y el dolor.

Tan sólo se quedaron quietos disfrutando de aquella sensación de unión, propiamente dicha, unos segundos; después, la búsqueda de placer los dominó por completo.

Las embestidas se sucedían rápidas e incontroladas buscando por todos los medios la forma de llegar rápidamente a un placer mayor. Los dos gemían sin control disfrutando de la unión de sus cuerpos y de la erótica visión que se ofrecían el uno al otro.

Minutos después el orgasmo les llego ansiado y húmedo dejándolos sin fuerzas.

**777777777777777777**

La luz de un nuevo día entró por la habitación de Sakura despertándola después de molestarla unos minutos con sus rayos.

La chica se levantó frotándose los ojos y bostezando perezosamente. A los pocos segundos el despertador de su mesita sonó. Sakura lo apagó cansada de su sonido y se metió en el baño para darse una ducha.

Minutos más tarde se sentaba, ya vestida, frente a su pequeño tocador para peinarse su, otra vez, largo pelo. Tras desenredarlo lo ato en una cola alta, se levantó, se evaluó a sí misma; y tras coger el bolso que había dejado sobre la cama, salió en dirección a la cocina a desayunar.

Aquel día era el día en que sus sueños empezaban a tomar forma.

**777777777777777777**

En otra parte de la aldea, los rayos del sol también hacían su tarea de despertar a nuestros durmientes protagonistas.

Ambos se despertaron a la vez quejándose por no poder dormir más. Iban a darse la vuelta e intentar dormir cuando el despertador de Naruto sonó.

El rubio salió del lío de mantas y lo apagó mirando la hora aún medio dormido. Tras pensar el motivo por el cual había puesto la alarma al reloj cayó en la cuenta.

-"¡Mierda¿Para que le diría a Sakura que quedábamos tan temprano?"- el chico no recordaba aparentemente nada de la noche anterior.

Pero aquella frase fue suficiente para que cierto Uchiha, que estaba presente y despierto, se espabilara y sintiese unos terribles celos.

-"¿Y para qué demonios has quedado con ella usuratonkachi?" –dijo quitando la sábana que tapaba su cara.

La primera reacción de Naruto fue la de sorpresa e ira; luego, y tras recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, vergüenza. Aun así, fue muy mordaz.

-"¿Y a ti qué coño te importa? Es mi vida, quedo con quien quiero."

Naruto se levantó cogiendo una parte de la sábana escondiendo su desnudez en ella, dejando a Sasuke en la cama tapado con una manta y mirándole fijamente.

Los dos estaban despeinados y algo dormidos aún, pero eso no quitaba que se peleasen ya de buena mañana.

-"Sí, ayer me quedo muy claro que hacías lo que querías."

-"Tampoco te oí quejarte así que déjame en paz."

-"Tampoco me dejaste. Es difícil quejarse de algo con tu lengua metida hasta la garganta." –repuso con una mirada de superioridad (made in Uchiha's)

El rubio se enfureció.- "No me pareció que te disgustase tanto tenerla ahí metida. Creo que hasta lo disfrutaste."

-"Puede ser…pero no era yo el que estaba más salido que el pico de una plancha. ¿Andabas necesitado de un polvo Naruto?" –nueva sonrisilla de superioridad.

-"Puede ser…pero gracias a tu oportuna visita no tendré que preocuparme de buscar alguien para que me calme las ganas." –el rubio no se lo iba a poner nada fácil.

Sasuke sintió la rabia correr por sus venas sólo de pensar en alguien más haciéndole a Naruto lo mismo que él le había hecho la noche anterior.

-"Vaya…no sabia que ahora te dedicases a mendigar polvos por ahí."

-"Y no lo hago. Pero nadie puede resistirse a mí, como muy bien demostraste ayer Sasuke. Con tan sólo una frase prácticamente te dejaste hacer de todo." –rió el chico haciendo de rabiar al moreno.- "No sabía yo que fueses tan fácil de convencer."

-"Y no lo soy." –gruño el Uchiha.

-"¿En serio? Vaya, entonces ayer… ¿Qué te paso¿Estabas en un momento bajo¿O es que había necesidad de un polvo Sasuke-kun?"

-"Es que me apetecía hacerle un favor a un pobre desgraciado que no puede encontrar forma de calmar sus instintos sexuales."

-"¿De veras crees eso de mi? Vaya…que cosas más interesantes se aprenden de buena mañana. En ese caso no debo de temer que se vuelva a repetir¿no? Eres de los que sobrevive con una buena acción al día¿verdad?" –repuso el rubio mordaz y hasta divertido.

Naruto no dejo que Sasuke le replicara, cogió sus cosas y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha. Por supuesto, cerró la puerta con pestillo. No se fiaba un pelo de aquel salido que estaba en su habitación. (Mira quien habla…)

Tras ducharse, vestirse y peinarse; Naruto fue hasta la cocina a hacerse el desayuno. Aunque se había portado de lo más impertinente con el Uchiha debía de reconocer que al menos podría darle de desayunar a su amigo.

Preparó el desayuno para los dos y tras desayunar entró de nuevo en la habitación a por un par de cosas antes de salir a reunirse con Sakura.

Nada más poner un pie en la habitación, en la cual Sasuke aún estaba pensando en todo aquello, el moreno no paro de mirarle de arriba a abajo descaradamente. Naruto sentía aquella mirada lasciva vagar por todo su cuerpo, pero se contuvo de hacer algún movimiento signo de debilidad ante ella.

-"Bueno…cuando decida usted levantarse "señor Uchiha" ya sabe donde esta el baño y tiene el desayuno en la cocina. Adiós." –dijo a modo de despedida, antes de salir por la puerta.

Acto que no llego a realizar porque Sasuke le cogió del brazo y lo giro para mirarle.

-"Qué atento usuratonkachi. ¿Acaso es una forma de tenerme contento para que vuelva a por más?" –preguntó pícaro.

-"Piensa lo que quieras idiota. Te he dejado el desayuno porque eres mi amigo y tienes que comer; y ahora si me disculpas…he quedado." –replico mientras se deshacía del agarre de Sasuke y salía lo más rápido posible de su casa, dejando al Uchiha en la habitación desnudo (no había cogido la manta para taparse) y pensativo.

**777777777777777777**

Naruto corrió hasta la plaza donde había quedado con Sakura intentando no pensar en la noche anterior, pero debía de reconocer que había traicionado a su amiga de la peor forma.

Él no había querido que aquello sucediese pero…la cercanía de Sasuke, la confusión que reinaba en su mente desde hacia un par de días y aquel deseo tan fuerte hicieron que acabase rendido a sus instintos más subconscientes.

Conclusión: había acabado seduciendo a su mejor amigo y acostándose con él.

Se sentía lo peor, pero una cosa estaba clara: Sakura no debía enterarse.

Él la ayudaría a seducir a Sasuke. Le dolería, casi ni lo soportaría (aunque no sabía el porque de aquellos sentimientos) pero lo haría. Esa era la promesa que le había hecho a la chica.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de la pelirosada que sonreía de oreja a oreja e irradiaba alegría.

-"Ohayo Naruto. ¿Listo para empezar?"

El rubio se levantó del banco donde había estado sentado esperándola y ofreciéndole la mejor sonrisa que podía en aquella situación (que casi era una mueca extraña) contestó a la chica.

-"Por supuesto Sakura-chan. ¿Por donde empezamos?"

La chica sonrió aun más y se colgó del brazo del chico guiándolo hacia la calle de más tiendas de la villa.

**CONTINUARÁ…  
**

**N.de Autora:** Buenas….aquí esta el quinto capitulo. Sigo haciendo lo que puedo. Que conste que los lemons no son mi fuerte, se nota ¿verdad? Y como podéis ver fiel a mi palabra, 24 de abril, toca actualización. En este capitulo se ha consumado por fin la acción, de este capitulo derivara todo. Y sobretodo…Sakura empezara a tomar protagonismo. Al principio no tenia en mente que hiciese mucho pero….después y por tocarle las narices a lore se me ocurrió una escena (que ya esta escrita que aparecerá en algún capitulo más adelante) y pues….Sakura llega pisando fuerte.  
Espero que no me matéis….mas que nada porque si lo hacéis os quedareis sin saber como sigue esto…..así que….acepto cualquier tipo de opinión y amenaza, tan solo necesitáis un review.  
Y hablando de reviews….aquí van las contestaciones:

_**-Seinko:** Pues no, Sasuke no se esperaba la respuesta jajaja y menos lo que paso. Casi parece más Narusasu que nada jajaja. Sakura para el siguiente capitulo. Jiji._

_**-Yummy:** Me quedo con la sugerencia, otra cosa es que le haga caso jajaja. Naruto es un desvergonzado jajaja es que las ganas son muy malas. Me alegro de que te gusten cortos porque es que si los hago mas largos no se donde cortarlo. En fin. Espero que el próximo capi también te guste._

_**-Fati-chan87:** ¡ero-senin! (¿Puedo llamarte así? jajaja) Si, los espermatozoides también tienen derecho a irse de marcha¿no? Aunque sea un ratito. Sasuke es un celoso sin remedio, ya se ha visto pero los celos le harán hacer cosas muy malas. No se si ha salido un poquito más largo, quizás no, pero en compensación al sasusaku aun uno más adelanta un poco más largo. ¿A que no ha sido tan terrible la espera? Un beso._

_**-Kary (abrevio que tienes un nick muy largo chica):** ¡perdón¡Perdón! Te juro que no lo hago adrede, y esta vez tampoco, lo juro. Es solo que coincide. Bueno…el capi 8 no esta para tirar cohetes a ver si lo reescribo en condiciones. Un beso manager jajaja._

_**-hermi18:** ¿Qué hay? Espero que el OVA este para este finde o te me preparas….y ya veras…mañana te van a matar, sobretodo por lo de la tarta jajajaja, si es que Sai es un salido. En fin….no se que decirte…ya sabes que va a pasar jajaja así que….ya lo sabes…a escribir. Un beso lore-sama._

_**-Nekoi:** mujer….tranquilízate…ni que fuera kishimoto y actualizase al fin el capitulo donde sale Sasuke, le das más importancia de la que tiene jajaja. ¿Lo has leído tantas veces? O.O ¡Wow¡Que honor! Me alegro de que te guste jiji a mi me encanto escribirlo, y este aun más jajaja. Ves como el 24 se llega rápido jiji. No ha sido para tanto la espera. Un beso._

_**-Tifa Uzumaki:** Hola, bienvenida jajaja. Tranquila a Ada-chan le paso igual, es que no se porque no sale en la pagina de sasunaru….un misterio, es algo así como el fic fantasma jajajaja la gente sabe que es pero nadie lo ha visto (como el monstruo del lago ness jajaja) Bienvenida también a tu inner un placer teneros a las dos por aquí jiji. Me alegro de que os haya gustado, ya ves, todo por una foto de Sasuke en bañador mostrando cuerpo serrano para no montar este pollo jajaja) Volveremos a ver la foto, hasta a Kakashi le gusto así que….algo tendrá jajaja. Espero que este te haya gustado. Un beso. Nos vemos._

_**-Ada-chan:** ¿Qué no parezca amenaza? Jajaja entre tu y tu inner me habéis dejado acojonada debajo de la mesa. Joooo si llego a saber que esto de ser escritora tiene tanto peligro me meto a azafata de vuelo. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el del Escándalo…para que veas lo que se me ocurre con lore-sama al lado jajaja. Y si, más escenas erótico festivas jajajaja y alguna más que habrá, lo juro jojojo. Y tranquiliza a tu inner que Sakura solo rulara un poco por aquí…y además da igual jajaja Sasuke no es muy fiel jajajaja. Si lo sabrá Naruto jajaja. Un beso. _

_**-Shiga San:** Si bueno…en Jaulas solo han hecho trabajos manuales…pero a ti nadie te dice nada. A mi lore-sama casi me mata cuando llego al capitulo 3 y todavía no se habían liado, si es que me sobreexplota y luego ella no hace un lemon ni a punta de pistola. En fin…que me voy por las ramas, espero que el lemon haya estado a la altura, cosa que lo dudo se me dan fatal, y en el siguiente….Naruto seguirá comiéndose la cabeza para no variar jajaja. Un beso._

_**-Kyroa-chan:** Pues si, había lemon jiji y es cosa general; la ultima frase ha causado furor jajajaja, es que Naruto cuando quiere es muy directo, será cosa del Kyubi jajaja. Espero que este capi te haya gustado, aunque el lemon es muy malo y nada…en el siguiente mas. Un beso._

_**-maca-chan15:** los planes B de Sasuke suelen ser así de malos, todos, sin excepción. Pero bueno…que se le va a hacer. Sasuke es así, como una pared, no cede con nada. Si Sasuke es el seme….aunque bueno….estaba algo flipado jajajaja Naruto es mucho Naruto cuando se pone. El cazador cazado como se dice. Me lo he pasado bien en el viaje ya lo digo jajaja mucho chocolate y muchos belgas jajaja. Un beso._

_**-chy-san:** yo tampoco pero bueno si te acuerdas me lo dices. Esa frase casi resume el capitulo jaja y si, hay lemon. No muy bueno pero algo es algo (no se puede comparar al tuyo de hormonas pero algo es algo) para empezar no ha estado mal. Espero que te haya gustado, no pueden dejar de picarse¿cierto? En el próximo capitulo más y más Sakura jajaja. Un beso._

_**-Aoi-Hikawa:** lo siento Aoi…no fue intencionado pero como me iba de viaje…era un regalito de despedida. Gomen. Espero que te haya gustado el lemon, o el proyecto de lemon, y que te haya ido bien el examen que tenías. En el próximo…más jajaja y no digo fecha porque será más tiempo. Un beso._

_**-Amazona Verde:** Hola, bienvenida. Si quieres te digo yo como lo pudiste pasar por alto jajaja más que nada porque no sale en la pagina eso es el misterio de este fic. Nadie lo ha visto en la pagina, ni siquiera yo. Pero bueno…la gente se apaña jajaja y se descubre por casualidad jajaja. Pues ya sabes que ha pasado y aunque pasaran más cosas que andan por mi linda cabecita jujuju. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Un beso._

_**-kasumita:** jajaja si es que en el sonido son todos muy inteligentes jajaja hay solo van los genios, es como un colegio para superdotados jajajaja. Y si, Sasuke es muy consentido pero técnicamente….ha sido Naruto quien se lo ha follado porque…si llega a ser por Sasuke sigue con cara de pánfilo en el pasillo jajaja. Por favor, lo del tanga no…que me recuerda a los tutes de voldemort jajajaja. (estoy traumatizada con eso.) Un beso y sigue haciendo mas drabbles jajajaja quiero mas jutsus jajajaja._

_**-Elanta:** no tiene nada que ver, pero sabias que cada vez que escribo tu nombre el Word me pone planta. Si es que…se quiere cargar tu nombre chica, jajaja. Paranoias a parte….Sakura no pilla las indirectas, o no quiere pillarlas, pero Naruto es peor; es muy manipulable jajaja y ella se aprovecha de ello jajaja. Lo de Sasuke declarando propiedad privada…sinceramente…hasta yo me derretí al escribirlo jajaja aunque luego lo puse con cara pánfilo, se le quito toda la sensualidad y se la paso a Naruto jajaja. (esto para que no haya favoritos en el publico jajaja). Si hija tengo 18 litros de manzanilla esperando y creo que necesitare muchos más para el sasusaku. Y gracias por los ánimos de parte de Naruto jajaja aunque no los necesitaba jajaja. Eres su cheerleader oficial. Un beso._

_**-kagome-kitty:** Me alegro que te guste la historia, en cuanto pueda la seguiré y si espero que el lemon haya podido leerlo, ya que como dices que el yaoi no te da mucho más por él. Aunque el siguiente lemon será más fuertecillo, espero que cuando eso llegue ya estés enganchada al yaoi jajajaja (más que nada para soportarlo). Nos vemos. Un beso._

_**-kiomi:** gomen pero lo de que sea corto no lo puedo evitar…me salen así. Se intentara alargarlo algo más. Hombre….técnicamente Naruto fue uke pero si te pones analítica…casi lo hizo todo él porque Sasuke poco más y se pone a vegetar jajaja así que….cada uno que lo ponga como quiera. Y no achuches mucho a Naruto que luego Sasuke se nos cela y no podemos controlar sus impulsos asesinos jajaja. Nos vemos. Un beso._

_**-NuriNeko:** Bienvenida jajaja me alegro de que te haya gustado, eso sube la moral a cualquiera. Sakura es tozuda, no iba a aceptar un no, además que tiene mucho material para hacer sufrir a Naruto si se niega. Y ya ves…"arreglaron" los problemas para encontrar uno nuevo jajaja ley de vida. Nos vemos. Un beso._

Bueno esos eran los review, gracias por escribirlo y perder vuestro tiempo en ellos jijiji. Solo decir una ultima cosilla…..pues….es que….no se cuando podré volver a actualizar, porque la musa se ha ido de vacaciones a Alicante (kary devuélvemela) y como que no se si podré escribir los siguientes capítulos, se intentara pero pido paciencia. Pues nada más.Ç  
Hasta la próxima.

**Aya K**

_30-3-06_


	6. Compras y Reflexiones

**Advertencias: **pues….que esto es un fic Yaoi (chico/chico) así que sí no te gusta no lo leas, luego no quiero quejas acerca del contenido.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (mas quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera uu)  
**Pequeña aclaración:** No se si en el mundo de Naruto existen las tarjetas de crédito, las tiendas de ropa o los móviles pero en mi fic se usan así que agradecería que hicieseis la vista gorda en esas cosas. Algunas de las cosas que voy a poner serán necesarias para la trama.

Sin nada más he aquí el sexto capítulo de la historia:

**LA CODICIADA FOTO DE SASUKE UCHIHA  
**_By Aya K_

**_CAPITULO VI:  
_**_**COMPRAS Y REFLEXIONES**_

La chica sonrió aún más y se colgó del brazo del chico guiándolo hacia la calle de más tiendas de la villa.

Diez minutos después entraban en una tienda llena de ropa un Naruto algo temeroso y una Sakura radiante de felicidad.

La pelirosa había cogido la tarjeta de crédito de su padre y pensaba gastarse todo el dinero que pudiese (era una compradora compulsiva.) Todo ninja tiene una debilidad y la de Sakura Haruno era la de ir de compras.

Sakura soltó el brazo de Naruto al entrar en la tienda y se puso a revolver por todos los sitios en busca de algo de su agrado. El chico la seguía en silencio mirando como buscaba entusiasmada.

Le dolía verla así. La culpabilidad lo dominaba. Tenía que haber sido fuerte, no haber caído de aquella forma en el juego del Uchiha, pero no había podido remediarlo.

En aquel momento se le habían cruzado un par de cables y se había dejado llevar. Hacia tiempo que le gustaba el Uchiha; su forma de ser, su misterio, su magnetismo (animal), todo en él le atraía.

Pero no podía dejar de culparse por haber traicionado a su amiga. Sakura le había pedido unas horas antes de aquel lamentable error que le ayudase a conquistar a Sasuke¿Y que hacia él nada más ver al moreno? Acostarse con él.

Naruto se sentía el ser más miserable del mundo y lo peor era que ver la sonrisa radiante de su amiga a su lado le hundía más en la miseria.

Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-"Naruto…. ¿me oyes?"

-"¿Qué? Sí. Perdona Sakura-chan estaba distraído."

-"Sí, ya lo he notado."-dijo sonriendo dulcemente la chica.-"Te decía que me acompañes al probador que voy a probar esto."-dijo mientras señalaba una montaña de ropa que tenía en los brazos.

Naruto no pudo evitar que una gotita le resbalara. Todo eso y aun estaban en la primera tienda.

El rubio siguió a la entusiasmada chica hasta los probadores. Sakura entro feliz en uno y le dijo que esperase que luego saldría para que viese como le quedaba.

Mientras la chica probaba cosas, el rubio seguía pensando; hasta que decidió preguntarle sutilmente a su amiga.

-"Sakura…."

-"¿Si¿Qué sucede Naruto?"

-"¿Qué pasaría si alguien muy cercano a ti te hubiese traicionado de alguna manera y hiciese que no tuvieses ninguna posibilidad de que Sasuke se fijase en ti?" _(N/a: eso es sutileza y lo demás cuento Naruto, si es que…donde no hay no se puede sacar.)_

La respuesta de la chica se hizo esperar y el kitsune se desesperaba por momentos.

-"Pues no lo sé. Dependería de quien fuese esa persona. Pero supongo que me dolería mucho que alguien a quien supuestamente quiero y en quien confió me traicionase de esa manera. ¿Por qué lo preguntas¿Ha pasado algo?"-pregunto nerviosa sacando su cabeza del probador y mirando a Naruto.

-"No, no, no. No ha pasado nada. Era simple curiosidad. Quería saber hasta donde estarías dispuesta a llegar por Sasuke."-repuso intentado que no se notara su nerviosismo.

-"Por Sasuke haría cualquier cosa."-dijo mientras volvía a meterse en el probador.-"Y por ti también Naruto, para algo eres mi mejor amigo¿no?"

Aquella declaración lejos de quitar un peso de encima al rubio, le hundió aun más.

**777777777777777777**

Mientras Naruto evaluaba la ropa que se estaba probando Sakura; en casa del rubio Sasuke desayunaba en la cocina de Naruto después de haberse duchado y vestido.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, en como su mayor deseo se había cumplido; pero a la vez se daba cuenta de que realmente el que los había conducido a aquella situación era Naruto.

¿Quizás el rubio sintiese algo por él¿O tan solo estaba necesitado de acostarse con alguien? Realmente no lo sabía seguro, pero aquello no hacia más que torturarle.

No sabia si sería una buena idea preguntarle, pero en aquellos momentos no se le ocurría otra cosa.

Con todo esto en la cabeza el Uchiha salio a dar un paseo.

**777777777777777777**

-"Ese me gusta…en serio Sakura-chan"

-"No se….es que quizás sea un poco soso."

-"A mi me parece que te queda muy bien. Y a una mala puedes devolverlo a la tienda¿no?"

-"¡Cómo se te ocurre Naruto? Lo que se compra no se devuelve, por eso hay que estar seguros de que es lo adecuado."

-"No se….yo pienso que te queda bien."

-"mmm…me probare el rojo para salir de dudas."-sentencio la chica volviendo al probador con un vestido rojo en las manos.

Naruto suspiro agotado. Se había pasado toda la mañana de compras con la chica. Habían comido y vuelta a empezar. Eran las cinco de la tarde y Naruto estaba hasta las narices de tanta tienda de ropa.

Había sido tan agotador que hasta Sakura le había convencido para que se comprase algo de ropa él también. Había acabado comprando algo solo porque le dejase en paz, pero tampoco había sido mala idea.

La chica volvió a salir mientras el rubio repasaba todo lo que había comprado.

-"¿Y bien? Este mejor¿no?"

Naruto la miro de arriba a abajo, realmente aquel vestido le quedaba muy bien.

-"Estas preciosa Sakura-chan."-dijo medio embobado.

La chica se sonrojo y lucio su mejor sonrisa para su amigo.

-"En ese caso¡me lo quedo!"-dijo convencida volviendo a verse en el espejo una vez más.

Los dos se dirigieron a la caja a pagar y minutos después salían los dos a la calle, Sakura con una nueva bolsa en las manos.

-"Bueno Naruto. Creo que por hoy será suficiente. Ahora iré a la peluquería a que me corten el pelo. Si eso ya te llamo mañana por la tarde¿vale?"

-"Muy bien. Esperare a que me llames. Un beso Sakura-chan."-el chico se acerco a ella y le dio dos besos que ella correspondió.-"Que te lo pases bien en la peluquería."

La chica se despidió de él con la mano y siguió su camino calle abajo. Naruto la vio desaparecer por la calle y él dirigió sus pasos a su casa.

Estaba tan cansado que no pensaba ni en cenar, iría directo a la cama.

**777777777777777777**

Quince minutos después de dejar a Sakura el rubio llegó a su casa muy cansado. Entró en ella y, tras dejar las bolsas en el armario de su habitación, decidió ir al baño a darse un buen baño que lo relajara.

Lleno la bañera de agua, puso la música que usaba para meditar, encendió una vela con olor a lavanda y se metió en el agua con claras intenciones de relajarse.

Cuando ya lo había conseguido notó un chakra en su casa, al principio se puso alerta, pero en cuanto conoció el chakra bufo molesto.

La sombra y, más tarde, el cuerpo de Sasuke no tardaron en aparecer en el marco de la puerta. El moreno lo miraba desde la puerta, apoyado en el marco, y con cara de estar molesto con algo o alguien.

-"¿Qué quieres esta vez pesado¿Es que no voy a poder ni bañarme tranquilo en mi casa?"- pregunto cansado de la situación el kitsune.

-"¿No se puede venir a visitarte, usuratonkachi?"

-"No si quien me visita eres tú. Estoy harto de que me vengas a incordiar Sasuke. ¿No tienes cosas mejores que hacer?"

-"Pues no. Ahora que lo dices, no. Eres mi único pasatiempo."-dijo mordaz.

-"¿A sí¿Tu único pasatiempo es venir a tocarme las narices y acostarte conmigo? Vaya… ¿debería sentirme honrado por ello?"-pregunto irónico el rubio.

-"Pues sí, deberías. Más de la mitad de la población de Konoha mataría porque fuese a verlas y me acostase con ellas."

-"¡Oh vaya¡Perdóneme su alteza por no ser parte de esa mayoría!"

-"Hoy estas especialmente irritable Naruto… ¿Has dormido mal?"

-"Hubiese dormido bien si hubiese tenido toda la cama para mi."

-"No te oí quejarte de eso."

-"Es que no suelo quejarme en sueño Sasuke-baka."

-"Está bien. Hoy estas insoportable chico."

-"¿De quién crees que será la culpa?"

-"¿Estás insinuando algo Naruto?"-pregunto cabreado el Uchiha.

-"No, nada. Dios me libre. Te importaría salir de aquí. Contigo presente no puedo ni relajarme y me gustaría vestirme."

-"Pues hazlo."

-"Sal."

-"No."

-"No me toques las narices Sasuke."-dijo cabreado el rubio.-"Sal del baño."

-"¿Y si no quiero?"-dijo con una sonrisilla el moreno.

-"Vete a la mierda."

El rubio cansado de todo aquello salió de la bañera, aún con la atenta mirada de Sasuke sobre él, y se seco lo más rápido que pudo atándose luego la toalla a la cintura.

-"¿Qué miras Sasuke-baka?"

-"¿Acaso no puedo mirar la decoración del baño?"

-"Sí claro." –dijo Naruto dándole a entender que eso no se lo creía ni él.

El rubio pasó por al lado del Uchiha y salió del baño sin mirar atrás. Estaba algo cabreado para que negarlo, el moreno siempre conseguía sacarlo de quicio.

Sasuke lo siguió hasta la habitación donde Naruto terminaba de ponerse un jersey, algo ancho para estar cómodo en su casa. El moreno volvió a echarle una mirada lujuriosa de arriba a abajo.

Naruto se volvió hacia el moreno cabreado.

-"¡Te importaría dejar de mirarme tan fijamente¡Me tienes harto!"

-"Lo siento….no se puede dejar de admirar la perfección."

**CONTINUARA……..**

**N.de Autora:** Buenas….aquí esta el sexto capitulo. Sigo haciendo lo que puedo. Esta capitulo es muy de transición pero a partir de los dos próximos…las cosas se vuelven mucho más… ¿interesantes?  
Lo voy avisando ya….este fic va a tener algo de sasusaku. Lo siento de verdad pero es necesario para la trama (me sigo preguntando si de verdad hay trama) así que lo siento mucho. Serán pocos capis…tampoco va a ser mucho, pero habrá.  
No hay mejor venganza que la que se sirve bien fría¿no?  
Solo espero que aguantéis el Sasusaku que vaya a haber, prometo como compensación una cosita relinda para el próximo capitulo jijiji que seguro que a más de una le gustara, o eso espero.  
Bueno ahora….a por los reviews:

_**-Kary:** si hija si, abrevio tu nick porque me dará algo. ¿No lo había más largo preciosa? En fin….Si, eres la primera, lo que te ha costado ¡eh! Jajaja y esta vez no me puedes decir que no te avise. Se que te encanta este capitulo y se muy bien porque jajaja pervertida jajaja. El ocho se supone que no estaba terminado pero es que como no me gusto el principio….me quedo Sasuke muy….dama despechada pues…lo deje ahí hasta que corrigiese esa parte, pero a que el regalito del siete esta bien ¡eh! Jijii. Tranquila…que el trabajo de corregidora no se te acaba jajaja tengo muchas cosas por ahí perdida. Un beso guapísima._

_**-Nekoi:** sigo diciéndolo….ni que fuera Dan Brown hija. ¿Y como es eso de que no te esperabas el lemon? Pero si estaba cantado jajaja yo soy mala, pero no tanto como lore-sama y ya les tocaba liarse jajaja sino no tendría gracia lo siguiente jajaja, ni motivos Sasuke para encelarse así. Pero bueno, me alegro de haberte sorprendido, eso significa que algo de talento tengo jojojo. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el lemon…realmente me quedo muy Light (comparado con alguno que tengo por hay) pero me duro poco la inocencia como dice mi corregidora jajaja. Si bueno…Sasuke tiene ese problema…es un orgulloso de mierda pero bueno, en este capi esta más sexy, más para engatusar jijiji. Intentare actualizar pero no puedo hacer nada si no me viene la inspiración…se hará lo que se pueda. Y que sepas que la venganza no se le ha olvidado jajaja la tiene muy presente. Un beso chica._

_**-Ada-chan:** Hola jajaja saludos a la inner de paso y a… ¿sephi-chan? O.O jolines como aumenta la familia en los reviews¿no¿Así que te he chantajeado eh? jijiji si es que tengo practica con lore-sama jajajaja. Lo de que Naruto se de cuenta….en fin….si él tiene asumido que quiere a Sasuke lo que no sabe es que Sasuke también lo quiere a él y como Sasuke no da muestras de querer algo más que sexo pues….Naruto hace lo que cualquiera haría en su situación, blindarse para que no le hagan daño. No me lo creo… ¡por fin alguien se da cuenta de que pongo información en los reviews! Te felicito por ser la primera en darse cuenta jajaja (por algo los contesto todos aquí jajaja) No te hagas el Harakiri mujer…si te sirve de consuelo…tengo un regalo de despedida en el capitulo 7 y Sakura….en fin…Sasuke no es un novio muy fiel….jijiji. No tendrás que chutarte nada mujer…que no va a ser para tanto…la que me voy a chutar algo en vena voy a ser yo….ya lo estoy viendo. Pobre cojín…le compadezco, en serio. Si bueno…la musa por ahí anda….viene y se va…habrá que aprovechar cuando esta. Un beso._

_**-maca-chan15:** Hola. Me alegro de que te gustase el lemon y bueno…la discusión…es que si nos discuten no son felices, no hay otra. Si, Sasuke va a seguir acosando a Naruto por lo menos unos capis más luego…..Sakura entra en acción jajaja y entonces se nos rompe el encanto, me querréis matar y yo tendré que huir del país para sobrevivir. Bueno pues eso, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo también. Un beso._

_**-Amazona Verde:** Hola. Las discusiones de estos dos son lo mejor jajaja yo me lo paso pipa escribiéndolas jajaja son tal para cual. Noooo Sasuke se ha contenido y no los espió….de forma directa jajaja pero si…el pobre Naruto tuvo que aguantar a Sakura llevándolo de un lado para otro comprando sin parar gastándole la tarjeta a su padre jajaja. Que bronca le caerá jajaja. Bueno…espero que te haya gusta el capi, en le próximo... ¡más! Un beso._

_**-Fati-chan87:** Buenas. Me alegro que no te tirases por la ventana ni nada esperando jajaja. Lo de las alertas…no se que les pasan así que…don't worry. Mi lemon, en fin, me alegro de que te guste pero como desprecies tus lemons te mato ¡eh¡Si eres la reina del morbo ero senin! Y sino te vas a freír espárragos. Si bueno...quería que Naruto fuese atrevido jajaja otra cosa es que acabase de uke….en fin…por ahora será así….pero me temo que yo hago al revés que tu, tu pones a Naruto de niña indefensa, yo pongo a Sasuke medio pánfilo jajaja debe ser que la cercanía de Naruto le trastoca, jajaja. No hay otra explicación. Me alegra que pienses que he sacado bien las personalidades es que no me los imagino diciéndose…te quiero cásate conmigo eres lo mas importante en mi vida. Como que no, peleándose si jajaja. No me muerdas jajaja que luego no hay final jajaja. Y gracias por decir que soy una de tus autoras favoritas me sacas los colores, tu también eres una de las mías. Un beso._

_**-hermi18:** Lore-sama¿Cómo va el ingles? Jajaja Este pedazo lemon de los míos como dices tu no tiene punto de comparación con el siguiente¿a que no? Jajaja Si, ahora viene el día de compras y la "sutileza" de Naruto….sigo diciendo que cuando repartieron la inteligencia él se perdió por la fila, no tiene otra explicación. Venga…a ver como te queda ese ova lore-sama. Un beso._

_**-Yummy:** Hola, Naruto salido….la estrella del capitulo jajaja es que estaba harta de verlo de mojigato, ahora es él el que manda, eso si después de derretirse en los brazos de su sasu-chan jajajaja. Si, son tal para cual….a cada uno más tonto que el otro jajaja. Espero que te guste el día de compras de Naru y Sakura. Un beso._

_**-Tifa Uzumaki:** Buenas chica. Lo primero….por favor dejad de amenazar mi integridad física (buaaaaaa) le tengo mucho aprecio a mi vida en serio. Pero bueno…espero que no forméis una alianza para matarme….este capi ha salido la pelirosa pero ha acabado con sasu y naru de nuevo ¡eh¿Eso no se merece un premio? Aunque sea el de consolación…..Bueno…va….el siguiente capi todo sasunaru para que no os quejéis (lastima que sea el ultimo….) Y más piques jajaja Concuerdo contigo, Naruto es el number one en sorprender a la peña jajaja. Un beso._

_**-Nayra:** I can't believe it¿Nayra¿Mi Nayra¡Niña¿Cómo tu por aquí? Dios que sorpresa me has dado, una agradable sorpresa, se me saltan hasta las lágrimas. No te había dicho de la existencia del fic porque como andabas aun metiéndote en el mundillo y no estabas muy segura del sasunaru….pero me alegro de hayas empezado a tener en cuanta de que existe…sino ya le pediré más material a las del foro…pero tu te me haces fan de sasunaru aunque tenga que ser a base de chantajes. Tranquila, no me olvido del pocholate, a ver si te gusta. Oye…a ver si es verdad eso de que un día terminas el fic niña…porque….eres peor que yo actualizando…..y deja de ver brokeback mountain que te trastoca jajajaja ya ves yaoi hasta en las excursiones. Jajaja. Lo del trío….sopesare la idea con la almohada y con mi manager…. (Con las dos porque a estas cosas se apuntan las dos jajaja) Venga ya nos vemos cosa guapa. Un beso, y no estudies mucho jajaja. _

_**-Aoi-Hikawa:** Hola, si bueno ya lo había comentado…mi fic es el fic fantasma jajaja La gente sabe que existe pero nadie lo ha visto por ahí jajajaja. Cosas que pasan. Perdón, mil perdones. Es que no me salen más largos los capítulos…si los hago más largos no los se cortar. Como este. Que se quedo ahí un poco raro cortado pero eran necesario¡lo juro! Es que sino con lo que va a pasar en el próximo se me hacia enorme. Perdóname…intentare ampliarlos… ¿Tienes que leer el quijote¿Por que será que es el libro obligatorio más tocho del mundo? Yo nunca he podido leerme lo entero…y sinceramente ni ganas que tengo. Cervantes será un genio pero se paso de denso con su gran obra maestra. Algún día con tiempo y ganas jajaja. Bueno…muchas gracias por el review y espero no haberme demorado mucho, para la próxima si tardare más por desgracia. Un beso._

_**-Yukime souma-chan:** Hola, me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic, pero no entiendo en que parte fue traumante…Has de decírmelo que últimamente no me ubico fácilmente, es el desgaste de neuronas útiles. No se si podré actualizar pronto porque tengo mucho que estudiar pero si, la musa ha vuelto y de cuando en cuando la obligo a trabajar un poco jijiji. Nos vemos._

_**-SeinKo:** Hola, si la verdad es que se entregaron muy pasionalmente jajajaja. Como pa no. Coincido contigo en que no se yo si será la primera y ultima vez...creo que se lo van a pensar jajajaja. Y si, Sasuke espera la revancha jajajaja. Sakura…sakurita…en fin…la chica va a hacer muchas cosas, por ahora le ha fundido el dinero a su padre y luego hará más cosas jajaja y si tienes mucha razón, Naruto no pudo escoger peor forma que traicionarla¿cierto? Pero es lo que hay…es que la abstinencia es mala para el cuerpo jajaja. Nos vemos en el próximo. Bye._

Bueno…muchas gracias por los reviews. Quería decir una cosita más; no se cuando podré volver a actualizar porque últimamente la universidad me absorbe mucho pero intentare que como mucho en dos semanas pueda subir algo. Lo siento de veras pero estoy hasta arriba de trabajo y tengo una práctica para una asignatura que me absorbe por completo. Intentare librarme pronto o ponerme en algún ratito a escribir. Se que lo dejo en la peor parte y lo siento de veras. A una mala os subiré el próximo capitulo en cuanto pueda y luego haremos la pausa. Pues nada más. Hasta el próximo capitulo.

**Aya K**

_3-4-06_


	7. Un Nuevo Error

**Advertencias: **pues….que esto es un fic Yaoi (chico/chico) así que sí no te gusta no lo leas, luego no quiero quejas acerca del contenido. También puede haber lenguaje ofensivo o palabras mal sonantes. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (mas quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera uu)  
**Dedicatoria:** A todo el que aguanta este fic y sobretodo a las chicas del foro Sasunaru¿sin vosotras que haría yo? Para todos el último capitulo de esta temporada (ni que fuese una serie de televisión.)

Sin nada más he aquí el séptimo capitulo de la historia:

**LA CODICIADA FOTO DE SASUKE UCHIHA  
**_By Aya K_

**_CAPÍTULO VII:  
_**_**UN NUEVO ERROR**_

-"Lo siento….no se puede dejar de admirar la perfección."

-"¿Te importaría dejar de decir chorradas Sasuke? Hoy no tengo ánimos para aguantar a tu neurona."

-"Vaya….te noto tenso. ¿Qué tal si te doy un masaje relajante?"-propuso el moreno acercándose hasta el rubio.

-"Ni te me acerques." –exclamó el rubio a la defensiva huyendo del lugar en un santiamén.

Sasuke siguió a Naruto hasta el salón, allí lo agarró del brazo e hizo que se girase hacia él.

-"Vale….era una broma. ¿Podemos hablar?"

-"¿Y qué se supone que estamos haciendo dobe?"

-"Me has entendido de sobra Naruto."

-"Está bien." –Suspiró derrotado mientras se sentaba en el sofá.-"¿De qué quieres hablar?"

-"De lo que ocurrió anoche."

Naruto se levantó del sofá cabreado con claras muestras de querer que Sasuke se fuese, o muriese allí mismo (la que primero sucediese).

-"Vale, vale; estás de mal humor. Pero por favor….quiero hablar de eso."

Naruto volvió a sentarse de mala gana y cruzó los brazos en señal de enfado.

-"Pues tú dirás."

-"¿A qué vino lo que anoche?"

-"¿A ti qué te parece Sasuke-baka? Tenía ganas de echar un polvo y no hacías más que provocarme, ya sabes que no tengo paciencia. Tú estabas allí y tampoco te quejaste. Así qué….lo que sucedió ya lo sabes tú bien."

-"Sí…..ya veo. ¿Fue sólo eso¿Necesidad? Y yo que creía que eras un chico responsable que no hacía estas cosas." –dijo intentando sonar burlón.

-"Pues ya ves….tengo un demonio escondido en mi interior."-repuso irónico el rubio.

-"¿Lo que no entiendo es por qué te fuiste tan rápido a la mañana siguiente? Podíamos haber repetido."

-"Ya te dije que había quedado. Sakura."

-"¿Qué¿No puedo quedar con mi mejor amiga?"

-"Sí, claro que puedes. Pero no sabía yo que ahora te dedicabas a hacer de asesor de imagen."

-"¿Cómo sabes tú eso?" –dijo enfurecido el rubio. Estaba ya harto de aquella conversación.

-"Bueno…tengo mis contactos….."

-"Pues tu contacto es un hijo de puta."-el rubio estaba muy cabreado.-"¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer que espiarme¿No tienes ninguna fan loca a la que follarte que vienes a tocarme las narices?"

-"Pues no….ya te he dicho que eres una droga demasiado adictiva Naruto Uzumaki." –contestó dirigiéndole una mirada profunda cargada de deseo.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrerle. No debía, no debía, pero….aquella voz insinuante; aquella piel deseable; aquel pelo fascinante y aquellos profundos ojos negros que lo llevaban a la perdición cuando lo miraban; le pedían a gritos que se tirase a por él.

Sasuke notó la turbación del rubio y el deseo reflejado en sus ojos. Si sentía eso¿Por qué demonios lo escondía?

-"¿Qué pasa¿Estoy bueno?"

-"Más quisieras fantasma."

-"¿Quieres besarme?"-otra vez aquella voz sensual.-"¿Quieres lamerme?"-incitándolo.-"¿Quieres morderme?"-provocándolo-"¿Qué quieres hacerme Naruto?".

-"¡Basta!"

Su mente racional se había ido a dar una vuelta. El rubio se había levantado furioso y ahora respiraba ruidosamente tratando de serenarse.

Aun así, ya no había marcha atrás. No quería traicionar a Sakura, pero deseaba a Sasuke de una forma casi enfermiza. Su cuerpo lo llamaba, lo tentaba y él sólo podía responder a aquella llamada insinuante.

Sasuke lo miraba esperando ver su reacción. Lo primero que vio fue aquellos ojos azules clavarse en los suyos llenos de deseo y de pasión, un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo.

Lo siguiente, Naruto acercándose a él, casi como un felino cuando tiene a su presa atrapada. El rubio se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Sasuke y le cogió la cara con ambas manos mientras las manos del moreno se cerraban en torno a su cintura.

-"¿Qué quieres de mi?"

-"Tu cuerpo Naruto. Todo tu cuerpo."-_"Y tu corazón."_-pensó el moreno.

-"Es todo tuyo. Tómalo. Pero a cambio….."-murmuro mientras se acercaba a una de las orejas del moreno provocándole un suspiro.-"Tu mente será mía. Tu piel quedara marcada con mi saliva y aunque no se vuelva a repetir, nunca te olvidaras de mi cuerpo. ¿A qué no?" –Dijo mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja y provocando que el moreno gimiese suavemente.-"No, no lo harás….porque no podrás. Desde hoy una parte de ti será mía, a cambio de mi cuerpo."

El rubio se alejó del cuello del Uchiha para mirarlo a los ojos. Sus ojos azules estaban velados por el placer y la excitación del momento.

-"¿Aceptas?"

-"Acepto."

El rubio se levantó del regazo de Sasuke. Éste creyendo que se iban a ir a la habitación hizo el amago de levantarse para seguirlo, pero en su lugar el rubio lo empujó de nuevo al sofá.

-"Tú quietecito ahí. Déjame hacer a mí. Te aseguro que no olvidarás esta noche."

Naruto se alejó de Sasuke y se arrodilló en el suelo delante de él. El moreno esperaba el próximo movimiento de Naruto, y Naruto, detrás de aquella máscara de posesividad y autoridad que había mostrado hacia unos segundos, se daba cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y de lo que podría significar.

-"Pero recuerda. Lo de ayer no se va a repetir, nunca más. No soy una puta a la que te puedas follar cuando te convenga."

**777777777777777777**

Ajena a toda aquella situación Sakura caminaba de vuelta a su casa dispuesta a llevar a cabo aquel fantástico plan que había estado urdiendo con Naruto y que, estaba segura, haría que Sasuke cayese a sus pies.

La chica se acostó con una sonrisa en la cara convencida de que pronto seria la mujer más feliz de la aldea de Konoha.

Aunque….quizás se equivocaba.

**777777777777777777**

Naruto miró a Sasuke con expectación. La situación era embarazosa, extraña y…excitante para que negarlo.

Ahí estaba él. Arrodillado en el suelo. A la altura de las caderas del Uchiha y con los lujuriosos ojos negros de éste posados en él.

Quizás no había sido muy buena idea para callarle…pero otra no se le había ocurrido.

Armado de valor deslizó sus manos desde las rodillas hasta las ingles de Sasuke haciendo que éste sintiera el tacto de aquellas manos aún por encima de la ropa.

Naruto dirigió sus manos a la cremallera del pantalón concentrado en su tarea y sin ver la cara de pura perversión que tenía el moreno en aquellos instantes.

El sonido de la cremallera al bajar inundo la instancia. Estaba claro que si alguno quería parar…ahora ya no podría.

Naruto deslizó los pantalones blancos de Sasuke por sus caderas dejando a la vista los boxers negros del vengador. Mientras los deslizaba hacia el suelo sus manos iban tocando suavemente la piel expuesta del moreno haciéndole suspirar de placer anticipado.

Los pantalones acabaron en la alfombra del salón. El Uchiha ahora notaba aún más el sofá y aquella sensación le provocaba cosquillas. Sin embargo, pronto se olvidó del sofá cuando las manos de Naruto comenzaron de nuevo a ascender por sus piernas.

El rubio temblaba de miedo y de excitación. Ver a Sasuke abandonado al placer que le provocaban sus manos le ponía a mil. La primera vez había sido rápida, excitante, lujuriosa, un mero polvo por necesidad.

Esta vez los dos estaban conscientes de lo que sucedía, de las repercusiones…y ninguno quería terminar con aquella dulce tortura.

Y si bien ahora parecía que era Naruto el que controlaba la situación, lo cierto era que el kitsune no lo tenía del todo claro, aquello era traicionar a su amiga, pero había algo que le impedía parar, quizás Sasuke también era una droga demasiado adictiva para él, como él lo era para el Uchiha.

Naruto estaba de nuevo donde hacia un rato, entre las piernas de Sasuke. No sabía bien que hacer y se estaba empezando a poner nervioso. Cosa que no hacia más que desesperar a Sasuke, el aliento del kitsune chocaba irremediablemente (debido a la cercanía) con una parte de su anatomía que en aquellos momentos le estaba dando más de un problema.

-"Naruto…no pienses….actúa."-su ronca voz, a causa de la excitación, resonó en la habitación haciendo despertar al rubio de su letargo.

Naruto miró hacia arriba desde su altura para encontrarse con la cara, contraída por el placer, de Sasuke. El rubio entonces lo tuvo claro, quería ver más esa cara. Y sin pensárselo mucho subió sus manos tentativamente hasta la cinturilla de los boxers.

Al sentir las manos de Naruto, Sasuke ahogó un gemido y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones.

-"Ah…Naruto…"

La voz excitada y ronca del Uchiha no hacía otra cosa más que excitar aún más a Naruto. El rubio retiró parte de la tela negra con decisión haciendo que la piel de Sasuke se erizase y alzase las caderas instintivamente.

Una última vez que el moreno no debía olvidar, eso era lo que pensaba Naruto. La última vez y después nada más.

Naruto deslizó suavemente, para tortura de Sasuke, la prenda por los muslos y las piernas del Uchiha.

Cuando los boxers acabaron junto a los pantalones Naruto echó un vistazo a su trabajo. Sasuke respiraba entrecortadamente con la cara algo roja (de vergüenza y calor), aún tenía la camiseta azul puesta y los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

Naruto sonrió y su sonrisa se amplió al ver lo que el moreno le ofrecía todo para él.

-"¡Ahhhhh!... ¡Naruto?"-gimió el moreno al sentir la húmeda lengua del rubio en su erección.

El kitsune sólo sonrió con una mano en la base del miembro del Uchiha y sus ojos mirándolo tentadoramente mientras su lengua lamía suavemente la carne expuesta ante él.

-"¿Sí?"-preguntó inocentemente.-"¿Me llamabas?"

-"¿Qué…qué estás…haciendo?"-preguntó entre suspiros.

-"Nada……Sólo jugar un poco con esto."

Una sonrisa zorruna se dibujó en la cara de Naruto asustando un poco a Sasuke. Segundos después la cara de Sasuke más que de susto era de placer, Naruto había introducido unos centímetros de la erección del moreno en su boca.

El calor y la humedad de la boca de Naruto se le antojaban insoportables al moreno que tan sólo gemía excitado mientras el rubio, con más confianza, se dedicaba a darle placer con su boca.

Naruto cerró la boca en torno a la carne caliente y dura del Uchiha e introdujo un poco más de la erección en su boca, Sasuke gimió roncamente.

Naruto acarició la carne que quedaba fuera de su boca con su mano lenta y firmemente; Sasuke suspiró.

Naruto abrió un poco más la boca dejando que su saliva resbalase por el palpitante miembro del moreno, Sasuke se estremeció ante el contacto.

El rubio sonrió ante las reacciones de su amigo y empezó a marcar un ritmo suave y lento con su mano mientras su boca se dedicaba a saborear toda la parte superior del miembro de Sasuke.

El Uchiha suspiraba, jadeaba, gemía y se estremecía sin control mientras el rubio le dedicaba las caricias más atrevidas que podía.

Minutos después, y tras haber aumentado el rubio el ritmo de las lamidas, Sasuke sintió como el orgasmo le dominaba. Sus caderas se tensaron y se vació en el interior de la boca de Naruto, que tras separarse del moreno un poco tragaba todo aquel líquido y lamía los restos que habían quedado en el cuerpo del moreno.

Sasuke trataba de normalizar su respiración y de recuperar la plena consciencia de su cuerpo. Aún con los ojos cerrados le preguntó al rubio.

-"¿Por qué has hecho eso¿No acabas de decir que no se volvería a repetir?"

-"Sí. Lo dije….pero tengo derecho a cambiar de opinión¿verdad?"-preguntó tentadoramente el kitsune mientas se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Sasuke.

El moreno abrió los ojos y le miro interrogantemente.

-"¿Continuamos?"-preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa lujuriosa en la cara.-"Ese era el trato¿no? Mi cuerpo….tu mente."

**CONTINUARÁ……**

**  
N.de Autora:** Buenas….aquí esta el séptimo capitulo. En compensación por el futuro sasusaku aquí está una escena puramente sasunaru. Espero que os haya gustado. Tampoco os quejéis mucho que lo he hecho un poquito más largo. Tengo que reconocer que hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía un lemon tan fuerte. (Quizás me he pasado. Me siento una pervertida en potencia…..¡lore-sama¡¡Es tu culpa¡¡Has creado un monstruo!). Pero es un poco de chantaje para que no me matéis por lo que sucederá a partir de ahora. Quizás me he liado un poco con todo esto….o no he sabía expresarme bien. Aclaración: Naruto no hace más que fingir (por cierto, de vicio) y le hace pagar a Sasuke con su misma moneda, le provoca (aunque luego acaba él cediendo y acostándose con Sasuke, si es que tiene poca fuerza de voluntad). A decir verdad no se sabe quien de los dos controla al otro.  
En fin…en el siguiente capitulo todo se acaba. Suminasen. No me matéis por fi.  
Aprecio mi vida. (Aunque no lo parezca).

Y ahora a por los reviews. Muchas gracias, nunca había tenido tantos reviews hasta parece que voy a llegar a los 100. Me habéis hecho muy feliz, gracias:

_**-hermi18:** Hola¡ lore-sama no me destripes los capitulo leñes! Que me jodes las sorpresas. Si ya se que corto los capis por mal sitio pero es lo que hay…sino me saldrían kilométricos y tampoco es plan¿a que no? Bueno…tu que tienes enchufe y sabes que pasara más adelante pero que sepas que alba-sensei te esta ganando terreno jajaja. Un beso lore-sama._

_**-maca-chan15:** Hola, si pobre narutin…pero es necesario que sufra un poquitin, pero solo un poco. Además Sasuke ya se sabe que es muy vengativo…que le pregunten a Itachi. Tú tranquila que este fic no esta en la sección sasunaru por nada. Espero que la uni me deje un poco de tiempo libre para poder escribir aunque será muy raro. Un beso chica._

_**-Ada-chan: **¡alba-sensei¿Qué tal esta tu inner y demás familia? La katana bien¿verdad? Enfundada¿cierto? Jajaja Por cierto¿donde se consigue la master-card-konoha? Jajaja ¡ yo quiero una! Espero que la uni me deje algo de tiempo pero bueno…sino para desvariar contigo siempre hay tiempo¿verdad alba-sensei? Bueno aquí se despide la eva-pinwi jajaja cuídate mucho. Un beso._

_**-Amazona Verde:** Hola¿en serio obligas a tu primo a cargarte las cosas? Mmm…¡bien hecho! Yo también lo haría pero el mío tiene tres años jajaja cuando crezca me tendrá que aguantar jajaja mientras le regalare cositas. ¿Te gusto el último comentario de Sasukin? Jiji es que cuando se inspira…se inspira. Y la visión de Narutin lo inspiro jajaja, quizás demasiado. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo también. Un beso._

_**-Sei August9:** Hola. Si, ando sin tiempo para escribir, es más este es el último capi en una larga temporadilla…que se le va a hacer. La universidad me tiene absorbida. Aunque Sasuke andaba con ganas de revancha no pudo hacer mucho jajaja. Tuvo que someterse a la voluntad de Narutin jiji. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Un beso._

_**-Nekoi:** Hola nekoi-sama. reverencia ¿Qué tal? Este fic sigue en el candelero por lo menos para no dejaros con la intriga, the last chapter antes de la tormenta jajaja. A ver como se arreglaran ahora jajaja. ¿Sasuke¿Olvidarse de ir a ver a Naruto¡Para nada! No lo hizo a posta…solo pasaba por allí jajaja. Una cosa¿Tan obvia soy que ya sabias que iba a haber lemon? Aunque mires por donde lo mires esta medio cortado…pero no había ánimos para hacer lo que seguía jajaja para eso os remito al capitulo del primer lemon jajaja. Si, Naruto juega a dos bandas pero se le va a acabar el cholo. Como a todos los protas de alguna serie cuando intentan salir con dos chicas a la vez…una le va a pillar y se va a armar una gorda, muy gorda. Cuídate mucho nekoi-sama. Un beso._

_**-Tifa Uzumaki:** Hola. Si, ya se que son cortitos pero compensa la calidad con la longitud¿o no? Jajaja al menos eso se intenta. Si bueno…Sakura necesita su buena ración consumista de cuando en cuando, como todas ¿no¿Qué sasuke se aprovecha para mirar cuerpo¡Para nada! El solo admira la perfección jajajaja. O eso intenta. Porque el mirar se va a acabar. Gracias por perdonarme la vida, muy agradecida reverencia cuídate mucho. Un beso._

_**-Kasumita:** ¡Hola! Como puedes ver Kary se lo ha currado jajaja y gracias a ello yo actualizo jajaja. ¿Sakura parece maja y todo? Eso se intenta jajaja es que si no…la querríais muerta jajaja y eso no puede ser, yo soy pacifista del todo a lo hippie con un porro en la mano y haciendo el signo de la paz con la otra Tranquila por el review, no pasa nada. Y me alegra que te gustase tanto el lemon, se hizo lo que se pudo. Las peleas intento currármelas mucho jiji es que sino me saldrían muy pastelosos y tampoco son así¿verdad? cuídate mucho eh! Un beso._

_**-Yummy:** Hola, bueno…ya se que os cae mal Sakura pero es necesaria para la trama (no creáis que para mi será fácil escribir la siguiente parte, pensara que no es ella la que salga con Sasuke). Si, naru-chan en la bañera…muy Hawai. El agua resbalándole y Sasuke babeando sin control desde la puerta. Llego un momento que no se sabia donde empezaba el agua y donde las babas de Sasuke jajajaja. Paranoias a parte, espero que te haya gustado este capi jiji lo de la bañera trajo cola jajaja. Un beso._

_**-Fati-chan87:** ¡Hola ero sennin¿Qué hay? Si, pobre Sakurita…su mejor amigo se tira al hombre de sus sueños…el pan de cada día. Pero bueno…ella es feliz en su ignorancia y que siga así. Jajaja. No me alabes tanto las peleas que me sonrojas Aleena toda coloraita Oye…sigo diciéndolo¿me leéis la mente o que? Tú para colmo aciertas el sitio. Empiezo a creer que soy muy obvia, espero que te haya gustado este mini-lemon (aunque jugabas con ventaja jajaja) mmm…el engaño…como se enterara Sasuke…en el próximo capitulo lo sabrás jajaja aunque ya deje una pista por ahí jajaja. A ve quien la localiza. ¿Tú crees que es un culebron? Creo que vi demasiadas veces pasión de gavilanes…¡es coña! Jajaja. Un beso y gracias por decir que soy una de tus favoritas, tu también eres una de las mías._

_**-chy-san:** Hola, si, algún trauma si creo que tengo jajaja. Tranquila…este fic no esta en sasunaru por nada. Al final…puede que acaben juntos jajaja es coña, es coña. Pero tranquila Sakura es necesaria para la trama aunque más que nada va a sufrir jajaja Además hay otra aparición estelar por ahí de otra chica que traerá de cabeza a Sasuke y ayudara mucho a Naru. No te tires por la ventana que puedes caer mal y retorcerte algo jajaja sino te matas primero claro jajaja. Gracias, espero que me vaya bien por la uni. Cuídate. Un beso._

_**-lovekiba89:** Hola, por que poco no entra tu review para esta tanda. Por muy poquito. Esta terminando de contestar cuando me llego. Lo primero bienvenida y espero que te lo pases bien leyendo el fic. Me alegra mucho que te este gustando y espero que siga así. Ya se que fue una frase muy mala para dejarlo ahí pero sino se me hacia eterno el capitulo. Mira tus deseos han sido concedidos jajaja una actualización casi al instante que el review, no te acostumbres eh! Jajaja. No te preocupes, a mi tampoco se me da muy bien contestar reviews. ¡Ah! Y enhorabuena eres el review numero 90 que felicidad un número muy redondo. Muchísimas gracias. Cuídate. Un beso._

¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que tendría 90 reviews? Muchísimas gracias. Aunque por desgracia tengo una mala noticia. No creo que pueda escribir más hasta después del 1 de Junio por lo que dudo que pueda actualizar hasta esa fecha. Aún así, si por alguna razón desconocida pudiese hacerlo subiría el siguiente capitulo en cuanto estuviese. Espero que no me matéis por ello esto va para ada-chan…que ya la veo con la katana desenfundada Bueno…pues nada más. Nos veremos en el capitulo 8 que espero que sea lo más pronto posible.  
Hasta la próxima,

**Aya K**

_9-4-06_


	8. Verdad, Cruel Verdad

**Advertencias: **pues….que esto es un fic Yaoi (chico/chico) así que sí no te gusta no lo leas, luego no quiero quejas acerca del contenido.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (más quisiera) y por lo tanto esto está hecho sin ánimo de lucro. Eso sí, la trama es mía eh! (aunque no sé si se puede considerar trama si quiera uu)

Sin nada más he aquí el octavo capítulo de la historia:

**LA CODICIADA FOTO DE SASUKE UCHIHA  
**_By Aya K_

_**CAPÍTULO VIII:  
**__**VERDAD, CRUEL VERDAD**_

La mañana sorprendió a Sasuke y Naruto echados en el sofá de casa de este último, completamente desnudos y abrazados.

Sasuke fue el primero en despertar. Estaba echado encima de Naruto. Al levantarse miró al rubio que dormía con una cara angelical y sonrió. Realmente esa noche tardaría mucho tiempo en olvidarla, si es que lo conseguía.

Jamás había pensado que el rubio podría conseguir hacerle gemir de esa forma. Aunque el tampoco se había quedado atrás. Tenía razón. Él tenía su cuerpo, pero Naruto se había quedado con gran parte de su mente, y de su alma si lo pensaba bien.

Decidió coger al rubio en brazos y llevarlo a la habitación para que descansara verdaderamente.

Naruto fue depositado con delicadeza en su cama y cubierto con la sábana para tapar su desnudez. Sasuke lo observó un poco más desde la puerta antes de volver al salón, coger su ropa y vestirse.

Le apetecía hacer algo por el rubio así que decidió hacer el desayuno.

Cuando ya había terminado de prepararlo el móvil de Naruto empezó a sonar. Sasuke lo buscó y lo encontró en el bolsillo de la cazadora. Pensaba ir a despertar al rubio para que lo cogiese, pero al ver quién le llamaba se lo pensó mejor.

La pantalla, ahora iluminada, del móvil rezaba: "Sakura-chan llamando."

Sasuke no pudo contenerse y haciendo un jutsu para poder cambiar su voz, imitó la de Naruto y cogió el móvil.

-"¿Sí?"

-"¿Naruto? Soy yo, Sakura. Cuanto has tardado. Estabas durmiendo ¡eh! Si es que…estás hecho un dormilón."-reía la pelirosa alegre.

Sasuke estaba por soltarle un berrido pero decidió comportarse hasta que descubriese porque narices llamaba al rubio a aquellas horas.

-"Y dime Sakura-chan¿Para qué m e llamabas?"-dijo el moreno aguantando un arcada al pronunciar el "chan"

-"¿Cómo¿Ya te has olvidado Naruto-kun?"-preguntó Sakura sorprendida. Nueva arcada para el moreno.-"Me dijiste que te llamase sobre esta hora para concretar las cosas para el plan¿recuerdas?"

-"¿Plan¿Qué plan?"-el moreno se dio cuanta tarde de que Naruto sabría de que plan estaban hablando. Sin embargo, Sakura no se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

-"¿Cómo qué que plan¡Naruto! El plan para conquista a Sasuke que hemos estado haciendo¿recuerdas? Me prometiste que me ayudarías a que Sasuke se fijara en mi y consiguiera una cita con él."

Sasuke se quedó frío al oír aquella frase. Así que por eso el rubio no quería nada con él. Por culpa de Sakura. Había estado intentando que no se acercase a él porque no quería traicionar a su amiga. Ahora lo entendía todo y aquello sólo lo cabreaba más. Lo cabreaba el hecho de que realmente para Naruto sólo había sido sexo, que no había sentido nada, cuando él sólo quería que el rubio le correspondiera. Se había vuelto a burlar de él, como con la foto. Pero esa vez se las pagaría.

Colgó el móvil sin prestarle atención a la voz de Sakura llamando a Naruto. Su ira aumentaba por minutos. Dejó el móvil encima de la mesa con fuerza y cerrando los puños para no destrozar la casa.

-"¿Sasuke?"

La voz adormilada de Naruto lo saco de sus pensamientos. Allí estaba el kitsune, desnudo, apoyado en la puerta de su habitación restregándose los ojos y con cara de dormido.

Sasuke lo miró rabioso. Estaba harto. Harto de que aquello no sirviese para nada. En ese instante su furia se desato.

-"¡TÚ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!"- gritó el moreno estrellando el puño contra la mesa de la cocina y haciendo que el móvil de Naruto cayese al suelo. Naruto se asustó ante tremendo grito y lo miró con los ojos como platos sin entender.-"¿Qué¿Te has divertido mucho¿Te lo has pasado bien jodiendo conmigo y ayudando a Sakura con su fantástico plan?"

Naruto lo miró asustado y asombrado.

-"¿Cómo sabes tú eso?"

-"Y para colmo ni lo niega. Lo sé porque me he enterado."-lo miró furioso.-"Eres lo peor Naruto. Lo peor. Has estado traicionado a Sakura todo este tiempo. Te acostabas conmigo y a ella le decías que la ayudarías. Debería darte vergüenza."-Naruto no salía de su asombro, pero aun así se sentía miserable, todo lo que estaba diciendo el moreno era cierto.-"¿Y sabes lo peor de todo?"

-"¿Qué?"-preguntó con un hilo de voz Naruto mientras veía a Sasuke hecho una fiera en la puerta de su casa.

-"Que me lo creí. Que pensé que sentías algo por mi, no lo mismo que yo por ti; pero si algo parecido. Y al final…resultó que sólo era sexo¿verdad? Gracias por hacerme vivir una mentira tan bonita Naruto. Que sepas que yo te quería."-el rubio no salía de su asombro. Aquello no podía ser verdad, porque si lo era… ¡iba a perder al hombre que quería!-"Pero sabes…..ya da igual. Del amor al odio hay sólo un diminuto paso. Prepárate para la venganza. Y esta vez no tendré piedad."

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio y salió del piso dando un portazo.

Naruto se quedó mirando la puerta atontado hasta que se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había pasado y acabó de rodillas en el suelo llorando a lágrima viva.

Acababa de perder a la única persona que quería y que le había querido.

Él no había querido que pasase todo esto. No quería haber traicionado a Sakura, su amiga. Y mucho menos quería haberse acostado con Sasuke, su mejor amigo por encima de todo.

Pero claro….también estaba el hecho de que Sasuke le atraía, tanto que no podía negarse a cualquier cosa que el moreno le pidiese.

Naruto había pensado que Sasuke sólo se acostaba con él por el sexo o como mucho por su venganza. No pensaba que habría algún sentimiento más en todo aquello. Y ahora resultaba que su amigo, su mejor amigo, amante, compañero, aquel chico de ojos negros que le había robado toda la cordura sentía algo por él.

Estaba claro que todo le salía mal. Y lo peor era que si Sasuke había prometido vengarse se podía preparar para lo peor.

Naruto se echó en la cama y mirando el techo sin verlo comenzó a llorar desconsolado.

_¿Por qué todo me tendrá que salir mal?_

**777777777777777777**

Sasuke llegó a su casa lo más rápido que pudo. Aquello había sido un duro golpe para él.

Entró en su casa y allí, en su único refugio, se permitió llorar hasta que no le quedasen lágrimas.

Lloraba lágrimas de impotencia, de rabia, de dolor, de desesperación.

Acababan de romperle el corazón, su pobre y virgen corazón que había amado por primera vez en tantos años y ahora lo volvían a hacer pedazos sin consideración.

La única vez que había sentido aquellos sentimientos había sido con la calidez de su familia, cosa que le fue arrebatada por su hermano, y ahora….volvían a herirlo después de darle parte de lo que quería. La vida no hacía más que ponerle trabas y hacerle daño sin compasión.

Pero esta vez, y por mucho que quisiese a Naruto, aquello no quedaría así; tendría su venganza.

Decidido se secó las lágrimas y caminó hasta el teléfono. Marcó un número y esperó a que contestasen.

-"¿Sakura? Soy yo, Sasuke. ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?"

**777777777777777777**

Sakura caminaba pensativa por las calles de Konoha. Aquella llamada de Sasuke la había dejado algo descolocada, no entendía el motivo por el cual su amigo quería verla. Estaba feliz de que la citase a ella y sólo a ella, sin Naruto y sin nadie más pero aquella situación le parecía algo irreal….quizás había pasado algo

La kunoichi llego puntual a la cita con su compañero, apenas llevaba un par de minutos esperando cuando Sasuke apareció vestido de manera simple pero arrebatadora, como todo lo que se ponía el chico. Sakura hacía grandes esfuerzos por controlarse (para que no se le cayese la baba) y no tirarse a por él al instante.

-"Hola Sakura¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?"-dijo amablemente el moreno esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

-"No….acabo de llegar."-la chica se había quedado fría. Nunca había visto una sonrisa tan encantadora en Sasuke. Se iba a derretir allí mismo.

-"Perfecto. ¿Te parece que vayamos a tomar algo?"-preguntó galante mientras le ofrecía su brazo a la chica.

-"Sí, claro. Sin problemas."-contesto radiante la chica, cogiéndose de su brazo.

**777777777777777777**

Naruto se levantó desolado de la cama, no entendía porque todo aquello estaba sucediendo; sólo sabía que le dolía.

-"Si tan solo no hubiese encontrado aquella maldita foto."- maldijo apesumbrado.

Y ahora que pensaba en la foto….la había encontrado en su casa por casualidad, así sin más. ¿Podría ser que alguien lo hubiese hecho a posta? Por desgracia no recordaba nada del día anterior. Aquel fin de semana había salido de juerga con los chicos y aún no sabía ni como había vuelto a su casa, sólo sabía que cuando se había despertado se había encontrado en su cama, con el pijama puesto y la foto en la mano.

Quizás debía investigar todo aquel asunto, y cuando estuviese aclarado ir a ver a Sasuke y contarle que había pasado, que lo sentía y que le perdonase.

-"Sí, claro y luego se echara a mis brazos y me dirá que me perdona y que siempre me ha amado. Luego nos besaremos y nos liaremos en su casa demostrando toda nuestra pasión. Si eso sucede juro que gritaré desde lo alto de la torre Hokage que soy gay y que amo a Sasuke Uchiha."-dijo irónicamente.-"Como si eso sucediese en la vida real."

Apesumbrado se arregló, se lavó la cara quitando todo rastro de las lágrimas derramadas y se dirigió a la cocina. Justo al entrar las lágrimas volvieron, allí encima de la mesa estaba un rico desayuno para dos, ahora ya frío por ser más de mediodía, esperándole

Al parecer Sasuke se había levantado temprano y le había hecho el desayuno para los dos. Se maldijo de nuevo interiormente.

Y justo cuando iba a tirarse por la ventana (en sentido figurado aún no se va a suicidar) reparó en un pequeño aparato tirado cerca de una de las patas de la mesa de comedor, se había caído de la mesa con uno de los puñetazos que había dado el enfadado Sasuke antes de irse.

-"¿Qué demonios hace mi móvil aquí? Lo había dejado en mi cazadora."

El rubio cogió el móvil y vio un pequeño golpe en uno de los lados, intrigado miró a ver si tenía algún mensaje nuevo, pero nada; miró a ver si había alguna llamada perdida, pero tampoco; por último y guiándose por su instinto, miró en las llamadas recibidas y su cara se puso pálida.

Allí estaba, la última llamada recibida, al principio de la lista, traía: Sakura chan y debajo la fecha de ese día y la hora, la hora en que su mundo se hundió, la hora en que Sasuke le abandonó, la hora en que todo se rompió, las 8:15 se la mañana.

Naruto se sentó, aún conmocionado, en el sofá. El móvil seguía en su mano y no paraba de ver la pantalla leyendo y releyendo aquella fatídica llamada.

Así se había enterado Sasuke. Sakura le había llamado y él había cogido la llamada.

-"¿Pero como pudo enterarse del plan? Sakura no sería tan tonta de contárselo a él; a no ser que….."-La revelación fue como un balde de agua fría.-"El jutsu de cambiar la voz. ¡Mierda¡Joder¿Cómo no iba a enfadarse? Con razón. Dios que tonto soy."

Naruto se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando pensar en como deshacer aquel embrollo. Si tan solo no le hubiese dicho a Sakura que le iba a ayudar….

-"¡Eso es! Iré a ver a Sakura y le diré que no puedo ayudarla que lo siento mucho pero que no creo que sea ético ni moral, o alguna tontería por el estilo."

El rubio salió de casa y corrió a casa de su amiga. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa de Sakura jadeaba sin control y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para recobrar el aliento por la carrera. No había parado a pensar que ir saltando como un ninja sería más rápido, su cerebro estaba atrofiado en aquellos instantes.

Una vez hubo recuperado el aliento, se arregló la ropa y llamó al timbre. Esperaba encontrarse a su amiga en casa, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con ella de una vez antes de que a Sasuke se le ocurriese hacer una locura de las suyas

**777777777777777777**

Sakura miraba a la taza de café frente a ella como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Cualquier cosa con tal de no mirar a los ojos de aquel fascinante hombre que tenía delante. Sasuke trataba de aparentar serenidad. Había necesitado mucho tiempo y mucha sangre fría para prepararse a conciencia para aquella cita, pero sabía de sobra; que si todo salía bien aquel sería el primer paso para su venganza. Una venganza, que por mucho que le doliese, no podía parar.

Sasuke posó su taza en la mesa y miró a Sakura. Era hora de empezar la farsa.

-"Sakura."-la aludida levantó la cabeza y miró a su compañero.-"Te estarás preguntando porqué que te llamado tan de repente. Verás... he estado hablando esta noche con Naruto y me ha comentado una cosa interesante…"-la chica se puso pálida; ¿Acaso Naruto le había contado todo su plan a Sasuke?-"Me ha estado dando la brasa toda la noche con lo guapa que eras, con lo simpática que eras, etc. He de reconocer que en principio pensaba que era él el que andaba colado por ti. Pero claro…después de que le dijese que dejase el tema me dijo que en realidad el quería que tú y yo saliésemos un día a tomar algo y tal."

-"Yo…"

-"Espera, déjame acabar. Sé que desde hace mucho tiempo sientes por lo menos una cierta atracción por mí. La verdad es que soy un poco arisco con la gente, lo reconozco; pero siempre he estado ahí para mis amigos: Naruto y tú. Pero por una vez no quiero ser tan arisco; verás... Sakura…para ser sincero al principio cuando nos pusieron juntos en el mismo equipo pensé que era una equivocación total; pero con el tiempo nos hemos hecho amigos, hemos compartido muchas cosas, hemos superado mucho baches y problemas…"

-"Problemas que no merece la pena recordar Sasuke…déjalo correr…"

-"Sí, lo sé. El caso es que ahora sin ti y sin Naruto no tendría una vida más o menos normal. En eso estoy eternamente agradecido con vosotros. Pero eso no es lo que quería decirte después de todo. Sakura…"-el chico suspiró y clavó sus ojos negros en los verdes de la pelirosada.-"Verás... yo…sé que a ti te gusto y la verdad es que tú a mi también me gustas, por lo menos lo suficiente para poder intentar tener algo entre tú y yo. No sé si saldrá bien, si llegará a buen puerto o si acabaremos muy mal…pero…me gustaría intentarlo."-terminó cogiendo una mano de la chica entre las suyas.-"Siempre y cuando tú quieras."

Sakura miraba a Sasuke con los ojos abiertos de la impresión. Le parecía que aquello era un sueño, una fantasía como las que ella se había imaginado tantas veces. Él y ella juntos, saliendo, teniendo algo más que una amistad. Algo más allá del cariño, del roce. Una auténtica relación. Ni en sus más descabellados sueños podría haberse imaginado que aquello podría haber sucedido. Era cierto que había pedido a Naruto ayuda, pero había sido más como última acción desesperada, jamás pensó que la simple ayuda del rubio podría haber conseguido que aquella situación se diese. Allí estaba ella, en una cafetería, con el hombre del que estaba enamorada y él acababa de declarársele. Aquello no podía ser real.

La chica estaba tan en sus pensamientos aún intentando asimilar las palabras del moreno que no se daba cuenta de que Sasuke se removía algo inquieto. Necesitaba una contestación rápida, necesitaba saber a que atenerse para dar su siguiente paso; pero con la cara de pánfila que se le había quedado a la chica no podía tener nada por seguro. Decidió pasar a la táctica de arrepentimiento. Tímidamente soltó la mano de la chica y bajó un poco la cabeza como avergonzándose de lo dicho.

Sakura salió de su ensoñamiento cuando dejó de sentir la calidez de la mano del chico. Cuando volvió a la realidad y vio a Sasuke tan tímido hizo justamente lo que el Uchiha quería.

-"¡Oh! Perdona Sasuke, estaba un poco distraída. Todo esto me ha pillado muy de sopetón. Verás... como tú has dicho siempre he estado enamorada de ti y por eso esta declaración me ha tomado muy de sorpresa. Perdona mi inactividad, me has dejado fría. Pero eso no significa que me hayas dicho algo malo."-se apresuró a puntualizar cuando el moreno le dirigió una mirada de tristeza y dolor.-"Es sólo que es un poco increíble…"

-"Entonces…"-preguntó algo ansioso Sasuke; todo iba tal y como él quería.

-"Creo que necesitaré un poco de tiempo…aún así me has hecho muy feliz con esto."

-"¿Tiempo?"-aquello le daba con los planes al traste.-"Verás Sakura…es que…no creo que estas cosas haya que pensarlas mucho. Sé que puede resultar algo extraño pero lo que he dicho no ha sido una broma, por si pensabas que era eso, realmente quiero intentarlo, aunque luego no sirva de nada. Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo. Quiero saber más de ti. Quiero salir contigo Sakura. ¿Querrías salir conmigo más o menos en serio?"

La pregunta sí que dejó fría a la chica. Una cosa era que él dijese que quería intentar algo con ella y otra cosa era que le pidiese directamente que saliese con él. Sakura no pensó en nada más, sólo en la felicidad que sentía en aquel instante. Los ojos comenzaron a llorarle.

-"¡Sí¡Claro que quiero!"

Sasuke sonrió con una sonrisa de felicidad. Una sonrisa que Sakura pensó que era por su respuesta; sonrisa que era porque la venganza comenzaba ahora.

La felicidad de ambos acabó sellada en un pequeño beso.

**777777777777777777**

En la lejanía cayó un trueno que presagiaba la grave tormenta que iba a caer. A los pocos segundos la lluvia empezó a caer con fuerza, pero Naruto ya no lo notaba...su mente tenía grabado el instante en que los labios de Sasuke y Sakura se unían y las lágrimas de dolor, traición e impotencia se mezclaban con la lluvia que limpiaba las calles de la aldea. Y allí bajo aquella lluvia el corazón del pobre chico se rompió...

…por segunda vez en aquel fatídico día.

**  
CONTINUARÁ……..**

**  
N.de Autora:** Buenas….aquí esta el octavo capitulo. Lo se, lo se. He tardado una eternidad. No tengo perdón. Pero en mi defensa diré que he tenido varias cosas en la cabeza: por supuesto los exámenes de Junio que han sido un poco aterradores pero espero haber salido airosa (si aún no se las notas u.u); luego mi madre que esta en el hospital y por ello he tenido que ponerme a currar sin descanso en el negocio familiar, cosa que precisamente mucho tiempo no me deja para escribir. Por todo esto no he podido cumplir mi promesa de actualizar en Junio. Pero bueno, es Julio salvo por la l es igual jajaja. Nada, bromas a parte; espero que la espera haya merecido la pena. He hecho el capitulo un poco más largo de lo habitual para compensar la espera. Solo espero que no os lo toméis a mal, pero ahora empieza lo bueno y con ello…el SasuSaku. Estómagos débiles abstenerse jajaja. Pues nada, que espero que me digáis que os ha parecido el capitulo y como se desarrollan las cosas, aún falta mucho camino por delante jajaja. Y sino pues os quejáis de mi impuntualidad y mi vagancia que no es poca. Pues creo que nada más tengo que decir, creo, lo único que me falta es decir que el próximo capitulo llegue más rápido que este y pues nada…aquí están los reviews contestados. Muchas gracias por tomaros el tiempo para escribirlos y perdón por la tardanza.

_**-Amazona Verde:** Hola. Si bueno…lo he dejado en la parte interesante pero realmente el lemon terminaba ahí. Es que si lo continuaba en el estado pervertido en el que me encontraba…..podría acabar siendo más una peli porno (en este caso un fic) que un lemon. Y me dijo…poz no, nos controlaremos. Uy, para que se digan lo que sienten…aún falta bastante…tozudos como burros. Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, espero que me perdonéis. Nos vemos. Un beso._

_**-Sei August9:** Na, no es tanto. El 1 de Junio estaba aquí al lado. El problema fue que no actualicé el 1 de Junio. No fue para tanto¿o si? Quizás si, mil perdones. Bueno…creo que ahora actualizaré más seguido o eso intentare. Un beso._

_**-maca-chan15:** Si actualicé jajaja y todo lemon para que no os quejéis mucho del futuro SasuSaku. Bueno…si puede que Naru sufra un poquillo…pero solo lo justo y necesario jajaja. Gracias por el review y espero que puedas aguantar el sasusaku que habrá. Un beso._

_**-Krystal H.I.K:** Hola, me alegro de que el fic te guste, hago lo que puedo. ¿Verdad que es una frase muy buena? Demasiado sugerente quizás…Bueno el capitulo no ha estado muy pronto pero es que eran problemas mayores…exámenes, trabajos y demases. Espero que para el próximo no tarde tanto. Un beso y mil perdones por tardar tanto._

_**-KAGOME KITTY:** Hola, me alegro de que te guste la historia y es todo un privilegio que sea una de los yaois que te gusta. Espero que te siga gustando. Ahora me meto más con sasuke y sakura por lo que no será tan yaoi. Bueno…he tardado un poco (un poco mucho) con este capitulo pero espero que puedas perdonármelo. Un beso._

_**-hermi18:** hola lore-sama. Bueno…ya se que es corto, pero es que si los comparamos con los tuyos….hija…cualquier cosa es corta. ¡Ya eh¿Como narices se arreglara para siempre acabar igual? Es un misterio…como la formula de la cocacola (sin comentarios…no tengo neuronas hoy) Si, hija vas a tener que dejar de dar pistas porque son muy listas…sobre todo ada-chan recién levantada jajaja. Joo… no me coacciones, sino subo primero es por algo y además, mira quien habla la que nos tiene abandonados como perros en la cuneta, actualiza mala persona. Y gracias por el review en muñeca de trapo aunque no lo hayas leído, no digo nada. Un beso._

_**-Ada-chan:** Hola, tu siempre con reviews pequeños ¡eh! Si, eva-pinwi y a mucha honra jajaja. Pobre inner…lo que tienes que aguantar, si lo sabré yo jajaja. Menos mal que no puedes sujetar la katana que ya tenia miedo y todo…me asustas. Mmmm…le preguntare al invisible padre de Sakura por la tarjeta tranquila jajaja. Te ha dado fuerte con lo de quien saco la foto ¡eh! Que impaciente chica jajaja. Todo a su debido tiempo…puede que no sea Hinata o puede que si…quien sabe; además técnicamente ya lo sabes jajaja otra cosa es que puedas conseguir leerlo jajaja. Mmm…una cosa… ¿me lees el pensamiento? Jajajaja. No, Sakura no le dará cachetadas a Naruto jajaja por lo menos se contendrá, es su amigo después de todo jajaja. Tu y los muñecos de lore-sama jajajaja na tranquila, Sasuke no tendrá que recurrir al muñeco jajaja tendrá carne fresca. Lo siento de veras por el mes de sequía…pero…estoy escribiendo un GaaTema ¡eh! Así que algo si que hice. Y el ItaSaku….algo es algo. No hija tu tranquila que tus "pequeños" reviews me encantan jijiji me haces feliz con ellos. A ti no te pido disculpas por la tardanza que tuviste la exclusiva ¡eh! Jajaja. Cuídate tú también. Un beso wapa. Y ya me dirás que era aquello que me ibas a pasar…a ver si me acuerdo de preguntarte._

_**-Elanta:** voy por capítulos ¿vale? jajajaja. Ya que te has tomado la molestia de dejar en todos los que te faltaban por leer, que menos que contestar por partes jijiji. Eso es ser reviweadora y lo demás cuento jajaja. A ver…  
Capitulo 5: Na, tu tranquila más perra soy yo a veces, no te preocupes. Me alegro de que te gustase el capitulo "intenso". Si bueno…Naru era uke si, pero el que arrastro a la cama a Sasu fue él jajaja Sasu se dejaba. Lo de las burradas era inevitable…no son felices sino se pican. No seas muy mala con Sakura que aún le queda cuerda para rato y más odio que acumulara._

_Capitulo 6: Si capitulo entero de transición…tan solo para que pasen algunas horas por el medio. Así Sakura se pone mona. Yo tampoco he sometido a ninguno pero debe ser algo divertido si le quieres amargar la tarde a tu hermano o novio por portarse mal jajaja. Si bueno…es que las noches locas traen grandes preguntas…sobre todo si uno es mujer y no sabe como lo hizo ni con quien jajaja. Gran duda de la civilización que jamás será resuelta…. ¿quizás cuando sean inteligentes? Naaa misterio de la naturaleza jajaja._

_Capitulo 7: el ultimo y por la hemorragia nasal el más fuerte ¿no? Esta vez no te caíste de la silla¿verdad? Jajaja Te ha gustado más que el primer lemon…mmm…me alegro mucho jajaja esa era la intención. Un Naru pervertido hasta limites insospechados y muy buen actor jajaja. Buff…ese trato va a traer mucha cola…mucha cola…aunque tanto como sangre….no creo que vaya a llegar a tanto jajaja. ¿Sasuke que iba a hacer? Nada dejarse hacer como todo buen hombre jajaja. Naruto sigue siendo uke pero con posesión Seme jajaja. No me gusta joderos las escenas erótico-festivas lo juro, además el lemon se acaba ahí. Es que estaba muy pervert ese día y como siguiese…me temía a mi misma jajaja. Bueno…la contestación más larga jajaja. Bueno…creo que iré a esconderme con Bin Laden en caso de que tengas ya la katana preparada por tardar tanto…ya puse arriba los motivos y lo siento de veras, a ver si me pongo las pilas este mes y vamos un poco a saco; por lo menos no me tardare tanto con el siguiente capitulo, o eso intentare. Venga un beso muy grande._

_**-Nekoi:** Hola, gracias por el review en el itasaku ya de paso jiji. ¿Mirada ardiente? Que miedo jajaja Si hija a puro lemon jajaja compensación por el SasuSaku. A ver…que no esta cortado. Que termina así. Es que sino me salía la vena pervertida…y la tengo reservada para más adelante, gomen nasai. Y yo no soy como lore, ella lo deja en peores situaciones. ¿Te da pena Sakura? Mmm…en este quizás ya no. Quizás hasta me quieras matar por el final de este capitulo. Ella misma se delata jajaja. Hombre…NaruSasu….ya se mirara….por ahora SasuNaru y más inmediatamente SasuSaku jajaja. Bueno… ¿estaba tan lejano el 1 de Junio? El 1 de Junio no, el de Julio quizás si. Mil perdones por tardar tanto. Ya me dijo Ada que la tenias aburrida jajaja (en el buen sentido) Si te sirve de consuelo ella fue la primera traumatizada jajaja. Gracias por el review y un beso chica._

_**-Kasumita:** Hola¿tu que quieres matar a tu madre de un infarto? Jajaja yo a la mía le dije que escribo pero no el que. No quiero traumar psicológicos, bastante tengo con la yaya. Si bueno…Naruto tiene una imagen de inocente que guardar aunque de puertas para dentro sea toda una fiera (kyubi también ayuda jajaja) ¿Apareció el cacho de neurona jajaja? Que mujer esta…jajaja. Si acaba la temporada y empieza el relleno SasuSaku jajajaja. Paranoias a parte, me refería a que se acaba lo que se daba, Sasu descubre el pastel y se lía…. ¿Si verdad? Hasta yo me he sorprendió y emocionado al llegar a tantos reviews…me habéis hecho feliz como una perdiz (que manía tengo con esa frase) Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capi y bueno…este creo que me ha quedado algo más largo¿no? Eso creo jajaja. Aunque es que no se hacerlos muy largos, defecto de fabricación. Y lo dicho, que el lemon terminaba ahí jajaja. Y tu tranquila…aguanta a la family, yo no tengo hermanos y me quita el ordenador mi padre no se que es peor. Y por último perdón por tardar más de lo previsto. Un beso chica._

_**-Yummy:** Hola, me alegro de que te guste. Si, Naru es muy mono en modo pervert on. Tu tranquila el review es suficientemente largo jajaja yo tampoco se muy bien que poner, eso si, si me dan coba…suelto la Biblia en verso (¿ves? Ya me toy liando) Se agradece de igual forma, espero que este capi te haya gustado, aunque haya tardado una eternidad en subirlo. Un beso._

_**-Tifa Uzumaki:** Hola, gracias por el piropo jajaja pero tampoco escribo tan bien. Si bueno…todas somos algo pervertidas jajaja sino esto no tendría gracia¿verdad¿Te gusto la frase? Jajaja en todos los capis sacáis alguna que os guste. Me alegro de que os gusten jajaja de cuando en cuando me sale alguna así. Espero que la espera haya sido soportable y sin mucha ansia, aunque lo más seguro es que me quieran matar por la tardanza. Y una cosita, gracias por defenderme de Hana y sin intentos asesinos por el SasuSaku, tu si que me entiendes . Un beso._

_**-Fati-chan87:** Hola ero-sensei (y yo que ero-senin, gomen) ¿Pedazo morbo? Anda ya…ni punto de comparación contigo Ero-sensei (ya sabes…tienes que darme una clases, aunque lo de pagar en especias…te pago en drabbles¿vale? Jajaja) Si, bueno vale, fui mala en este lemon pero, lo dicho, es que si lo seguía en el estado en el que me encontraba cuando lo escribí acaba siendo una película porno y no era plan, además así tenéis más a la imaginación¿no? Fati-chan…empiezas a tener una lógica tan aguda como Ada-chan jajaja. Acertaste de pleno, el móvil y el cambio de voz, felicidades jajaja (eso si no hay premio que tamos pobres). Pero la verdad es que lo del jutsu me pareció un poco tonto pero bueno…una disculpa barata, prometo no volver a poner jutsus tontos en el fic, o al menos lo intentare. Jo, gomen por tardar tanto, no soy tan perra, es solo que entre los exámenes, mi madre, el carnet, etc…pues me he hecho la remolona; pero espero poder ponerme las pilas en breve. Bueno…te me cuidas ero-sensei. Ya sabes, las clases para cuando se pueda jajaja. Un beso._

_**-Zahia-vlc:** Hola, bienvenida a la familia de las pervertidas que sueñan con Naruto en modo pervert on, jajajaja. Na, bromas a parte. ¿Te los has leído todos del tirón? Bueno no son muy largos pero tiene merito de igual forma (ale ya soy feliz durante una semana por haber hecho que al menos alguien se los trague del tirón, gracias). He tardado un poco(mucho) en seguirlo pero no ha sido enteramente mi culpa, espero poder volver a pillarle el ritmo que tenia antes, espero y trabajare en ello; mientras espero que te haya gustado también este capitulo, que aunque ha tardado mucho, lo he hecho un poco más grande que el resto a modo de medio compensación. Un beso chica. Nos vemos._

_**-Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon: **Hola, Bienvenida a esta gran familia que aumenta por momentos para mi alegría jajaja. Si bueno, Naruto se siente mal por Sakura pero como que se le olvida cuando tiene a Sasuke delante jajaja, o al menos eso es lo que demuestra¿verdad? Siento haber tardado tanto con la actualización….digamos que los exámenes y los problemas familiares al mismo tiempo son muy malos para la inspiración. Nos vemos en el próximo, espero. Un beso._

_**-Armonik:** Hola, me has puesto colorada por lo "después de leer esto voy a soñar cosas no santas" tampoco era mi intención…pero me halagas jajaja. Si, una foto vale más que mil palabras¿no? Y más que se armara por la dichosa fotito, aún no se sabe muchas cosas sobre ella. Tu has tenido suerte, no has tenido que esperar mucho por el capitulo, pero aún así mil perdones por la tardanza, no suelo ser tan perra (si un poco pero no tanto) Pobres inners todas despreciadas jajaja yo la mía no sale porque me la como con patatas, es una perra de cuidado por eso directamente sale poco jajaja. Gracias por los ánimos y espero que te haya gustado también este capitulo aunque sea menos yaoi y más dramático (bueno…dramático, lo que se dice dramático…pongamos triste jajaja) Un beso chica. _

Espero no haberme olvidado de nadie….sino…me lo reclamáis que tengo la cabeza en Babia. De nuevo perdón por tardar tanto pero bueno…espero que no me matéis para que pueda continuar el fic jajaja. Besos,

**Aya K**

_Terminado: 1 de Julio de 2006  
__Corregido: 8 de Julio de 2006 (para que veais que no solo fue culpa mia el retraso jajaja mi corregidora tardo tambien.)_


	9. Tiempo

**Advertencias: **pues….que esto es un fic Yaoi (chico/chico) así que sí no te gusta no lo leas, luego no quiero quejas acerca del contenido.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (más quisiera) y por lo tanto esto está hecho sin ánimo de lucro. Eso sí, la trama es mía eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera uu)

Sin nada más he aquí el noveno capítulo de la historia:

**LA CODICIADA FOTO DE SASUKE UCHIHA**  
_By Aya K_

**_CAPÍTULO IX: _**  
**_TIEMPO_**

Llevaba dos semanas enteras lloviendo casi sin parar; tan solo se habían salvado un par de días en medio de la semana, pero que no habían servido para aprovechar el verano totalmente. La gente de la Aldea se empezaba a cansar de estar en sus casas aburridos o de tan solo poder salir a tomar algo, sin poder hacer las cosas típicas del verano por las que habían estado esperando tantos meses. Además si seguía así no se podría celebrar la fiesta en honor de la Hokage a mediados de Julio.

Hinata caminaba por las calles de Konoha en medio de una de las usuales lluvias; iba cubierta hasta la cabeza con un chubasquero azul oscuro y caminaba deprisa para no permanecer mucho más tiempo bajo la lluvia. En sus manos varias bolsas de plástico con comida suficiente para alimentar a todo un equipo ninja durante varias semanas.

La lluvia aumentaba de intensidad a medida que iba llegando a su destino. Entró en el portal del bloque de apartamentos empapada y con una sensación de frío que le llegaba hasta los huesos. Dejó las bolsas un instante en el descansillo, frente a la puerta de su destino, mientras se quitaba el chorreante chubasquero y buscaba las llaves de la puerta.

Esperaba encontrarse cualquier cosa, pero nada la había preparado para lo que encontró.

Cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento la oscuridad fue lo primero que percibió. Tras acostumbrarse a la poca luz reinante distinguió que todo estaba en una leve penumbra y que el apartamento era todo un caos.

Hinata suspiró resignada; se había imaginado mil y una formas en las que se podía encontrar el apartamento, pero ninguna se había acercado a la realidad que tenía delante. Las plantas estaban prácticamente muertas por falta de agua; cajas de pizzas y cuencos de ramen instantáneo tirados por todos lados; ropa de dudosa procedencia y estado de higiene igual de dudoso; restos de comida por cualquier esquina; la televisión encendida sólo emitiendo un leve brillo y con la pantalla llena de puntos blancos y negros; y en el sofá, envuelto en una manta, estaba un bulto que apenas se había movido desde que la chica había entrado por la puerta.

La joven Hyugga puso las bolsas en el suelo cerca de la puerta, colgó el chorreante chubasquero en la percha de la entrada y se volvió a ver por donde empezaba. Intentar razonar con el bulto del sofá era imposible, lo sabía, así que se decidió por la terapia de choque.

Avanzó lentamente entre la basura hasta las ventanas, que estaban bajadas, y subió de golpe una de las persianas, la que estaba justo enfrente del bulto del sofá. La luz del sol, aunque poca, por el lluvioso día, entró a raudales por la estancia iluminando la penumbra que había reinado allí durante casi dos semanas.

El bulto del sofá intentó taparse de la luz que entraba escondiéndose bajo la manta que le rodeaba; pero Hinata no le dejó llegar a hacerlo del todo. En dos segundos cruzó el espacio que los separaba y cogiendo la manta de un extremo tiró de ella quitándosela y tirándola lejos del sofá. Una cabellera rubia y despeinada y un chico vestido con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes negra se encogió en el sofá intentando huir de la luz.

-"Naruto…."-advirtió la joven poniendo los brazos en jarras.-"No lo hagas más difícil porque soy capaz de tirarte un cubo de agua fría por encima."

El rubio desistió entonces de huir de su destino. Hinata era más tozuda que una pared y era capaz de tirarle el agua por encima¡vaya si era capaz!

-"No deberías haber venido."-murmuró lentamente con una voz que demostraba que llevaba mucho tiempo sin usarla.

-"Claro, no vengo y veo como mi mejor amigo muere enterrado por un océano de inmundicia¿no?"-regañó la chica en la misma postura.

-"Qué más da si eso ocurre, no le iba a importar a nadie."

-"¡Naruto! Me importaría a mi y deja de decir esas cosas."-exclamó dolida la chica. El rubio sólo bajo la cabeza.-"Y ahora te vas a levantar y vas a ir directo a la ducha; dios¿Cuánto hace que no te duchas? Aquí huele a perro muerto."

-"Más bien a pez muerto. Creo que Nemo y Dori no aguantaron mucho sin comer."

-"¡Naruto¿¡Has matado a tus peces de hambre?"

-"Qué más dará…"

-"Eres de lo que no hay. ¡Venga¡Arriba ahora mismo! Qué no tenga que repetírtelo."-amenazó la morena. Sin embargo, Naruto no se movió ni un milímetro del sofá. Hinata enarcó una ceja al más puro estilo Uchiha. Al parecer iba a tener que ser por las malas.-"Bien…tú lo has querido."

Y así, antes de que Naruto pudiese rechistar, Hinata lo levantó del sofá; lo cogió e inmovilizó parcialmente con una llave de lucha y lo condujo al baño. Naruto no paraba de rechistar y de patalear.

-"¡No¡No quiero ducharme¡Déjame en paz como todo el mundo¡Hinata!"

Aún chillando sin parar no pudo hacer nada. Acabó en la bañera con ropa y todo. Hinata le miró desde su altura y sonrió malignamente antes de abrir la llave del agua fría. Naruto pegó un grito tan espantoso que sus vecinos empezaron a sospechar que practicaba sadomasoquismo. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

-"Hinata…está….me….la…pagas…"-murmuraba calado hasta los huesos y tiritando de frío. Hinata sólo sonreía desde fuera de la bañera.

-"Anda no seas tan quejica. Era la única forma de que espabilases. Ya te dije que si era necesario te echaría un cubo de agua fría por encima."-decía mientras cerraba la llave del agua.-"Aunque no soy tan burra como para hacerlo encima del sofá. Y ahora…te vas a portar bien y te vas a duchar como una persona normal, eso si con agua caliente."-añadió al ver la cara de espanto del chico y riendo levemente.-"Voy a por ropa y toallas limpias. Ni se te ocurra escaparte porque sabes que si te pillo, que lo haré, será mucho peor."

Y diciendo la última amenaza la chica salió por la puerta del baño. Naruto sentía el agua, ahora caliente, caer por la ducha que había dejado abierta Hinata y no podía hacer menos que sonreír. A veces era una plasta y una pesada monumental, pero le agradecía mucho todo lo que hacía por él.

Desde que había visto a Sakura y Sasuke besarse en aquella cafetería se había encerrado a cal y canto en su casa. Al principio sus amigos intentaban que saliese algo de casa, y Hinata había conseguido con su terquedad que alguna vez lo hiciese; pero en cuanto la mandaron una misión que la tuvo media semana fuera de la Aldea Naruto no volvió a pisar la calle. Pedía para comer pizza o ramen y sino vivía de sus reservas de ramen instantáneo. Cualquier cosa antes de salir de casa y poder toparse con Sakura o Sasuke; o peor aún, con los dos juntos caminando con las manos entrelazadas por las calles de la Aldea.

Le dolía tanto. Le dolía la traición, su estupidez y la situación en la que se encontraba. Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente la traición no se la habían hecho a él; sino que era él el que había traicionado al hombre al que tanto quería. No le había costado mucho aceptar su amor hacia el moreno, pero se debía a que el moreno prácticamente le había seducido; y de que manera. Aunque como una vez le había dicho Hinata, no le habría seducido de esa forma sino hubiese habido algún sentimiento de base –"_Nadie se deja seducir sin quererlo. Tiene que haber un sentimiento, de atracción cuando menos, para que la seducción funcione."_- Esas habían sido las palabras de Hinata, y cuanta razón tenía. Naruto se había dado cuenta muy tarde pero, como todos decían, él no era una lumbrera precisamente.

-"¡Naruto¿Te falta mucho?"-oyó desde fuera del baño.

-"¡No¡Ya salgo!"-dijo el chico mientras se disponía a salir de la bañera.

-"¡No! Espera, voy a entrar a dejarte la ropa y una toalla¿vale¿Sino con que te pensabas secar y vestir Naruto?"-reía la morena abriendo la puerta con la ropa en los brazos.

-"Tienes razón, no me acordaba."

-"Que cabeza la tuya."-sentenció la chica.-"Toma aquí te lo dejo."-dijo mientras dejaba la ropa limpia y las toallas encima del lavabo.-"Ya que estas aquí aféitate y ¡lávate bien los dientes!"

-"Sí, mami"-contestó el chico.

-"Así me gusta."-rió la Hyugga mientras salía por la puerta y cerraba tras ella.

Naruto salió de la bañera, cogió la toalla que había dejado la chica sobre el lavabo y se secó con ella. Mientras se secaba no podía dejar de pensar en el Uchiha, cosa que estaba harto de hacer. Desde aquel fatídico día, hacía ya más o menos dos semanas, no había podido apartar de su mente a aquel moreno que le había hecho sentir tanto en tan poco tiempo.

En un principio no había querido involucrarse mucho en toda aquella historia, él mismo sabía que todo había empezado por su culpa, por culpa de aquella maldita foto; pero también había sido culpa de Sasuke y su obsesión con las venganzas. Realmente parecía que a aquel chico sólo le daba una cosa sentido a su vida: la venganza. Naruto bufó mientras se terminaba de vestir. Toda esa obsesión por la venganza debía ser mala para la salud. Aunque ahora resultaba que le importaba un comino que iba a hacer el Uchiha para vengarse de él.

Sinceramente, no había podido ser peor la venganza del moreno, no sabía si lo había hecho a posta o no pero el verle besarse con Sakura había sido suficiente para que el rubio se derrumbase y no creyese en la posibilidad de recuperarse. Y más teniendo en cuenta que cada noche le asaltaban las pesadillas, como él las llamaba, pesadillas que no eran más que los recuerdos de todas las noches de pasión que había pasado con Sasuke. Recuerdos que le atormentaban día a día, noche tras noche y que le estaban volviendo loco.

Terminó de vestirse y suspiró derrotado. Si no hubiese sido por Hinata, estaba seguro que podría haber llegado a cometer una locura. Hinata era la luz que había en su fatídica vida. Aún recordaba a la Hinata tímida de hacia unos años que apenas podía hablar con él de forma constante; y como poco a poco aquella misma chica tímida se había ido soltando en su presencia y acercándose más y más a él; hasta el punto de quererla como una hermana.

Naruto sabía perfectamente que el hecho de que fuesen tan amigos no caía bien a todo el mundo. Neji se encaró a su prima más de una vez cuando llegaron a la familia rumores sobre su estrecha relación. Naruto siempre pensó que Hinata sería lógica y haría caso a su familia, dejaría de verle. Sin embargo, la chica siguió viéndose con él, hasta llegó a vivir con él una temporada. Cosa que hizo que su padre pusiese el grito en el cielo y llegase a pedirle a la Gondaime que echase al rubio de la Aldea.

Por suerte para todos, Tsunade pudo calmar al padre de Hinata y hacerle entrar en razón. Hinata volvió a casa, Neji aceptó el hecho de que su prima tenía una relación muy estrecha con Naruto (aunque no le gustase un pelo) y Naruto tuvo que enfrentarse al otro frente, Sasuke. Nunca supo porque a Sasuke le producía tanta irritación que Hinata estudiase con él, entrenase con él o que por unas semanas viviese con él.

Nunca lo entendió, pero eso no frenó la pelea que tuvieron. Jamás había visto a Sasuke tan rabioso…y tan borracho. Había sido unas semanas atrás, antes de todo el asunto de la foto. Estaban todos los compañeros de la Academia de cena. Ya ni recordaba que celebraban, quizás el cumpleaños de alguien, quizás el éxito de alguna misión, o la llegada de las vacaciones. No lo recordaba, como tampoco recordaba como había llegado a su casa, porque él también estaba bastante borracho, por no decir que estaba muy borracho.

Lo último que recordaba tampoco era muy agradable para él. Recordaba como había empezado a pelearse con Sasuke por alguna chorrada mientras caminaban del restaurante, donde habían cenado, a un bar a seguir con la juerga. Todos iban bastante afectados por el alcohol, pero Sasuke al parecer era el que más, porque nunca le había visto mostrar tantas emociones, nunca había visto a Sasuke el témpano de hielo tan enfadado como aquel día.

--------------/

-"¡eo¡Espérame Sakura-chan¡Hina-chan no me dejes con estos!"-gritaba Naruto por en medio de las calles de Konoha.

Las chicas iban un poco más adelantadas que los chicos por lo que Naruto iba gritando para que se le oyese. Las chicas doblaron una esquina y Naruto se entristeció, fruto del alcohol, ya que ellos debían de seguir ese camino.

-"Joo¡no me abandones Hina-chan!-exclamó gritando mientras Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino y Chouji reían dando la misma esquina que las chicas habían dado antes.

Sasuke iba más atrás, como siempre, con el ceño fruncido y Naruto acababa de detenerse para soltar aquel grito. La risa de las chicas y el grito de la antes tímida Hinata fue lo que hizo saltar la chispa.

-"¡Te espero en el bar Naru-chan¡No tardes!"

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa idiota, fruto de la cantidad de sake que llevaba en vena y respondió a su amiga de la misma forma, gritando.

-"¡Tranquila Hina-chan¡No me perderé!"

El rubio iba a echar a correr para alcanzarlos cuando oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

-"Vaya, vaya. Quién lo diría de Hinata. Tan modosita y correcta que parecía y ahora grita proposiciones indecentes por Konoha"-decía Sasuke mientras una sonrisa de superioridad adornaba sus labios.

Naruto se molestó por aquella insinuación. Dio media vuelta y encaró al Uchiha que estaba apoyado contra una pared en una pose de indiferencia (y también para no acabar en el suelo por el grado de alcohol en vena)

-"¿Qué estás insinuando Sasuke?"-dijo enfadándose más y más por momentos.-"¿Acaso intentas decir que Hinata no es una buena y correcta persona?"

-"Yo no lo he dicho."-repuso el moreno mirándole.-"Es lo que dicen en la Aldea."-volvió a sonreír despectivamente.-"Después de todo abandonó su casa para ir a vivir contigo. Por algo sería. Y no creo que fuese por tu elocuencia y conversación."

Fue a penas un segundo lo que tardó Naruto en llegar hasta donde estaba Sasuke apoyado, cogerle por el cuello de la camisa que llevaba y estrellarlo contra la pared con violencia. Acercando su cara a la del Uchiha y gruñendo rabioso.

-"¡No te atrevas¡Si te atreves a insinuar algo así juro que te mataré con mis propias manos!"

-"¡Oh vamos! Como sino fuese tan obvio."-el Uchiha parecía estar disfrutando con todo aquello porque su mordaz sonrisa no desaparecía.-"Tu sabes de sobra que es lo que comenta toda la Aldea. Se comenta hasta entre los equipos ninjas."

Naruto temblaba de rabia mientras miraba amenazadoramente a Sasuke que parecía disfrutar con todo aquello. Naruto había bajado la mirada intentando no oír al moreno, pero éste estaba dispuesto a decirle cuatro verdades

-"No te atrevas…"-murmuraba Naruto.

-"Todos comentan, murmuran lo mismo. ¿Cómo es posible que una chica tan mona y correcta como Hinata se haya escapado de casa e ido a vivir con ese idiota de Naruto? A saber porque será. Porque está claro que por su inteligencia y hermosura no es."-dijo imitando la voz de una mujer cotilla.-"Vamos reconócelo Naruto."-dijo ya con su propia voz.-"Al menos dime una cosa; ¿Sabe hacerlo bien?"

Sasuke amplió su sonrisa, Naruto no pudo más y exploto. Un puñetazo fue directo a la cara del moreno tirándolo al suelo. Naruto hervía de rabia y Sasuke empezaba a enfadarse. El alcohol les había traicionado a ambos, a uno más que a otro.

-"Uy, parece que he tocado un tema delicado¿no?"-seguía el Uchiha.-"¿Acaso nadie más que tú puede decir lo bien o mal que folla tu novia?"

-"¡Deja de decir estupideces!"-gritó el rubio desquiciado.-"No hables de lo que no sabes."

-"Ya…claro…jamás tocarías a Hinata, porque la quieres como a una hermana¿no? Eso era lo que me ibas a decir. Venga ya, te crees que soy idiota."

-"Sí, lo eres."-repuso con rabia el rubio.-"Lo eres si piensas que yo quiero a Hinata como algo más que a una amiga. Mi mejor amiga. Eso es lo que es."-terminó mirándole atentamente.

Desde el suelo, Sasuke le devolvía la mirada. Un cruce de miradas intensas: azul contra negro. Día contra noche. Cielo contra infierno.

---------------/

Eso era lo último que recordaba Naruto de aquella pelea. Después, todo borroso. El alcohol había acabado de hacer mella en él y no pudo ponerle freno. No sabía que había pasado tras aquella pelea, pero ahora tampoco podía preguntarle a Sasuke.

Había sido durante su encierro cuando había recordado aquella noche y aquella pelea. Lo de la foto-anunció quizás habría sido en venganza por haber calumniado así a Hinata, pero tampoco lo recordaba. Realmente no recordaba casi nada de aquella noche y lo poco que recordaba, le había venido a la mente aquellos días de encierro voluntario.

Terminó de lavarse los dientes frente al espejo y suspiró. Debía de haber pasado un buen rato desde que estaba en aquel baño, desde que prácticamente Hinata le había obligado a bañarse. Se miró de nuevo en el espejo, horrible. Ojeras, ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar, una mueca extraña en la cara. Estaba horrible, pero la culpa de aquel aspecto la tenía él, y Sasuke. Aunque más él, que había sido el que había cedido.

Resignado y derrotado salió del baño en busca de Hinata, quería disculparse con su amiga por su comportamiento. Ella tenía razón, no podía pasarse la vida llorando por aquel bastardo. Debía levantarse y sonreír de nuevo. Nada podría con él y menos aquel bastardo de Sasuke Uchiha.

Cuando volvió al salón se quedó a cuadros. Se restregó los ojos alucinado. O Hinata era maga, o había estado mucho tiempo en el baño porque aquella no podía ser su casa. Al menos no lo parecía. Estaba impecable. No había ni el más mínimo rastro de toda la basura y mugre que había acumulado durante su encierro. Sus ojos inspeccionaban en busca de algo fuera de su lugar, pero estaba todo perfecto.

Y justo delante de una de las ventanas del salón, con los guantes puestos y la bayeta en la mano se encontraba Hinata. La chica estaba limpiando a conciencia los sucios cristales hasta que reparó en la presencia de Naruto en el salón.

-"¿Ya has terminado?"-preguntó con una sonrisa la chica. Naruto sólo asintió aún alucinando.

-"Hinata… ¿Has limpiado tú todo esto?"

-"Sí. ¿A qué ahora ha quedado mucho más decente de cómo estaba?"

-"¿Pero estás loca? No tenías porque hacerlo Hina-chan. Yo lo había ensuciado, era mi deber limpiarlo."

-"Bah, no digan sandeces. Que ibas a limpiar tú. Si te dejo aquí solo más tiempo eres capaz de morir enterrado en basura putrefacta. He hecho lo que debía y dejemos ya el tema."-regañó la morena.-"Te he dejado un tazón de ramen en la cocina. Estoy segura de que aún no has comido nada.

-"¿Ramen casero preparado por ti?"-preguntó con los ojos brillantes el chico. Hinata asintió y Naruto se abalanzo sobre ella para abrazarla.-"Muchísimas gracias Hina-chan."

-"Sí, sí. Anda suéltame y vete a comer de una vez."-decía riendo. Naruto se separó de ella e hizo un saludo militar, que arrancó de nuevo la risa de la morena, para después correr a la cocina a devorar el exquisito ramen hecho por Hinata.

Cuando Naruto casi había devorado el tazón de ramen que le había preparado Hinata, ésta entró en la cocina con los guantes ya quitados; señal de que ya había terminado la limpieza. La chica dejó sobre la mesa todas las cosas con las que había estado limpiando y se sentó frente a Naruto.

-"Naruto…"-el rubio elevó la vista del cuenco dándole a entender que la escuchaba.-"Verás... sé que te has pasado mucho tiempo aquí, pero…quiero que salgas de casa. No soporto verte aquí encerrado compadeciéndote de ti mismo.-"el rubio bajó la cabeza avergonzado de su comportamiento en aquellas semanas.-"Por eso…quiero que vengas a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Neji y Kiba. Ya sabes que como nacieron en días muy próximos decidimos hacer una fiesta conjunta para los dos."-Naruto empezaba a mostrar una mueca de terror ante la perspectiva de tener que ir a una fiesta de cumpleaños y más si era de Neji, que le odiaba con todo su alma por el asunto de Hinata, y Kiba, que aunque eran amigos se lo pasaba pipa metiéndose con él.-"Y me da igual esa cara de terror Naruto, me prometiste que irías e irás."

Naruto la miró aterrado y Hinata decidida. Sacaría a Naruto como fuese de casa y le haría enfrentarse a su miedo. Vaya que si lo haría.

"_Esta fiesta de cumpleaños será movida."_-pensó maliciosamente la morena.

**CONTINUARÁ……..**

**N.de Autora:** Buenas….aquí está el noveno capítulo, me acercó a las dos cifras y me entusiasma. Creo que este es el fic más largo que he hecho, sin contar los drabbles y uno que tengo por ahí perdido. Se que me he tardado, pero al menos no ha sido tanto como la última vez¿no? Hago lo que puedo. Tengo que estudiar para septiembre y me presionan en casa. En fin, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.  
El siguiente capitulo ira en dos partes, creo. Y como se supone, será la famosa fiesta de cumpleaños de Neji y Kiba. Tengo que decir que no elegí a esos dos porque si, es que mire por ahí los cumpleaños de los protagonistas de Naruto y en Julio coincidían Neji y Kiba muy cerca (Neji el 3 y Kiba el 7 junto con Akamaru) En julio también es el de Sasuke pero eso ya seria demasiada tortura para Naruto¿verdad? O quizás no jajaja.  
Os agradezco muchísimo los reviews, me emociona recibirlos aún después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar la historia. Muchas gracias, de veras. Espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente pero no prometo nada.

_**-Kary Anabell Black:** Kary…si me matas te quedas sin saber como terminara el fic jajaja. Jo, que corregidora más estricta tengo u.u Pero bueno ya se yo que si no lo eres no escribo nada jajaja. A ver si te dura la inspiración hija que estamos las dos gafadas. Un beso para mi niña. _

_**-Zahia-vlc:** La segunda amenaza de muerte, creo que las voy a coleccionar jajaja. ¿Hacer esto? Es que es necesario…en este capi no se juntan pero quizás más adelante lo hagan, o quizás no. Depende de cómo me de. Nos vemos._

_**-Sei August9**: Si ya, menos mal¿no? u.u Es que estuve muy liada, al menos esta vez tarde algo menos en actualizar¿no? Espero que siga igual de bueno, por lo menos la fiesta va a ser divertida. Un beso._

_**-kikimaru:** Será un poco más SasuSaku pero solo lo estrictamente necesario, a mi tampoco me cae mal Sakura pero no la veo con Naruto jiji. Es propiedad privada de Sasuke xD. Nos vemos._

_**-maca-chan15:** ¿Estas segura que es solo por la venganza¿Y si Sasuke empezase a sentir algo por Sakura¿Qué pasaría entonces? No te molestes en contestar ya lo se yo…me mataríais jajaja. Naruto lo va a pasar mal, bueno, ya lo esta pasando mal, pero tiene a Hina-chan para ayudarle. Eso de que le sea fiel a Sasuke…no puedo prometerlo al 100 jajaja. Nos vemos._

_**-yukime souma-chan:** Lo hizo, lo hizo. Tuvo que vomitar todo lo que había desayunado al lado de la primera pared que encontró jajaja. Na, no tan exagerado pero si le sentó mal…ya se ves…encierro voluntario al más puro estilo autista jajaja. Un beso._

_**-Kyleru:** Hola, me suelen decir mucho que esta genial hasta el capitulo 8 jajaja ¿Por qué será? En fin…me alegro de que te guste el fic, intentare seguir haciéndolo entretenido. Lo intentare. Y Sasu da miedo…pero aún puede dar más jejeje. Nos vemos._

_**-Hitomi Miwa:** Hola. Se que el pobre Naruto sufre pero es necesario. Me alegro de que te guste y intentare actualizar tan pronto como me lo permitan la universidad, mis padres y el trabajo u.u Nos vemos._

_**-kandy:** Bueno, muy pronto no actualice pero ahora ya sabes que pasa, aunque este capitulo era más de transición que nada más. En el siguiente vuelve la acción trepidante xD o por lo menos empieza a pasar algo más. Saludos._

_**-Tifa Uzumaki:** Hola chica. Jo, gomene Tifa, no quería que te doliese a ti también. Se que puede ser duro pero resiste…inner ayúdala, dale algo. No hija, Sasuke no puede dejar sus venganza porque si las deja…con que se entretiene. Y no es lo que veía de pequeño. Sasuke era de los que cazaba mariposas para quitarles las alas…ya sabes…el sadismo viene de familia jajaja. ¿Bonita trama? Tifa… ¿hemos estado leyendo/escribiendo la misma historia¿Seguro que es mía¿No te habrás leído por error una de fati o de otra persona? Bueno te creeré pero no se si hacerlo (mis historias no se merecen esos adjetivos jajaja)…a ver si sigues diciendo lo mismo jajaja. He actualizado primero¿no? Por lo menos lo he intentado. Mucho estrés hija. En fin…nos vemos en el capitulo 10 jajaja. Un beso._

_**-Kisaomi:** Hola, buena teoría para lo de la foto jajaja. Puede que haya sido algo así, o que haya habido algo más jajaja tendrás que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo. Cuanta razón respecto a lo de Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke…si es que…así es el ser humano…idiota por naturaleza u.u En fin…a ver como lo solucionan ahora jajaja. Aquí tienes la continuación, aunque casi ha sido más paréntesis que nada. En el siguiente mejorara, espero. Nos vemos._

_**-chy-san:** Corto pero intenso jajaja. No te mueras chy-san no merece la pena. Bueno tiene un poco de drama pero espero meter algo más de humor, aunque no se me da especialmente bien u.u Nos vemos._

_**-Ann-thennath:** Hola, pobre Naruto¿verdad? Es la opinión generalizada pero bueno…no todo será sufrir, puede que encuentre el amor en otros brazos….no…no lo creo jajaja. Aquí tienes la continuación, corto y sin acción pero en el siguiente más. Nos vemos._

_**-Yummy:** Si, mucho tiempo¿no? jajaja Ahora he intentado tardar menos, otra cosa es que lo haya conseguido. Nos vemos._

_**-Fati-chan:** ¿o es ero-sensei? Jajaja. Como sea…la reina del mambo jajaja. La maestra del morbo…mi querida sensei jiji. ¡Ala¡Sacrilegio¿Te gusta el SasuSaku? Pues ala por contentarte lo seguiré un poco más jajaja. Por lo menos…medio fic más jajaja. Lo siento, no hay regalos jajaja. Los drabbles están en proceso, es que los tuyos son algo complicadillos…hay que pensar algo más el asunto jajaja. Esta vez no he tardado dos meses ¡eh! He tardado menos de un mes. Voy mejorando jajaja. A ver para cuando el diez. Nos vemos chica. Un beso sensei._

_**-Nekoi:** No pongo las cosas esas que van antes del nick porque me pierdo. Gomen u.u Mira tu por donde, sorpresa tras las vacaciones jajaja. Aunque no tan agradable¿no? gomen. ¡No me odies Nekoi! No ha sido a posta¡lo juro! Si sabes que jamás haría nada sin motivo, solo por ver sufrir a Naruto. u.u Por lo menos ahora esta inmunizado al encanto Uchiha…o quizás no jujuju. Un beso chica y no te preocupes por los drabbles._

_**-Ada-chan:** ¡Mi niña! La pobre desaparecida. Mi estudiante ejemplar, ojala yo pudiese hacer como tu y ponerme las pilas u.u Mal me veo para septiembre. En fin, a lo que íbamos. A vale, era lo de lo siento, ok. Es que no sabía que era lo que querías pasarme. Me alegra que lo publicases, era hora jiji. Con lo bien que te había quedado. Si, Sasuke saca las uñas jajaja venganza al canto. Naruto va a sufrir un poco, pero tiene alguien cuidándole las espaldas así que, no problemo. Ada, sabes lo que es imaginarte a lo anakin persiguiendo a Sakura espada láser en mano jajaja. Me has matado hija, literalmente. Han tenido que resucitarme para poder seguir esto jajaja. Esa inner como se la echaba de menos jajaja. Si, ya se que se lo "huele" jajaja porque será. Si es que ya me lo dice mi beta, soy muy fácil de convencer u.u Tengo que pulir eso de mi carácter jajaja. Pobre Nekoi, no te lo saca ni a golpes jajaja. Mira que eres mala jajaja. Na, mira como me extiendo yo también, vaya par. Pero es que se te echa de menos chica. Creo que te confundiste de capi Ada jajaja este como que ni uf ni na. Solo aseo que era hora, estaba rodeado de mierda, literalmente jajaja. Lo dejo ya eh jajaja que me extiendo también yo una barbaridad. Cuídate mucho preciosa mía, estudia mucho y a ver si nos atopamos algún día por el mesenger. Un beso._

_**-Ouka Sakazaki:** Directo y conciso jajaja. Para la reconciliación aún falta, lo siento mucho, si es que la hay claro esta. A mi tampoco me gusta mucho el SasuSaku pero lo necesito para enredar las cosas jajaja. La uso por conveniencia nada más xD. Aquí tienes el capitulo, aunque no pasa nada interesante. El próximo será más interesante. Nos vemos._

_**-Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon:** ¿Qué odias a Sasuke? Tranqui, Naruto también jajaja. Sakura por ahora lo ama, quien sabe si le odiara. Bueno dicen que la ignorancia es la felicidad, ella mientras no se entere del asunto será feliz, eso seguro. Gracias, me alegro que te guste. No creo que escriba muy bien, pero hago lo que puedo. Al menos espero aprender de mis fallos y seguir mejorando. La inspiración esta conmigo, lo que no esta es el tiempo, la universidad y el trabajo u.u Haré lo que pueda para el próximo, mientras espero que disfrutes con el pequeño avance del fic. Un beso. Nos vemos. _

Bueno nada más, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. Un beso a todos.

**Aya K**


	10. ¡Fiesta! 1ª Parte

**Advertencias:**pues….que esto es un fic Yaoi (chico/chico) así que sí no te gusta no lo leas, luego no quiero quejas acerca del contenido.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (más quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera uu)

Sin nada más he aquí el décimo capitulo de la historia:

**LA CODICIADA FOTO DE SASUKE UCHIHA**  
_By Aya K_

_**CAPÍTULO X:  
¡FIESTA! (1ª PARTE)**_

-"¡No pienso ir así!"

-"Anda deja de quejarte y sal de una vez. Se que he calculado bien tu talla así que no te hagas de rogar."- respondió la morena desesperada.

-"No es hacerme de rogar es que no quiero ir con esta ropa."-dijo el rubio mientras salía de su habitación con unos lindos morritos puestos.

-"¿Y por qué no? Si te queda genial."

-"¡Porque no y punto!"-gritó Naruto enrojeciendo levemente.

-"Vamos hombre…como no vas a tener novia, o novio…"-pinchó la chica a drede.-"Si no te pones ropa de tu talla y que te realce tu cuerpo."-Naruto seguía sin decir nada enfurruñado y sonrojado por las palabras de su amiga.-"Sinceramente estás increíble. Si no fuese porque no te veo de otra forma que de mi amigo del alma te tiraría los tejos."-se rió la chica de su propio chiste.

Naruto no hacía más que sonrojarse. Hinata sabía de sobra que los halagos le hacían sentir incómodo. Nadie se los había dicho nunca y no era propenso a creérselos, siempre pensaba que eran para reírse de él. Pero que su mejor amiga, casi hermana, le dijese aquello le sacaba los colores como nadie podía hacerlo. Hinata era única, de eso no había duda.

-"Anda…que más te da. Ya estás vestido, te voy a peinar yo ahora; y sería una buena oportunidad para que intentases arreglar las cosas con Neji¿no? Estoy harta de pelearme con él cada vez que digo que vengo a verte"-dijo con una sonrisa.-"Además…si no vas Kiba se enfadará y mandará a Akamaru a buscarte para que vayas a la fiesta aunque sea a rastras."

-"¡Ya lo sé!"-suspiró Naruto mientras Hinata se reía al imaginar a Naruto siendo arrastrado por Akamaru hasta la fiesta.-"Pero no entiendo porque tiene que ser precisamente en tu casa."

-"Pues porque Neji vive allí y porque es el único lugar donde cabemos todos sin problemas. Mi padre nos ha dejado toda la parte este de la casa para la fiesta. Y en la parte este queda justamente la cocina así que no tendremos ningún problema."

-"No me preocupa la logística del evento Hina. Además sino hubieseis invitado a tanta gente cabríamos en cualquier sitio."-refunfuñó mientras la chica se reía por el lenguaje tan técnico.-"Lo que me preocupa son dos cosas: una que tu primo me mate nada más verme…"

-"Ya te he dicho que está avisado de que no puede hacerte ningún daño sino quiere sufrir mi cólera."-sentenció la chica quitándole importancia al asunto.

-"Vale…y dos: encontrarme a la parejita feliz en la fiesta."-terminó con sorna.-"Y no me digas que no van a estar porque se le escapó ayer a Ino cuando fui a comprarte las flores que querías para la fiesta. Me preguntó si iba a ir a la fiesta y me dijo que ella iría aunque sólo porque Kiba se lo había pedido, que ella no quería ver como Sakura y Sasuke no se despegaban ni con disolvente."

-"¡Vale¿Qué quieres que te diga Naru? Intente que no te enterases para que fueses y te enfrentases a él. Tú puedes decir que aún no estás preparado, pero han pasado ya tres semanas, casi cuatro, desde el incidente. Tú mismo dijiste que sólo habían sido un par de polvos."-Naruto se sonrojó con lo directa que había sido su amiga.-"Y además si de verdad te quisiese no estaría haciendo todo este paripe de la venganza y salir con Sakura para joderte."

-"¿Para joderme? Pues lo ha conseguido."-murmuró apesumbrado.

-"¡Naruto! Te prohíbo que hoy te deprimas. A ver…está claro que sólo está con Sakura por el interés, créeme jamás he visto a un novio tan desatendido como él. Sakura no para de pedirle algún mimo y él simplemente la ignora. Le da los mínimos para dejarla contenta a ella, y a todos los presentes. Además no soy yo la única que piensa que todo es un montaje, aunque nadie sabe porque exactamente."

-"Hina, da igual que sea un montaje. Me jode verlos juntos y punto."-sentenció el kitsune.-"No quiero ir a la fiesta."

-"Ja. Claro que vas a ir. No pienso perderme la cara de Sasuke cuando te vea así."-dijo sonriendo con malicia.-"A ver que hace cuando te vea así de guapo. Te aseguro que si de verdad le gustas un mínimo, que estoy segura de que es así, no podrá remediar echarte un buen vistazo de arriba a abajo."

-"No lo creo…"

-"¿Apostamos?"-dijo con malicia la chica.

-"Mejor no que siempre que pierdo me las haces pagar canutas."-murmuró con miedo Naruto.-"Vale, iré. Pero sólo porque tengo que darle el maldito regalo a Kiba."-agregó viendo como Hinata sonreía complacida.

-"Y a Neji no te olvides."-puntualizó la Hyugga mientras abría la puerta del baño y le hacía señas a Naruto para que entrase a peinarse.

-"Y a Neji…por supuesto…. ¿cómo lo voy a olvidar si llevas repitiéndomelo cada 5 segundos toda la mañana?"

-"Bueno, vale. ¿Qué quieres que le haga? Tienes que llevarle un regalo en son de paz."-rió la chica mientras hacía que se sentase en un taburete frente al espejo del baño para empezar a peinarle.

-"No se porqué, pero se que hoy va a pasar algo malo."-sentenció el rubio con cara de condenado a muerte caminando hacia su final.

-"¡Qué negativo eres hombre!"-rió la chica.

**777777777777777777**

La mansión de los Hyugga no había tenido tanta gente y tanto ruido desde hacía décadas. El padre de Hinata ahora se lamentaba de haberles dejado la casa para la fiesta, pero ahora ya no podía hacer nada. Había dado su palabra, y la palabra de un Hyugga es sagrada. Por suerte, habían decidido hacer un pequeño viaje de fin de semana aprovechando el buen tiempo y no estarían mucho por la casa. Y se llevaría a su hija pequeña, por supuesto. No se fiaba un pelo de todos aquellos adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas, aunque fuesen muy buenos ninjas no dejaban de ser adolescentes.

Cuando Hinata y Naruto llegaron a la fiesta, la gran mayoría de los invitados ya estaban allí. Kiba y Akamaru sentados en un sofá recibiendo regalos de todos los que llegaban. Chouji atracando la mesa con la comida, para no perder costumbre. Shikamaru sentado en un sofá negando con la cabeza el comportamiento de su amigo y con Temari a su lado. La chica de la arena había sido invitada por ser casi parte de la pandilla. Ino entregaba en aquellos momentos su regalo a Kiba y éste lo desenvolvía rápidamente bajo la sonrisa de la rubia. Ten-ten hacía de camarera por puro aburrimiento, aunque reconocían el talento de la chica para hacer cócteles y hacer malabares con las botellas como nadie de los presentes sabía. Shino estaba en otro sofá sentado tranquilamente observándolo todo sin perderse detalle. A su lado Sai con su típica sonrisa hacía lo mismo que Shino, mirar sin perderse nada. Neji estaba trayendo más comida de la cocina para reponer lo devorado por Chouji y Lee no paraba de dar saltos alrededor de Kiba diciéndole lo maravillosa que era la primavera de la juventud.

A Naruto y a Hinata se les cayeron sendas gotitas por la cabeza al oír la filosofía de Lee, pero nadie podía negar que al menos animaba la fiesta. La música aún no estaba muy alta porque acaban de llegar todos y aún no habían tenido tiempo para acomodarse, excepto Chouji que ya había saqueado la fuente de panchitos. Ino vio a los recién llegados desde donde estaba y les saludó.

-"¡Hinata¡Naruto¡Qué bien que ya habéis llegado!"-gritó con entusiasmo la rubia.

Todos se giraron para verles, algunos más contentos que otros con su aparición. Temari que hacía mucho que no veía a Naruto se levantó del sofá y se le acercó.

-"Naruto¿Qué tal estás hombre?"

-"Hola Temari. No sabía que ibas a venir. Yo estoy bien y tú¿Qué tal¿Cuándo has llegado que no me enteré?"

-"Yo bien también, mi hermano me ha dado unas pequeñas vacaciones y aproveché para venir. Llegué ayer por la noche así que lógico que no te enterases."-rió la chica.-"Por cierto, mis hermanos te mandan saludos y Gaara una carta para ti. Al parecer se fía más de mi que del correo."

-"Y no me extraña…a veces es horrible. Tardan las cartas años en llegar."-dijo el chico mientras los dos se reían de la desconfianza de Gaara en el correo.-"Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí Temari, hacía mucho que no te veíamos y siempre es bueno que nos reunamos todos. La pena es que tu hermano no puede hacerlo muy a menudo."

-"Ya, pero no te preocupes se las arregla bien para escaquearse si quiere. No te extrañe que un día aparezca de improvisto en la aldea."-siguió riendo al rubia.-"Por cierto…"-dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de Naruto y le miraba de arriba a abajo, provocando que el chico se sonrojase.-"Estás guapísimo. ¿Quién ha obrado tremendo milagro?"

-"Bueno….no es para tanto…"-rió con nerviosismo el kitsune.

-"La autora del milagro he sido yo Temari. ¿A qué esta guapo? Puedes creerte que no quería venir así vestido, decía que no le quedaba bien."-dijo Hinata con una mirada maliciosa hacia Naruto que sólo él vio.

-"¿En serio¿Cómo piensas esas cosas Naruto? Estás guapísimo. Estoy segura de que hoy si quieres ligarás."-rió la chica haciendo que, de nuevo, el kitsune se sonrojara.-"Bueno yo os dejo chicos, a ver si consigo que el perezoso-Nara baile algo conmigo luego. No hagáis muchas locuras que os veo. Nos vemos."-terminó mientras les daba dos besos a los dos y se iba otra vez hacia el sofá.

-"Eres mala Hina…"-susurró el rubio cuando se marchó Temari.

-"¿Yo¿Por quién me tomas?"-rió despreocupada la chica mientras lo guiaba a ver a Kiba.

El chico perro, como lo habían bautizado hacía tiempo, sonrió cuando vio ver aparecer a sus dos amigos. Hinata su compañera de equipo y mejor amiga y Naruto, su otro gran amigo. Akamaru también estaba contento como demostró cuando empezó a ladrar y a mover la cola; o al menos lo hizo hasta que Kiba le hizo callarse por lo potente de sus ladridos. Hinata se acercó a acariciar el lomo de Akamaru que se dejó hacer complacido, mientras Naruto se acercaba a Kiba con el regalo que Hinata y él le habían comprado.

-"Espero que te guste Kiba, es tanto para ti como para Akamaru."-dijo el rubio mientras le pasaba una caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

Kiba sonrió entusiasmado y empezó a desenvolver su regalo. Ino, sentada aún frente a Kiba miraba curiosa hacia la caja y el resto estaban a lo suyo o miraban de soslayo.

-"¡Ostras! Muchas gracias chicos. Se me había acabado la reserva de píldoras para mi y Akamaru. Esto seguro que ha sido cosa de Hinata."-sonrió agradecido.

-"No, no fue idea mía. La idea fue de Naruto que vio que andabas con falta de píldoras, yo sólo le ayude a elegir el regalo y como era un poco caro decidimos comprártelo entre los dos. Yo realmente no sabía que comprarte."-confesó un poco abochornada la chica.

-"No pasa nada Hinata. Ya sabes que con cualquier cosa me apaño."-dijo mientras le daba un abrazo consolador y dos besos de agradecimiento por su regalo.-"De verdad que muchas gracias y a ti también Naruto."-agradeció mientras también le daba otro abrazo a Naruto, sólo que sin besos.-"Os lo agradezco mucho chicos y estoy seguro de que Akamaru también."

Como afirmando las palabras de su amo, Akamaru ladró un par de veces tras él y todos rieron. Ino quiso interesarse entonces por Naruto.

-"¿Cómo has estado Naruto? Hacía mucho que no te veía. Bueno, en realidad te vi ayer, pero me refiero que hacía mucho que no te veíamos haciendo vida social."-rió la chica. Lo había dicho sin malicia alguna, pero Hinata notó como Naruto se tensaba un poco cuando recordó el porqué de su inactiva vida social.

-"Bien, no me encontraba del todo bien. Estuve enfermo y al parecer no me curé del todo bien. Y como Tsunade-oba-chan está muy ocupada no quería molestarla con tonterías. Estuve en cama hasta hace una semana que apareció Hina con un buen remedio contra mi enfermedad. ¿Qué haría yo sin ella?"-preguntó haciéndose el dramático mientras le daba un abrazo de oso a su amiga. Todos se rieron por la tontería pero Hina pudo ver que había sido una verdad a medias. Naruto nunca cambiaría.

-"Eso es cierto, que harías tú sin mi. En fin, os vamos a dejar chicos vamos a ir en busca de Neji a darle su regalo."

-"No me lo puedo creer¿Le has comprado un regalo a Neji, Naruto?"-preguntó Kiba sorprendido.

-"Bueno…sí. Quiero arreglar las cosas con él. No me gusta estar enfadado con nadie."-dijo avergonzado el rubio.

-"Haces bien, Naruto. Seguro que con un poco de ayuda de Hinata Neji te perdonará."-dijo convencida Ino.

-"Eso espero…"

-"Bueno nos vamos ya."-apremió la morena.-"Luego os vemos chicos."

-"Hasta luego."-despidieron Ino y Kiba mientras ellos se alejaban en busca de Neji que había ido a la cocina.

-"Mientes demasiado bien Naru."-reía Hinata mientras iban hacia la cocina.

-"No digas eso Hina. Ya es bastante malo no poder decirles la razón, pero me da mucha vergüenza."

-"¿El qué¿Qué se enteren de que te gustan los hombres?"-dijo la chica un poco enfadada.-"No me vengas con chorradas Naru¿Cuándo te ha importado a ti lo que piensen los demás de ti?"-regañó la chica.-"Además…la mitad de la sala lo sospecha y la otra mitad cree tener alguna prueba."-terminó riéndose la chica a carcajada limpia, sobretodo al ver la cara de shock profundo que tenía Naruto en aquellos momentos.

-"¿Que qué?"-intentó coordinar el chico.

-"Nada, déjalo. Otro día te lo explicaré. Vamos a darle el regalo a Neji anda."-concluyó el tema la Hyugga mientras arrastraba a Naruto hacia la cocina.

En la cocina encontraron a Neji maldiciendo a Chouji y su estómago mientras abría la séptima bolsa de panchitos de la noche, y eso que acababan de llegar. Cuando Naruto y Hinata entraron por la puerta no pudo evitar poner mala cara. No aguantaba estar en la misma habitación que Naruto y daba igual que su prima le dijese que no había pasado nada entre ellos, siempre le quedaría la duda.

-"Hola Neji-onisan."-canturreó la chica desde la puerta agarrada al brazo de Naruto, para que no escapase más que nada.-"¡Feliz cumpleaños! Yo ya te dije que tendrás que esperar por mi regalo, pero Naruto acaba de llegar y tenía que darte el suyo."

Neji intentó procesar la oración.-"¿Me has comprado un regalo Naruto?"-dijo confuso.

-"Si bueno…verás…"-Hinata le dio un leve empujón para que se acercase más.-"Es que yo quería hacer las paces contigo. No me gusta estar peleado con nadie y menos con los que considero mis amigos. Entiendo tu reacción hacia lo que pasó y el que todo el mundo hablase del asunto no ayudó precisamente, pero te puedo asegurar que nada de lo que decían por ahí era verdad."-dijo mientras le entregaba el regalo.

-"¿Vas a negar que estuviste viviendo con mi prima?"-dijo mordaz el moreno, después de coger el regalo de Naruto.

-"No, eso sí fue verdad."-contestó Naruto sorprendido por la agresividad de Neji.-"Pero lo demás no."

-"¿Y exactamente qué es lo demás?"-volvió a preguntar el Hyugga a la defensiva total. Tanto Hinata como Naruto se quedaron sorprendidos.

-"Qué más dará lo que fuese. Te estamos asegurando que fuese lo que fuese no era verdad."

-"¿A no? Pues mira tú por donde un pajarito me contó hace poco que si había alguna cosa que era cierta."-De nuevo Hinata y Naruto se habían perdido.

-"¿Alguna cosa?"-preguntó Hinata perdida.

-"Sí, alguna cosa como que dormíais juntos."-respondió Neji enfurecido.-"Y no entiendo como pudiste Hinata. Se supone que eres una buena chica descendiente de una de las mejores familias de ninjas de Konoha. Y sin embargo, vas y duermes con el primero que encuentras."

Hinata se enfureció al oír aquello.-"¿Me estás llamando puta?"-su voz había sonado como un siseo, pero sus ojos estaban rabiosos. Neji se asustó al verla así, pero debía de reconocer que era precisamente eso lo que estaba insinuando.-"Me parece increíble que seas tú, precisamente tú, Neji, él que me acuses de esas cosas. Puede que haya dormido con Naruto en la misma cama, pero si lo que estás insinuando es que me he acostado con Naruto está claro que no me conoces en lo más mínimo."-su rabia iba aumentando por segundos.

-"Hina…déjalo…no es necesario…"-Naruto intentaba calmarla, pero ya no podía hacer nada.

-"No, claro que es necesario Naruto. No se quién es el hijo de puta que te ha ido calumniando por ahí, pero tengo mis sospechas y créeme Neji, nada de lo que te ha contado ese maldito es verdad. Jamás me he acostado ni con Naruto, ni con ninguno otro hombre y no me importa que te lo creas. Me importa un comino, pero no voy a permitir que por culpa de tu idiotez le hagas la vida imposible a Naruto."

Los dos chicos la miraban alucinados. Naruto por lo que decía y como le defendía. Neji porque nunca había visto a su prima así: tan segura, tan rabiosa y tan indomable.

-"Sinceramente, si eres capaz de creerte esas cosas es que no merece la pena ni hablar contigo."-terminó dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a su primo.-"Vamonos de aquí Naruto."-ordenó mientas cogía del brazo a Naruto y lo sacaba de la cocina dejando a Neji en medio de la sala con el regalo aún en las manos.

Derrotado decidió abrirlo para hundirse más en su desgracia, o para encontrarse cualquier cosa hiriente. Pero sin embargo, lo que encontró hizo que maldijese aún más. En la caja había un juego de ajedrez con una flor al lado. La única que sabía que le gustaba aquel juego era Hinata. Lo había visto en una ciudad a la que tuvo que ir en una misión y le había fascinado, aunque no había podido cómpraselo le habían enseñado a jugar. Desde entonces no paraba de repetir que quería uno. Hinata se lo habría comentado a Naruto y habrían decidido que era un buen regalo para él. Y ahora él había estropeado todo aquello. La rabia hacia sí mismo aumentó. Estrelló el puño contra una de las paredes de la cocina furioso y frustrado sobretodo cuando reconoció la flor de la caja: una boca de dragón encarnada, que en el lenguaje de las flores significada reconciliación.

-"Lo he estropeado todo."-murmuró.

**777777777777777777**

-"¡Hina¡Hina deja de correr por favor!"-pedía Naruto cansado de correr detrás de la chica, que aún le agarraba del brazo, por media casa.

La chica pareció reaccionar y se paró en seco, soltando la mano de Naruto, pero sin mirarle. El rubio entendió al instante que sucedía. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás recostando su cabeza contra uno de los hombros de la chica. Hinata no quería que la viese llorar y él lo sabía; pero aún así no iba a dejar de consolarla por eso.

Hinata sollozó un poco y agarró uno de los brazos que la rodeaban aforrándose a ellos. Estaban en uno de los corredores exteriores de la casa. La penumbra rodeaba ya el lugar, la noche estaba cerca y en el lugar donde ellos estaban no se les veía al no ser que se pasase justo a su lado. Naruto estrechó más el abrazo y besó el pelo de su amiga.

-"No llores Hina…sabes que me mata verte llorar. Una mujer tan hermosa como tú no debería llorar, debería mostrar su sonrisa a todo el mundo."

-"Lo…lo siento Naru…"-respondió entrecortadamente volviendo a sollozar.

-"Sé que te duele lo que te dijo, pero debes de entenderlo…los celos son muy malos consejeros."

-"¿Celos?"-preguntó tratando de secar sus lágrimas sin deshacer el abrazo.

-"Vamos Hina¿No te has dado cuenta?"-preguntó el chico sonriendo mientras le daba la vuelta a la chica para que le mirase.-"Está celoso y por eso actúa así."-la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida. Naruto no dejo de sonreír.-"Siempre sospeche que debía de haber alguna razón para que me odiase tanto, sobre todo porque tú hubieses vivido conmigo. Al principio creía que era por lo de la familia y la imagen; pero hoy me ha demostrado que son celos. Celos inaguantables. Celos de que seas ya una mujer tan hermosa que pueda encontrar a alguien mejor que él."-Hinata se sonrojó.

-"No creo que sea eso Naru…será cosa de la familia."

-"Venga ya Hina. Tú lo sabes tan bien como yo que tengo razón. Son celos. Está celoso de mi porque está enamorado de ti."-Naruto sonrió ante la cara de asombro de su amiga. Él sabía que ella estaba enamorada de Neji desde que era una niña, pero que siempre había frenado sus sentimientos por ser él su primo. Pero todo aquello que le había dicho había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso y él lo sabía muy bien.

El rubio volvió a abrazar a la chica que seguía llorando en silencio y cada vez más calmada. Le acarició la cabeza tiernamente intentando tranquilizarla. Cuando la chica se hubo calmado la separó de él y sonrió para ella. Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa más animada.

-"Quién iba a decirme que tú me consolarías a mi Naru. Y quién pensaría que eras tan observador."-rió la chica.

-"Oh Vamos Hina un poco de confianza. He aprendido de la mejor."-dijo guiñándole un ojo.-"Además, no iba a ser yo el único que sufriese por amores imposibles¿verdad?"

-"Supongo que tienes razón."-dijo resignada la chica.

-"En ese caso volvamos al salón. Es el cumpleaños también de Kiba y no podemos dejarse allí solo ante el peligro. Creo que Ino intentará algo con él hoy."

-"¿Tú también te has fijado?"-reía la morena mientras volvían hacia el salón.-"A ver si va a ser verdad que eres más listo de lo que pensábamos todos."

-"Por favor Hina no me ofendas."-reía con ella Naruto.

-"Naru…muchas gracias de verdad."

-"No me las des. Tú me aguantas mucho más de lo que te aguanto yo a ti."-sonrió dulcemente a la chica.-"Además, te aseguro que necesitaré terapia cuando llegue el bastardo Uchiha."-dijo con pose melodramática que sacó una risa a la morena.

-"Espero que no."-seguía riendo ella.

-"No lo dudes Hina, la necesitaré."-dijo amargamente el rubio mientras llegaban al salón donde se oía la música.

**777777777777777777**

Los dos llegaron al salón justo cuando la fiesta se animaba más. Ten-ten y sus cócteles habían hecho furor por lo que más o menos todos llevaban varias copas encimas, en algunos casos más de las recomendadas, como era el caso de Sai. Hinata se había ido a ver a una compañera de la academia que acababa de llegar y Sai había acorralado a Naruto para hablar con él.

-"Bonita fiesta¿verdad?"-preguntó el chico con su eterna sonrisa en la boca.

-"Supongo. Al menos está animada que es lo importante. Ha llegado mucha gente¿no?"-preguntó interesado el kitsune manteniendo las distancias con el moreno.

-"Pues sí. Al parecer Kiba ha aprovechado que lo celebraba en la mansión de los Hyugga y ha invitado a todos los que conocía. Sólo espero que no aparezca ningún sensei….a saber lo que harán si nos ven así."

-"Sé de uno que se uniría a la fiesta."-repuso con mordacidad el rubio.

-"Vamos Naruto…Kakashi-sensei no es así."-rió Sai por la ocurrencia del chico.

-"¿Qué no es así? Tú nunca le has visto de fiesta….has tenido suerte. La última vez que hicimos una cena de equipo todos juntos tuvimos que llevarle entre Sakura y yo a su casa mientras iba cantando por las calles. Salieron dos señoras a decirnos que nos callásemos la boca que había gente intentando dormir. Juré que jamás volvería a ir a ninguna fiesta donde estuviese invitado Kakashi-sensei."-explicó Naruto recordando aquellos malos momentos. Sai tan solo se reía por la historia y por las copas que llevaba encima.

-"Decididamente compensas tus pocos atributos masculinos con tu sentido del humor Naruto."

-"Ya decía yo que tardabas en meterte con mis partes. Podrías dejarlas en paz¿no?"-repuso enfadado.

-"¿Acaso se sienten ofendidas?"-preguntó con mordacidad el moreno.

-"¿Estás intentado cabrearme?"-replicó el kitsune con una sonrisa forzada tratando de mantener la calma.

-"Pues sí. ¿Se nota mucho?"-reía a carcajadas Sai.

-"Un poco…mucho…"-sonrió Naruto ante las ocurrencias de su antiguo compañero.

Y justo cuando se reían los dos juntos cerca de una pared mientras la música sonaba y la gente bebía; apareció por la puerta la peor pesadilla de dos de los presentes. Hinata, que había estado hablando con algunos compañeros de la academia y Kiba en un sofá miró hacia la puerta y automáticamente miró hacia el lugar donde estaba Naruto. El kitsune solo se reía, aún no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su peor pesadilla en la sala. Sin embargo, poco le duró la ignorancia.

-"¡Feliz cumpleaños chicos!"-la voz entusiasmada de Sakura sacó a Naruto de su alegría.

El rubio dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía la voz y allí la vio. Su rosada amiga estaba dando su regalo de cumpleaños a Kiba mientras Sasuke sonreía, falsamente por supuesto, detrás de ella.

-"Toma. El regalo es de parte de los dos. Espero que te guste Kiba. Hola Akamaru, felicidades chico."-Sakura acariciaba al gran perro blanco mientras Kiba desenvolvía su regalo; un nuevo collar para Akamaru.

-"Tu hermana nos dijo que te hacía falta uno porque Akamaru los destrozaba enseguida y pensamos que sería buena idea que tuvieses uno de repuesto."-explicó el Uchiha tranquilamente.

Hinata observaba atentamente a la pareja recién llegada y de cuando en cuando miraba de reojo a Naruto. Naruto tan solo estaba absorto mirando como Ten-ten hacía un complicado cóctel; o al menos eso parecía. Realmente miraba sin ver mientras estaba atento a todo lo que decían en aquella parte. El ruido era fuerte, pero se oía bien por encima de la música. Hinata no sabía que hacer. Quizás aguantaría bien, quizás no. Pronto debería decantarse por dejar las cosas seguir o salir por patas con Naruto a rastras.

Sai volvía a hablar con Naruto, por lo que éste dejó de prestar atención a los recién llegados que al parecer no habían recaído en su presencia.

-"Bueno… ¿Y qué tal tu resfriado? Bueno…si es que era un resfriado porque no nos has dicho que fue exactamente lo que te tuvo en cama tanto tiempo."-preguntó interesado el moreno.

-"Bueno…no fue un resfriado. Fue una enfermedad algo extraña. Hinata me dijo que había sido algo así como una pulmonía, pero sin ser tan grave. Un gripe bastante fuerte al parecer. Pero ya estoy bien."-dijo despreocupado el rubio.

-"¿Seguro?"-preguntó Sai mirándole directamente a los ojos.-"Porque no sé porque presiento que acabas de recaer en esa enfermedad tan mala."

Dicho esto se fue hacia la barra a por un cóctel de Ten-ten. Naruto le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Al parecer Hinata tenía razón, demasiada gente sospechaba la verdad. El rubio se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir allí al lado de una pared sin nadie con quien hablar, lo malo era que los que tenía cerca no le hablaban. Eran antiguos compañeros de la academia ninja y con ninguno tenía mucha relación. Su única opción era acercarse a donde estaba Hinata, pero aquello supondría ponerse en el campo de visión de Sakura y Sasuke.

Armándose de valor Naruto caminó decidido hacia Hinata. Justo cuando llegó a su altura Sakura dejó de acariciar a Akamaru y le vio. El grito hizo a media sala mirar hacia allí.

-"¡Naruto!"-el rubio no pudo ni reaccionar cuando ya tenía a Sakura abrazada a él.-"¿Cómo has estado? Hace demasiado tiempo que no te veo."-la alegría de la chica era contagiosa, pero a la vez le provocaba una tremenda opresión en el pecho al Uzumaki.

-"Hola Sakura-chan. He estado enfermo por eso no me has visto."-respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo mientras la apartaba de él.

-"¿Enfermo? No puede ser¿Por qué no me llamaste Naruto?"-preguntó preocupada la chica.

-"Tranquila, no fue nada más que un resfriado."

-"¿Un resfriado? Me acabas de decir que fue algo más fuerte que una gripe mal curada Naru."-dijo Sai que acababa de llegar detrás de Naruto con otro cóctel en la mano.

-"¿Una gripe mal curada¡Naruto! Te dije que tuvieses cuidado con la lluvia. Seguro que saliste mientras llovía sin paraguas y te pusiste pringando."-dijo mientras reía la pelirrosada.

Hinata y Naruto intercambiaron una mirada significativa. Cuanta razón tenía la chica. Había sido una día de tormenta el día que había visto como Sakura y Sasuke se besaban en una cafetería y después de ver aquel beso estuvo durante cuatro horas caminando bajo la lluvia sin importarle nada hasta que Hinata le encontró en el patio de la Academia ninja y le obligó a ir a su casa para que le contase que había pasado. Sino fuese porque sabían que Sakura no tenía ni la más ligera idea de lo que sucedía, podrían pensar que lo había hecho adrede.

Lo que sí fue adrede fue lo que pasó después. Sasuke habló y con sus palabras el mundo se hundió para Naruto.

-"Si estuvo enfermo eso significa que no sabe la gran noticia Sakura."-dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad. La sangre de Naruto se le congeló en las venas.

-"¡Ah! Es verdad. Sabes Naruto, Sasuke y yo estamos saliendo juntos."-informó con una amplia sonrisa la chica. La cara de Naruto era todo un poema. Sasuke disfrutaba con aquella reacción mientras Sai le fulminaba con la mirada y Hinata le miraba preocupada.

-"¿De…de verdad? Vaya…me alegro mucho Sakura."-dijo el rubio cuando consiguió reponerse de la noticia.

-"Ya sé que es un poco increíble, pero es cierto."-dijo la chica mientras se abrazaba de nuevo a Naruto para luego susurrarle.-"Y todo gracias a ti Naruto. Muchísimas gracias."

Cuando se separó del rubio y corrió a darle un corto beso en los labios a su "novio" toda la sala miraba aún a Naruto. Los que sospechaban buscando una reacción, los que lo sabían preocupados, y los que no sabían ni sospechaban nada extrañados por el comportamiento del rubio. Fue Hinata la que le sacó de seguir ejerciendo el papel de espécimen predispuesto para diseccionar.

-"Naruto, me acabo de acordar de que hay que coger una cosa de la cocina, pero yo no puedo hacerlo sola; ¿Me ayudas?"-preguntó mientras le cogía del brazo haciéndole una seña para que despertase.

El chico sólo asintió dejándose llevar por la Hyugga, su mente aún no reaccionaba. Sai quería seguirlos hasta que recayó en la mirada furiosa de Sasuke hacia Hinata mientras salía de la sala con Naruto y de la mirada celosa de Neji. El moreno suspiró, mejor se quedaba en la sala para controlar los ánimos.

**777777777777777777**

Hinata cerró la puerta de la cocina tras ella y se apoyó en la misma. Naruto estaba en medio de la cocina mirando al infinito y con cara de depresión. La morena suspiró y se acercó a él con cuidado.

-"¿Naruto?"

El aludido pareció no oírla y tardó un buen rato en contestar, pero cuando lo hizo Hinata se dio cuenta de que aquella fiesta iba a ser una pura tortura para ambos, por razones más que obvias.

-"Te dije que no lo aguantaría Hina….te lo dije…."-repetía sin cesar.

Hinata lo cogió del brazo y le llevó hasta una de las sillas de la cocina, luego ella misma cogió otra silla cercana y se sentó frente a él cogiéndole de las manos.

-"Naruto…al menos lo has intentado."-dijo conciliadora.-"Y al menos ahora ya sabes que no te acostaste con él sólo por atracción."

El rubio subió la mirada hasta la de su amiga con la confusión pintada en la cara. Hinata sonrió maliciosa.

-"Está claro que si te ha afectado tanto es por alguna razón Naru. Y no precisamente porque el chico sea una fiera en la cama, cosa que nadie pone en duda según lo que se comenta por ahí, sino porque te provoca algo más que atracción."-hizo una leve pausa y le sonrió con ternura.-"Estás completamente colado por él. Hasta la medula. Y ni si te ocurra negármelo."

-"Vale….vale….tienes razón."-reconoció derrotado el kitsune.-"Pero ahora no importa mucho. Él está con Sakura y eso no tiene arreglo."

-"¿Vas a rendirte sin pelear?"

-"Es mi amiga Hina, no quiero hacerle daño."-murmuró tristemente.

-"Ya le estás haciendo daño Naru."-reprochó la chica.-"No directamente, pero Sasuke le pidió de salir para joderte a ti y, a parte de estar consiguiéndolo, la está engañando descaradamente."-Naruto comprendió con aquellas palabras todo el error.-"Todos sabemos que Sasuke siempre ha sido el amor platónico de Sakura y para ella que él le haya pedido que salga con él es como un sueño hecho realidad. Aunque indirectamente ella también esté haciendo daño a alguien."

-"¿A quién?"-preguntó el rubio curioso.

-"Sai."

-"¿¡Qué!?"-exclamó Naruto asombrado.-"¿Sai está colado por Sakura?"

-"Hasta los huesos."-rió Hinata.-"Sé que cuesta creerlo, pero es la pura verdad. Me lo contó el otro día."

-"¿También eres su confidente?"

-"Digamos que no me cae mal y tenemos razonamientos muy parecidos. Nos comprendemos bastante bien y tenemos una cosa en común."

-"¿Cuál?"

-"No queremos que sufras."-respondió la chica con una tierna sonrisa.-"El otro día me interceptó en el super y me preguntó por ti y como estabas. Yo le dije lo mismo que al resto, que estabas enfermo, pero no me creyó. Me dijo que si era una gripe o un virus amoroso. Y claro…acabamos en una cafetería comentando todo lo que pasaba y las formas de las que podíamos sacarte de la depresión. Llegamos a la conclusión de que esta fiesta sería buena idea, pero quizás nos equivocamos."

-"Sinceramente…os equivocasteis."-repuso con amargura.

-"Los dos los sentimos mucho Naruto, sólo queríamos que no sufrieses; aunque luego nos equivocamos de pleno."

-"Sí os equivocasteis. Pero al menos intentasteis ayudarme. Muchas gracias Hina."-sonrió el chico.-"Eso sí…me vas a perdonar, pero no podré aguantar esta fiesta si no es con algo de alcohol en vena."

-"Te comprendo. Es más…te acompañaré."-expresó Hinata levantándose y buscando por la cocina unos vasos y algo para llenarlos.-"Yo también necesito algo de alcohol en vena después de lo de antes. Y nada mejor que nuestro querido amigo el tequila para ayudarnos¿cierto?"-exclamó alegremente moviendo la botella de tequila que llevaba en la mano.

-"Muy cierto."

**777777777777777777**

Mientras Hinata y Naruto ahogaban sus penas amorosas en el alcohol; Sai seguía en el salón con el resto donde todas las cosas seguían como hasta el momento en el que Hinata y Naruto se fueron. Sakura se había sentado en el sofá al lado de Kiba y hablaba animadamente con éste e Ino. Sasuke se había acercado a Ten-ten para que le hiciese un cóctel de los suyos. Sai sonrió para sí y se acercó a la barra sentándose al lado de Sasuke, sin dejar de sonreír.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de su presencia, pero siguió a lo suyo sin darle a Sai el placer de saber que su presencia le molestaba. Sai no dejaba de sonreír y aquello le sacaba de quicio. Estuvieron así un rato sin decir nada, hasta que Sasuke se hartó de aquello y se giró con enfadado hacia el moreno.

-"¿Se puede saber qué coño quieres?"

-"Nada."-respondió el chico sin dejar de sonreír.

-"En ese caso…esfúmate."

-"¿Tanto te molesto?"-preguntó con falsa inocencia.

-"No, para nada."-contestó con sorna.-"Sólo me molesta tu sola presencia."

-"Oh, vaya. Al gran Sasuke Uchiha le molesta mi presencia. Cuanto lo lamento."-dijo sardónicamente.-"Bueno, tu tranquilo me iré en breve. Sólo venía a decirte un par de cosillas."

-"No me interesa nada de lo que me tengas que decir."

-"¿Ni siquiera si es sobre lo que sucedió entre Naruto y tú?"-preguntó inocentemente.

Sasuke le miró con rabia. Acaso aquel tipo sabía algo sobre lo que había ocurrido semanas atrás. Sasuke no dudaba que Hinata lo sabría, era la "mejor" amiga de Naruto y era lógico que se lo contase. Además tenía la sospecha de que la presencia del rubio en la fiesta era obra suya.

-"No sé de qué demonios me estás hablando."-murmuró con furia.

-"Oh vamos. ¿Crees que no sé a qué juegas? Intentas joder a Naruto haciendo justamente lo que sabes que le joderá: salir con Sakura." -dijo el chico sonriendo con malicia.-"Deberías pararte a pensar en lo perjudicada que saldrá la chica cuando se entere de que has estado jugando con ella."

Sasuke estalló en furia al oír la risa de Sai tras sus palabras. Se levantó de su asiento y le cogió del cuello de la camisa levantándolo unos centímetros de su asiento.

-"No juegues conmigo Sai. No querrás tenerme de enemigo."

-"Tranquilo, sería lo último que querría. Además creo que ya tienes bastantes personas en tu lista personal de venganzas."-replico irónicamente.-"Yo sólo quería avisarte de una cosa."-dijo mientras quitaba las manos del Uchiha del cuello de su camisa.

-"¿De qué?"

-"No te acerques más a Naruto. No pienso dejar que le hagas más daño. Ahora intenta olvidar todo lo que pasó y no volver a pensar en todo lo que le hiciste."

-"Como si fuese el único que hizo algo en todo esto."-puntualizó Sasuke.

-"Da igual que hiciese Naruto. Él estaba confuso. Estoy casi seguro de que usaste tu sharingan."-sentenció Sai como si la sola idea le resultase extremadamente vil.-"Pero eso ahora no importa, lo que importa es que no quiero verte cerca de Naruto más. Ahora está conmigo y es feliz así que aléjate de él Uchiha o créeme…te costará reponerte de lo que te puedo hacer."

-"No me das miedo y lo sabes."-dijo con chulería.

-"Puede ser, pero ahora Naruto es mío y no tuyo. No lo olvides."-terminó con decisión.-"Nos vemos. Disfruta de la fiesta Uchiha."

Sasuke vio como Sai se alejaba de su lado con furia. ¿Quién se creía que era él para hablarle así? Y más para insinuar esa sarta de mentiras. Estaba seguro de que Naruto no se había acostado con nadie más que con él¿verdad?

No quería admitirlo, pero la seguridad de la voz de Sai al decirlo, y la decisión con la que lo había dicho…ahora le hacía dudar. Y aquella duda le estaba poniendo rabioso. Como fuese verdad…mataría a Sai y luego se tiraría a Naruto aunque fuese a la fuerza. El rubio era sólo suyo y no iba a permitir que nadie más lo tocase.

-"Sasu-chan¿Sucede algo?"-preguntó Sakura, que se había acercado a pedir una copa y pedirle que se le uniese a la charla.

-"¡No!"-gritó el moreno haciendo que los que estaban cerca de ellos les mirasen asustados y con reprobación. Sakura se asustó y luego bajo la cabeza triste y avergonzada.-"Perdona Sakura, estoy algo irritable ahora mismo. Tanta gente junta me pone de los nervios."

-"Está bien, tranquilo. ¿Quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta por los jardines de la casa para que te despejes?"-preguntó con amabilidad la chica.

-"Está bien. Demos una vuelta."-aceptó el chico levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Sakura no tardó en reunirse con él y colgarse de su brazo. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, aquello a veces era insoportable. Por muy amiga que fuese suya, a veces no podía con ella.

La maravillosa "parejita" salió del salón con rumbo a los jardines bajo la atenta mirada de Sai que sonrió malvadamente antes de levantarse el también y salir del salón rumbo a la cocina.

**777777777777777777**

Mientras, en la cocina…Hinata y Naruto ya andaban bastante perjudicados por la ingesta de alcohol. Vamos, que ya estaban borrachos y no era para menos; se habían bebido entre ellos dos una botella entera de tequila. Tampoco era muy difícil teniendo en cuenta que lo echaban en vasos de tubo (no encontraron de chupito) y la cosa iba a ver cual de los dos podía beber más del vaso sin morir en el intento.

Con ese juego, como para no acabar borrachos. Y así los encontró Sai cuando entró en la cocina en su búsqueda. Naruto riéndose con un vaso casi vacío en la mano. Hinata bailando, ya sin la chaqueta con la que había llegado a la fiesta, con otro vaso por la mitad en la mano. Ambos muertos de risa y sin poder coordinar bien ni su propio cuerpo, ni a veces lo que decían.

-"¡Sai-kun!"-gritó la morena lanzándose a los brazos del Anbu en cuanto le vio. Sai tan solo la palmeó en la espalda incómodo mientras Naruto se partía de la risa en la silla donde estaba sentado.

-"¿Pero qué habéis hecho?"-preguntó alucinando.

-"Nada."-contestó Hinata tras separarse de él.

-"Sólo ahogar las penas…lo malo es que las hija puta de ellas flotan."-sentenció serio el rubio para luego volver a reírse, siendo secundado por Hinata. Sai ya no sabía si reírse o morirse de la vergüenza ajena.

-"A ver… ¿Cuánto habéis bebido?"

-"No mucho…"

-"Sólo una botella de tequila, y porque las demás están en el salón."-dijo Hinata sin perder la sonrisa. Sai no se creía que aquella que tenía delante fuese la tímida Hinata, estaba claro que el alcohol obraba milagros…aunque con resacosas consecuencias.

-"Bueno…teniendo en cuenta que no sois de beber mucho, y menos algo fuerte, me parece suficiente para que estéis ya lo suficiente borrachos¿no?"-intentó convencerlos para que dejaran de beber.

-"¡Ni hablar¡Yo aún me acuerdo de Sasuke¡Así que aún no te suficiente alcohol en vena!"-exclamó levantando la copa al aire Naruto y luego terminándosela de un trago. Hinata se reía sin parar y Sai ya no sabía que hacer.

-"Bueno…vale… ¿Y qué os parece si ahora os pasáis al agua? Es que como sigáis así mañana vais a tener la peor resaca de vuestra vida."

-"No te preocupes Sai. La peor resaca de mi vida fue en la cena que hicimos a principio de verano. Esta no será ni la mitad"-contestó con una sonrisa el rubio.

-"Imagínate como sería que no se acuerda de la mitad de lo que hizo ese noche."-rió Hinata dándole un sorbo también a su vaso. Sai la miró interrogante. Naruto simplemente miraba el vaso muy concentrado en él.

-"¿Qué quieres decir Hinata?"

-"Nada. Nada."-respondió misteriosa la chica mientras sonreía y volvía a beber.

-"Bueno…sea como sea. No podéis quedaros aquí de esta manera. U os vais para casa o volvéis al salón con el resto. Creo que iban a jugar a algo…algo así como el vaso…o algo por el estilo…"-dijo Sai para intentar convencerlos, mientras trataba de recordar el nombre de aquel juego.

-"¿¡A la botella!?"-exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo con los ojos brillantes.

-"Sí. A eso."-contestó Sai asustado por aquella reacción.

-"¡Vamos al salón!"-dijeron tras mirarse entre ellos. Cogieron a Sai, uno de cada lado y salieron de la cocina con él a rastras hacia el salón.

**CONTINUARÁ……..**

**N.de Autora: **Buenas….aquí esta el décimo capitulo, inauguramos las dos cifras y dejamos a nuestro queridos amigos Hinata y Naruto algo perjudicadillos…hay que ver que poco aguante tienen al alcohol¿verdad? Jajaja. Bueno, Sai no me cae bien (digamos que le odio con toda me alma) pero necesitaba a otro miembro para ya veréis que jajaja. Así que…quien mejor que Sai. Esto se va liando por momentos. Si esta claro que me gusta complicarme, a ver como salgo de este berenjenal. A ver que os parece…ahora ya son dos parejas en el fic jajaja. No se si me quedo muy bien la parte de Neji, Hinata y Naruto pero se hizo lo que se pudo. Ya me contareis si tengo que tirarme por un barranco o esta bien. Aún falta la segunda parte de este capitulo. Y esta vez no os quejareis que ha sido bastante larguito. 18 hojas de Word. Mi propio record jiji. Pero lo merecían juju. El próximo a ver si también me sale larguito. Yo pienso que si…porque aún me faltan varias cositas por poner y algún que otro lío por ahí perdido. A los que no les gusta el SasuSaku, mil perdones. A los que si, en el próximo más. A los que les gusta el NejiHina que lo disfruten y a los que les guste el SaiNaru…ya veré que hago en el próximo capitulo juju.

Muchísimas gracias por esperar pacientemente, unos más que otros jajaja. Ahora contestare a los reviews. Casi son 150, cada vez me lo creo menos. De verdad que muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de ellos.

_**-Nekoi:**__ Hola chica. A veces pasa, sobretodo si esta recién subido el capitulo, o si a la pagina le da una venada. Me alegra que te gustase Hinata, me quedo un poco fuera de personaje, por lo menos dentro de lo que Kishi nos ha contado de ella. Pero no se, no me gusta ponerla como de esa manera. La chica tiene personalidad, y la va a mostrar. No es un NaruHina así que relájate jajaja. Lo de vivir juntos es por tener una afinidad entre los dos, se entiendes muy bien y por eso fue. Hinata solo puede confiar en el ciegamente y Naruto lo mismo. Pero en ese tiempo no paso nada, así que Sasuke se pone celoso por nada, se le ve el plumero jajaja. Bueno, esto es lo que paso en la fiesta, o al menos una parte. Aún queda la otra parte…tan o más interesante que esta juju. Esta vez no he tardado tanto en actualizar¿no? Voy mejorando. Espero no tardar mucho más con la segunda parte, hasta entonces…que te sea leve la espera. Y no me interrogues mucho a la pobre Ada jajaja. Un beso chica. _

_**-Zahia-vlc:**__ Hola. Sasuke esta demasiado obsesionado con la venganza, y tiene demasiado orgullo. En fin…esperemos que cambie la forma de ser porque sino…va a sufrir porque perderá al Naru. Hinata es demasiado mona, a mi me dan ganas de estrujarla jajaja. Y Sasuke…le tocara sufrir…sufrirá jajaja. A ver que se me ocurre jujuju. Nos vemos chica. Un beso._

_**-Kisaomi:**__ Hola. Si, lo se. Hinata me quedo demasiado OOC. Pero es que yo me la imagino así, si le quitamos la tartamudez y todo eso. Aunque claro, solo es tan directa con Naruto, la confianza es lo que tiene, con los demás es más tímida jajaja. Tienen unos 17-18 años jajaja. No estoy tan enferma jajaja. Por lo menos yo a esa edad no pensaba en esas cosas jajaja. Ya son bastante mayores para saber que pasa. Esta vez no he tardado un milenio en actualizar, así que mis fans pueden disfrutar primero (¿de verdad tengo fans? Jajaja que surrealista). Ya nos vemos. Un beso._

_**-kikimaru:**__ Hola. Bueno, demacrado no salio pero esta un poco tocado. Aún no lo ha superado, a la vista esta jajaja. Estaba todo bien hasta que llego la "parejita feliz". Si, es cierto. Besar a Sakura no debió de ser muy agradable para él; pero el que algo quiere algo le cuesta. Sasuke celos por ahora, cero; ya veremos si sigue así después del paseito con Sakura jajaja. Hay que ver que solidarias sois con el pobre Naru, le hago sufrir demasiado u.u Nos vemos. Un beso._

_**-Fati-chan:**__ Hola ero-sensei. A tus pies (reverencia) Espero que puedas leerlo antes de tener que abandonarnos (llora) En fin…ya se que el SasuSaku no te desagrada así que…por ser tu y que te vas… ¡más SasuSaku! Jajaja Na, mejor no mucho más o me matan jajaja. Me alegro de que te haya gustado Hinata, yo me la imagino así sin la vergüenza. A ver si Sai también me queda creíble u.u, con él si que no las tengo todas conmigo. Haré lo que pueda. Bueno por ahora Naru no ha tenido que soportar mucho a la parejita pero quien sabe en el siguiente jajaja. No dejes nada en mis manos puede acabar muy mal jajaja. Nos vemos ero-sensei. Un beso._

_**-maca-chan15:**__ Hola. Si, Naru sufre pero Hinata sabe como levantar la moral y sino…pa algo esta el alcohol jajaja. Tranquila que no va a quedar SasuSaku jajaja Eso lo tengo claro. Esta vez he actualizado pronto¿no? A ver si no me tardo mucho con el siguiente. Nos vemos. Un beso._

_**-chyneiko-chan:**__Hola. Si, será eso lo que le salva jajaja. Gracias por el review y espero que te guste este capitulo. Sigue con lo tuyo jiji. Nos vemos. Un beso._

_**-lequi:**__Hola. Hombre, dejar, no lo he dejado. Es que soy un desastre en constancia u.u Bueno, esta vez no he tardado mucho en actualizar, creo, así que ya sabes que ha pasado con todos. Aunque todavía queda otra parte que espero hacer pronto. No flipes mucho que es malo abusar de ello, aunque de cuando en cuando no esta mal jiji. Nos vemos. Un beso._

_**-Hitomi Miwa:**__Hola. Esta claro que a todas os da pena el rubito. Pero bueno…ya vendrán tiempos mejores, con lo que ha sufrido él. Esperemos que tenga final feliz jiji. Paranoias a parte…precisamente porque odiamos a esa "perra" tenia que ser ella para que le doliese más al pobre Narutin. Pero bueno…la venganza se sirve fría y la de Sasuke esta demasiado caliente…falta que se le vuelva contra él. Espero que te haya gustado la fiesta y en el siguiente más. Nos vemos. Un beso._

_**-Kary Anabell Black:**__Hola Kary-chan. Que vas a ser tu estricta mujer. Si a tu lado la institutriz de Heidi era una santa…. Al final si me dejo subirlo, aunque costo. Siempre que me pongo yo a ello no se que le pasa al maldito servidor que me la juega. Debe ser que me odia o que no le gusta lo que escribo. A la musa déjala vivir que por el momento esta cumpliendo, a ver cuanto dura así jajaja. Ya se que te gusta el fic, y me alegro querida corregidora. Eso si…a ver si dejo de tener tantas faltas para poder dejarte libre de ese aburrido trabajo u.u Ya nos vemos. Un beso._

_**-Aoi-Hikawa:**__Hola. Tranquila no pasa nada. Con que lo leas y te guste me basta. Si, tienes razón, si no sufren la trama no tiene tanto jugo jajaja. No creo que seas masoca, como mucho sádica jajaja pero todos lo somos un poco así que…no pasa nada. El beso le afecto tanto porque no se lo esperaba, al menos no que fuese tan rápido en hacerlo. Además necesitaba pensar y decidir cosas, que aunque no lo parezca algo tiene decidido, o en proyecto jajaja. Si, Sakura en esta historia es victima por todos los lados. La pobre tiene más mala suerte que un gato negro. Lamentablemente, los dos juntitos…no creo que vayan a estar en breve tiempo jajaja. De momento, a sufrir toca. De momento, en la fiesta Naru ha sufrido un mínimo jajaja. Estoy siendo buena jajaja. Sasuke lo que pasa es que sabe bien como usar sus dotes de seductor jajaja. Así acaba luego el pobre Naru jajaja. Esta vez he sido rápida en actualizar¿no? Ya le voy cogiendo ritmo tras el leve paron. Tranquila por los reviews jajaja. No pasa nada. Nos vemos. Un beso._

_**-Ouka Sakazaki:**__Hola. ¿Por qué será que todos odian el SasuSaku? Jajaja. Que conste que a mi tampoco me gusta jajaja, pero era necesario (siempre digo lo mismo jajaja) Bueno, al menos el NaruHina compenso algo¿no? Aunque en este capitulo ha habido mezcla de demasiadas cosas jajaja. Hombre…reconciliación como que no…lemon…ya lo veremos jajaja. Por cierto, mujer a esas horas y escribiendo reviews! No puede ser bueno para la salud jajaja. Se deja para el día siguiente sino jiji. Espero que no te decepciones, con este capitulo al menos. Nos vemos. Un beso._

_**-Hohenheim mx:**__Hola. Vaya…nunca me habían dicho que era la hostia jajaja. Me honra que sea uno de los primeros fics que lees de Naruto jiji. No se si merezco tanto. Espero que te siga gustando el fic con sus más y sus menos. Uy el tema de la foto aún queda mucho por hablar de él. Lo tengo olvidadillo pero saldrá, saldrá por ahí escondido jajaja. Todo viene por culpa de ella y todo acabara con ella jajaja. Me alegra de que te guste el SasuNaru (obvio si estas aquí jajaja) y también el sufrimiento, porque van a sufrir. Para ganar la fama hay que sudarla y para ganar la felicidad sufrirla jajaja. Nos vemos. Un beso._

_**-kennich:**__Hola. Me alegro de que te gustase la historia. A mi también me encanta cuando Naruto sufre, después de todo, no todo es un camino de rosas. Aunque eso de que Sasuke se de cuenta de lo que ha hecho…en fin…Sasuke para ciertas cosas no se entera de una, necesitara un toque de atención bastante bestia para comprenderlo, si finalmente lo hace; claro esta jajaja. Sasuke se pondrá celoso si, pero de Hinata…en fin…hay cosas que lo pueden poner aún más celoso que Hinata y su relación tan intima con Naruto jajaja. Respecto a la teoría de la foto…muy buena¡si señor! Nadie había contemplado esa posibilidad jiji. Pero por supuesto no puedo decir si esta bien o mal jajaja. Debo ser una tumba. Aunque si es verdad que como tardo tanto en actualizar la gente se va olvidando de los detallitos que voy dejando juju. La intriga ya paso, pero ahora deje otra peor. Aunque la segunda parte tardara menos en estar porque ando inspirada últimamente. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Nos vemos. Un beso._

_**-Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon:**__Hola. __Me alegra saber que te gusta como escribo y la Hinata que describo en este fic. ¿De veras piensas que respeto todos los personajes? Vaya…gracias. Pensaba que me habían quedado muy fuera de personaje. Bueno, ya sabes una parte de lo que paso en la fiesta jiji. Espero que también me hayan quedado los personajes de este capi bien, cada vez son más y cuesta llevarlos a todos jiji. Nos vemos. Un beso._

Bueno, creo que no me queda nada más por decir. Os veré en la segunda parte del capitulo que espero que no se tarde mucho. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y que, por lo menos esta vez, no os quejéis que de me salio pequeño¿no? jajaja. Nos vemos.

**Aya K**


	11. ¡Fiesta! 2ª Parte

_**[Nota:**__Este capitulo ha sido ampliado con una pequeña escena que queda omitida en la versión original. A raíz de tantos comentarios sobre lo que sucedió entre Sasuke y Sakura he decidido poner el trozo que omití cuando lo publique. Pensaba que no iba a tener mucha importancia pero como ha traído muchas dudas lo pongo y así queda todo aclarado. Espero que ahora ya no haya más dudas al respecto. Gracias. La parte ampliada esta antes del primer corte; esta señalada con unas rayitas._

**Advertencias:**pues….que esto es un fic Yaoi (chico/chico) así que sí no te gusta no lo leas, luego no quiero quejas acerca del contenido.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (más quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera uu)  
**Dedicatoria:**Bueno…este capítulo va dedicado a una chica que conocí hace un tiempo y que me ha dejado muy impresionada. Prácticamente se sabe este fic de memoria y para mi, que no me considero una gran escritora, es realmente un privilegio saber que hay alguien a quien le gusta tanto mis fics. Así que, _**Asumi-chan**_; este capítulo está dedicado a ti. Aunque tengo la impresión de que me mataras cuando lo acabes de leer.

Sin nada más he aquí el undécimo capítulo de la historia:

**LA CODICIADA FOTO DE SASUKE UCHIHA**  
_By Aya K_

_**CAPÍTULO XI:  
¡FIESTA! (2ª PARTE)**_

Sakura y Sasuke salieron de la parte construida de la casa y caminaron en silencio por el magnifico jardín propiedad de los Hyugga. La noche era cálida y el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas. Cualquiera se sorprendería si supiese que hasta aquel día no había hecho otra cosa que llover en la Aldea. Reinaba la calma en aquel jardín, cosa que Sasuke agradeció especialmente.

En el salón casi había perdido los nervios delante de toda aquella gente. No solía ser tan impulsivo, pero tenía que reconocer que desde que había sucedido todo aquello con Naruto sus nervios estaban todo el día crispados. Al paso que iba, moriría de estrés el día menos pensado. Y además estaba el asunto de Sakura. Era su amiga y la estaba utilizando vilmente. Su mente trataba de convencerle de que no había otra solución, que era la única opción. Pero su conciencia le decía que dejase todo aquello, que no le hiciese más daño a su compañera.

Y hablando de la pelirrosada, cada día tenía más dudas acerca de todo aquel asunto. Le parecía muy irreal que Sasuke la hubiese llamado sin más aquel día para quedar y que todo lo que sucedió desde aquel día sólo fuesen cosas buenas y sorpresas. Toda su vida había querido salir con Sasuke, restregárselo a todas las chicas de la Aldea que andaban detrás de él; pero, paradójicamente, ahora que era suyo, su novio, no le importaban las demás chicas.

Sentía que aquello había sido un capricho de niña malcriada y soñadora, y ahora que cumplía su sueño, que el chico que más admiraba de toda la Aldea salía con ella…no acababa de convencerle la situación. Todos creían que ella no se daba cuenta, pero sí lo hacía. No necesitaba que Ino le dijese que Sasuke casi no le hacía caso y que sólo la besaba si ella se lo pedía; ¡eso ya lo sabía ella! Y le dolía muchísimo.

Aún así esperaba que aquello sólo fuese un efecto secundario de todo lo que había sufrido Sasuke durante su vida. Que cuando consiguiese que el moreno se abriese más, que expresase más sus sentimientos; podrían ser felices. Quizás todo era cuestión de tiempo y ella no hacía más que darle vueltas a las cosas.

-"¿Te encuentras ya mejor Sasuke?"

El moreno giró su cabeza para verla a su lado. La chica sonreía dulcemente intentando relajarle y alejar sus problemas de su cabeza. Agradecía que se preocupase así de él; y más teniendo en cuenta que su principal problema era ella, unida a su venganza con Naruto.

-"Sí, ya estoy mejor Sakura. Muchas gracias por sacarme de allí. Pensé que iba a desquiciarme."-dijo suspirando con pesar.

-"¿Te dijo algo Sai que te puso furioso?"-preguntó intrigada.

Sasuke abrió los ojos espantado. ¡Maldita intuición femenina! O lo que fuese. A veces olvidaba que Sakura sabía muy bien como descubrir los más mínimos detalles. Sakura le miró avergonzada por su pregunta e intentó remediar su torpeza.

-"Es que le vi marcharse antes de que yo llegase….y como después fue cuando parecías más enfadado….supuse que podría haber sido él….Perdóname. No debería haberte preguntado eso."-explicó arrepentida de su traicionera lengua y mirando hacia el suelo.

Sasuke desde dónde estaba, se había soltado de ella cuando le preguntó aquello, la miró arrepentido. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil para él fingir frente a ella? Le provocaba pesadillas nocturnas pensar en el daño que podía hacerle como todo aquello se saliese de mano, o peor aún, alguien le dijese algo a la chica.

-"No pasa nada Sakura."-suspiró tranquilizando sus nervios.-"Es sólo que…sí, me dijo algo que no me gustó; pero no es ninguna novedad entre él y yo. Ya sabes que no nos caemos bien para nada y cuando estamos juntos en la misma sala no podemos ni vernos. Intentaré ignorarlo lo que queda de fiesta¿de acuerdo?"

-"Vale. Si está bien para ti, no hay problema."-aceptó sonriendo de nuevo. La misma sonrisa que Sasuke odiaba ver porque era tan inocente y dulce que le dolía verla en su cara; sin embargo, contestó a aquella sonrisa con una leve suya.

-"Bueno… ¿Y ahora qué hacemos¿Quieres volver o damos un paseo por aquí?"-preguntó Sasuke para que aquella sonrisa dejase de torturarle.

Sakura pareció meditar profundamente aquella pregunta y miró alrededor del jardín pensando hasta que vio una cosa que le gusto.

-"Podríamos ir hasta aquel porche de allí"-dijo señalándolo y sonriendo de nuevo. Sasuke asintió.

-"Está bien, pues vamos hasta allí a verlo y cuando nos aburramos volvemos."

Sakura asintió emocionada, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. Con lo poco que llevaba con Sasuke había notado que en la intimidad, cuando no había nadie más para molestarlos, era muy amable y hasta dulce. Eran detalles así, como el querer ir a donde ella quería sin rechistar, los que la animaban a seguir con aquello. A no plantarse delante de él y pedirle explicaciones por su frialdad frente a la gente.

El porche(1) que había mencionado Sakura era la parte del jardín del que estaba más orgullosa la madre de Hinata. Era una pequeña casetilla de planta octogonal, con barrotes a cada lado y un techo de estilo tradicional en medio de un pequeño estanque que habían diseñado para el jardín. El jardín de los Hyugga era muy grande, y era el orgullo y la devoción de la señora de la casa. Había sido el único regalo de bodas que le había pedido a su padre antes de casarse con su ahora marido. Un jardín lo bastante grande para poder reflejar en el todo lo que quería. Y el estanque con su "porche" era su orgullo. Un sitio donde se podía pasar horas pensando tranquilamente mientras veía la luz reflejada en el agua o simplemente como nadaban los peces.

Sakura quedó maravillada al entrar en la planta octogonal del porche después de saltar el camino de piedras que llegaba hasta él. Aunque no había luna aquella noche, las estrellas ofrecían la luz suficiente para ver el estanque en penumbra y dar algo de luz natural al espacio que ocupaba el porche. Dentro de la planta había unos cuantos cojines y una pequeña mesa de té que parecían puestos a modo de decoración. La chica no tardo mucho en sentarse sobre algunos de ellos y mirar el estanque desde allí.

Sasuke también se sentó a su lado encima de varios de aquellos cojines preguntándose como se mantenían allí sin ninguno caer al agua del estanque. Aún así, debía de admitir que era un sitio muy hermoso y pacifico. El relajante ruido del agua y los peces nadando consiguió hacerle olvidar por unos momentos dónde estaba y cuales eran sus problemas.

Sakura había metido la mano en el estanque para ver cuan fría estaba y cuando la saco acarició una de las mejillas de Sasuke con la mano aún húmeda. El moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido por el contacto de aquella mano fría y descubrió los alegres ojos verdes de Sakura mirándole con una sonrisa traviesa en la boca.

-"Era para que vieses lo fría que estaba el agua."

El Uchiha no se enfado, estaba tan en paz que hasta no le costaba fingir que estaba con su "novia" en aquel sitio. Atrapó la mano mojada de Sakura con un suya y la deslizó desde su mejilla hasta sus labios. La chica se sonrojo por aquel gesto pero no rechisto. Los delgados dedos de la Haruno mojaron los labios del moreno mientras éste disfrutaba de la caricia y de la sensación de humedad con los ojos cerrados. Después abrió los ojos y besó las puntas de los mismos antes de liberar la mano de la joven del agarre de su mano.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke la miraban profundamente haciéndola sonrojar e intentando no posar sus ojos verdes en los suyos, porque sabía que si lo hacía podría morir en aquel instante. Sin embargo, Sasuke estiró sus brazos y cogió su cara con las manos haciendo que le mirase a él.

-"Jamás entenderé porque nunca me miras a los ojos."-murmuró cerca de ella. Sakura estaba cada vez más nerviosa y roja.

-"Es que….me da vergüenza."

-"¿Te da vergüenza¿Por qué? Soy tu novio. No soy un extraño al que miras de reojo sin que se de cuenta Sakura."

-"Ya lo sé….pero me da vergüenza igualmente."-murmuró rehuyendo de nuevo la mirada de los ojos negros del Uchiha.

-"Sakura….mírame"-ordenó suavemente.

La chica obedeció y le miró directamente a los profundos ojos negros. Los miraba y cada vez se perdía más en ellos. Aquellos profundos ojos eran la perdición de cualquier chica que los mirase de cerca. Profundos, atrayentes, salvajes y hasta algo dulces. Una mezcla tan peligrosa como adictiva. Sasuke sabía que sus ojos eran la perdición de muchas y también sabía que eran la de Sakura.

-"Ves como no era tan difícil."-murmuró cada vez más cerca de la cara de la pelirrosada.

Sakura asintió en silencio incapaz de decir ninguna palabra. Sasuke utilizó su última arma. Una sonrisa dulce apareció en sus labios y Sakura abrió los ojos maravillada. Acababa de caer en la trampa. Un detalle más y Sakura jamás dudaría de su amor por ella.

-"Sabes…desde esta distancia tus ojos son muy hermosos, acabo de darme cuenta. Creo que debería fijarme más a menudo en ellos y en lo hermosa que eres."-otra sonrisa matadora y Sakura ya no sabía que decir, ni que pensar. Sasuke sabía muy bien cómo ganarse a su publico.-"Aunque me gustan más cuando los tienes cerrados…como ahora…."-murmuró mientras se acercaba más a ella y unía sus labios a los de ella lentamente.

La sorpresa pudo con Sakura que no se esperaba que el chico hiciese algo así. Normalmente no la besaba cuando estaban a solas, realmente nunca la besaba sino se lo pedía ella. Y ahora, por podría voluntad le había besado y no había nadie delante. Era un beso totalmente de los dos. Y era un beso tan dulce, que para Sakura era como estar en el mismo cielo.

Cerró los ojos extasiada por las sensaciones que sentía y por el cúmulo de sentimientos que notaba y se abandonó al buen hacer de Sasuke. Sasuke sonreía mientras la besaba. Ahora todo volvía a ir de perlas.

-------

El moreno acercó su cuerpo más al de la chica y la fue recostando poco a poco entre los cojines. Nunca habían compartido un momento así, tan íntimo. Los dos solos, sin nadie alrededor, besándose como si no importara nada más. Era como tocar el paraíso.

Sasuke era consciente de que no podía obligarla a hacer nada que no quisiese y también era consciente de que no quería hacer nada con ella más allá de los simples besos y roces. No quería marcar a alguien como Sakura, que había sido su compañera durante tantos años y su amiga otros tantos, de esa forma. Se conciencia no se lo permitía.

Por mucho que hiciese sufrir a Naruto, por muy rastrero que fuese todo aquello, él mismo conocía el límite de sus actos y acciones. Jamás se acostaría con Sakura. No haría eso por mucho que fuese beneficioso para su plan.

Sin embargo, por mucho que tuviese aquello claro…debía de reconocer que sus instintos mandaban muchas veces sobre la razón, como en aquellos instantes en los que sentía los suspiros de Sakura en su oreja mientras le besaba el cuello. Las manos de la chica enredadas en su pelo, el latido de su corazón resonando cerca del suyo.

Sin apartar su boca del cuello de la chica se posicionó bien sobre ella consiguiendo quedar entre sus piernas. Sabía que aquello era jugar con fuego, pero no podía evitarlo. Últimamente tenía la creciente necesidad de sentir a alguien así, a su completa merced. Sus pálidas manos se aferraron a la cintura de la chica y se colaron por debajo de la camiseta que llevaba. Sakura jadeo ante el contacto de las frías manos de Sasuke con su piel.

La pelirosa suspiraba mientras sus manos seguían abrazadas al cuello de Sasuke y le acariciaba el pelo. Su piel se erizaba a cada contacto con las manos de Sasuke y se sentía extrañamente bien. Sentía los labios del moreno recorrer su cuello una y otra vez y el calor de su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Jamás se había sentido tan cerca de una persona como en aquellos momentos.

La conciencia de Sasuke le decía que debía de parar ya antes de seguir más allá pero algo se lo impedía y no sabía bien que era. Una de sus frías manos descendió desde la cintura de Sakura hasta su rodilla y luego ascendió por debajo de la falda que llevaba la chica. Sakura sintió la mano fría de Sasuke en su muslo y una creciente ansiedad se apoderó de ella. El miedo la inundó y su corazón comenzó a latir más a prisa.

Sasuke no notó el cambio de la chica, que ahora estaba rígida y asustada a su merced. La mano siguió subiendo hasta que se encontró con otra capa de tela. Sakura dio un respigo y entonces comenzó a intentar apartar a Sasuke de encima.

-"Sasuke…para…Sasuke…"-el chico aún no se daba cuenta de la situación ya que su cabeza era un lío ausente a lo que hacía su cuerpo.-"¡Qué pares he dicho!"

El grito de Sakura pareció despertarle de su ensoñamiento e intentó apartarse al darse cuenta de la situación. Sin embargo, Sakura, cegada por el miedo, entendió aquello por donde no era y le aplicó una llave de lucha a Sasuke con la que acabó en el estanque del jardín.

El silencio inundó el lugar. Sakura intentaba calmar la respiración y colocar sus pensamientos de forma que estos no la desbordasen. De pronto se dio cuenta de que acababa de tirar a su novio al estanque de agua fría. Se acercó a la barandilla y buscó a Sasuke con la mirada. Justo en ese momento la cabeza del moreno emergía del lago y tenía cara de mala hostia.

-"Lo siento Sasuke…"-intentó disculparse la chica. El Uchiha la miró desde el lago intentando no matar a nadie.

-"No si la culpa es mía…en fin…al menos el baño refrescante ya me lo he llevado. Ahora tengo las ideas más claras."-masculló nadando hasta el borde del porche. Sakura le miraba arrepentida.

-"De verdad que lo siento Sasuke es sólo que…yo…"-la chica intentaba encontrar una manera de poder explicarse, pero no le salía. Sasuke llegó al borde.

-"Es igual déjalo. Al menos ayúdame a salir y no ha pasado nada…"-la pelirosa asintió cohibida y le cogió la mano que le tendía.

Sasuke sonrió con malicia y Sakura no pudo reaccionar. El moreno tiro de ella y la pobre acabó en el estanque con él. Salió a la superficie y le miró alucinada, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de hacer.

-"No me lo puedo creer…vale…"-no era capaz de expresar lo que pensaba.

-"No te enfades mujer."-dijo riéndose mientras la veía nadar hasta el borde de nuevo.-"Ha sido una broma mujer."

-"Pues no ha tenido gracia."-gruñó mientras subía de un impulso al porche.-"Ahora estoy toda empapada por tu culpa."

-"Te recuerdo que tú me empujaste primero."-Sakura le miró enfadada.

-"Ya, pero yo no lo hice a posta."

-"Vale…dejémoslo ya. Haya paz."

-"Sí, paz habrá, pero me debes la peluquería."-gruñó enfurruñada.

-"Vale, te la pagaré, pero no ten enfades mujer."-la sonrisa no abandonaba su cara. Era difícil no reírse viendo a Sakura empapada y enfurruñada. El chico se acercó al borde.-"Anda…"

-"Está bien…"-cedió ella.-"Pero primero lávate bien."-cogió la cabeza del chico y la hundió en el estanque haciéndole una aguadilla. Cuando Sasuke sacó la cabeza de nuevo a la superficie la miró con resentimiento.

-"Esta ya te la cobraré. Ya verás."

-"Anda, sal de ahí que vas a pillar una pulmonía."-le dijo la chica que ya había cogido un par de mantas que había en el porche y las estaba desdoblando. Sasuke subió al porche dejando un charco de agua bajo él.-"Quítate la ropa y envuélvete en esto."

Sakura le dio la espalda y se quitó la ropa mojada. Sasuke hizo lo mismo aunque de cuando en cuando la miraba de reojo. Era una chica muy buena y era guapa. No debería hacerle algo como eso. No debería haberla usado para su estúpida venganza. Suspiró derrotado. Ahora ya no podía deshacer el pasado.

Los dos terminaron de envolverse en las mantas y se quedaron mirándose. Sakura miraba a cualquier parte que no fuese Sasuke y tenía las mejillas un poco rojas. Sasuke se sentía un ser miserable por lo que estaba haciendo.

-"Bueno…encenderé una llama para calentar un poco la ropa."-murmuró el chico mientras se acercaba hacia el montón de ropa mojada. La pelirosa asintió cohibida.

El Uchiha hizo unos sellos y consiguió hacer que una pequeña llama secase la ropa sin esfuerzo. Aún así no estaba del todo seca y ellos mismos aún estaban húmedos. Sasuke miró a Sakura que se había sentado en uno de los cojines y miraba el suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. La chica temblaba de frío.

-"Sakura…"-la llamó. La aludida le miro con un poco de miedo en sus ojos verdes.-"Tienes frío…estás temblando…deberíamos sentarnos cerca para poder darnos calor mutuamente. Así entraremos en calor más rápidamente."-la chica le miro un poco asustada pero asintió. Los dos sabían que era lo más rápido.

Sasuke se sentó cerca de ella y la abrazó envolviéndola con su manta. Sakura se acercó a él cohibida. El moreno le besó el pelo intentando tranquilizarla. La cosa pareció funcionar porque Sakura se relajó un poco.

-"Siento mucho lo de antes…no era mi intención llegar a esto Sakura. No sé que me paso, pero prometo que no voy a volver a hacerte pasar por algo así."-Sakura le miro a los ojos y esbozó una tímida sonrisa antes de abrazarse a él. Sasuke la envolvió con sus brazos y se acomodó entre los cojines. Depositó un pequeño beso en la cabeza pelirosa antes de poner su mirada en el cielo.

**777777777777777777**

Naruto y Hinata llegaron al salón arrastrando tras ellos a Sai. En el salón la gente se había reunido en torno a los jugadores: Kiba, Ino, Temari, Shikamaru (al que Temari había convencido; aunque sería mejor decir arrastrado hasta allí.); Ten-Ten y Lee. El resto se había agrupado detrás de ellos haciendo corro para verles jugar. Una cosa era divertirse y otra muy distinta atreverse a jugar contra ellos.

-"¡Chicos¿Hay sitio para tres más?"-gritó Hinata nada más entrar en el salón. Sai palideció y Naruto se rió tontamente.

-"¡Por supuesto Hinata¡Uníos al corro que vamos a empezar!"-gritó Kiba en respuesta.

Neji maldijo internamente el haber rechazado la propuesta de Lee de que se uniese; aún así ahora no podía decir que se unía porque quedaría muy sospechoso. Mal humorado miro como Naruto y Hinata se sentaban arrastrando a Sai en el proceso que quedo sentado entre ellos dos.

-"Bueno todos sabemos de que va esto¿no?"-preguntó Ino haciendo de portavoz. Sólo Kiba, Naruto, Hinata y Temari asintieron. La rubia suspiró antes de empezar a explicar el juego.-"Para los que no sepan, he aquí la versión resumida: Se pone una botella vacía en el medio del circulo y alguien la gira. La persona a la que apunte la botella cuando se para deberá darse un beso con el que la giro."-los que no sabían de que iba el juego palidecieron¿Qué tenían que besar a quien les tocase sin importar quién fuera? Ten-Ten se levantó.

-"Esto…yo creo que paso."-dijo con una risita nerviosa.-"Prefiero seguir haciendo cócteles."

-"Como quieras."-dijo la rubia. Miró a los presentes y pregunto.-"¿Alguien más desea dejarlo ahora?"

-"Yo lo haría pero sería problemático aguantarla después."-suspiró derrotado Shikamaru apoyando su cara en su mano; Temari le miró riéndose. Estaba claro quién llevaba la voz cantante en la relación.

-"Gracias por tu opinión Shikamaru."-dijo Ino resignada.-"Bueno las reglas van así: las primeras veces se darán besos en la mejillas. A los tres besos en la mejilla con la misma persona se pasara a los picos."-Naruto se rió sin control. Ino siguió.-"Después de cinco picos con la misma persona se pasara a los morreos."

-"Espera¿Por qué tantos picos?"-preguntó Kiba.

-"Fácil; así es más interesante. Y no será tan vergonzoso para los principiantes."-dijo Ino antes de seguir explicando.-"Después de tres morreos se pasa a las escenas erótico festivas entre el que lanza y el que apunta la botella."

-"¿Escenas erótico festivas?"-preguntó Lee.

-"Sí. Por ejemplo que el que tiro le baile sensualmente al que apunto la botella o que le haga un masaje erótico. Que se le siente en el regazo y le de un beso o que le haga un chupeton por ejemplo."-enumeró la rubia cansada ya de tanta interrupción.-"¿Puedo terminar ya?"-todos asintieron-"Bien. Y si alguien se niega a dar un beso a alguien deberá beber un vaso de whisky de un golpe."

-"¿¡Qué!?"-gritaron todos de golpe.

-"¿No es pasarse un poco Ino?"-pregunto Kiba.

-"Qué va. Así cuántos más nos vayamos bebiendo a menos diremos que no. ¿No es verdad?"-todo tuvieron que darle la razón a la rubia esa vez.-"Está bien, empiezas tu Kiba que para algo es tu cumpleaños."

Kiba cogió la botella y la giro en medio del corro. La botella giro y giro para ir deteniéndose poco a poco señalando a todos los presentes en su recorrido. Todos miraban ansiosos por saber a quien le tocaría. La botella osciló unos segundos y dudo para acabar deteniéndose frente a Sai. Los dos se miraron con los ojos como platos. Al menos solo era un beso en la mejilla. El corro de personas alrededor empezó a aplaudir y vitorear. El estoico Sai se ruborizó, Kiba hizo lo propio y se levantó con decisión para ir a cumplir. Se acercó a Sai y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla. El improvisado público volvió a aplaudir entusiasmado.

-"Bien, ahora es tu turno Sai."-indicó Ino.

El ANBU aún un poco rojo cogió la botella y la hizo girar con determinación. La botella giro y se detuvo frente a Temari. La rubia no le dio tiempo para que se levantara; en menos de dos segundos ya estaba a su lado dándole un casto beso en la mejilla. Cuando volvió a su sitio puso una sonrisa maliciosa.

-"Ahora es mi turno."

Una media hora después las cosas se habían desmadrado un poco. Casi todos habían llegado a los morreos y la cosa empezaba ponerse peliaguda. Pocos habían preferido beber el vaso de whisky de un golpe en vez de besar al que le había tocado. Entre esos tímidos estaba Lee, que lo de tener que besar a Shikamaru no le hacia gracia. Por desgracia tras beberse el vaso el chico se desmadró, nadie se había acordado de lo mal que le sentaba el alcohol, y entre Ten-Ten y Neji tuvieron que llevárselo al baño para que se espabilara.

Con uno menos en el corro el juego siguió. Otro que se negó a dar ningún beso en la boca fue Kiba, que cuando la botella señaló por cuarta vez se negó en rotundo.

-"Lo siento, pero no pienso hacerlo; prefiero beber el whisky."-Ino le pasó el vaso resignada por lo poco interesante que estaba el juego.

Sin embargo, cuatro vasos de whisky después Kiba ya no se negó a darle un pico a Sai y la fiesta entera aplaudió al audaz chico. No era nada espectacular pero por los efectos del alcohol en vena Kiba empezó a reírse sin control. Cuando consiguieron que se calmase volvieron a jugar.

Shikamaru era el único que no había rechazado nada; argumentaba que era muy problemático. Se había dado picos con todos los presentes y algún que otro morreo con Hinata, y Sai. Cuando le toco tirar la botella callo por octava vez delante de Ino. Temari arrugo el entrecejo; Shikamaru suspiró resignado y se acercó a su rubia compañera de equipo. Ino estaba algo roja, le daba mucha vergüenza que Shikamaru la besase, aunque sólo fuese un juego.

El Nara se arrodilló frente a ella y le dio un profundo beso. Ino abrió los ojos sorprendida para luego dejarse llevar poco a poco. Hinata era la encargada de cronometrar los besos que debían ser de al menos treinta segundos.

-"..Y treinta. Ya está."-avisó la chica.

Sin embargo, los dos aún seguían pegados. Shikamaru porque le daba pereza separase e Ino porque no sabía que hacer realmente. Fue Temari la que resolvió el problema separándolos celosa y mirando mal a la rubia. Ino la miro también mal en contestación y apartó la mirada de la chica. Miro a su izquierda para reparar en que Kiba también tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba mal a Shikamaru. Menos mal que era un juego que sino…más de uno habría salido muerto de la fiesta.

Y entre esos muertos casi seguro que habría estado el propio Kiba, si Neji hubiese estado presente cuando le toco darle un buen morreo a Hinata. La chica estaba de lo más alegre debido al tequila y a que se había negado a darle un beso a Shikamaru. No por nada, sino porque le tenía miedo a Temari después del beso de Shikamaru con Ino.

Otro que habría salido muerto habría sido Sai si Sasuke hubiese estado en la sala cuando le toco darle un señor beso a Naruto. Aunque quizás no hubiese pasado nada. Naruto era otro que también estaba muy contento y se reía sin parar entusiasmado con todo lo que pasaba. O lo estaba hasta que la botella que había lanzado Ino le apunto. Ya era el cuarto morreo y eso significaba que en vez de morreo tocada escenita erótico festiva. Los dos tragaron saliva. Hinata fue la que hablo.

-"Interesante…. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?"-preguntó al publico. El resto de jugadores se miraron buscando alguna idea interesante. Fue Temari la que hizo una sugerencia que a todo el mundo le gusto.

-"¿Qué tal esto? Que Ino haga un baile subido de tono en el regazo de Naruto."-la rubia aludida la miró entre sorprendida y horrorizada; Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco y Temari sonrió cínicamente. Hinata estaba encantada con la idea. Kiba ni por asomo y Sai solo lo miraba todo interesado.

-"¡Me parece una idea genial¡Gran idea Temari-san! Bien Ino, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Que alguien ponga música."-uno de los espectadores que estaba cerca del aparato de música puso una canción acorde con el ambiente.-"Muy buena elección, si señor. A ver. Ino tienes que bailar Fever para Naruto y tienes que quitarle la chaqueta que lleva puesta, sino ya sabes lo que te toca."-puntualizó la morena moviendo un vaso de whisky que había cogido del suelo.

Ino suspiro derrotada. Ella no se amedrentaba ante nada, así que no iba a echarse atrás. Con decisión camino hasta la silla donde estaba ya sentado Naruto esperando a que empezase. La música inundaba el ambiente y la rubia más roja que un tomate empezó a moverse sensualmente alrededor de Naruto. El kitsune dejó de reírse sin control cuando empezó a notar las manos de la chica acariciándole los hombros y parte de los brazos. De acuerdo que le gustaba Sasuke, pero no era de piedra e Ino no era un callo malayo.

La chica comenzó a bajar las manos por el pecho del rubio mientras su boca se acercaba al cuello del kitsune. De cuando en cuando se daba contra los barrotes de la silla por estar detrás de él; pero si lo hacía por delante le daría aún más vergüenza. Bajó la cremallera del jersey azul oscuro que llevaba el chico y coló sus manos por el interior palpando la camiseta blanca que llevaba debajo.

Naruto se dejaba hacer sin reparar demasiado en lo que hacía porque tenía que reconocer que lo hacía muy bien. Todo el mundo veía la escena sin casi respirar, nadie se había esperado que la chica pudiese ser tan sensual y la canción que sonaba no ayudaba a pensar lo contrario. Hasta Temari, que había ideado la prueba para poder vengarse de la Yamanaka por el beso con Shikamaru, tenía que reconocer que la chica sabía lo que hacía. Demasiado bien.

La rubia deslizó las manos de nuevo hacia arriba subiéndole un poco la camiseta al rubio en el proceso y haciendo que más de una suspirara cuando parte del abdomen del kitsune quedó al descubierto. Terminó de acariciar el cuello para luego alejarse de la silla un poco; lo suficiente para poder ponerse delante de Naruto. Por mucha vergüenza que le diese tenía que terminar aquella prueba para que le dejasen en paz.

Apoyó las manos en las rodillas de Naruto y se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Los chicos presentes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y más de uno reprobó el comportamiento de la chica; aunque secretamente tenían envidia de Naruto. Ino acarició los muslos del rubio un poco por encima de los pantalones marrones que llevaba antes de coger la chaqueta por la parte de abajo. Puso las manos en el interior de la misma y mientras se iba levantando del suelo, demasiado cerca de Naruto según la opinión de Kiba, iba haciendo que la chaqueta se deslizase por los hombros y brazos del rubio.

Cuando se puso completamente de pie la chaqueta estaba ya a la altura de las muñecas de Naruto y ella estaba justo en medio de las piernas del chico. Lentamente se acercó hacia la cara de Naruto hasta quedar a unos centímetros y con las dos manos sacó las mangas de la chaqueta por las muñecas. Ino miraba los ojos azules de Naruto y éste hacia lo mismo con los de la chica. Ino veía que el chico se movía para poder ponérselo más fácil y se lo agradeció con una tímida sonrisa antes de sacar la chaqueta por detrás de él justo cuando la canción terminaba.

La rubia se alejó de Naruto y quedó al lado de la silla con la chaqueta en la mano siendo observada por todos los presentes. Unos más alucinados que otros y unos más escandalizados que otros. Hinata empezó a aplaudir segundos después liberando la tensión que había en el salón.

-"¡Bravo¡Prueba superada! Muy bien hecho Ino."

La rubia sonrió y se volvió a sentar en el círculo para seguir jugando, ahora le tocaba a Naruto tirar. El rubio se levantó de la silla sonriendo y ante de sentarse se acercó a Ino y le dio un beso en la mejilla sonriéndole.

-"¡Ahora me toca a mi¿¡Preparados!?"-exclamó cuando cogió la botella para girarla decidido. La botella giró hasta empezar a detenerse lentamente. Dio un par de vueltas más y acabo señalando a Hinata que estaba al lado de Sai. Los dos se miraron. Según las reglas ahora deberían de darse un beso en condiciones.-"Bueno… ¿Lista Hinata?"

-"No lo sé Naruto-kun…."-murmuró la chica bajando la cabeza avergonzada. Los chicos presentes intentaron animarla diciendo que no pasaba nada.-"Es que con tanta gente me da vergüenza. Si estuviésemos tú y yo solos…como siempre…"-suspiró la chica. Todos los presentes quedaron alucinados ante tal declaración. Sai sólo puso los ojos en blanco, mira que les gustaba ser teatreros…aquello seguro que era cosa del alcohol.

-"No te preocupes Hina-chan."-dijo el chico acercándose a ella y abrazándola protectoramente.-"Tú sólo piensa que no están aquí."-la chica elevó la cabeza para mirarle con ojitos inocentes antes de asentir. Naruto acercó su boca a la de ella y le dio un buen beso delante de toda la fiesta que alucinaba en colores. Cuando se separaron se quedaron unos instantes mirándose enamorados antes de estallar en carcajadas.

-"Si es que…"-maldijo Sai. La fiesta seguía alucinando con los dos chicos y fue Sai el que lo aclaró.-"No están liados. Es sólo que con la cantidad de alcohol que tienen en vena les da por hacer el tonto y montarse películas. Era todo teatro."-No todos se lo creyeron pero el hecho que los dos estuviesen riéndose sin parar confirmaba dos cosas: una, que estaban borrachos y dos, que hacían muchas tonterías.

-"Teníais que haberos visto las caras."-decía entre risas Naruto.-"Ha sido genial…"

Después de unos minutos en que nadie pudo controlar las carcajadas de la "pareja" todo volvió a la normalidad y el juego prosiguió su marcha sin mayores incidentes. O al menos hasta que le tocó tirar a Sai y la botella tras girar repetidas veces se quedo apuntando a Naruto. Los dos se miraron. Les tocaba hacer una escena erótico festiva delante de toda la fiesta.

**777777777777777777**

Sakura estaba entre los brazos de Sasuke, su cabeza descansando sobre el pecho del moreno que estaba recostado en los cojines. Sasuke miraba el cielo estrellado mientras sentía como una de las manos de Sakura le acariciaba lentamente un costado. Se sentía bien allí. La compañía de Sakura no era tan desagradable y aquel sitio inspiraba a la paz y serenidad.

La pelirosa se incorporó hasta quedar frente a la cara de Sasuke su pelo rosa cayéndole por la espalda y los hombros (se había vuelto a dejar el pelo largo). El moreno dejó de observar el firmamento y la miró intrigado por su comportamiento. La chica dibujó una sonrisa antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios y volver a su antigua posición acurrucándose más contra el Uchiha. Sasuke sólo la abrazó más fuerte para darle calor.

-"Lamento mucho lo de antes Sakura…creo que me precipite un poco."-el silencio mágico del lugar fue roto por el Uchiha que debía seguir con su actuación.-"Prometo que la próxima vez será en un lugar más romántico. De veras que lamento lo ocurrido…me siento como si te hubiese forzado a hacerlo…"

Sakura se abrazó a Sasuke y habló sin apenas emoción en la voz:-"No te preocupes Sasuke…no fue tan malo…"

-"Aún así de verdad que lo siento mucho Sakura. Quizás deberíamos volver a la fiesta antes de que alguien note nuestra ausencia."-la chica sólo asintió antes de separarse completamente del moreno y coger su ropa.

Sasuke también se vistió en silencio y cuando ambos estuvieron adecentados caminaron de nuevo de vuelta a la casa. Entraron por uno de los corredores y se guiaron por el ruido de la música y los vitores para llegar al salón. El ruido de la música podían entenderlo pero los vitores…había algo que no les cuadraba. ¿A quién estarían vitoreando en el salón con tanto entusiasmo?

Cuando entraron en el salón vieron a toda la fiesta concentrada alrededor de un corro. En el centro parecía haber varias personas sentadas en el suelo. Sasuke distinguió a Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru y Hinata. Los cuatro tenían unas caras un tanto raras. Kiba tenía cara de asombrado al igual que Ino. Shikamaru parecía algo entusiasmado y divertido (cosa muy rara para el Nara). Hinata, a la que solo veía de perfil, tenía una sonrisa algo borracha.

Con dificultad consiguieron entrar en el corro de gente para poder acercarse a ver. Sakura se le había adelantado mientras él evaluaba las caras de los presentes y cuando llegó a su altura la vio con la mano sobre la boca y los ojos abiertos como platos. Esto le confundió aún más.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-la chica sólo señalo hacia una silla que había dentro del circulo. Sasuke vio a Temari antes de posar la mirada sobre la silla. La kunoichi de la Suna sonreía con malicia. Sus ojos negros se movieron de la rubia a la famosa silla que todos miraban y la sangre se congelo en sus venas.

Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa menos para lo que se había quedado grabado a fuego en sus retinas. Naruto estaba sentado en la silla, sin la chaqueta con la que había llegado a la fiesta. La cabeza inclinada hacia atrás; los ojos cerrados y la boca levemente abierta. Eso ya de por sí era una visión demasiado tortuosa para él; pero después, reparar en que Sai estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre su regazo, inclinado sobre su cuello, claramente haciéndole un chupeton…era demasiado incluso para alguien tan frío y estoico como Sasuke Uchiha.

Disimuladamente el moreno se deslizó entre la gente de la fiesta y salió del salón como un autómata. Su mente aún no había asimilado lo que acababa de ver. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Aquello significaba que Sai no le había mentido, Naruto era ahora su novio, amante, compañero… Cada palabra le dolía más. Compañeros lo habían sido durante muchos años. Amantes durante un breve lapso de tiempo, pero que glorioso tiempo. Novios…ojala él pudiese decir que Naruto había sido su novio. Sin embargo, solo podía decir que se había acostado con él. Tan solo eso.

Con eso no se podía asentar una relación. En el sexo no hay necesidad de que haya amor. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Todo había empezado medio en broma. Le había besado para darle miedo, para reírse del rubio…pero una vez que probó el sabor de la boca del kitsune…no hizo más que desearla de nuevo. Cada vez que le veía recordaba aquel adictivo sabor y quería más y más. No llevaba más de un mes saliendo con Sakura y en todo aquel tiempo no había hecho otra cosa que desear la boca de Naruto con ansia y obsesión.

Y no sólo la boca del rubio era su más ferviente deseo. Todo aquel cuerpo que le enloquecía de una manera devastadora. Sus movimientos sensuales y casi felinos. Su mirada maliciosa y traviesa. Deseaba todo lo que era aquel chico y…ahora…sólo podía observar desde lejos. Había sido suyo y lo había perdido. Ahora no sabía con certeza si había sido para tanto. Naruto era amigo de Sakura, ella le pidió ayuda y el rubio se la dio. Eso era lo que hacían los amigos, se ayudaban no se hacían daño, que era lo que estaba haciendo él.

Le había dolido que Naruto prefiriese que Sakura saliese con él antes que darle una oportunidad. Fue como si explotasen su burbuja. Había soñado, casi infantilmente, con que Naruto y él podrían haber sido novios, o al menos amantes, compañeros…sin embargo, la realidad había sido tan distinta. Sasuke no sabía como demostrar amor, hasta ahora sólo sabía expresar deseo carnal y pasión. Ahora, no podía hacer nada para volver atrás y arreglar las cosas. Además su propio orgullo le impedía decirle la verdad a Naruto y dejar de hacerle daño. Se sentía miserable…pero a la vez…su orgullo le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Ojo por ojo y diente por diente.

La puerta del baño donde el moreno se había refugiado se abrió con algo de torpeza y se cerró fuertemente. Oyó el sonido del cerrojo al echarse y luego un golpe seco contra la puerta. Luego unos pasos que se alejaban y un largo suspiro. El Uchiha estaba escondido en la zona de la bañera por lo que estaba lejos del campo de visión del nuevo inquilino del baño, aunque podría haber notado el chakra del moreno…si no hubiese estado tan borracho.

Sasuke pensaba en que podría hacer en aquella situación. A nadie le hacia mucha gracia ser pillado en el baño haciendo sus necesidades, pero no si se quedaba allí y le descubrían podían tacharle de pervertido o de sabe dios que más. Estaba debatiéndose entre salir o no salir cuando oyó la cadena del baño y luego el agua correr. Fuese quien fuese al menos sabía que debía lavarse las manos después de hacer sus necesidades. Sasuke había decidido salir por la ventana cuando reconoció la voz del intruso que parecía estar hablando con su reflejo en el espejo.

-"Maldito Sai…menudo chupeton me ha dejado. Lo ha hecho con saña. Esta marca no se me ira al menos en cuatro o cinco días. Ahora tendré que ir con el cuello tapado para que Kakashi-sensei no me de la brasa. Y además… ¿¡Por qué tenía que hacerlo delante de toda la fiesta¿¡Podía haberse negado¡Cabron¡Me las pagarás!"-Naruto seguía con su entretenido monólogo sin darse cuenta que había alguien más en el baño y que ese alguien había salido de su escondite y ahora le miraba con ganas de querer matar a alguien.

Naruto sintió una mirada clavada en su cuello, concretamente en el lugar donde estaba el chupeton y miro a través del espejo hacia atrás. Sus ojos se toparon con los de Sasuke que se habían vuelto rojos por el Sharigan y tenía cara de querer matar a alguien. Naruto gritó asustado mientras se daba la vuelta y quedaba apoyado en el lavabo intentando recuperarse del susto. Sasuke no apartaba la mirada del rubio, aunque más concretamente de su cuello.

-"¡Sasuke-teme¡Me has asustado cabron¿¡Qué intentas¿¡Matar a los pobres civiles de un susto o qué!?"-el rubio tenía una mano en el pecho intentando que su corazón volviese a latir con normalidad. Tan ocupado estaba en eso que no se había dado cuenta de que era Sasuke el que estaba frente a él. El hombre que le había hecho sufrir más que en toda su vida en apenas tres semanas.-"De verdad que estás loco. Y además… ¿Qué coño haces aquí?"-preguntó cabreado levantando la vista hacia el Uchiha.

La pregunta no fue contestada. Sasuke se abalanzó sobre Naruto atrapando sus labios en un hábil movimiento y acorralándolo contra el lavabo. El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido. El alcohol que corría por sus venas le hacía no tener completamente el control de sus actos. Además de que hacía que su cuerpo produjese más adrenalina que ahora corría libre por su cuerpo y que le hacía olvidarse de dónde estaba y con quién. Tan solo sentía la húmeda boca de Sasuke sobre la suya y las manos del moreno aprisionando su cintura y acercándolo más hacia su cuerpo.

Sus propias manos cobraron vida bajo su descontrol y agarró el trasero de Sasuke apretándolo con ansia. Estaba completamente cegado por el alcohol y las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Además de que el deseo contenido también hacía de las suyas. Sus bocas se separaron dejando entre ellas un leve hilo de saliva uniéndolas. Sasuke y Naruto abrieron los ojos a la vez perdiéndose en los del otro. Azul velado por el deseo contra negro cegado por los celos.

Sasuke atacó el cuello del kitsune haciéndolo jadear de placer. Su objetivo era el mismo chupeton que le había hecho Sai minutos antes. Paseó su lengua por la carne amoratada haciendo que Naruto se estremeciese ante la caricia de la húmeda saliva. Clavó sus dientes en aquella carne, Naruto gimió de dolor. Succionó la carne antes profanada por el ANBU como quién succiona el veneno de una serpiente. Naruto gimió de nuevo, esta vez de puro placer. Las manos de Sasuke se colaron por la camiseta acariciando el abdomen del rubio con parsimonia, en una leve caricia como si fuese una pluma. Espasmos sacudieron el cuerpo del kitsune.

Naruto enredó una de sus manos en el pelo de Sasuke tirando de él a la vez que los jadeos salían de su boca. Su otra mano aguantaba su peso y su equilibrio apoyada contra el lavabo. Sasuke seguía succionando y acariando la piel del rubio sin descanso. En un momento dado, Naruto tiró del pelo del moreno y le arrancó de su cuello, que no quería soltar ni aunque le obligasen. Sus ojos negros se encontraron con los azules mostrando su enfado. El rubio sonrió maliciosamente antes de bajar hasta la altura de la boca del Uchiha y devorarla con ansia.

El moreno no se había esperado esa reacción y por la fuerza de la inercia se desplazó unos centímetros lejos del lavabo con Naruto pegado a su boca, devorándola con deseo y mordiendo sus labios a cada oportunidad. La temperatura corporal del Uchiha aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba pegado al cuerpo del Uzumaki. Si seguía así le haría el amor allí mismo, le haría gritar su nombre hasta el desfallecimiento y luego lo encadenaría a sus brazos para que no escapase.

Naruto se separó abruptamente de la boca de Sasuke y de su cuerpo. Quedaron los dos jadeantes y calientes en aquel baño que invitaba a cumplir alguna fantasía erótica y que parecía sacar sus deseos más ocultos. No dejaban de mirarse a los ojos intentando ver cual seria el próximo movimiento. Naruto sonrió maliciosamente…

…y entonces sucedió.

**CONTINUARÁ……..**

(1)Una aclaración. El porche aquel al que me refería del jardín de los Hyugga me inspiré en la última escena de la película de Memorias de una Geisha. Si la habéis visto, para que os hagáis una idea de lo que intentaba describir (y digo intentaba porque no me aclare ni yo jajaja.); era la especie de casetilla donde se desarrolla la ultima escena de Sayuri con el presidente. No sé si me explico bien. Si alguien aún sigue sin entenderme que me lo diga e intentaré explicarme mejor.

**N.de Autora**: Buenas….aquí esta el undécimo capitulo (13 hojas de word más o menos), espero que las que odian el SasuSaku no hayan formado ya un club de linchamiento. De verdad que siento mucho ciertas escenas que antes escribí pero es que sino pongo algún contacto entre ellos ¿Pensáis que Sakura seguirá con él viviendo del aire solamente? Pues no. La chica esta colada por él, pero tan tonta no es.

Siento mucho todo lo que me he tardado en actualizar, de verdad que lo siento mucho. Cada vez que me ponía a escribir algo de este fic me quedaba en blanco. Además coincidió con el cumple de fati y le hice un one-shot que me llevo su tiempo. Disculpas a parte, no pude y me abandono un poco la inspiración. Por desgracia no puedo decir que ahora vaya a actualizar más deprisa. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer últimamente y mi vida diaria es un completo caos. Además en la uni me están pidiendo varios trabajos y el tiempo que dedicaba a escribir lo necesito para los trabajos. Así que, de momento y sintiéndolo mucho, el fic queda parado. Terminar lo voy a terminar, eso lo aseguro; pero de momento actualizare una vez cada mucho tiempo (no es que ahora actualice cada poco pero bueno, ahora será más tiempo). Espero aún así poder seguir avanzando con él. Empiezan ahora las cosas interesantes y demás y no me gustaría tener que dejarlo así. La pausa es como todo, igual un mes estoy desocupada y me da por escribir y subo varios capítulos pero no puedo garantizar nada. Os agradezco mucho todos los reviews que me habéis mandado y a toda la gente que lo ha leído muchísimas gracias. Espero que el fic no caiga en el olvido o algo por el estilo.

De nuevo, muchas gracias por todos los reviews, más de 170; no me puedo creer que sean tantos. De verdad que muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de ellos. Aquí los tenéis contestados:

_**-Zahia-vlc:**__ Hola; concuerdo contigo. Sasuke es un cabron jajaja. Y Hina es una monada. En lo de Sai ya no jajaja. ¿A que parece increíble que en verdad le odie con lo majo que le he puesto en el fic? Jajaja Debe ser algo subliminal que me han metido en la cabeza, no tiene otra explicación jajaja. Tarde un poco con el capi, gomen. Por cierto…tengo que hablar contigo a ver si te saco una firma por mi cara bonita xD. Un beso._

_**-Kandy91:**__ Hola; al final he tardado un poquillo pero aún así espero que te guste el juego de la botella. Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. Aunque a veces es muy lioso, espero que se entienda. Nos vemos. Besos._

_**-Kikimaru:**__ Hola; Sasuke aún tiene que sufrir bastante de celos xD Soy mala con él. SaiNaru por lo menos en este capi un poco y GaaNaru…me lo han pedido mucho pero no se yo…aún no tengo muy decidido que hacer. Todo el mundo tranquilo que Sakura va a acabar dándose cuenta de todo. Tarde o temprano. Nos vemos. Besos._

_**-macachan15:**__ Hola; he actualizado pero luego he tardado una eternidad con este capitulo. Lo siento mucho. Eso de que aparece Gaara…digamos que a mi no me gustan los fics donde Gaara se queda con Naruto porque este rompió con Sasuke. Es más aquí Gaara no se va a meter por el medio. Es solo otro amigo más de Naruto, eso si, un amigo que quiere ayudarle desesperadamente. El SaiNaru no gusta a mucha gente pero digamos que es para poner celoso a Sasuke, Sai no quiere nada con Naruto, al menos nada que lleve más allá de lo físico jajaja. Espero que la segunda parte de la fiesta te haya gustado y perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar. Nos vemos._

_**-chyneiko-chan:**__ Hola, me alegro de que te pareciese largo, mi defecto es que no paso de las siete paginas; por fin conseguí romper la maldición, lo malo es que ahora me da por no bajar de quince jajaja. No tengo término medio. Si, hay bastante trama aunque todavía se enredara algo más. Creo que me esta quedando demasiado telenovela pero bueno, ahora ya que se le va a hacer jajaja. Pobre Sasuke es unánime, es el que peor cae ahora mismo jajaja. En fin, luego ya os dará penita de él. Espero que este capitulo también te guste. Nos vemos._

_**-Nekoi:**__ Hola, mi pobre corregidora esta sobreexplotada jajaja. Pues que sepas que para ella no es tan difícil porque encuentra más errores que agujas en un pajar maja. No se como me arreglo para cometer tantos. Perdona por poner a tu niño precioso de borde asqueroso pero es que alguien tenía que serlo y le toco a él. Ya se que Hinata me sale muy rara pero es que no puedo soportar que la pongan tan tímida, de verdad que no puedo. O sea, tú entiendes a Sakura y sus sentimientos pero sigue estorbando, pobrecita. Si es que la odiáis a muerte, con lo que sufre la pobre. Lo de Sai no esta mal pensado pero no lo hace para que Sasuke deje a Sakura, Sai piensa que con ponerse manos a la obra podría hacer que Sakura dejase a Sasuke sin más jajaja. Lo hace por ayudar a Naruto simplemente. Que bonita es la amistad de estos dos jajaja. Mil perdones por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero bueno ya te conté las razones. Espero que aún así el capitulo haya quedado medio decente. Besos guapísima._

_**-Kisaomi:**__ Hola, la primera y en la frente jajaja. Fallo mío el no decir como iba vestido Naruto. Iba a ponerlo más adelante pero no me quedo luego sitio en el capitulo; salio en este como iba vestido, espero que ahora lo hayas entendido y que te haya gustado la ropa que llevaba. Lemon…igual se tarda un poco, un poco mucho pero bueno…en el siguiente capitulo igual pongo algo parecido a un lemon jajaja. Hay que ver cuantas odiadoras del SasuSaku salen jajaja. Aunque NaruHina no hay mucho, solo amigos y nada más (no le busquéis las cosquillas al gato, no hay más). A ver que te pareció este capitulo. Nos vemos._

_**-Hitomi Miwa:**__ Hola, lo primero perdón por tardar tanto. Mi vida últimamente es un caos completo. En fin, el juego de la botella es típico de las fiestas jajaja. Hay tantas variables que da mucho juego jajaja. Digamos que Sai y Naruto hicieron algo, y que Sasuke se cabreo jajaja. Los celos son malos consejeros pero que se le va a hacer. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado. Nos vemos._

_**-Cissy Black-Potter:**__ Hola; es increíble que te los hayas leído todos jajaja. Bueno, me alegro de que por lo menos hayas llegado al final. Perdona por tardar tanto en actualizar pero soy algo caótica con las actualizaciones. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Nos vemos._

_**-Hohenheim mx:**__ Hola; respecto a Sai he de reconocer que yo le odio profundamente pero en mi fic le he dado una oportunidad. No me gusta que lo pongan tan bastardo por ahí. ¿Un fic sin Gaara no es fic? Jajaja Esa ha sido buena, por ahora solo lo nombrar pero aparecerá tarde o temprano. La botella causa estragos en todas las fiestas, esta demostrado; esta no iba a ser menos jajaja. ¿Otra que quiere matar a Sasuke? Vete cogiendo número que me parece que hay cola ya jajaja. ¿Me estas pidiendo NaruSasu? No me lo puedo creer, y mira que es raro que te lo pidan, me has alegrado el día jajaja. Es que todo el mundo quiere a Naruto de uke…pero a mi me parece que de seme estaría aún mejor jajaja; otra cosa es que Sasuke se deje jajaja. No, la foto no la consiguió Sai eso ya te lo puedo asegurar jajaja. Aunque no seria mala idea jajaja. Kakashi tampoco fue jajaja, ahora que lo pienso es verdad, aún no ha salido en el fic, gran fallo por mi parte. Con los hyuuga tranquis que habrá para rato, prometido jiji. Espero que este capitulo también haya estado interesante. Un beso. Nos vemos. _

_**-kennich:**__ Hola; mil perdones por dejarlo en el momento interesante pero sino ya se me hacia muy largo. Naruto y Sasuke….quien sabe, eso no puedo decirlo jajaja. A saber lo que harían jajaja. Respecto al punto numero dos, Hinata es la que tiene la información. Sasuke aguantara la farsa, créeme. El problema será cuando vea que no debería haberla aguantado jajaja. La cartita de Gaara va a hacer mucho daño en la pareja principal eso ya te lo digo. Sakura, no es que no sea amiga de Naruto, es que a parte de querer dárselas de dura cuando no lo es tu piensa que no es fácil pedirle a un chico que te ayude a conquistar a otro. No es lo mismo pedírselo a una amiga que a un amigo. Le daba vergüenza vamos. El juego de la botella quedo la mar de interesante, o eso creo jajaja. Perdona por tardar tanto en actualizar pero como ya dije, mi vida es un caos permanente en estos instantes. Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena. Un beso. Nos vemos._

_**-Ada-chan:**__ Hola cosita guapa. Ahora ya no tienes excusa para no dejar review ¡eh! Que ahora ya vuelves a tener Internet xD. ¿Sai mono? Dios, como se consigue que un personaje que odias quede mono. Que alguien me lo explique xD. Sakura lo hizo sin saber mujer. Ella que iba a saber que paso ese día. Sasuke ya sabemos todos que es un cabron pero es defecto de fabricación. Donde sufre es en los próximos 3 capis xD pero no destripes nada mujer. Te imaginas que en vez de Sai llega Neji y se encuentra a Hina y Naru bebiéndose todo el alcohol de la fiesta xD hubiese sido genial. Ya me contaras que te parece el juego de la botella jajaja. Creo que quedo interesante. Un beso enorme pichón. _

_**-Elanta:**__ Hola; chica de verdad que te quiero un montón. Aunque solo sea porque cada vez que lees el fic me dejas un review por capitulo. Espero que no se me olvide contestarte a nada. Vamos a ello. El chiste de jack no era malo, los he oído peores jajaja y ese nunca lo había oído. Lamento el momento de asco profundo por el beso de Sasuke a Sakura, pero lamentablemente era inevitable (como lo es el de este capitulo). Lo de la nueva versión de tortura de Itachi a Sasuke fue muy bueno jajaja. Aunque, tu piensa que si le hace eso fijo que a Itachi también le quedan secuelas por verlo. Sinceramente¿A quien no le quedarían secuelas? xD Me alegro que te guste la Hinata que describo, es que me parece que en el manga la pobre es demasiado tímida (Kishi se paso en eso) por eso quise hacerla de otra manera, sin perder la esencia pero sin que fuese tan tímida (aunque por ahora muy fiel a la esencia no me ha salido xD). Confieso no solo haber leído Fruits Basket sino además estar enganchada al manga jajaja. Es que me pegaba, me pegaba, me dio la vena y tuve que ponerlo. Fue superior a mí. Si, lo de Nemo y Dori fue por culpa de Lore, como en el de Educación Sexual les cogí tanta tirria a los peces me dije, en el mío los mato (o al menos se intuye que pueden estar muertos xD). Si, que mala soy. Maltrato al pobre Naru-chan, pero luego ya le tocara a Sasuke xD. ¿De verdad son tan malos los flash back? Tendré que dejar de ponerlos…así os enteráis de todo en el último capitulo xD. Pobres uñas de las lectoras…tenéis que echarles vitaminas para que crezcan fuertes y así ser más difícil de morderlas xD. Pues…la verdad es que la fiesta no esta basada en hechos reales, pero si es cierto que he cogido un poco de cositas que han pasado en mi vida real (aunque no siempre yo de protagonista xD). Lo del tequila es cierto…es muy malo para la salud pillar borrachera de tequila xD Eso si que esta basado en un hecho real, igual que la famosa fracesita xD. Te aseguro que el padre de Hinata prefiere estar lejos antes que cerca de tanto niño sobrehormonado xD. Me halaga que pienses que he manejado bien a los personajes, era lo que más miedo tenia; que algo no se entendiese y cosas por el estilo. Me quedo más tranquila. Lo de Neji fue un poco improvisado pero es que el pobre se pasa de listo, con eso de ser un genio xD. Na, el pobre le ha tocado sufrir en el capi y algo más que sufrirá. Debes de ser la primera que me dice que le gusto la aparición de la parejita feliz xD. Es que como todas odian a Sasuke a muerte y a Sakura por añadidura pues…como que no gusto la escenita xD. Te aseguro que es cierto, odio a Sai xD. Pero le di una oportunidad en mi fic, además necesitaba a alguien para darle celos a Sasuke¿Y quien mejor que el tío que más se le parece? Pues ala, Sai metido en el ajo xD. Tranquila que Sai sobrevivirá a los guantazos de Sakura xD. Lo de las frases celebres son basadas en hechos reales, muy a mi pesar u.u Pero es cierto, pueden provocar cierto deja vú. De todo lo que quieres saber en este capi solo se habla de la fiesta xD la foto y la otra fiesta para otro día. Mil perdones por tardar tanto en actualizar, es tengo un caos de vida y es lo que pasa. Espero que no me mates por eso xD. A ver si la segunda parte te gusta tanto como la primera. Espero a ver contestado a todo…si me falta algo gomen. Besos. Nos vemos._

_**-Ouka Sakazaki:**__ Hola….sabes que si me matas no sabrás como termina el fic¿verdad? Y si destrozas mi casa no podré escribir porque tendré que trabajar para pagar el arreglo….así que…mejor no me amenaces que luego me entra la depresión y no me viene la inspiración u.u Bueno, no obstante por si acaso ya he asegurado la casa, porque después de la primera escena de este capitulo igual si que me destrozan la casa. xD. Me gusto la idea del barranco, siempre que no me tiren a mi xD, pero no va a tirarla por un barranco, ante todo es su amiga. A todo el mundo le gusto la frase de las penas flotan xD Mis amigas la dicen mucho xD así que me alegra que os haya gustado. Tu tranquila que el fic terminara bien…espero….Lamento haber tardado con este capitulo pero no había mucha inspiración últimamente. Nos vemos._

_**-angelligth23:**__ Hola, pobre Sakura que poco la queréis por dios…en fin, es que Naruto tiene mejor fama xD. Sasuke no sabe nada, o mejor dicho no quiere saber nada xD. Cuando abra los ojos ya se arrepentirá de lo dicho y hecho; mientras tanto sigue sumando puntos para un linchamiento colectivo. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Nos vemos._

_**-dark-hana:**__ Hola Hana. Lo de las penas flotan es un dicho muy recurrente para las depresiones cuando estas de marcha con los colegas o al día siguiente de resaca para justificar las cantidades de alcohol ingeridas el día anterior xD. Sasuke necesita una paliza en condiciones para despertar pero tranquilo todo el mundo que recibirá un buen golpe aunque quizás no físico jajaja. Un beso cosa guapa. _

_**-Anako-chan:**__ El hola es un buen comienzo tranquila. Bueno en mi fic Sasuke y Naruto tienen unos 17-18 años pero si no has leído las partes lemon no pasa nada. No tienen mucha relación con la historia, bueno si la tienen en el que es parte del argumento pero con saber que se acostaron juntos vale y sobra xD. ¿De veras el humor te parece bueno? Dios, muchas gracias, siempre he pensado que no soy buena a la hora de poner cosas graciosas y tengo un humor algo extraño así que no sabía si quedaría bien. Me alegra saber que no esta mal. La ortografía confieso que me ayudan con ella, las tildes no son lo mío. Pero coincido contigo en que hay algún fic que casi parece un mensaje de móvil que otra cosa. La trama es algo que empezó en una cosa y ha cambiado en varios puntos aunque el principal sigue siendo el mismo jiji. Muchas gracias por la ayuda pero por ahora voy bien, lo único que la inspiración me abandona de cuando en cuando. Perdón por tardar tanto con este capitulo, aunque espero que haya merecido la pena la espera. Un beso. _

_**-Katara Uzumaki:**__ Hola, muchas gracias por el review. No te preocupes si no puedes dejar uno, me vale con que lo leáis y os guste. ¿De verdad se ha ido consolidando? Vaya….eso si que no me lo esperaba. Intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo pero no siempre lo consigo, me alegra saber que voy mejorando algo. Me alegra haber conseguido no hacer una historia más jijiji y tranquila que todo se aclarara más tarde o más temprano. Un beso, nos vemos._

_**-Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei:**__ Hola¿de verdad quieres SaiNaru? Pues toma SaiNaru xD. Tu tranquila que Sasuke acabara en el mismo infierno por culpa de Naruto xD Aún le queda mucho por sufrir si de verdad quiere a su kitsune con él. Aunque no puedo decirte por culpa de quien, pero Sasuke se va a morir de celos. Créeme el pobre lo va a pasar mal, muy mal (o eso espero conseguir xD) Tu no te preocupes por tardar mujer. Además ahora estas currando y no hay tiempo para todo. No problem. Un beso imo-chan._

_**-**__**Shiga San**__ Hola, no te preocupes por haber tardado mujer. Si yo también soy una olvidadiza de cuidado así que, sin problema. Respecto a Sakura y Sasuke no puedo decir nada al respecto xD. Harán lo que aguante mi estomago xD. Aunque al principio de este capi dejo muchas cosas a la imaginación pervertida de cada una jajaja. Muchas gracias por el review, Shiga-san. Un beso. _

_**-**__**Asumi - chan:**__ Hola Asumi. En serio que no se si hacerte un altar o matarte xD. Jodida adivina de mis narices. Además de que eres una impaciente niña. Respecto a la súper teoría…no voy a hacer comentarios al respecto. Comete un poco más la cabecita guapa. Menos mal que mucha gente no lee los review ajenos, por no decir nadie, porque sino si que te mataba. Tu aquí revelando datos, no muy trascentes pero datos al fin y al cabo, que nadie debería saber. Debería matarte pero como eres mi "fan" number one y la única que ya se debe de saber trozos de memoria pues te dejo con vida y hasta te dedico el capitulo para que veas. Y eso que mira que eres cansina xD Ala, ya lo he terminado, ya lo puedes leer y como me menciones el siguiente en las próximas dos semanas te juro que dejo el fic sin acabar. Ala después de la regañina y de las cosas sin sentido a ver si te gusta este capitulo, ya me contaras. Un beso Asumi._

_**-Dany Malfoy:**__ Hola, perdón por cortarlo en la mejor parte. Este al menos termina y el siguiente capitulo ya será el día siguiente. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo también. Nos vemos._

_**-Itzu Uchiha: **__Hola¿entero de una vez¡Wow! Eso se merece un aplauso. No son muchos capítulos pero aguantar mi horrorosa ortografía y expresión narrativa ya tiene su merito (no me hagas mucho caso, se me va la pinza y tengo una vena muy negativa) Me alegra que te este gustando espero que este capitulo también te guste y los que siguen. Nos vemos._

_**-**__**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon:**__Hola, tanto como un fic divino no xD pero me alegra que te guste. Se hace lo que se puede jiji. Ya se que soy muy tardona y parece que cuantas más ganas hay de que actualice más vaga me vuelvo…no lo puedo remediar. En fin, respecto a las preguntas…digamos que la pobre Sakura es muy ingenua…ya se sabe que lo enamorados no ven más allá de sus narices. Estáis todos a favor de SaiSaku, no me lo puedo creer xD. Y yo que pensaba que no iba a cuajar el asunto, a ver como acaban esos dos. Un beso._

_**-Luna-Hatake-Tao:**__ Hola, me alegro de que te guste el fic. Intento hacerlo lo mejor posible así que espero seguir cumpliendo. Ya se que es un poco lioso pero es un defecto mío de fabricación, tengo que liar lo simple. Espero que con este capitulo se te haya pasado un poco la intriga, aunque aún quedan muchos interrogantes. Nos vemos._

_**-Laureo:**__ Hola, Naruto no bebió más, ya estaba lo bastante borracho como para decir y hacer tonterías. Tranquila que Sasuke sufrirá por culpa del rubio, vaya que si lo hará. Lo de actualizar pronto…gomen nasai. Soy algo desastre con las actualizaciones y demás. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo también. Nos vemos._

Bueno, hasta aquí los reviews. Gracias por ellos. Nos veremos en el capitulo 12 que ya tiene titulo y espero que no sea dentro de mucho tiempo. Nos vemos.

**Aya K.**


	12. El Consejo de Sabios se reune

**Advertencias:**pues….que esto es un fic Yaoi (chico/chico) así que sí no te gusta no lo leas, luego no quiero quejas acerca del contenido.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (más quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera uu)

Sin nada más he aquí el duodécimo capitulo de la historia:

**LA CODICIADA FOTO DE SASUKE UCHIHA**  
_By Aya K_

_**CAPÍTULO XII:  
EL CONSEJO DE SABIOS SE REUNE**_

Se despertó acostado en su cama. Las sábanas cubriéndole y la respiración irregular. No recordaba que había soñado, quizás algo sobre la muerte de sus padres. Las pesadillas que siempre le acechaban por las noches un día sí, y otro también.

Suspiró mientras llevaba una mano a la frente y se la masajeaba intentando relajarse. Cuando consiguió que el malestar se fuese de su cuerpo intentó buscar una postura para volver a dormirse, sin éxito alguno. Cada día le costaba más dormir. Y aquello hacía mella en todo, tanto en las misiones como en la vida cotidiana. Un día no muy lejano le pediría unas vacaciones a la Hokage.

Justo cuando parecía que la postura no era del todo mala, y de que el sueño comenzaba a envolverle el sonido casi imperceptible del agua cayendo llegó a sus oídos. Abrió los ojos molesto y pensó en que podía ser. Sakura no era porque no se había quedado a dormir; las tuberías no podían ser porque eran nuevas de hacía pocos años; no se había dejado el grifo abierto eso lo sabía.

Y además aún le duraba la maldita resaca de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kiba y Neji. Estaba claro que el alcohol no servía para ahogar las penas…sólo conseguías un buen dolor de cabeza al día siguiente.

Estaba pensando en todas esas cosas cuando del baño de su habitación se coló una vocecita que cantaba. Vale, aquello ya estaba siendo muy raro. ¿Alguien se había colado en su propia casa y estaba en su baño, probablemente bañándose¿Dónde coño estaba la seguridad de esta villa?

Rabioso se levantó de la cama como un rayo, casi sin reparar en que no llevaba puesto su pijama. Vale, estaban en verano pero no le gustaba dormir sin pijama. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos sólo llevaba puesto sus calzoncillos azul oscuro.

Se agazapó por la habitación sin hacer ruido para que el intruso no le oyese y escondiendo su chakra con el mismo objetivo. Pensaba pillar al que se había atrevido a profanar su sagrada casa y baño. Casi parecía una gato cazando y a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Cuando llegó a la puerta del baño intentó mirar por el leve resquicio que había, pero era algo imposible porque apenas se veían los azulejos blancos y la luz que salía de allí. Respiro hondo y con decisión la abrió un poco más para observar la situación y actuar acorde a ella.

Sin embargo, toda su sangre fría no podía prepararle para conocer la identidad del intruso. Naruto, nada más y nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki se había colado en su casa y estaba… ¿duchándose en su baño?

Vale, aquello sonaba muy surrealista, pero era la pura verdad. Sus ojos no podían engañarle. Allí estaba el rubio que más caliente le ponía de todo el pueblo en su ducha como Dios le trajo al mundo y tarareando una cancioncilla mientras se enjabonaba bien. Los ojos negros de Sasuke repasaban aquel adonis que tenía frente a él una y otra vez. Deslizando su mirada a la par que el jabón se deslizaba por su cuerpo mientras el agua le empapaba. Y lo peor, era que aquella visión le estaba poniendo cachondo, muy cachondo.

No era ninguna novedad que estaba más salido que el pico de una plancha y más desde que había "roto" con Naruto, y estaba claro que no iba a usar a Sakura de premio de consolación. Una cosa era usarla para joder a Naruto, que ya de por si era rastrero, y otra muy distinta aprovecharse de la pobre chica, que cada vez estaba más convencido de que era virgen. Era rastrero pero no tanto como para hacerle eso a su amiga. No iba a marcarla de por vida por un calentón.

Su mente pensaba en eso, pero sólo una pequeña parte; ya que el resto estaba concentrado en aquella sublime visión. Hacia tiempo que no veía nada tan excitante. Realmente quería entrar en el baño, estampar a Naruto contra la pared de la ducha y hacerlo suyo en aquel preciso instante; pero algo le decía que no era buena idea. Después de todo él no hacía más que machacarle por lo que había pasado entre ellos.

-"¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día?"

Al principio la pregunta le asustó hasta que se dio cuenta de que por el espejo del baño uno podía ver si había alguien en la puerta. Le acababa de pillar in fraganti, y lo peor no era la pillada; lo peor era el problema que tenía ahora mismo entre las piernas.

-"¿Me vas a responder o puedo interpretar tu silencio como tu muerte cerebral?"

La sorna no se le escapó. Naruto estaba picándole pero no entendía porque. Acaso ese era su plan de contraataque: ir a su casa a ponerle delante lo que no tenía. No le iba a dar aquella satisfacción.

-"Tranquilo mi cerebro está perfectamente. Tan solo me preguntaba que haces aquí. ¿Sabes que el entrar sin permiso en casa ajena es un delito¿O eres tan tonto que ni a eso llegas?"

Lo siguiente que oyó fue la risa de Naruto. Aquello le descolocó aún más, pero cuando la furia casi le había invadido e iba a soltar un grito para que dejase de reír; Naruto estaba demasiado cerca de él, aún chorreando.

-"¿Se puede saber que te pasa Sasuke? Tú me invitaste¿recuerdas¿O es que se te ha olvidado todo lo que hicimos anoche?"-preguntó sensualmente a la vez que se pegaba al cuerpo del moreno.

Sasuke se respigo. Su piel seca entró en contacto con la mojada de Naruto y toda su piel se erizó. Aquel contacto era puro veneno para su coherencia. Aquello era una provocación directa y lo peor de todo era que le encantaba. Naruto acercó su cara a la suya y susurró contra sus labios antes de besarlos:

-"Quizás deba recordártelo."

El beso fue ansiado, excitante y húmedo, muy húmedo. Tanto por la humedad de las bocas como por la que desprendía el cuerpo de Naruto. En aquellos instantes fue cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de la escasez de ropa que llevaba encima y como aquello sólo tenía la explicación de que era lo único que se había puesto para dormir después de hacerlo con Naruto. No recordaba mucho de la fiesta, pero fuese como fuese se estaba olvidando de ello cada vez más sintiendo la traviesa lengua de Naruto luchar contra la suya.

No pararon de besarse hasta que se quedaron sin aire. Al separarse jadearon a la vez haciendo que sus respiraciones chocasen. Naruto sonreía sensualmente y Sasuke lo miraba con la mirada más hambrienta que poseía. Hacía tanto que necesitaba de nuevo aquel ser que se le ofrecía ahora en bandeja. Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando volvió a besarle esta vez resbalando sus manos por toda la húmeda piel y buscando oír los gemidos del rubio. Naruto complació los deseos de Sasuke, sus gemidos se escuchaban cada vez que el moreno abandonaba su boca para besar y morder otros sitios.

Apenas podía controlarse. Tanto tiempo sin escuchar aquella melodiosa voz gimiendo le estaba volviendo loco. Sin esperar más estrelló el cuerpo de Naruto contra una de las paredes del baño sin dejar de besar y tocar todo su cuerpo. La urgencia era su prioridad. Echaba de menos enterrarse en las más profundas entrañas del rubio y cada segundo que pasaba a su lado sin hacerlo suyo lo hacía más necesitado de él. Era una droga demasiado poderosa.

Naruto entendió por la prisa de las caricias lo que buscaba el moreno y sin mediar palabra lo separó de él y le besó fogosamente para luego volverse de cara a la pared. Sasuke, ya de por sí encendido por el beso, no pudo más que pegarse al cuerpo del rubio y besarle la espalda mientras delineaba sus costados. Sin embargo, el breve espacio de calma no duro mucho. Naruto jadeo de dolor cuando le sintió abrirse paso en su interior, pero ese jadeo se transformó en un gemido de placer. Sus manos intentaban agarrarse a los resquicios de los azulejos mientras Sasuke entraba y salía de él sin pausa.

La temperatura aumentaba y aunque aquella no era la mejor posición para el disfrute absoluto de ambos, era la mejor para disfrutar durante largo tiempo de aquello. Y eso era lo que quería Sasuke. Estar todo el tiempo posible hundiéndose en aquel cuerpo, que había reclamado egoístamente suyo, pero del que era tan adicto como de cualquier droga que pudiese venderse.

Los gemidos de ambos eran ya casi gritos de placer cuando notaban la presión en ciertos puntos y cuando sus cuerpos se pegaban casi hasta formar una sola masa de carne. Sasuke sentía su final próximo y decidió que quería disfrutar de la cara de máximo placer del rubio sólo para él. Con rapidez cambiaron la posición; Sasuke hizo que la espalda de Naruto quedase reposada contra la fría pared de azulejo, mientras las piernas del rubio se enredaban en su cintura y él volvía a penetrarle.

Ahora sí que el rubio se deshacía en gemidos, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de las sensaciones que le producía. Sasuke se deleitaba tan solo con la visión de Naruto a su total merced y disfrutando; pidiendo más con los ojos llenos de deseo, la boca entreabierta en un gemido permanente, el cuerpo caliente y deseoso de más. Sintió como alcanzaba el clímax en aquel momento y la sonrisa maliciosa de Naruto que no venía a nada en aquel contexto.

O no venía a cuento hasta que se despertó, esta vez de verdad, en su cama. Con el despertador sonando, una ligera pringosidad en las sábanas y un dolor de cabeza enorme. Entonces lo recordó todo y gimió adolorido.

Estaba claro que el alcohol era malísimo. A parte de la resaca, provocaba sueños húmedos, muy húmedos.

Y también remordimientos.

**777777777777777777**

-"¿Y luego que pasó?"

-"No pasó nada."-contestó de mal humor Naruto.-"Le pegue una hostia como una casa y salí del baño cagando leches."-dio un trago al café que tenía delante de él esperando la reacción de su amigos. Hinata y Sai le miraron incrédulo.

-"¿De verdad no pasó nada más?"- preguntó Hinata. Al ver la cara que le puso Naruto se explicó mejor.-"Entiéndelo Naruto. Hace dos días vivías en un basurero por culpa de la irresistible atracción que ejercía Sasuke en ti y hoy nos estas diciendo que en vez de follar como conejos en el baño le cruzaste al cara y te fuiste de allí…es como para pensar que nos mientes."

-"Hinata…de verdad que no me acostumbro a oírte hablando así."-dijo Sai mirando a la morena estupefacto.

-"Exagerado Es que hace mucho que no me ves y es por eso. Claro, si no pasases tanto tiempo en misiones por ahí perdido…pues sabrías como hablo."

-"Os importa dejad eso. Necesito consejo chicos¡Hacedme algo de caso!-reclamó el rubio. Sai y Hinata le miraron.

-"Relájate hombre."

-"Como sigas así te saldrá una úlcera."-comentó Sai., Naruto le fulminó con la mirada.

-"A ver… ¿Cuál es la urgencia?"-preguntó Hinata poniendo orden.

-"La urgencia es que no sé si hice bien. Quiero decir… ¿Debería haberme quedado en el baño o hice bien al irme de allí¡Estoy hecho un lío!"-se quejó cogiéndose la cabeza con las manos.

-"A ver…hiciste lo que consideraste oportuno. Hombre, si hubiese estado en tu lugar también me habría ido antes que dejar que Sasuke jugase de nuevo conmigo."-le animó Hinata.

-"Tú sí. Yo me habría quedado."-Naruto le miro receloso y Hinata puso los ojos en blanco.-"A ver, entendedme. El chico no tiene desperdicio alguno. Es un cabrón, eso lo tenemos comprobadísimo, pero también hay que reconocer que está como un puto queso."

-"Sabéis que de mucha ayuda no sois¿verdad?"-dijo cabreado el kitsune.

-"Vale, vale. Perdona nuestras opiniones al respecto."-se defendió Hinata.-"A ver…si te fuiste corriendo aún cuando te lo estabas pasando bien…Porqué te lo estabas pasando bien¿no?"

-"Sí."-respondió sonrojado.

-"Bueno pues si aún estando pasándolo tan bien le pegaste semejante bofetada y te largaste significa que algo dentro de ti te aviso de que de esa forma sólo conseguirías sentirte peor después."

-"Cierto. Puede que tu propio subconsciente te avisase de que aquello sólo iba a ser un momento pasajero y que luego sufrirías más si te dejabas llevar que si parabas en aquel instante."-siguió Sai. Naruto miraba de uno al otro buscando algo que no sabía bien que era.

-"O sea, que no hice mal. Luego podría haber sido mucho peor."

-"Conociendo los antecedentes…habría sido mil veces peor."-contestó Hinata.

-"Puede que ahora te arrepientas de no haber echado el polvo del siglo con el bastardo Uchiha, pero luego habría sido mucho peor."

-"Gracias chicos."-agradeció Naruto más aliviado mientras cogía la taza de café que estaba en la mesa y se la bebía.

-"De nada. Para algo está el Consejo de Sabios. Hasta hemos hecho reunión extraordinaria por ti."-rió Hinata. Sai la miró curioso.

-"¿Consejo de Sabios¿Qué es eso?"

-"Paranoias de Hinata."

-"¡No son paranoias Naruto! El Consejo de Sabios es el nombre que le puse al grupo de ayuda a Naruto."-explicó seria la chica. Sai empezó a reírse.

-"¿De verdad¡Qué bueno! Vaya paranoias que os montáis."

-"No te rías Sai. Somos el Consejo de Sabios que ayuda a esta bala perdida, que es Naruto, en sus decisiones amorosas. Por ahora somos dos miembros: tú y yo (a parte del afectado aquí presente). Así que siéntete orgulloso de ser un miembro en activo del CS."

-"De verdad que no sé como os metéis en estos líos de faldas; bueno en este caso pantalones."-reía el moreno.

-"Es verdad, hablando de líos de faldas…"-recordó de pronto el kitsune.-"¿Qué es eso de que andas detrás de Sakura, Sai?"-el ANBU se sonrojo para luego mirar enfadado a Hinata. Ésta sólo encogió los hombros.

-"Antes de que me eches a tus lobos dibujados Sai decirte que lo que pude haber dicho bajo los efectos del alcohol no fue con mala intención."

-"Vale, vale. Ya sé que cuando bebes de más puedes decir cosas muy extrañas…"

-"Extrañas sí; pero nunca mentiras."-repuso la Hyuuga con misterio.

-"Os importa no ir por la tangente."-reprendió el rubio.

-"A ver...no hay ningún misterio Naruto. Me gusta Sakura y ya está. Fin de la historia."

-"Pero con gustar… ¿A qué te refieres¿Te gusta porque te parece mona? O ¿Te gusta porque te gusta todo en ella?"

-"Me gusta porque me gusta todo en ella."

-"Vamos…que estás enamorado de ella¿no?"-preguntó el kitsune. Sai asintió un poco ruborizado.-"Pues estamos apañados majo."

-"Ya ves…hemos elegido un poco mal; pero bueno…yo no pienso rendirme ante ese maldito embaucador de Sasuke Uchiha. Sin ofender."-aclaró Sai mirando a Naruto.

-"No ofendes, es un embaucador. Es la pura verdad. Ahora me siento culpable. Si no hubiese aceptado ayudar a Sakura, ni me hubiese liado con Sasuke nada de esto habría sucedido y tú podrías haberte acercado a Sakura sin problemas."-murmuró apenado Naruto.

-"No pienses en eso ahora Naruto. Tú no tienes la culpa de las decisiones que toma Sasuke."-le animó Hinata.-"Todo ser humano tiene varias opciones sobre distintas cosas, si elige una u otra eso ya es cosa suya. Sasuke eligió la que pensó que era su mejor opción y ya está."

-"Puede que tengas razón pero no dejo de sentirme culpable por todo este asunto."

-"No te preocupes por mi Naruto."-dijo Sai.-"De todas formas tengo difícil que Sakura se fije en mi. Recuerda que nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien."-comentó con una sonrisa triste.

-"Cierto…"-contestó con la misma sonrisa el rubio.-"Pero Sasuke y yo tampoco nos hemos llevado nunca muy bien y mira como hemos acabado…aunque no sé que era peor…que no me tratase como alguien a su misma altura o que ahora me haga sufrir de esta forma."

-"Naruto…no soy quien para dar consejos y todos sabemos que el Uchiha no es santo de mi devoción, pero quiero que tengas bien presente una cosa; el hubiese es un tiempo pasado falso. No puedes arrepentirte de lo que ya has hecho diciendo que ojalá no hubieses hecho ésta cosa o la otra. Aprende a vivir con tus decisiones y sigue adelante; no te escudes en lo que podrías o no podrías haber hecho."

-"¡Wow! Sai, eso ha sido muy profundo."-dijo asombrada Hinata.

-"Ya ves…"-se rió el moreno. Naruto meditaba seriamente sobre las palabras de su amigo.

-"Quizás tengas razón Sai…a partir de ahora no pienso arrepentirme de mi actos. O al menos intentaré no hacerlo"-declaró con decisión.

-"Ese es el espíritu Naruto."-le apoyó Hinata.-"Por cierto, muchas gracias por ayudarme a limpiar la casa chicos. Si mi padre hubiese llegado antes de que limpiásemos le habría dado algo."

-"No tienes falta de darlas. No tenemos otra cosa que hacer; al menos yo. Naruto tendría que estar pensando en como recuperar a Sasuke."

-"¿Por qué piensas que voy a hacer eso?"

-"Sería lo más normal ya que estás loco por sus huesos."

-"Para mi no. Eso es precisamente lo que quiere Sasuke, que me arrastre ante sus pies rogándole que vuelva conmigo."-refunfuñó Naruto.

-"Hombre…Naruto…ahora eres tu él que se está guiando por su orgullo. ¿Ahora te vas a vengar de él haciendo como que no te importa¿De verdad tenéis dieciocho años? Porque parece que tengáis cuatro."-le riñó Hinata.

-"Me da igual. No pienso ceder ante él. No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez Hinata. Prefiero alejarme de él lo más que me sea posible."

-"Naruto…Me estás dando miedo; ¿Cuándo has pensado todo esto?"

-"Ayer por la noche. No podía dormir y estuve pensando en todas las posibilidades de la situación."

-"Naruto; ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?"-preguntó Sai.

-"Sí. Chicos…no quería decíroslo todavía pero…he decidido irme de Konoha. Voy a irme a vivir con Gaara."

-"¿¡Qué!?"-exclamaron Hinata y Sai a la vez.

-"¿Cómo que te vas a ir a vivir con Gaara?"-Hinata no salía de su asombro.

-"¿A la Sunagakure?"-Sai le miraba alucinado.

-"Sé que es precipitado pero…es lo que he decidido."

-"¿Esto tiene algo que ver con la carta que dijo Temari que tenía de parte de Gaara para ti?"-inquirió Hinata. Naruto la miro asombrado de que recordase aquel detalle; luego asintió.-"Naruto… ¿Estás seguro de todo esto?"

-"Sí Hinata. No quiero estar aquí. Me siento ahogado en esta aldea. No puedo salir de casa sin ir pendiente de cada esquina pensando que en puedo encontrarme a Sasuke en cualquier sitio. No puedo seguir así. No quiero pasarme la vida encerrado en casa sólo por tener miedo. Quiero un cambio de aires; empezar en un sitio nuevo, una nueva vida. Creo que es lo mejor para mi."-los dos le miraban asombrados.-"No es para siempre chicos. Será sólo una temporada. Hasta que tenga las fuerzas suficientes para poder volver y poder enfrentarme a Sasuke sin huir."

-"En ese caso, creo que es la mejor elección."-dijo Sai. Hinata se giró alucinada.

-"¿¡Qué¿¡Cómo que es una buena idea¡No es una buena idea¡Eso es como huir Naruto¡Le estás dando la razón!"

-"Hinata…."

-"¡No puedes irte Naruto¡Estás huyendo de la realidad!"

-"¡No estoy huyendo de la realidad Hinata¡Quiero ser feliz! No quiero volver a sufrir por culpa del egoísmo de Sasuke. Déjame intentar ser feliz al menos por una vez…."-la chica le miró mordiéndose el labio. No quería que se fuese pero tampoco quería negarle el derecho a ser feliz. Al final decidió lo que creyó mejor para todos.

-"Está bien. No me opondré a que te vayas."-suspiró derrotada. Naruto le sonrió agradecido.-"Aunque te voy a echar mucho de menos Naru-chan"-la chica se tiró a sus brazos. Naruto sonrió tristemente y correspondió al abrazo.

-"Yo también te voy a echar mucho de menos Hinata. Te voy a echar muchísimo de menos."

-"¿Y a mi nadie me echa de menos en ese abrazo colectivo?"-les picó Sai. Los dos le miraron.

-"Anda ven aquí Sai."-le invitó Naruto. Al final acabaron los tres abrazados como niños de guardería y riéndose sin parar. Una vez separados Sai creyó conveniente revelar algo que había hecho.

-"Naruto…no sé como te vas a tomar esto…pero en la fiesta de Kiba hice algo que no sé si puedo calificar de ayuda."

-"Si te refieres a lo del chupetón…de verdad que prefería que hubieses hecho otra cosa. Entre el que tú hiciste y el que hizo encima Sasuke voy a estar un mes con una marca violeta en el cuello."

-"Lo siento de veras."-si disculpó el ANBU.-"Pero no era eso por lo quería disculparme."-Hinata y Naruto le miraron intrigados.-"Veras…yo le dije a Sasuke que no querías saber nada de él porque ahora intentabas rehacer tu vida a mi lado. Vamos, que éramos novios. Quizás lo que yo le dije, unido a lo del chupetón desencadenase lo que sucedió en el baño. De verdad que lo siento."

Naruto tardó unos segundos en procesar la información.

-"¿¡Qué le dijiste qué!?"-el chico estaba alucinado.

-"¿¡Pero como pudiste hacer algo así Sai!?"-exclamó Hinata.

-"Es…es… ¡Genial!"-chilló Naruto.

-"Sí, es genial… ¿Genial?"-Hinata y Sai se quedaron mirando al rubio que casi tenía estrellitas en los ojos.-"¿Cómo que genial?"

-"Sí, es genial. Eso significa que si se puso así en el baño fue porque estaba celoso."-se emocionaba el rubio.-"Y me hizo el chupetón justo encima del otro porque estaba celoso y quería marcar su territorio."-Hinata y Sai se estaban asustando de la cara de emoción total que tenía el kitsune.-"Pero lo mejor es que eso significa que siente algo por mi….y por eso me va a gustar aún decirle que me voy a la Sunagakure con Gaara."

Sai y Hinata abrieron los ojos como platos. Naruto tenía una cara de maldad total que nunca le habían visto. Su dulce amigo se había transformado en un monstruo sediento de venganza; pero no podían decirle nada. Después de todo, había sido Sasuke el que había empezado todo ese círculo vicioso de las venganzas.

-"Naruto…me estás asustando."-susurró la Hyuuga con miedo. Sai asintió con una ceja alzada.

-"Perdóname Hina-chan."-se disculpó el chico mientras se rascaba la nuca.-"Me he dejado llevar."

-"Bueno…a mi también me das miedo pero creo que estás en tu derecho de vengarte de él así que...eso me hace suponer que necesitamos comprarte un yukata para dentro de una semana y pico."

-"¿Un yukata¿Y eso para qué?"-preguntó desorientado el rubio.

-"Pues para la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa que Sakura le ha preparado a Sasuke."-explicó la morena.-"No íbamos a decirte nada si te veíamos afectado pero ya que estás tan decidido a cortar con todo lo referente a Sasuke y que piensas abandonar Konoha…creo que será una buena idea. Una pequeña fiesta de despedida."

-"Bueno…si os parece bien. En ese caso habrá que irse de compras¿no?"-dijo el rubio con una luminosa sonrisa. Los otros dos asintieron.-"Y vosotros tendréis que elegir un regalo de cumpleaños para Sasuke…porque yo el mío ya lo tengo."-terminó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**777777777777777777**

-"¿Estás completamente seguro Naruto?"-el aludido asintió.

Tsunade se recostó contra su asiento intentando pensar las cosas fríamente. Había recibido la carta del Kazekage de las mismas manos de su hermana hacía dos días. Le pedía que hiciesen un intercambio político. Él enviaría a su hermano Kankuro y ella debería enviar a un ninja de Konoha que considerase fiable. El pelirrojo admitía en la carta que deseaba fervientemente que ese ninja fuese Naruto, pero que la decisión final era del chico y de ella.

Suponía que el Kazekage lo había hecho así adrede; ¿Quién se iba a negar a los deseos de un Naruto Uzumaki ofuscado? Ella no, eso seguro. Además…Kakashi le había comentado que últimamente Naruto parecía más ido en las misiones. Y luego estaba aquel periodo de enfermedad que le había mantenido en casa encerrado por más de dos semanas. Ciertamente, era la primera vez que le veía en casi dos meses y tenía que reconocer que estaba cambiado.

Había adelgazado bastante, tenía unas leves ojeras, y parecía algo alicaído; cosa muy poco frecuente en el hiperactivo rubio. Esperaba que el cambio de aires le sentase bien.

-"En ese caso no puedo oponerme. Gaara ha dicho que le encantaría que fueses tú el elegido para esta misión diplomática y no seré yo la que te lo niegue. Espero que lo hayas meditado profundamente porque la misión durara como mínimo unos doce meses. ¿Estás preparado para vivir tanto tiempo fuera de Konoha?"

-"Lo que necesito precisamente es un cambio de aires Tsunade-obachan. Un cambio de aires y empezar desde cero en algún sitio. Tú sólo dime lo que tengo que hacer y trataré de cumplir la misión lo mejor que pueda."

-"Está bien."-se rindió la rubia ante su testarudez.-"No tienes mucho que hacer pero Temari te lo explicará mejor que yo. Partiréis el día veinticinco de este mes con dirección a la Sunagakure. Tienes hasta entonces para despedirte de todos tus compañeros y hacer las maletas. El Kazekage me ha dicho que intercambiaras tu casa con Kankuro, lo que es lo mismo, el vivirá en la tuya mientras este aquí y tú en la suya mientras estés allí. ¿Alguna objeción?"

-"Ninguna."

-"En ese caso puedes retirarte."-Naruto hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida.-"Y cuídate mucho Naruto."

-"No te preocupes Tsunade-obachan. Sé cuidarme muy bien solo."-sonrió el chico para darle ánimos a la Hokage y a él mismo. Tras eso salió por la puerta.

-"Sólo espero que esto no sea por asuntos del corazón Naruto, porque esos nunca se arreglan fácilmente."-susurró la rubia pensativa.

**777777777777777777**

Sakura paseaba por los pasillos del supermercado consultando la lista que llevaba en la mano y metiendo las cosas que necesitaba en el carrito. Faltaban apenas dos días para la fiesta de Sasuke y el moreno no sospechaba nada. Todos los invitados estaban ya confirmados y su kimono, comprado expresamente para ese día, descansaba en su armario.

La chica miró los manteles de papel que debía coger. Estaban lejos de su alcance, en el estante más alto. Se maldijo internamente por no ser más alta e intento estirarse para alcanzarlos. Por más que lo intentaba no llegaba a ellos, tan solo los rozaba. De repente una mano apareció en su campo de visión y le acercó sin mucho esfuerzo el plástico donde venían guardados los manteles.

Los manteles cayeron en sus brazos y la chica los abrazó antes de girarse a su salvador para agradecerle. Cual sería su sorpresa al encontrarse a Sai y su eterna sonrisa falsa a su lado.

-"Muchas gracias… ¡Sai¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

-"Vaya, cualquiera diría que no te alegras de verme Sakura."-dijo el chico.-"Tú no eres la única que compra aquí; estoy haciendo la compra."-contestó señalando una cesta de la compra llena de cosas.-"¿O acaso es un delito hacer la compra un día laborable sin nada que hacer?"

-"No, claro que no es un delito. Es sólo que no esperaba encontrarte aquí."-susurró la chica avergonzada.

No sabía porque pero estar a solas con aquel chico la ponía nerviosa. Aquella mirada negra que parecía diseccionarla; la sonrisa falsa que la sacaba de sus casillas; su postura altanera que parecía que le importaba nada más que él y sus problemas. Todo en aquel chico la ponía de los nervios y no sabía muy bien la razón.

Debía de reconocer que el chico era guapo, en eso tenía bastante que ver que se pareciese tanto a Sasuke. Además de guapo tenía un buen puesto en el ANBU, había sido ascendido a capitán a principios de verano y era uno de los mejores asesinos de la aldea. Todo eso sumado a su carácter bohemio propio de un artista. Corrían rumores de que había estado viviendo con un chico y que le había pintado de todas las formas y maneras posibles. También se decía que había dejado una misión por culpa de una mujer que le había vuelto loco y que había estado viviendo con ella en su casa durante dos meses.

Se decían tantas cosas que Sakura ya no se creía nada. Lo que sí sabía era que era peligroso tener a Sai como enemigo, pero como amigo suyo tampoco lo veía. Así que no sabía como comportarse con él. Y ese aire de misterio que tenía tampoco la ayudaba a pensar en la forma correcta.

-"Bueno…supongo que los manteles serán para la fiesta¿no?"-dijo el moreno intentando romper el incomodo silencio en el que se habían sumido.

-"Pues sí…son para la fiesta."-respondió cortada la pelirosa.-"Al final tú iras a la fiesta¿no?"-preguntó interesada y hasta un poco ansiosa. Luego se recriminó mentalmente su comportamiento¿Para qué demonios quería que él fuese a la fiesta?

-"Sí, iré. Iré con Naruto y con Hinata. Fuimos el otro día a comprar los yukatas y un kimono para Hinata. La verdad es que ha sido una idea original e interesante lo de vestirnos todos con yukatas. Te felicito Sakura."-contestó el chico tranquilamente. Tranquilo por fuera porque por dentro se moría de los nervios. Era la primera vez en casi cinco meses que tenía una conversación con Sakura y a solas. Aquello no podía ir mejor.

-"¿Con Naruto…?"-repitió la pelirosa.-"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta Sai?"-preguntó la chica.

-"Poder puedes, ya juzgaré yo si es demasiado indiscreta o no."

-"¿Estás saliendo con Naruto?"-preguntó tras haber dejado los manteles en el carro. Entonces se encontró desprotegida ya que los manteles delante de ella le hacían de barrera.-"No es que tenga nada en contra de ese tipo de relaciones es sólo que quería saberlo…lo oí comentar el otro día y no sabía si era verdad, iba a llamar a Naruto pero se me paso y claro, ahora te encuentro a ti aquí y…"

-"Sakura, respira por favor."-pidió el moreno. La había cogido por los hombros intentando calmarla y la miraba fijamente. El contacto de las manos del ANBU con sus hombros le enviaba descargas por todo el cuerpo y no sabía bien porque. Además su corazón latía acelerado y sus ojos se perdían en aquellos inmensos ónices que la miraban. Sai estaba casi como ella. Sentía el calor que despedía el cuerpo de la chica y su corazón latía tan o más acelerado que el de Sakura. La chica asintió despacio y el moreno la soltó un poco con pena. La pelirosa sintió como que le estuviesen arrancando algo.

-"Perdóname…me he puesto a hablar sin sentido como siempre hago."-murmuró avergonzada.

-"No creo que hablases cosas sin sentido, pero sería mejor que respirases más a menudo al hacerlo."-los ojos verdes de Sakura se encontraron de nuevo con los ónices de Sai al levantar la mirada. De nuevo las corrientes golpearon su espalda como un calambre.-"Contestando a tu pregunta debo decirte que no, no estoy saliendo con Naruto. Es mi mejor amigo, pero ni es mi novio, ni mi amante, ni nada por el estilo. Es increíble la de cantidad de cosas que inventan sobre mi."

-"Ya ves…"-rió nerviosa. De nuevo volvió el incómodo silencio.

-"Bueno…creo que voy a seguir haciendo la compra que aún tengo que ir a preparar la comida y limpiar un poco por casa. Ya nos veremos en la fiesta. A las ocho de la tarde en casa de Sasuke ¿verdad?"-le preguntó a la kunoichi.

-"Sí, a las ocho. Bueno, yo también voy a seguir con esto. Ya nos vemos. Adiós."-se despidió del chico que ya avanzaba hacia el otro pasillo. Este se giró para despedirse.

-"Hasta luego Sakura."

Cuando Sai desapareció Sakura se llevó la mano al corazón. ¿Por qué le latía tan fuerte cuando él estaba cerca? No podía entenderlo, pero aquellas reacciones inconscientes de su cuerpo le daban miedo. Mucho miedo.

**CONTINUARÁ……..**

******N.de Autora: **Buenas….aquí esta el duodécimo capitulo de la historia. Ahora me salen los capítulos más larguito¿no? Este tiene 13 páginas de word, como el anterior. Espero que os haya gustado. Ya que lo de lemon fue una putada, pero es que me apetecía poner un lemon y me apetecía joderle la vida a Sasuke. Dos por el precio de uno. Como las ofertas del supermercado xD. Bromas a parte, al final no me he tardado tanto en actualizar y eso que tengo millones de cosas que hacer. No ser porque será pero bueno. El siguiente capitulo será la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sasuke y pasaran también muchas cosas interesantes. Respecto a la idea de Naruto de irse con Gaara, aclaro aquí que no va a haber GaaNaru¿vale? Pongo a Gaara en la historia porque me encanta como personaje y porque esa afinidad que tiene con Naruto me servirá más adelante. Creo que no me falta nada más por decir…bueno si, que muchas gracias por todos los reviews; 189, de verdad que me siento halagada. Muchas gracias a todos. A continuación los contesto.

**__****-Zahia-vlc:**_Hola chica. Tu eres de las mías. Odio que ponga a Gaara como el tercero en discordia, así que en mi fic se lo van a comer y beber ellos solitos xD. Gracias por hacerme la firma, en cuanto pueda ya te digo lo que quiero, muchas gracias. Pues nada, a ver si te gusta este capitulo. Mucho SasuNaru, poco SasuSaku y algo de SaiSaku xD De todo un poco. Besos._

**__****-chyneiko-chan:**_Hola, a todo el mundo se le indigesto la parte SasuSaku xD. Bueno espero que este capitulo haya sido más liviano que no tenia SasuSaku, es más Sasuke ni sale…bueno si sale pero poco xD. Gracias por perdonarme el retraso, esta vez no ha sido mucho pero a saber cuando podrá ser así. Ya se que es muy telenovela pero es que me sale así sin pensármelo. Defecto de fabricación. Ya nos vemos. Un beso._

**__****-maca-chan15:**_Hola¿De verdad se te había olvidado de que iba la historia? T.T Lo sabía, es que me tardo demasiado en actualizar u.u Gaara no consolara a Naru, al menos no lo hará más que siendo su amigo; nada de liarse con él ni cosas así. Amigos y punto. Ya se que lo deje en la mejor parte, pero no se yo si lo mejore en esta xD. El SasuSaku terminara pronto pero no se yo si Sasuke podrá ser feliz con Naruto tan pronto. Ya nos vemos. Un beso._

**__****-Nekoi:**_Hola….Nekoi…te recuerdo que puedo hacerte chantaje jujujuju. Así que a ver a quien amenazas ¡eh! Que si me matas te quedas sin saber como acaba esto y como sigue Dame Más xD Lo del porche…pasapalabra xD (por fin, alguien que sabe de que hablaba u.u es que me explico muy mal en lo del porche). ¿Así que ahora Sakura os cae bien y Sasuke no? xD. Muy bueno. Pero tu tranquila te concederé uno de tus deseos más adelante, ya veras, tu solo espera. Y otra cosa…que manía con que Sasuke se tiro a Sakura… ¡que no leñe! Que tan tonta no es. ¿Tu también estas con la cancioncita? xD Pues que te cuente Alba lo mal que lo pasamos nosotras con ella xD. Tranquila Nekoi, no pondré NaruHina xD ya es bastante con que piense media aldea que tuvieron algo xD. Yo adelante algo por msn pero luego acabar haciéndole interrogatorios a Ada en medio la calle contra las pobres macetas que no tienes culpa alguna xD así que no se yo si sirven de algo jajaja. Bueno chica. Ya me dirás que te pareció este capitulo. Un beso._

**__****-Ada-chan:**_Hola…Ada…en serio…mírate la cabeza xD. ¿Cómo pides esas cosas mujer? xD ¿Cómo lo va a violar¡Que Naru tiene su autoestima leñe¿Vas a montar un puesto para eso? T.T jo, que poco me quieres Ada-chan, con lo mucho que yo te quiero pichoncita y mira como me lo pagas T.T Menuda ida de olla xD. Paranoias a parte, yo también creo que no podrás contener a la muchedumbre enfurecida en los próximo capítulos pero bueno…contratare otro guardaespaldas (y si ya de paso, sucede como en la peli del guardaespaldas yo feliz xD) Esa canción…nos ha marcado mucho Ada, mucho. XD Yo creo que la pondré en mi boda jajaja. Ya ves¿Quién te iba a decir a ti que Ino iba a ser tan sexy? Pregúntaselo a Kiba, que a ese si que le dejo pal arrastre xD. La escena del baño…no coments xD. La escena de Sai ya se yo que te gusto jujuju. Si, es que parece increíble que me caiga tan mal xD. Es que Naruto piripi…hace y dice cosas que no haría en condiciones normales xD. Jajajaja Realmente se te va la pinza mucho en los reviews Ada, eche de menos a Inner xD. Gracias por lo de una de las mejores escritoras que has conocido, me halagas mucho Ada-pichoncito-chan. Tú sigue pensando en que paso con la foto que tienes para rato xD. Un beso preciosa._

**__****-kikimaru:**_Hola, si me tarde bastante en actualizar pero bueno, espero que hay valido la pena la espera. Respecto al GaaNaru…no pondré, no por nada pero es que no me gusta tener a Gaara como el tercero en discordia. Me parece que es muy típico y no se, no me pega. Saldrán como amigos. Además, ya se hacen bastante daño mutuamente Naruto y Sasuke sin ayuda de nadie más xD. Espero que no me matéis por como acabo la escena del baño. Bueno, nos vemos. Besos._

**__****-Sei August9:**_Hola, ahora ya sabes que sucedió xD. Otra cosa es que te haya gustado o no xD. No te preocupes por el review. No pasa nada. A ver que te parece este capitulo. Nos vemos. Besos._

**__****-Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei:**_Hola imo-chan. ¿Cómo que no te quiera nadie? Anda exagerada. Si yo solo tengo un cuarto de la fama y el renombre que tienen tus fics. . Eres la primera que dice que le ha gustado la escena SasuSaku, me has dejado anonadada imo-chan xD. Aunque debo decirte que no se han acostado juntos xD. Lo puse adrede para que pareciese que si, pero no lo han hecho. Algún día contare que paso en realidad, aunque es una parida. ¿La escena de Ino y Naru te calentó¿En serio¡Dios¡Me siento halagada imo-chan! T.T Yo quiero llegar a poder hacer escenas como tu y que mi ídolo me diga estas cosas…me haces muy feliz imo-chan. Arigato. Y tranquila, tú a tus parejas, no me parece tan raro lo del NaruIno, de verdad, las he visto peores xD. ¿Te he dado poco SaiNaru? Gomene, no tenia más ideas. Puede que en el próximo ponga algo más no lo se. Lo de Sasu y Naru…tiene su miga. No describo lo del baño pero creo que salimos ganando xD. Otra cosa… ¿De verdad esta bien escrito? Eso si que me halaga imo-chan. Me parece que he conseguido mejorar un poco en la narración desde que escribo Dame Más xD Me ayuda a centrarme más xD. Bueno, ya me dirás que te parece este capitulo preciosa. Y ya nos vemos para el tema Doujin. Un beso muy grande imo-chan._

**__****-Elanta:**_Hola….Aya saluda desde su bunker Que manía os ha dado con querer matarme¿no? Perdón por cortar la escenita del baño pero os he dado otra en compensación. No es la misma situación eso fijo pero bueno, algo es algo xD. Bueno…si te sirve de consuelo, en ese capi empiezan a cambiar las tornas del SasuSaku y en el siguiente si que cambiaran mucho. Respecto a la tortura de Sasuke…tu tranquila que eso empieza ahora. El pobre va a sufrir más por su propia cabecita que por lo que haga o no haga Naruto xD. ¿Tú tampoco tienes tiempo para terminar Yo, yo mismo y Naruto? Que pena…porque tengo ganas de leer el final, pero bueno, cuando no hay forma, no hay forma. Se esperara pacientemente. Muchas gracias por el review. Ya nos vemos. Besos._

**__****-YuKiMe SoUmA-cHaN:**_Hola, gracias. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Cada vez me salen más largos es lo único bueno de que tarde en actualizar xD. Me parece increíble, no si al final os va a caer bien Sakura y todo xD pero es que la pobre tan tonta no es, o por lo menos yo no la veo así. ¿La escena del baño te gusto¡Que bien! Lastima que hay se terminase, pero bueno, de premio de consolación esta el sueño de Sasuke xD. Esta vez he tenido más tiempo para actualizas y espero adelantar algo estas navidades, a ver que puedo hacer. No he podido leer tu fic pero me pasare estas vacaciones a ver y ya te diré que me parece. Nos vemos. Besos._****

**__****-Ouka Sakazaki:**_Hola, me alegro que alguien comprenda lo mal que se llevan los estudios con la inspiración xD. Pero ahora ya ha vuelto y espero que se quede un tiempo, lo suficientes para poner cosas en claro y demás. ¿Ya has formado el club¿Con tantos miembros? O.O ¡Socorro! Aya se refugia en su bunker privado Esta claro, que aquí no me sacan ni en un ataúd, no señor. Miedo me dais las anti-sasusaku. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, esta vez sin nada de SasuSaku. Nos vemos. Besos._

**__****-Itzu Uchiha:**_Hola, bueno…a veces me da por poner parejas raras xD. Pero bueno…ahora el fic vuelve a sus orígenes xD. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, no se si tarde mucho pero bueno, mil perdones por adelantado. A ver si el próximo puede llegar pronto. Nos vemos. Besos._

**__****-Takiko-chan:**_Hola, mil perdones por el SasuSaku xD. Espero que te recuperases del infarto u.u ¿Te ha gustado la escena del baño? Cuanto me alegro, no sabia si había conseguido plasmarlo todo bien. Realmente en ese baño no hacen nada más xD Pero los subconscientes borrachos son malos, que se lo pregunten a Sasuke. Así que supongo que servirá a modo de compensación…espero…Nos vemos. Besos._****

**__****-Laureo:**_Hola, la verdad es que al pobre Sasuke le sentó mal aquella escena. La tendrá toda su vida en mente xD. No, Sasu no se ha acostado con Saku. Lo juro y perjuro, no han hecho nada. Y si, la culpa es toda de Sasuke…y pagara por ello xD. Con intereses. Bueno, más en el próximo capitulo xD. Nos vemos. Besos._

**__****-Malale:**_Hola….me das miedo….espero que Sasuke sobreviva a tus maldiciones porque sino Naruto se queda sin novio…o lo que sea que acaben siendo (si acaban juntos). Tranquila, que Sasuke las pasara canutas xD, o al menos eso intentare. Me halaga mucho que te guste tanto mi fic. Intento hacerlo lo más real que puedo, aunque me esta quedando un poco telenovela pero bueno. Espero que siga consiguiendo que sea interesante en los próximos capítulos. Si, lo de Hinata me lo han dicho que la pongo muy cañera y eso xD pero es que a mi me gusta así. Lo de Sai, aunque parezca mentira…no le soporto. Me cae fatal. Pero en mi fic me he tomado la libertad de ponerle un poco como me gustaría a mi xD. Respecto a las teorías…creo que ganó la C aunque con leves matices. Pero en esencia era eso. Hostia al canto y salida por patas. Ahora imagínate la cara de pánfilo de Sasuke en medio de un baño ajeno y más salido que el pico una plancha…eso no tiene precio xD. Me alegra que te guste el fic y que haya quedado bien el juego de la botella. Tranquila por las paranoias, estoy acostumbrada (mi vida entera es una paranoia continua xD) Por culpa de las paranoias que no sea el no dejar review Además, hacen los reviews más entretenidos. Ya nos vemos. Besos._****

**__****-Luna-Hatake-Tao:**_ Hola, si, ahora me tardare un poco más en actualizar pero espero que no sea mucho, eso intentare. Sasuke tiene que camelarla pero no creo que se atreviese nunca ha hacerle algo así a Sakura, sigue siendo su amiga, así que…no ha habido ningún contacto más allá del que he puesto ya en el fic. Me alegro que te haya gustado la escenita de Hinata y Naruto, me apetecía ponerles haciendo alguna tontería muy grande y salió eso. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo tan bien. Nos vemos. Besos._****

**__****-tabe-chan:**_Hola sobrinita. Al final has acabado leyendo el fic xD. Si es que…la curiosidad mato al gato xD. Pero me alegra que te este gustando. Y también me alegra mucho que te dediques a dejar review en cada capitulo pero ya sabes que no hace falta eh! . Te contesto por alto porque supongo que cuando publique esto aún me llegue algún review tuyo casi seguro. Así que ahora te contestare a los tres primero que recibí. Lo de Kakashi tienes mucha razón xD. Es un pedofilo encubierto jajaja. Pero se le perdona porque tiene su cosita morbosa xD. Me alegra saber que pongo tan bueno a Sasuke xD. Esa era la intención, ya le tocara luego a Naruto ser irresistible como él solo xD. Bueno…espero que te lo vayas leyendo a tu ritmo, sin prisa pero sin pausa. El siguiente capitulo llega lo que te interesa xD así que…a ver si te gusta. Un besito muy grande sobrinita._****

Bueno, pues muchas gracias por todos los reviews y lo diré para que no haya más equívocos. Sakura y Sasuke no se han acostado. No han hecho nada. Algún día pondrá que paso pero no ha sido nada extraño. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que espero que sea muy interesante. Nos vemos.

******Aya K.**

******  
**


	13. Dejando Huella

**Advertencias: **Pues….que esto es un fic Yaoi (chico/chico) así que sí no te gusta no lo leas, luego no quiero quejas acerca del contenido.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (más quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin ánimo de lucro. Eso sí, la trama es mía eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera u.u)  
**Dedicatoria: **Bueno…este capítulo va dedicado mí querida sobrinita _**tabe-chan**_. Dedicado por tres razones: porque es un sol y no se como mi imo-chan puede tener una hija tan mona; porque este capítulo creo que le va a gustar especialmente por la ropa de los personajes, y porque es su cumpleaños ¡Felicidades guapísima! Muchas gracias por el fantástico dibujo que hiciste, de verdad que lo plasmaste todo muy bien; ahora puedes leerlo para ver que pasa. Un beso sobrinita.

Sin nada más he aquí el décimo tercer capítulo de la historia:

**LA CODICIADA FOTO DE SASUKE UCHIHA**  
_By Aya K_

_**CAPÍTULO XIII:  
DEJANDO HUELLA**_

Veintitrés de Julio.

Cumpleaños de Sasuke.

Día D.

Todos los asistentes a la fiesta sorpresa del Uchiha se habían levantados ansiosos. Cada uno por diferentes razones, pero todos deseando que llegase ya la hora de que la fiesta comenzase. Sakura lo había planeado todo para que Sasuke llegase en el momento justo a la casa y le había engañado para que se pusiese un yukata como todos los presentes. La chica había pensado que sería más difícil engañar al chico, pero resultó tremendamente fácil; quizás tuviese algo que ver que Sasuke no parecía el mismo desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kiba y Neji.

El Consejo de Sabios tenía reunión de emergencia antes de la fiesta. El lugar era la bohemia casa de Sai. Hinata fue la última en llegar vestida con un precioso kimono de seda violeta con bordados en blanco; su larga melena estaba recogida en un elaborado recogido que le había hecho su madre. Los dos chicos la miraron maravillados.

-"Decididamente no hay comparación a verlo en la percha a verlo puesto."-la elogió Sai.

-"Gracias."-murmuró avergonzada la chica.

-"Estás preciosa Hinata. No creo que hoy se te resista ningún chico."-añadió pícaro el rubio. La Hyuuga se sonrojó más hasta casi alcanzar el color de un tomate maduro.

-"No la avergüences más Naruto"-le regañó Sai. El kitsune sólo sacó la lengua graciosamente. Hinata sonrió alegre.

Cuando los tres se sentaron en el salón de Sai, no sin antes quitar todas las pinturas, cuadros, y demás cosas que había por allí desperdigadas; la morena pudo apreciar mejor a los dos apuestos jóvenes que tenía frente a ella.

Sai vestía un yukata negro que realzaba su pálida piel y que llevaba bordado en hilo blanco un gran tigre. Realmente se veía bien con aquel diseño y la chica no tuvo ninguna duda de que el dibujo había sido cosa suya. Naruto era harina de otro costal. La discreción no era lo suyo, pero no por ello no dejaba de estar elegante. Siendo el naranja su color favorito no podía ser de otra forma; su yukata era de seda anaranjada. Por suerte el tono no era tan llamativo como el de su chándal y esto le daba un aire de mayor serenidad. A primera vista parecía que no llevaba nada bordado, pero era porque el hilo del bordado apenas era un poco más oscuro que el color de la tela. Según pudo entrever Hinata, llevaba una especie de zorro bordado. En esta ocasión tampoco le cabía duda de que el diseño había sido cosa de Sai.

Ella no necesitaba comprar ningún kimono ya que por ser parte del clan Hyuuga entre su ropa se encontraban varios kimonos para diversas ocasiones especiales. Tan sólo había tenido que elegir uno que no fuese de los más elaborados (para que su madre no sufriese un ataque al corazón cuando le dijese para que lo necesitaba) y pedirle ayuda a alguien para vestirse y peinarse. Sin embargo, Sai y Naruto no tenían yukatas. Normalmente cuando requería la ocasión los alquilaban para ese día y no les preocupaba el estilo, dibujo o color. En aquella ocasión había sido el propio Sai el que había insistido en que debían ir presentables; sobretodo Naruto si se iba a enfrentar a Sasuke aquella noche.

Con ese objetivo el moreno se había encargado del diseño de los motivos de los yukatas y le había pedido ayuda a una vieja amiga suya, costurera, para que se los hiciese. La buena mujer lo hizo en un tiempo récord y la Hyuuga debía reconocer que el resultado era fantástico. Los dos chicos estaban guapísimos. Sai sonreía más de lo normal, cosa que le hacía aún más atractivo y Naruto, con el pelo despeinado sin la bandana de Konoha sujetándolo, tenía un aire de pícaro que seguro haría las delicias de la gran mayoría de las féminas presentes en la fiesta.

La Hyuuga sólo esperaba que aquella noche no fuese demasiado dolorosa para ninguno de sus dos amigos. No quería ver a Naruto de nuevo hundido y Sai, aunque no lo exteriorizaba tanto como Naruto, podía sufrir mucho si aquella noche no salía todo como querían. Sólo quería que ellos fuesen felices…

…aunque quizás aún debía pasar mucho tiempo antes de que lo fuesen.

**777777777777777777**

A las ocho menos diez de la noche la gran mayoría de los invitados ya estaban en la mansión Uchiha. Sasuke no llegaría hasta las ocho y diez por lo que había tiempo de sobra para preparar la sorpresa. Sakura le había pedido a Tsunade que la ayudase con la sorpresa para el moreno, cosa a la que la rubia no pudo negarse. Sakura le había dado la orden a su novio de venir ya vestido desde el cuartel ANBU. El chico pensaba que iban a cenar los dos juntos para celebrar su cumpleaños y pensaba que toda aquella parafernalia era una excentricidad de la pelirosa. No se imaginaba nada de lo que le esperaba al llegar a su casa.

Hinata, Sai y Naruto entraron en la residencia Uchiha y se encontraron con todos sus amigos en el patio exterior disfrutando de la preciosa noche que había. Nadie sabía cómo, pero después de casi un mes de lluvia por fin las noches de verano hacían acto de presencia y les deleitaban con su calidez. Además el cielo estaba despejado dejando ver las estrellas en el cielo. La luz de la luna hacía de improvisada lámpara y era ayudada por diversos farolillos puestos en el patio.

Sakura les recibió en la puerta quedándose maravillada por el kimono de Hinata, a la que no paró de elogiar en cuanto la vio.

-"Estás realmente guapa Hinata. Ese color te queda realmente bien."-comentó la chica mientras saludaba efusivamente a la morena.

-"Lo mismo digo Sakura. El rosa siempre ha sido tu color."-agregó la Hyuuga cortésmente. La pelirosa sonrió agradecida. Sólo tenía un kimono en todo su armario, pero no había duda que le quedaba perfecto. Como había dicho Hinata el rosa era su color y su kimono era rosa pálido con pétalos de flor de cerezo bordados. Realmente era un kimono que le iba como anillo al dedo. El pelo se lo había recogido en un sencillo moño adornado con unos palillos de madera lacrados.

La pelirosa se sentía orgullosa de su maña a la hora de poder vestirse elegante con poca cosa y esa una de las cosas que sus amigas más envidiaban. Sabía que en elegancia Hinata la superaba pero, después de todo, la Hyuuga había sido criada en un ambiente diferente al suyo por lo que ser elegante con cuatro cosas que tenía en el armario era un gran reto.

Sakura seguía sonriendo cuando Sai y Naruto entraron en su campo de visión. Al primero que vio fue al kitsune y no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrir la boca asombrada. ¿Aquel era el desaliñado Naruto¿Aquel rubio con aspecto travieso que estaba segura de que acapararía la atención de todas las chicas de la fiesta? Realmente era sorprendente lo que podía cambiar el Uzumaki cuando se arreglaba un poco. Además los colores del yukata eran muy fieles a su personalidad. Naruto se fijó en ella y puso cara de sorpresa.

-"¡Por dios¿Quién eres tú y de que época vienes preciosa?"-bromeó el rubio acercándose a la chica. Sakura rió alegre. Se sentía contenta de ver al rubio volver a comportase como siempre.

-"No digas tonterías Naruto. Por cierto, que guapo estás chico. Seguro que hoy más de una intentará ligar contigo."-bromeó a su vez la Haruno. Naruto sonrió zorrunamente.

-"No necesito ligar con nadie, ya tengo aquí a quien quiero que me mire."-dijo mirando a Sai. En ese momento Sakura se dio cuenta de la presencia del ANBU. Se le cortó la respiración. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerla entera y un sonrojo extenderse por sus mejillas. Hinata y Naruto advirtieron la reacción de la chica y sonrieron cómplices.

-"Estás muy guapa con ese kimono Sakura."-alabó el moreno intentando no temblar de los nervios. Realmente estaba guapísima y verla tan hermosa como una muñeca no hacía ningún bien a su mente. La chica desvió la mirada avergonzada.

-"Tú también te ves bien Sai-kun."-murmuró avergonzada la chica. Hinata y Naruto ensancharon sus sonrisas. Sai no se había fijado en ellos, estaba demasiado absorto en contemplar los preciosos ojos de la chica y su leve sonrojo. Le parecía tan encantadora.-"Podéis pasar con los demás al jardín en unos minutos nos prepararemos para darle la sorpresa a Sasuke."

-"Vale. Gracias."-contestó Hinata mientras seguía las indicaciones de la pelirosa. Naruto le sonrió cómplice a la chica antes de seguir a Hinata. Sai no la miro demasiado; sabía que si seguía observándola perdería completamente la cordura.

Cuando los tres desaparecieron de su vista Sakura se llevó una mano al corazón; ¿Por qué le latía tan acelerado? Estaba igual que cuando se encontró a Sai a solas en el supermercado. ¿Por qué el ANBU provocaba aquellas reacciones en ella? No lo entendía. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo. Naruto había dicho que quien quería que le mirase ya estaba a su lado; eso significaba que Sai y Naruto eran novios, no era un rumor como le había dicho Sai hacia dos días. Algo se resquebrajó dentro de ella.

-"¿Por qué duele tanto…?"-murmuró para sí misma con la mano aún en el corazón y la respiración acelerada.

**777777777777777777**

Sasuke caminaba por la calles de Konoha hastiado. La perspectiva de tener que fingir en una cena romántica frente a Sakura hacían que su estómago se revolviese. Odiaba cumplir años y odiaba que la gente le prestase atención en ese día. La pelirosa había insinuado la idea de hacer una fiesta parecida a la de Kiba y Neji; por suerte había conseguido disuadirla antes de que la idea se terminarse de formar en su rosada cabecita. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era otra fiesta tan alocada como la de aquellos dos. Sólo con pensar en las cosas que vio, oyó, dijo e hizo temblaba de rabia e impotencia.

Las calles estaban tranquilas y eso era un poco extraño. Siendo viernes como era, lo normal era que hubiese mucha gente por las calles celebrando cenas de compañeros, saliendo a divertirse, o simplemente emborrachándose. Sin embargo, todo estaba muy tranquilo. Era extraño, pero tampoco era algo que le quitase el sueño. El que no hubiese gente por la calle significaba que nadie tendría que verle caminando con aquel yukata.

No es que le quedase mal, ni mucho menos, sabía de sobra que le quedaba perfecto; pero la perspectiva de que alguien le preguntase porque iba a vestido de aquella forma o a dónde iba no le resultaba nada atractiva. Hubiese preferido tener que hacer frente a un ejército de ninja invasores sin sharingan. Suspiró resignado, verdaderamente aquel iba a ser un día muy largo.

Dobló la última esquina que le separaba de la entrada de su casa y se encontró con varios farolillos alumbrando la entrada. Puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía perfectamente el camino hasta su casa, Sakura no tenía que habérselo señalado. Cuando casi iba a cruzar la puerta de su casa la pelirosa apareció sonriente en la entrada. Supuso que ya estaba dentro de la función, la chica era su devota esposa que venía a recibirlo después de una dura jornada de trabajo. Además la sonrisa de Sakura era tan grande que casi parecía un gato que se había tragado un canario.

-"Bienvenido a casa Sasuke. ¿Qué tal la misión?"

-"Aburrida…no sé porque me llamó a mi la Hokage, hasta un gennin recién salido de la academia podría haber hecho esa misión sin problema."-refunfuñó el moreno. Sakura sonrió dulcemente.

-"Bueno, no te preocupes. Mejor si no ha sido nada importante. Ven, ya está todo preparado."-invitó la pelirosa cogiéndole del brazo y conduciéndole hacia la puerta de la casa.

Sasuke se dejó guiar sin protestar. No le importaba concederle algún capricho a la chica. Después de todo, estaba jugando con ella; que menos que hacerla sentir un poco querida. La chica abrió la puerta y la cerró una vez hubo entrado. La casa estaba toda a oscuras, el pasillo estaba iluminado tenuemente con unos pequeños farolillos. El Uchiha arqueó una ceja; ¿Acaso había comprado todos los farolillos de la tienda?

La kunoichi volvió a cogerle del brazo y le arrastró por el pasillo; cuando pasaron de largo la puerta del salón y después la de la cocina el moreno comenzó a ponerse tenso. ¿Qué demonios había preparado la chica para su cumpleaños?

-"Sakura… ¿Se puede saber a dónde me llevas?"

-"Es una sorpresa Sasuke…espera un poco más."-el moreno suspiró resignado.

Caminaron un poco más hasta la puerta que llevaba al jardín trasero de la casa y al corredor que rodeaba toda la casa. Sasuke enarcó la ceja desorientado; ¿De qué iba todo aquello? Miró a Sakura en busca de respuestas, pero la chica sólo le hizo una seña para que abriese la puerta corredera. El moreno suspiró y se acercó a las puertas. Lentamente las abrió esperando encontrarse alguna cosa que debía ser romántica, pero que seguro que sería dañina para la vista. No se esperaba lo que vio.

-"¡Feliz Cumpleaños Sasuke!"-gritó un coro de voces a la vez. El moreno les miró sorprendido. La masa de gente estalló en carcajadas ante su cara.

Allí estaba reunida casi media Konoha. Compañeros del ANBU; amigos de la Academia, conocidos, senseis…todos allí reunidos y vestidos como Sakura y él: con kimonos y yukatas. Ahora entendía todo aquel secretismo. Debía de reconocer que no era una mala idea, sin embargo, no le hacía ninguna gracia. La pelirosa se acercó a él antes de que estallase de rabia.

-"Perdóname Sasuke, pero no quería que tu cumpleaños pasase sin una buena fiesta para celebrarlo. No todos los días se cumplen diecinueve años. No te enfades por favor…intenta disfrutar de la fiesta…"-no podía enfadarse si le miraba con aquella mirada tan triste. Suspiró resignado.

-"Está bien. Intentaré pasármelo bien."-la chica sonrió alegre.

-"¡Eh Parejita¡Dejad los arrumacos para más tarde¡Sasuke ven a abrir los regalos!"-gritó Kiba por encima del gentío. Sakura se sonrojé; Sasuke quiso fulminar al chico con la mirada.

-"¿Vamos?"-preguntó a Sakura ofreciéndole el brazo. La chica asintió agarrándose a él.

Kiba les hacia señas desde donde estaba. El jardín trasero de la casa estaba lleno de mesas con comida y bebidas; pero la que más destacaba era una mesa llena de paquetitos envueltos en colores brillantes. Sasuke rodó los ojos, estaba convencido de que Sakura había obligado a todos los presentes a llevarle un regalo si querían entrar en la fiesta. No le hacía mucha ilusión pasarse toda la noche desenvolviendo regalos, pero no iba a tener otro remedio.

Kiba le acercó una silla con una sonrisa maliciosa e hizo que se sentase en ella. Sasuke estuvo tentado a fulminarle con la mirada pero desistió. No le apetecía montar un escándalo con tanta gente delante. El castaño se acercó con un gran paquete seguido de Akamaru que le miraba expectante.

-"Este es el mío. Espero que te guste Sasuke-kun"-Sasuke no sabía si morderse la lengua en aquel momento o torturarle hasta la muerte. Por suerte para todos decidió hacer lo menos apetecible y más fácil: abrir el regalo. Se encontró con un equipamiento completo de ANBU, parpadeó confundido mirando al Inuzuka esperando una respuesta.-"Bueno…eres compañero mío en el ANBU y me he fijado que tienes el traje echo un asco…como no se me ocurría nada más… ¡Demonios! Sólo guárdalo y úsalo si te da la gana."-terminó explotando todo avergonzado. El resto de invitados estalló en risas ante la actitud del castaño.

-"Gracias Kiba."-agradeció sinceramente el Uchiha mientras ponía el regalo de nuevo en la mesa.-"Pero hay una cosa que me inquieta…debes de mirarme mucho durante el día para haberte dando cuenta de que necesitaba un traje nuevo."-de nuevo la fiesta estalló en carcajadas y Kiba estaba a punto de morirse de la vergüenza.-"Era broma Kiba, muchas gracias de verdad."-le calmó Sasuke antes de que saltase sobre él para matarle.

El siguiente regalo acabó en su regazo casi al instante. Éste era de Ino. La chica le miraba sonriendo. Desde hacía un tiempo ya no le perseguía como antes, cosa que el Uchiha agradecía internamente todos los días. Al parecer ya se le había pasado la fiebre adolescente. El regalo de la rubia era un libro de autoayuda que se llamaba: "Como tratar bien a tu novia". El moreno la miró sin saber si agradecer el regalo o matarla por lo que significaba el regalito.

-"Esto…gracias Ino…"

-"Espero que te lo leas en cuanto puedas."-dijo guiñándole un ojo la chica.

Sasuke dejó el regalo de la chica al lado del de Kiba y siguió desenvolviendo regalos. Casi todo eran cosas para su trabajo como ninja. Shurikens, kunais, pergaminos de técnicas nuevas, etc. Algunos le regalaban cosas más acorde con sus gustos, pero esos regalos eran cosa de sus compañeros en el ANBU que ya le conocían de hacía mucho tiempo: algún disco que quería, libros que sabían que quería leer, una foto de todos juntos con dedicatorias de lo más variopintas…todos habían puesto su granito de arena en algo.

Poco a poco la pila de regalos de la mesa iba descendiendo…para volver a acumular papel de regalo en un extremo y regalos ya desenvueltos en la otra. Sakura le puso un paquete cuadrado en el regazo. El chico miro la tarjetita que traía de quien era.

-"Veamos…este es de Kakashi-sensei."-enarcó una ceja. Por la forma esperaba que no fuese la nueva entrega de los libros de Jiraiya.

-"No te va a morder Sasuke."-le dijo su sensei. El chico lo desenvolvió no muy convencido. Se encontró con un sistema de comunicación para ninjas de última generación. Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-"Kakashi-sensei….no tenías porqué gastarte tanto dinero en uno de estos…."-dijo algo avergonzado.

-"Tonterías. Me ha salido gratis. El de la tienda me debía un favor."-toda la fiesta le miró resignado. Kakashi siempre sería Kakashi.

-"Bueno…pues gracias."-dijo dándole el regalo a Sakura que le puso otro en el regazo.

-"¿De Jiraiya y Tsunade?"-leyó sorprendido. La Hokage y el Sannin asintieron desde un lado del corro que le rodeaba. El chico desenvolvió el regalo temiendo que se encontraría. Y tal como había temido, allí estaba: la última entrega de los libros pervertidos del Sannin.

-"Esta dedicado."-dijo con una sonrisa de prepotencia el Sannin.

-"Esto…gracias Jiraiya-sama."-agradeció el chico.

-"El mío esta dentro del libro Sasuke."-dijo la Hokage. El chico abrió el libro y en la primera página junto a la dedicatoria encontró una hoja de papel doblada. La cogió y desdobló. Cuando la leyó abrió la boca sorprendido.

-"Esto… ¿Es en serio?"-pregunto sin poder creérselo.

-"Por supuesto. Alguien me ha recordado amablemente que te he estado explotando un poco desde que volviste a Konoha."-explico la rubia irónica.-"Así que…a partir de mañana tendrás unos meses de vacaciones para que hagas lo que te salga de las narices."

-"Muchísimas gracias Hokage-sama."-agradeció el chico. Tsunade solo sonrió.

Sakura cogió el libro que le pasaba Sasuke y le tendió el siguiente regalo. Era un paquete envuelto en papel rojo brillante, alargado y pesado. La chica se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que le había dado su regalo aunque había querido dejarlo para el final. El chico buscó la tarjeta con el nombre, pero no la encontró. Miró a Sakura esperando que le dijese de quién era y la vio toda roja e inquieta.

-"Es el mío. Quería dejarlo para el final pero….bueno es igual…espero que te guste Sasuke-kun."-explicó la pelirosa. Sasuke la miró y sonrió tranquilamente. No se esperaba un regalo de la chica, o al menos pensaba que no se atrevería a dárselo frente a los demás. Sakura seguía siendo muy tímida.

-"Puedo esperar si quieres."-le dijo el chico para aliviar su vergüenza. Kiba metió cizaña ganándose una mirada asesina del moreno.

-"¡Que más da¡Ábrelo Sasuke!"-Sasuke miró a Sakura que asintió resignada. El chico rasgó el papel rojo y se encontró con un estuche forrado en terciopelo negro. Lo abrió intrigado, no se esperaba lo que había dentro.

-"¡Wow!"-fue lo único que pudo decir. En el estuche había una esplendida katana. Hecha por el mejor artesano de toda Konoha. Empuñadura forrada con los mejores materiales, una hoja perfecta y cerca de la guarnición tenía grabado el emblema de los Uchiha. La funda era de madera lacada negra hecha de madera noble y tratado para su perfecta conservación. Era una katana perfecta y por como estaba hecha estaba claro que no era un regalo cualquiera. Todos los presentes se quedaron alucinados al verla. Sakura estaba toda roja intentando, sin mucho éxito, desaparecer de la vista de los presentes.

-"Alucinante…"-susurró Kiba mientras miraba la katana con envidia.

-"Sakura…no sé que decir…muchas gracias."-dijo mientras con un rápido movimiento le cogió el cuello e hizo que se agachara para besarla levemente en los labios. La fiesta entera los victoreó; Sakura se separó aún más roja y le pasó rápidamente otro de los regalos.

Abrió los dos últimos cortesía de Hinata y Sai para encontrarse con un libro de parte de la Hyuuga, precisamente uno que llevaba buscando mucho tiempo; y un retrato del equipo siete de parte de Sai. Concretamente Naruto salía muy realzado en el cuadro y Sasuke estuvo seguro de que estaba hecho a posta. Sin embargo, no dijo nada para no entrar al trapo.

-"Vaya…gracias Hinata…gracias Sai."-agradeció mientras le pasaba los regalos a Sakura y se levantaba, tras una media hora larga, de aquella silla.

Los aludidos sonrieron sin decir palabra y Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar a Naruto que estaba entre los dos. Había puesto especial atención a ver si veía un regalo de parte del kitsune, pero no había ninguno. Además de que, para su desgracia, aquella noche estaba demasiado hermoso con aquel yukata naranja. Eso sí, no había cosa que más rabia le diese que verle al lado de Sai y más cuando se fijó en que tenían las manos entrelazadas.

-"Bueno…y ahora…a disfrutar de la fiesta."-anunció la pelirosa poniéndose al lado de su novio. El chico la agarró de la cintura y los dos se encaminaron a por una copa. Naruto apretó la mano de Sai para infundirle ánimos.

**777777777777777777**

Ya era casi medianoche cuando Naruto se decidió a poner su plan en práctica. La fiesta había pasado sin ningún incidente y con buenas vibraciones por todos lados. Se habían formado parejas un tanto extrañas en aquella fiesta, pero no por eso ya muy obvias. Como Ino y Kiba. Al fin el Inuzuka se había atrevido a dar el paso con la chica y se habían liado en la fiesta. El alcohol como siempre ayudaba, pero esa vez aún más. La otra pareja "sorpresa" de la noche había sido Lee y TenTen, sólo que en este caso había sido TenTen la que se había atrevido a dar el primer paso.

El rubio caminaba por entre la gente en busca de Sasuke. Le había costado un poco decidirse, pero al final había reunido el valor suficiente para atreverse a hablar con el moreno. Iba a ser difícil, sobre todo con el carácter de Sasuke, pero iba a hacer todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para que nada saliese mal. Apenas había bebido aquella noche y eso se notaba, estaba más lucido que la última vez que habían hablado a solas.

Encontró al Uchiha cerca del estanque del jardín, en un lateral de la casa. El moreno estaba sentado en el corredor de la casa y tenía en su mano un vaso de tubo con un líquido de dudosa graduación de alcohol. Miraba al cielo apoyado en uno de los pilares de madera que sujetaban el techo del corredor. El rubio caminó por el corredor lentamente haciendo el ruido necesario para que se diese cuenta de su presencia; aunque estaba casi seguro de que sabía que estaba allí desde hacía tiempo.

-"¿Se puede saber qué quieres Naruto?"-preguntó sin despegar la vista de la luna y echando un trago de su bebida.

-"Me gustaría hablar contigo Sasuke…en un lugar donde nadie nos pueda oír."-pidió cohibido. El moreno le miró sorprendido y confuso. No entendía a qué venía aquella extraña petición. Naruto le miró también.-"Por favor…es importante."-casi rogó en un último intento.

Sasuke se levantó del suelo de madera y subió a la parte atechada del corredor. Le miró unos instantes sopesando la petición y después asintió mientas se giraba.

-"Sígueme, conozco un lugar donde nadie nos molestará."

El rubio asintió, aún a sabiendas de que el Uchiha no le vería, y comenzó a caminar detrás de él. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel y el estómago contraído. Aquello era lo más difícil que iba a hacer, pero sabía que era lo mejor para todos.

**777777777777777777**

Sakura caminaba lentamente por el corredor. Hacía casi media hora que Sasuke se había ido de la fiesta y estaba preocupada por él. Al girar una esquina le vio hablando con Naruto y como después de intercambiar unas breves frases los dos se iban en dirección al interior de la casa. La chica frunció el entrecejo extrañada; ¿Qué estaba pasando allí¿Por qué se comportaban todos de una manera tan rara? Primero Sai le decía que no tenía nada con Naruto, luego los veía muy acaramelados en la fiesta de Sasuke y ahora veía a Naruto y Sasuke hablando de sabe dios qué a escondidas.

No habría sido preocupante de no ser por la cara seria de Sasuke y la extraña expresión de la cara de Naruto; como si necesitase decir algo urgentemente. Decidida a seguirles, y no quedarse en ascuas, salió de la esquina lentamente procurando ocultar su presencia y utilizando todas sus habilidades ninja para que no la oyesen. Tampoco era muy fácil hacerlo con aquel kimono, pero siempre había podido alardear de ser bastante silenciosa cuando quería.

Tan sólo había recorrido unos metros cuando una mano la agarró de una de las muñecas y la giró para encararle. Estaba dispuesta a decirle un par de cosas a quien se había atrevido a molestarla cuando se encontró de frente con los ojos negros de Sai clavándose en los suyos como carbones encendidos. Un escalofrío la recorrió entera. Su mirada se clavaba en ella haciéndola estremecer asustada, su mirada era dura y parecía enfadado por algo que no llegaba a saber que era.

Estaba tan abducida por la mirada de Sai que apenas notaba la tremenda presión que le hacía en la muñeca. El chico la agarró más fuerte a la pelirosa y la arrastró por el corredor en dirección contraria a por donde habían desaparecido Sasuke y Naruto. No la soltó hasta que llegaron al dojo de la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Al soltarla Sakura notó el dolor del agarre en su muñeca y se la masajeó para mitigar el dolor. Le miró enfadada encarándole.

-"¿¡Pero tú de qué vas!?"-gritó colérica.-"¿¡A qué coño ha venido eso¿¡Quién te crees que eres!?"

-"Baja la voz. Te recuerdo que estamos en una fiesta y pueden oírte. Imagínate el escándalo…"-le contestó el chico tranquilamente. Sakura se puso aún más enfadada. Se acercó a el y le cogió de las solapas del yukata para encararle.

-"¡No me da la gana bajar la voz¿¡A qué coño ha venido eso de arrastrarme por media casa¡Contesta!"-el moreno tan sólo sonrió de lado haciéndola enfadarse aún más.

-"Porque me apetecía."-la chica gruñó; Sai dejó de sonreír y se puso serio.-"Estorbabas allí."

-"¿Cómo que estorbaba allí?"-preguntó confundida ante aquella respuesta.

-"Sí, estorbabas. Naruto tiene que hablar seriamente con Sasuke de un asunto que les atañe a ellos dos y no podía permitir que te metieses por medio."-Sakura parpadeó asombrada. Cuando hablo tardo un poco en enlazar ideas.

-"¿Meterme por medio¿Por qué debería estorbar? Son mis amigos, tengo derecho a saber de que hablan. Me preocupo por ellos."

-"No. Naruto no quiere que sepas nada de este asunto."

-"¿¡Qué¿Y desde cuando eres tú tan amigo de Naruto como para saber lo que quiere que sepa y lo que no?"-preguntó cabreada.

-"Desde que eres la novia de Sasuke."-Sakura parpadeó asombrada. ¿Significaba eso que estaba perdiendo a su mejor amigo por salir con el Uchiha? Aquello era una estupidez.-"Bueno…mejor dicho…desde que eres el juguete del Uchiha."-gruñó Sai. Sakura le miró alucinada.

-"Pero… ¿Tú de que vas¿Cómo que desde que soy el juguete de Sasuke¡Yo no soy el juguete de nadie!"-gritó enfadada.

-"¿Ah no? Entonces porque haces todo lo que él te dice. Además, si ni siquiera te trata como su novia; eres más su perrito faldero que nada."-explicó el ANBU con rencor.

No lo vio venir, y aunque lo hubiese visto no sabía si la habría esquivado. La mano abierta de la chica se estrelló contra su mejilla dejándole un agudo dolor en la mandíbula. Subió la mano hasta el golpe y se sobó la adolorida mandíbula. Miró a la chica enfadado. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos verdes de Sakura, pero ésta intentaba por todos los medios detenerlas y mirarle con odio.

Sai sabía que le había hecho daño, que había sido un poco brusco; pero no había otra manera de que despertase de aquel embrujo en el que la había sumido el Uchiha. Sakura siempre había estado enamorada de Sasuke, él lo sabía de sobra, pero no iba a rendirse fácilmente. Nadie se merecía lo que el Uchiha estaba haciendo con ella y menos Sakura.

-"No te atrevas a decir eso nunca más… ¿¡Me oyes!?"-gritó ya sin poder contener las lagrimas y sollozando sin control. Sai la miró acongojado…sin embargo; tenía que seguir adelante.

-"No quieres ver la realidad Sakura… ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que Sasuke nunca te ha querido ni te querrá más allá de la amistad?"-gritó cogiéndola de los brazos; la pelirosa seguía sollozando y negando con la cabeza lo que oía.-"Tú sabes que es verdad. Ningún novio trata a la persona que quiere como lo hace él. Un novio normal se preocupa de su novia en cada momento y le demuestra su amor en cualquier instante… ¿¡Ha hecho él algo de eso!?"

Sakura acabó de rodillas en el suelo llorando. Sus rodillas no habían aguantado. Su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente y sus sollozos se mezclaban con su llanto. Había intentado esconder la verdad, ocultarla debajo de la alfombra como se hacía con el polvo. Quería pensar que sólo eran imaginaciones suyas, o que Sasuke era demasiado tímido, pero…ver como alguien prácticamente ajeno a ella, que apenas la había visto un par de veces con Sasuke, le dijese todo aquello…la había desarmado.

Y allí estaba, agarrada a los antebrazos de Sai, clavándole las uñas en ellos, llorando a lágrima viva arrodillada en el suelo de madera del dojo de su supuesto novio y sin saber que hacer, pensar o decir. Tan sólo podía llorar. Sai se arrodilló a su lado. Le cogió la cara con ambas manos y se la levantó para que le mirase. Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los negros que la miraban cándidamente. Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo en torrente sin que la chica hiciese nada por evitarlo. El ANBU limpió los restos de las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de la pelirosa e intentó sonreírle tiernamente.

-"No llores Sakura, por favor. El Uchiha no merece tus lágrimas."-la chica intentó desviar la cara hacia abajo, no quería que nadie la viese así. Sai cogió la barbilla de la chica y le levantó la cara para que le mirase.-"No llores, por favor. Me parte el alma ver tus hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas por alguien que no se las merece."

Aquellas palabras calaron hondo en la chica. Eran dulces y tranquilizadoras. Podía dejarse mimar por aquel hombre y se sentiría dichosa…sin embargo, había algo que la confundía; ¿Por qué Sai le decía todo eso¿Era una broma de mal gusto de sus amigos¿Quizás alguna de las admiradoras de Sasuke quería separarla del moreno¿De qué iba todo aquello? Con decisión se separó del ANBU y le miró con rabia en los ojos.

-"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto¿No deberías estar en la fiesta divirtiéndote? O liándote con Naruto en vez de estar aquí haciéndome esto…"

-"¿Haciéndote el qué?"-preguntó interesando ante el ligero cambio de voz de la chica.

-"Confundirme…"-murmuró en un hilo de voz. Sai la miró en parte esperanzado y en parte asustado…

-"Yo no te confundo…sólo digo lo que pienso…si estás confusa y dudas es porque eso ya existía antes en tus pensamientos…y mis palabras te han hecho darte cuenta de algo."

-"A veces odio tu personalidad."-espetó la chica cabreada. ¿Por qué tenía que saber lo que le rondaba por la mente con sólo mirarla?

-"¿Ah sí? Pues a mi la tuya me encanta."-contestó con su eterna sonrisa en la cara. Sakura gruñó, se estaba empezando a enfadar de nuevo.

-"Esta conversación se ha acabado. Voy a buscar a Sasuke."-sentenció mientras se levantaba del suelo decidida y caminaba hacia la puerta limpiándose los restos de las lágrimas.

No llegó a la puerta. Sai la cogió de la manga del kimono, la giró y tiró de ella hasta que la joven se estrelló contra su cuerpo. En menos de un segundo su brazo se enredó en su cintura y con la mano libre cogió la nuca de la pelirosa para evitar que rechazase el beso. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. Se podía haber esperado cualquier cosa menos que Sai la besase. Y menos que aquella manera. Creía que se iba a derretir entre sus brazos.

Notaba cada músculo bien definido bajo la fina tela del yukata negro del chico. Su cuerpo pegado al del ANBU sujetándola. Su brazo enroscado en su cintura atrayéndola más hacia él hasta que casi se sintió fundida con su cuerpo. La mano que le agarraba el cuello enredaba sus dedos en los mechones que se habían escapado del moño con tanto movimiento brusco. Y sus labios…sus labios la quemaban con su simple tacto. Notaba aquella sensación calida y húmeda que la invadía; su corazón desbocado desbordado por las emociones que vivía.

Cuando el moreno la separó de su cuerpo Sakura mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de aquella sensación, la boca entreabierta y las mejillas sonrojadas. Su cuerpo temblaba entre sus brazos y los ojos negros del shinobi no podían dejar de admirar la perfección de su rostro y todo el escote que dejaba entrever el kimono. ¡Dios! Cuánto deseaba hacerla suya en aquel mismo instante. Sabía que debía ser paciente y tener cuidado pero aún así…su cordura flaqueaba cada vez que la tenía cerca.

Sakura abrió los ojos con miedo, sabía quien se iba a encontrar detrás de aquel fogoso beso y no era su novio. Acababa de traicionar a Sasuke. Le había sido infiel nada más y nada menos que con Sai. Sólo había sido un beso, pero para ella era suficiente. Aquel beso la había vuelto su mundo del revés. Un extraño calor se abría paso desde sus entrañas y la sofocaba. Jamás había sentido nada así. Era como puro fuego recorriéndole las venas y toda la culpa era de Sai. Sus ojos verdes se toparon con los negros del ANBU. Sus rodillas flaquearon, jamás había visto una mirada así antes. Sólo había podido imaginárselas y verlas en las películas románticas: una mirada llena de deseo.

Se perdieron en los ojos del contrario por largo tiempo. Sai intentaba transmitir todo lo que sentía en aquellos momentos: deseo, amor, pasión, desesperación…era un cúmulo de emociones que encerraba siempre bajo su mascara de frialdad, pero que en aquellos momentos dejaba entrever en sus expresivos ojos. Sakura veía todas aquellas sensaciones que la aturdían y la desgarraban. Era algo tan increíble pensar que ella provocaba todas aquellas sensaciones en un hombre como Sai y a la vez descorazonador saber que el hombre del que estaba enamorada jamás sentiría nada parecido por ella.

¿Cuándo había acabado cediendo? No lo sabía, pero creía recordar vagamente que ella había sido la que había empezado el segundo beso. Había algo que le impulsaba a besarle, aquel hombre tenía algo que la volvía loca. Quizás era aquella sensación de libertad que emanaba de cada uno de los poros de su piel. Quizás era aquella sinceridad dolorosa que poseía y que empleaba sin reparo. No sabía lo que era, pero la atraía como la miel a las moscas.

No debería estar haciendo aquello, lo sabía muy bien; y menos en el dojo de Sasuke. Era su novio y le estaba traicionando vilmente. Sin embargo, estaba harta de seguir las reglas. De ser una buena chica, de ser fiel, de ser perfecta…quería dejar de fingir. Necesitaba liberarse de todo aquello. Quizás, sólo quizás, su amor por Sasuke era simplemente eso…seguir las reglas.

El moreno la acorraló contra la pared norte del dojo, la más alejada de la casa y de la fiesta. Así nadie podría oír lo que pasaría entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Sakura se agarró de los fuertes hombros del ANBU cuando volvió a besarla. Sai la levantó a peso haciendo que la chica enredase sus piernas en su cintura. Quería sentirla más pegada a él, sentirla hasta que muriese, extasiarse con su aroma, hiptonizarse con sus movimientos ansiosos…poseerla hasta que el cuerpo le dijese basta.

La tímida y buena Sakura había desaparecido en cuanto las manos de Sai la habían cogido para levantarla. Aquella calidez de sus cuerpos unidos, aún con la tela de la ropa como barrera, le hacía perder la cordura. Su instinto afloraba en cada beso, su deseo aumentaba en cada mordisco, su cordura se escapaba en cada caricia. Se sentía libre de hacer lo que quisiera y más aún de ser completamente ella. Podía dejar salir a la superficie a la "verdadera Sakura" sin importarle nada más. Tan sólo era una noche. Iba a entregarse completamente a Sai, no le iba a volver a ver nunca más y no le importaba lo más mínimo.

Los dos cuerpos resbalaron por la pared de madera hasta acabar en el suelo: Sakura apoyada contra la pared con el kimono entreabierto y Sai arrodillado entre las piernas de Sakura basándole el cuello lentamente. El moreno lamió con lujuria el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda haciendo que Sakura jadease involuntariamente y se arquease contra la pared. Sin dejar de besar toda esa parte del cuello desde la oreja hasta la clavícula; al ANBU coló una de sus manos por la abertura del kimono y acarició con deleite uno de los pechos de la chica. Sakura gimió extasiada con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y los ojos cerrados. Sai sonrió.

La pelirosa consiguió apartarle un poco de su cuerpo dejando confundido al moreno que ya se esperaba una reacción de rechazo por su parte. Sin embargo, lo único que hizo la chica fue coger los palillos que apresaban su pelo y quitárselos. Una cascada de cabellos rosa cayó hasta los brazos de la chica. Sai pensó que estaba delante de toda una diosa. El pelo enmarcando su cara, el kimono descolocado dejando ver sus hombros, parte de los pechos y subido casi hasta las rodillas le daban un aspecto de lo más erótico.

-"Me estaban haciendo daño. Me los clavaba cuando apoyaba la cabeza en la pared."-explicó sin apartar los ojos del chico. Dejó los palillos en el suelo y con un dedo le llamó incitándole.-"Ven…sigamos."

No tuvo que repetírselo dos veces. Gateó hasta volver a donde había estado antes situado. Siguió besándole el cuello lentamente deleitándose con los sonidos que se escapaban de aquellos carnosos labios. Tras varios intentos y risas de Sakura consiguió desanudar el obi que cerraba el kimono. Retiró, casi con miedo, la tela que cubría el cuerpo que tanto había deseado. Una vez que la tuvo completamente desnuda frente a él, no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola embobado.

Sakura le miraba avergonzada. ¿Por qué la miraba tanto¿No le gustaba lo que veía¿Acaso era tan fea como decían sus compañeras de clase que era? Casi estaba a punto de llorar cuando Sai la miró directamente a los ojos. El corazón de la pelirosa se paró durante un segundo. Aquella mirada la había temblar sin control. El moreno se acercó a ella acoplando su cuerpo perfectamente al suyo y respirando sobre sus labios ya enrojecidos.

-"Eres aún más bella de lo que me había imaginado…eres la mayor tentación para un pecador como yo Sakura."-la chica enrojecía y jadeaba al oír aquellas palabras y sintiendo el cuerpo del moreno sobre el suyo. Aunque Sai sólo tenía el pecho descubierto era suficiente con notar cada forma sobre ella para que su cordura muriera.-"No voy a tener piedad Sakura…pienso convertirte en la pecadora más hermosa de este mundo. Despídete de toda tu inocencia."

Sin esperar a que contestase se hundió en su boca con ferocidad. Había imaginado como podía ser el cuerpo de la pelirosa millones de veces. Pero su más loca imaginación no podía hacerle justicia a la realidad. La realidad era que aquel cuerpo que estaba bajo él, apunto de quedar marcado para siempre; era magnífico. Era el paraíso. Podía mirarlo, recorrerlo, besarlo, lamerlo, morderlo y no se hartaba de él.

La kunoichi apretaba la tela del kimono que hacía de improvisada manta intentando descargar toda la adrenalina que la recorría. Jamás pensó que el sexo podía ser tan satisfactorio y eso que apenas había comenzado a disfrutar. Sintió las manos de Sai recorrer sus piernas ascendentemente y un jadeo se apoderó de ella. Sus pezones se endurecieron ante el pensamiento de lo que podía seguir a continuación. El moreno no la defraudó. Lamió y besó la cara interna de sus muslos con deleite. La respiración de la pelirosa se aceleró ante las caricias y su lugar de destino.

Cuando se hundió entre sus piernas no pudo evitar gritar de placer. ¿Cómo era posible que su cuerpo pudiese sentir tanto placer y aún no haber perdido la consciencia? No lo sabía pero agradecía internamente aquella capacidad que la hacía disfrutar de todo el placer que le provocaba aquel chico. Clavaba las uñas en los hombros del ANBU sin importarle el hacerle pequeñas heridas. A Sai tampoco parecía importarle.

Casi tan rápido como había empezado terminó. Sai se separó lo suficiente de ella y de su cuerpo como para que la chica pudiese recuperar la respiración sin morir por falta de aire. Su cuerpo temblaba con leves espasmos y Sakura miraba el techo tratando de recordar como se respiraba con normalidad. Sai se hechó sobre ella de nuevo, esta vez completamente desnudo, mientras acariciaba los costados de la chica y le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo.

Sakura abrió los ojos al sentir como el moreno se precipitaba sobre su rostro. De nuevo sus miradas ansiosas se encontraron llenándose del deseo mutuo e incontrolable. Sin embargo, Sai necesitaba algo más para proseguir; lo que menos quería en este mundo era hacerle daño a su ángel.

-"Sakura…."-susurró contra los labios de la chica.-"¿Estás segura de esto?"-La chica asintió repetidamente.-"¿Confías en mi?"-preguntó lentamente. La chica le miro desde su posición.

-"No me voy a romper Sai…y sí, confío en ti."

¿Qué más necesitaba? Nada. Sin esperar a que se diese cuenta de lo que hacía unió su cuerpo al suyo y entró en su interior de un golpe. Sakura chilló de dolor. Lágrimas saladas rodaron por sus mejillas sin control. Sai se acercó a sus mejillas y las lamió lentamente mientras esperaba a que el dolor pasase. Le daba pequeños besos en el cuello para que se tranquilizase, pero le estaba costando mucho. Sentía aquella intrusión en su cuerpo y aunque casi podía decir que se sentía bien, la verdad era que en cierta manera casi había sido como si le clavasen un kunai en la espalda.

-"De verdad que lo siento Sakura…te prometo que luego no te dolerá…por favor…deja de llorar…se me parte el alma si te veo llorar…"-susurró mientras le acariciaba el pelo suavemente.

Los sollozos de Sakura remitieron lentamente mientras sentía un calor ya conocido volver a apoderarse de sus sentidos. No supo realmente cuando comenzó a moverse desesperadamente contra el cuerpo del ANBU, pero sí sintió como el chico captaba la indirecta casi al instante. Se movió con lentitud sabiendo de antemano que al principio también iba a ser incómodo. Sakura no rechistó ni una sola vez aunque la vio apretar los dientes fuertemente. Sabía que aquello se estaba volviendo un poco agónico así que decidió jugar todas sus cartas.

El primer movimiento certero consiguió lo que quería: la pelirosada chilló dividida entre el dolor y el placer. La segunda fue más adentro consiguiendo que jadease de placer. La tercera y la cuarta la subieron al cielo de un golpe y la dejaron flotando entre las nubes para recibir la quinta. Aquello debía ser lo que llamaban el séptimo cielo porque con la sexta aumentaron sus gemidos y en la séptima sintió como su cuerpo llegaba al punto sin retorno.

Se arqueó contra el cuerpo de Sai clavándole las uñas en los brazos. Aquello había sido realmente magnifico y, una vez ya recuperada, quería más.

Lo siguiente que vio y oyó Sai fue a una desinhibida Sakura tratando de conseguir de nuevo aquel profundo placer y llevándole con ella, casi sin proponérselo, al paraíso.

**777777777777777777**

El moreno se giró con los brazos cruzados para encarar a Naruto. El rubio se sintió cohibido por la mirada intimidatorio del Uchiha. Sasuke sonreía interiormente ante la incomodidad del kitsune. Le encantaba ver el poder que tenía sobre él.

-"Bueno…tú dirás."-Naruto suspiró profundamente antes de encarar al Uchiha. Sasuke se sorprendió levemente al ver aquella mirada decidida.

-"Quería hablar contigo Sasuke…pero ahora no sé como empezar."-suspiró cansado.

-"Ya estamos hablando Naruto; así que no te ha costado tanto empezar."-sonrió maliciosamente el moreno; Naruto frunció el ceño.

-"Deja de tomarme el pelo. Quiero tener una conversación normal contigo. ¿Me vas a dejar hablar sin ponerte borde o desisto ya? Tengo prisa."-Sasuke suspiró; ya que más daba todo.

-"Vale; tú dirás."

-"Sasuke… ¿Yo te gusto?"-empezó por la que pensó que sería la pregunta más sencilla. El Uchiha enarcó una ceja sorprendido.

-"¿A que viene eso ahora¿Intentas aguarme el cumpleaños?"

-"¡No! No es eso…es sólo que necesito saberlo y no sé cuando podré hablar contigo otra vez…a solas…"-explicó el rubio retorciéndose las manos nervioso.

-"No; no me gustas."-contestó. Realmente no era una mentira; lo que sentía por el rubio era mucho más que gustar. La cara de Naruto se descompuso durante un segundo antes de volver a su anterior expresión.

-"Bien. Entonces… ¿Te importaría explicarme por que te acostaste conmigo? Es algo que no logro entender."

-"Ya te dije porque…necesitaba un polvo y allí estabas tú."-dijo con una sonrisa de prepotencia.

-"¿Piensas que me voy a tragar eso?"-espetó enfadado el kitsune.-"Si no vas a ser sincero por una vez en tu vida no se ni porque empecé esta conversación. No voy a ir pregonando por ahí lo que me digas Sasuke, ante todo somos amigos."-el moreno ni le miró. Naruto desistió.-"Debería haberme quedado en la fiesta…"-se quejo.

-"¿Con tu querido Sai?"-la voz del moreno destilaba rencor. Naruto no lo pasó por alto.

-"Sí con Sai, Hinata y los demás."

-"Ya claro…querrás estar con tu novio…como no…"-refunfuñó completamente celoso. Naruto empezaba a disfrutar del giro que había tomado la conversación.

-"Te recuerdo que tu novia también está en la fiesta…"-recordó el rubio. Sasuke le miró con odio.-"Y sí, me gustaría más estar con Sai que contigo en estos momentos. Al menos el no es un borde y es sincero cuando hablo con él."

-"¿Se puede saber como narices ha entrado Sakura en esta conversación?"

-"No sé…igual tiene algo que ver con que la estés usando…"-explicó irónico el rubio.

-"Yo no la estoy usando. Estoy con ella porque la quiero."-Naruto entrecerró los ojos enfadado y se acercó a él amenazante.

-"¿Por qué será que no te creo?"-le cogió del cuello del yukata para acercarlo a su cara.-"Si tanto te importa Sakura¿Me puedes explicar por que me besaste en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Neji y Kiba?"

Sasuke tuvo una especie de deja vú; tener cerca de Naruto con esa cara dominada por la rabia no hacía más que recordarle la tremenda atracción que ejercía sobre él. Aquella fuerza que irradiaba le volvía completamente loco. Ni siquiera pensaba racionalmente; estaba demasiado absorto mirando los profundos ojos azules del kitsune.

-"Porque quería."-no se daba cuenta de que decía. Naruto le soltó y se separó de él. Se masajeó las sienes cansado.

-"Sasuke…no puedes ir por ahí besándote con quien quieras cuando tienes novia y más si esa chica es Sakura."-le regañó.-"No voy a consentir que le hagas daño a mi amiga."

-"¿Me estás amenazando?"-el moreno enarcó una ceja.

-"Bingo."-contestó sonriendo.-"Más te vale no hacerla llorar porque sino te daré una paliza que estarás un mes en el hospital."-amenazó el kitsune.

Sasuke no podía dejar de mirarle alucinado. No entendía nada de aquello. El mismo Naruto al que había querido deprimir saliendo con Sakura le estaba diciendo que no quería que le hiciese daño. Aquello tenía que ser un sueño¡Maldita sea! Todo aquello era una estupidez. Él no quería a Sakura, no le importaba nada más que como amiga. Al que necesitaba era a Naruto. De pronto sentía que había un abismo entre los dos.

Actuó por puro instinto. No podía soportar más tener delante de sus narices al objeto de sus deseos. Con un rápido movimiento se acercó al rubio, le cogió la nuca y unió sus labios con los suyos. ¡Dios! Como lo había echado de menos. Aquella pequeña boca sabía a gloria. Era como la más dulce de las frutas prohibidas del jardín del Edén. Su máximo anhelo era poder saborearle a cada minuto de su vida.

Naruto reaccionó tarde y se dejó besar unos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no había ido allí para volver a caer en las redes del Uchiha. Le empujó fuertemente separándolo de él. El Uchiha le miró confundido mientras recuperaba la respiración. Naruto le devolvía la mirada furioso con él y consigo mismo.

-"¡Teme¿Qué haces¿Te crees que voy a dejarme besar todas las veces que tú quieras sin más?"-le miraba con odio.-"Entérate de una vez Sasuke, no soy tu juguete. No puedes pretender que me deje besar cada vez que a ti te de la gana, y menos sabiendo que tienes novia y es mi mejor amiga."

-"¡A la mierda Sakura!"-explotó el Uchiha. Estaba cabreadísimo. Tenía la boca apretada, los ojos casi rojos y los puños apretados.-"¡Me importa un pimiento Sakura!"-le acorraló contra la pared de la habitación con sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo impidiéndole escapar. Naruto le miraba asustado, temía aquellos ojos negros que ahora destilaban ira.-"Te lo he dicho ya más veces Naruto...eres una droga demasiado adictiva..."-acercó su cara al cuello del kitsune y olió el fresco aroma que despedía.-"Te necesito."

Casi sonó desesperado, pero no estaba en aquellos momentos por la labor de moderar su tono. Acababa de mostrar su debilidad cuando se había propuesto no hacerlo. ¡Demonios! Era tan difícil poder contenerse con el rubio cerca...era demasiado irresistible y más con aquella fina capa de ropa que le separaba de la piel suave del kitsune. Aún no sabía como estaba consiguiendo contenerse.

Naruto sólo respiraba lentamente, por un momento se había olvidado hasta de como respirar. No esperaba una confesión firmada, pero aquel "Te necesito" era casi como una declaración de amor viniendo de parte del Uchiha. Tenía un nudo en el estómago pensando en lo que tenía que hacer ahora, pero sabía que sino conseguía alejarse de él por una temporada no iba a ser capaz de volver a ser él mismo. Por una vez, se arrepintió de tener esa foto de Sasuke que guardaba celosamente en un cajón de su escritorio; y con la que había dormido desde la primera vez que se acostaron juntos.

Sin moverse ni un centímetro el rubio comenzó a poner las cosas en claro.

-"Sasuke...tú me gustas mucho."-murmuró avergonzado. El corazón del Uchiha dio un vuelco al escuchar aquella confesión, cuánto había deseado oírla.-"Sin embargo, estas saliendo con Sakura. No sé si lo has hecho por mi culpa o simplemente porque te gusta...pero...puesto que ella es tu novia, y quiero que sea feliz, no puedo entrometerme."-Sasuke sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones, como la sangre se quedaba congelada en sus venas...aquello no era lo que quería.

El moreno se separó de él con los ojos cerrados moviendo la cabeza negativamente. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y Naruto se sintió aún peor por volver a hacer daño a su mejor amigo. Ya había sido demasiado doloroso para ambos el episodio del móvil como para ahora volver a sufrir. Aún así, Naruto estaba convencido de que a la larga aquello sería lo mejor para los dos.

-"Sasuke...me voy."

El aludido abrió los ojos y le miró interrogante. ¿Qué quería decir con "me voy"¿A dónde se iba¿Por qué¿Era su culpa? No podría soportar estar lejos de él. Era su droga, ya se lo había dicho. Le necesitaba como necesitaba el oxígeno. No podía vivir sin él. No podía dejarle...no iba a irse lejos...no lo permitiría.

-"No te irás a ningún sitio. No sin mi."-declaró ofuscado. Naruto sonrió tristemente. Aquella declaración le había llegado al corazón. Podía morir en aquel momento y nadie le podría arrebatar la felicidad que sentía en aquellos momentos.

-"No puede ser Sasuke...tú y yo no podemos estar juntos. Sólo sabemos hacernos daño."

-"Bueno pues...tomemos un tiempo. Te dejaré a tu aire. No me involucraré en nada de lo que hagas. No te haré más daño, lo juro."-dijo desesperado. Naruto negaba con la cabeza a cada cosa que decía. No podía ser.

-"Lo siento Sasuke...me voy a ir de la Aldea...no me busques. Necesito un tiempo para pensar y aclararme. Me has hecho mucho daño y necesito saber si podré perdonarte alguna vez."

Los ojos azules se clavaron tristemente en los desesperados ojos del Uchiha. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero se lo estaba poniendo aún peor por momentos. Suspiró cansado.

-"Sasuke...no me mires así...no me voy para siempre...sólo...necesito tiempo...no quiero seguir engañando a Sakura de esta manera...no es justo para ella..."

-"Entiendo...si es por Sakura puedo dejarla."-Naruto negó; no lo estaba entendiendo. Esa no era la cuestión.-"Haré lo que me pidas...por favor..."

Por un momento casi se ablanda; ver a Sasuke rogar tan desesperadamente le estaba haciendo a él más daño que al moreno. Sin embargo, recordó que después de todo era una misión y debía cumplirla. Aunque también fuese para poder alejarse del Uchiha, era también un deber con la aldea. No podía echarse atrás así como así.

-"Lo siento...no puedo...volveré...hasta entonces..."-las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta. No sabía exactamente que quería decirle; ¿Qué fuese feliz¿Qué cuidase de Sakura¿Qué no le olvidase?

-"Te esperaré."-dijo mirando aquellos brillantes ojos azules.-"Contaré cada segundo desde este instante hasta que vuelvas...y cuando vuelvas...juro que aclararemos todo esto."

-"Gracias."-murmuró sorprendido. La conversación había empezado muy mal y había acabado no sabía si bien o mal. Después de todo se estaba despidiendo de una persona muy importante para él.

-"Ahora, por favor, déjame besarte una vez más."-pidió cogiéndole la cara y acercándose a los labios del kitsune lentamente. Naruto pudo apartarse pero no quiso.

Sus labios se unieron en una pequeña caricia que les desbordó. Sabían que era el último beso que compartirían en mucho tiempo. Sentían algo desgarrándose dentro de ellos, un sentimiento de desesperación les embargaba y aún así sentían que era necesaria esa separación. Aunque se equivocasen.

El beso fue lento y marcado, intentando fundirse en una sola boca; explorando cada recoveco de la boca el otro, clamando por aquella humedad y marcándola como propia. Interiormente sabían que aquel beso era una declaración de posesividad: "Yo soy tuyo; tú eres mío". Se separaron lentamente…

-"Adiós."-se despidió el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos. La separación era más dura de lo que había pensado que sería.

Con un suave "plof" desapareció en una nube de humo. Sasuke se vio acorralando a la nada contra la pared de la habitación. Se separó rápidamente y buscó desesperado el chakra del rubio por los alrededores. Para su mala suerte, Naruto había mejorado mucho a la hora de ocultarse: no sabía donde estaba.

Entonces la realidad pudo con él. Se había ido para no volver. Parecía una pesadilla surrealista de la que quería despertar.

Sin embargo…no iba a ser tan fácil.

**  
CONTINUARÁ……..**

**  
N.de Autora**: Por favor, ni me miréis u.u Me ha costado horrores terminarlo. Siempre contrarreloj. Por eso, si encontráis alguna falta de ortografía es mi culpa, esto no ha pasado por las manos de mi querida corregidora (ya lo se Kary, ya lo se, no me mates u.u). Si os digo como terminé el capitulo ni os lo creéis xD Imaginaros las diez de la mañana de un jueves, 1 de Marzo (perdón por no terminarlo para el 28 Tabe T.T), un bar atestado de gente y la camarera colgada del ordenador dándole al word. Surrealista pero cierto.

Como el capítulo esta hecho casi por etapas puede que halla incoherencias o que de repente haya cambios muy bruscos, quizás en algunas partes no he podido expresarme como quería pero espero que se haya entendido más o menos todos. Si no es así…pues lo decís y para el próximo me comprometo a expresarme mejor.

Esta puesto al principio pero lo repito; esta capitulo esta dedicado a Tabe por ser su cumpleaños, por ser un sol, por hacerme un dibujo fantástico de este capitulo y porque eres mi querida sobrinita. Muchas felicidades preciosa. Espero que te regalen muchas cosas.

Una última cosa; cuando describo la katana que Sakura le regala a Sasuke pongo que tiene un grabado en la en la hoja cerca de la guarnición. Por si alguien no sabe exactamente lo que es; aquí pongo la definición según la Real Academia de la Lengua.

_Guarnición: Defensa en las armas blancas para preservar la mano._

Creo que no me falta decir nada más…espero que os guste y nos vemos en el próximo que tratara de un par de cosillas que deje medio colgando en anteriores capítulos y del día después de la fiesta.

Ahora los reviews. Muchísimas gracias por dejarme uno. Me hacéis muy feliz Aya se va a llorar a su esquinita

_**-dark-hana:**__ Hola; lo tuyo no hay quien lo entienda xD. Primero revelas donde vivo y luego me defiendes xD. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el lemon, se que ha sido un sueño pero menudo sueño¿verdad? El consejo de sabios fue una paranoia que me apetecía poner xD. Sai lleva poco tiempo pero esta muy concienciado con la misión del consejo xD. Lamento que no te guste que Sai este enamorado de Sakura pero es lo que hay guapa xD. Hinata esta de lo más lanzada xD y Naruto es un poco lento a la hora de enlazar ideas la verdad xD. ¿Te da mal rollo que se vaya? xD ¿Gaara propasándose? xD Tranquila…no le hará nada y Naruto necesita un cambio de aires. Tranquila que en este capitulo se descubren varias cosas interesantes…o eso creo…xD. Espero que te guste y tranquila que no te mando a ningún lado . Esta vez te ha dejado publicarlo entero jejeje. Besos._

_**-Nekoi:**__ Hola, no te sientas tonta mujer xD. Además como no aprovechas ni nada las conversaciones por el msn xD. Eso no es verdad, no pensaba liarlos hasta ese extremo…de verdad….Sasuke es un cabron pero le tiene cariño a Sakura, hacerle eso seria marcarla demasiado. El chantaje era con la side-story xD pero al final no servia como chantaje porque te gusto y bien que te gusto xD. Los sueños, sueños son xD. La realidad ya vendrá más adelante xD. Naruto se autocontrolo….no sabe ni el como pero lo consiguió xD. Estaba cansado de ser un objeto sexual del Uchiha xD. La parte de Sai y Sakura…en fin…este capitulo esta divido para ellos y para Sasuke y Naruto, unos empiezan y otros terminan. Ya se encaminara todo poco a poco. Gracias por no mandarme más amenazas de muerte guapa…creo que no me cabrían más en el buzón xD. Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar…ya sabes que soy una inconstante de la leche xD. Besitos._

_**-Hitomi Miwa:**__ Hola, me alegro de que te haya gustado el capitulo. Sakura siente algo que no sabe que es…ahora tiene que empezar a descubrir que es lo que le provoca Sai. Sasuke…ay Sasuke, Sasuke…no puede evitar ser como es y así le van las cosas. Gracias, me alegra de que te guste como escribo y el fic en si mismo. No he podido actualizar primero por los estudios y falta de inspiración pero al menos poco a poco va avanzando la historia. Gracias por el review. Besos._

_**-YuKiMe SoUmA-cHaN:**__ Hola, a todas os esta gustando que Sasuke lo este pasando tan mal xD ¿Ya era hora de que le tocase no? Ahora les toca intercambiar roles xD. Ahora será Naruto el que le haga sufrir a Sasuke. Si…el SaiSaku avanza y se acaba la etapa SasuSaku xD (para alegría de todas xD) Tranquila, no se nota mucho que te cae mal xD. Vaya…has dejado un capitulo a la mitad por leer el mió…no hagas eso mujer…que luego pierdes el hilo y no es bueno; además de que el mió puede esperar . Nos vemos._

_**-Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei:**__ Buenas imo-chan. Ya ves lo que paso entre Sasuke y Sakura…tampoco fue para tanto¿no? Si, Sasuke nos salio muy cabron…demasiado pero en fin…a partir de ahora espero ponerle un poco más humano y débil…eso intentare xD. ¿Tan bueno te pareció el lemon? Wow…me halagas imo-chan, que tu, la ero-sensei, me diga eso me saca los colores. La verdad es que ese día estaba un poco inspirada para hacer lemon xD (además lleva bastante escrito xD) Bueno…no te agobies por los reviews…ya te dije varias veces lo que pasa por aquí…es lo que hay…que se le va a hacer xD. Lo del SaiNaru…no se…intentare hacer algo pero no prometo nada¿vale? Lo de que Sakura corte con Sasuke…me lo pensare xD. Gracias por el review imo-chan, ya nos veremos (últimamente poco pero bueno…que se le va a hacer). Besitos._

_**-maca-chan15:**__ Hola, perdón por no hacer que pasase algo en el baño pero sino me parecía que Naruto seria demasiado manipulable -.- Me alegro de que te guste el fic y mil perdones por tardar tanto en actualizarlo pero mi vida me absorbe bastante más de lo que yo quisiese. Tu e-mail no me sale en el review pero si quieres saber que paso en el porche, en mi profile esta la dirección de un journal que tengo dedicado a este fic y esta colgada allí, solo busca el post de la escena del porche. Nos vemos._

_**-Ouka Sakazaki:**__ Hola, si, ya no hay SasuSaku xD. Sakura se le dijo a Sasuke lo que le dijo Sai pero no le sirvió de nada porque luego en la fiesta la escena desmintió aquella declaración xD. Por eso se enfado tanto Sakura…bueno…en fin…ya lo has leído xD para que voy a reescribirlo xD. No te haces ningún lió mujer…es estar atenta xD Además así vas recabando información y me dices si se me pasa alguna cosa, que no soy perfecta xD. Si, Naruto se va a la Sunagakure y Sasuke es tonto xD Esas son las dos máximas de este capitulo xD. Nos vemos._

_**-Takiko-chan:**__ Hola, si, fue una lastima lo del baño pero en fin…sino Naruto quedaría demasiado manipulable por Sasuke xD. Si, el lemon sueño fue de regalo por ser mala y dejaros sin escena en el baño jeje. ¿Te has imaginado las mil maneras de despedirse¿La que sucedió era alguna de esas? xD. No habrá GaaNaru xD. Gaara solo estará allí de apoyo moral. Si te imaginabas un lemon de despedida creo que te he fallado en esa suposición…pero Sasuke tiene que darse cuenta de lo que ha conseguido por tonto y la forma tiene que ser dolorosa para que se arrepienta por todas las tonterías que dijo e hizo. Espera ansiosa ese lemon porque por desgracia tardara en llegar. Nos vemos._

_**-kagome-kitty:**__ Hola, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, intento hacerla lo mejor que puedo. Tardo un poco en actualizar pero la sigo poco a poco. Espero que te siga gustando a partir de ahora aunque las cosas se han puesto un poco extrañas. Nos vemos._

_**-Itzu Uchiha:**__ Hola, Feliz Año Nuevo (atrasadísimo xD) El fic vuelve a los orígenes por poco tiempo porque ahora volvemos al punto de no retorno…al menos en principio. ¿Te ha gustado el sueño de Sasuke? Me alegra saberlo xD. A mi también me gusto, sobretodo escribirlo xD. Me he tardado bastante con el capitulo, mil perdones pero la universidad me absorbe mucho. Ahora le toca a Naruto ser un poco cabron con Sasuke xD. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Nos vemos._

_**-Mizu No Megami15-Isilwen:**__ Hola, lo que sucedió esta en el capitulo 12 xD. ¿El club de linchamiento ya esta formado y vais a por mi? Jamás pensé que me alegraría tanto de vivir en un bunker xD. Mujer…pobre Sakura…no esta tan tonta…es muy ingenua aún. Sigue siendo un poco niña xD. Lo del NaruSasu me lo estoy planteando…a mi también me encanta ver a Naru de seme y Sasu de uke de cuando en cuando, pero la mayoría están más con el SasuNaru xD. Ya veré que haré. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado aunque no se yo si ahora el club de linchamiento tendrá más motivos para lincharme xD. Nos vemos._

_**-sakura elric 2:**__ Hola, me alegra de que te haya gustado mi fic. Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero espero que la espera haya merecido algo la pena. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo también. Nos vemos._

_**-Yukinita:**__ Hola, no te preocupes por el review, no pasa nada. ¿Diferente? Tienes que explicarme como es eso de que es diferente…porque se puede ser diferente de muchas formas y maneras…me has dejado intrigada con esa diferencia jejeje. Me alegra que te guste la historia, aunque al principio el argumento era más simple que ahora xD. No, Sasuke no se ha acostado con Sakura…por ahora ella sigue siendo virgen…aunque no se yo si por mucho tiempo xD. Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, espero que el capitulo haya merecido la pena la espera. Nos vemos._

_**-Aidiki-chan:**__ Hola Aidiki (alias la sobrinita más mona de Aleena xD), no pasa nada mujer. Tranquila, no te voy a matar por no dejar review xD. ¿Lo leíste de golpe¿En serio¡Wow! Me siento halagada. Lo de actualizar pronto como puedes ver no lo llevo muy a rajatabla pero mi vida caótica me lo impide, gomene. Sasuke es un celoso sin remedio xD a parte de posesivo. Y Naruto aún no había mostrado todo lo cabron que puede llegar a ser, en este capitulo se desata un poco xD. Va madurando xD. Si, se va con Gaara pero no puedo darte la alegría del GaaNaru xD. Eso si…habra muy buen feeling entre los dos pero no como pareja sino como amigos, lo siento pero es que odio que pongan a Gaara como el tercero en discordia y luego cuando Sasuke y Naruto vuelven Gaara se queda echo unos zorros y más solo que la una -.- No me gusta y por eso no le pongo así. Aquí tienes el capitulo 13, numero de mala suerte xD sobretodo para Sasuke. Gracias por decir que escribo bien, al final hareis que me crea que es verdad y todo xD. Nos vemos y muchas gracias por el review._

_**-Lucy37:**__ Hola, me alegra de que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por ponerlo en tus favoritos (me halaga que lo hayas hecho) Puede ser que esta vez haya actualizado "pronto" pero normalmente no suele suceder. Intento que no pase mucho tiempo pero a veces por más que quiero no puedo escribir todo lo que quisiera; así que tendrás que tenerme un poco de paciencia con las actualizaciones, yo también se lo que es esperar meses por una actualización que no llega. Sasuke reacciono mal ante la noticia xD como no podía ser de otra manera pero como es tonto…las cosas acabaron como acabaron xD. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Nos vemos en el próximo y gracias por el review._

_**-Malale:**__ Hola, vaya…gracias por la proposición de matrimonio xD pero por ahora no me comprometo xD. Si, era la opción C por supuesto xD. No había ninguna otra aceptable en mi cabeza xD Naruto tenia que dejarle clara una cosa…no esta dispuesto a dejarse manipular más, además tiene al consejo de sabios de apoyo moral xD. ¿Te gusto el dos por uno: lemon más joder Sasuke? Me alegra saberlo xD. Eso quería conseguir xD Además ya era hora de que sufriera un poco, por un sueño húmedo no se iba a morir¿verdad? xD. Sasuke no le haría algo así a Sakura…ante todo es su amiga xD. Si SaiSaku y más en este capitulo xD ¿Eres fan de esa pareja? A mi esta empezando a gustarme ahora xD. Me gusta como quedan juntos. Hinata tiene que desayunar algo raro fijo para que se le vaya la pinza de esta manera xD. Bueno…son un consejo porque aún falta el otro miembro xD. Ya se conocerá luego quien es. Además de que van a buscar nuevos miembros xD. Si, lo de Almodóvar no seria tan raro xD Naruto es gafe como tú muy bien dices…pobrecito xD. El review ha sido bueno mujer xD. Aunque lo del Yaoi Hentai por parte de Kishi lo veo un poco imposible xD. Tranquila, no pasa nada por tardar con el review, yo también he estado de exámenes y se lo que es. Lo de Naruto y Hinata es que lo interiorizan xD La resaca va por dentro, además se me olvido decir que era por la tarde ya xD. Así que algo ya se le había pasado, aunque Naruto seguía un poco pa' alla y por eso estaba tan inteligente xD. Besos chica. Suerte con los exámenes._

_**-tabe-chan:**__ Hola sobrinita, lo primero mil gracias por los reviews por capitulo y por el fantástico dibujo; lo he puesto de fondo de escritorio, me ha encantado. Al final has llegado hasta el final, me alegra que no se te haya hecho pesado y ahora intentare contestarte a los reviews¿vale? Alla vamos. La frase esa del capitulo 4 me salio del alma xD. Narutin es muy suyo…tiene algún que otro ramalazo peligroso xD. Me alegra mucho saber que te gusta el Sasuke que describo…necesitaba que fuese así xD y me alegra poder plasmarlo bien. Gracias por decir que es una historia que te engancho, es la cosa más bonita que me podías haber dicho, de verdad. Me has sacado los colores. Respecto al capitulo 5…intente poner a Sasuke como mejor pude pero estaba claro que tenia que ser Naruto el que llevase la voz cantante, me encanto lo de los vinoculares marca Sharingan xD. Sasuke se deja hacer pero porque le encanta ver a Naruto tan activo si es que no lo puede negar xD Le vuelve loco xD. Me apunto la amenaza del pinwi xD No dejare de ponerlas. Me encanta que te haya encantado el lemon, y la discusión xD Intente hacerlo lo mejor que pude. Eres libre de hacer un dibujito de ello eh! Yo lo dejo caer (Es broma xD) Besitos sobrinita. Cuídate mucho y disfruta de este capitulo que esta dedicado para ti. _

_**-mistinside**__ Hola, me alegra de que te gustase el fic, lamento profundamente las partes SasuSaku pero creo que dentro de lo que cabe no son muchas…o al menos no muy empalagosas…todo en su justa medida. Espero que te guste este capitulo también aunque no se yo…Nos vemos._

_**-Nayra:**__ No puede ser…. ¿Sara¿Mi Sara? O.O Menuda sorpresa me has dado chica. No me lo esperaba corazón. Me alegra un montón que te guste el fic, lo hago lo mejor que puedo. Digamos que en este me salio la vena culebron xD Me parece muy mal eso de que lleves tanto tiempo sin pasarte ¡eh! Ya vale de racanear guapa… ¡Actualiza tu también! Que va a ser eso de solo mandarme a mi actualizar xD. Lo de hacer más largos los capítulos hago lo que puedo…que se le va a hacer…ya sabes como soy xD. Y tranquila…que ahora serás la enchufada xD Tus preguntas serán contestadas, en la medida de lo posible xD. Lo del SaiSaku salio de refilón…pero ya que quedan bien juntos… ¿Para que buscarle otra pareja a Sakura? La personalidad de Hinata me quedo muy, pero que muy, fuera de personaje pero es que no me gusta como la pone Kishi y necesitaba alguien así para ser amiga de Naru (obviamente no podía ser Sakura xD) y como Hinata me encanta pues…adjudicado el puesto xD. Salvo por ella lo demás creo que no me salgo mucho de lo establecido…creo… xD. De les notes no se nada guapa. A ver si cuando empiecen les clases me entero de les que queden. Deberían mandar un correo con las notas de los exámenes xD Seria más cómodo xD. Un beso muy grande preciosa. Ya nos vemos guapa . Bye. Por cierto, me alegra ser la culpable de que te hayas vuelto a enganchar al SasuNaru jujuju. A muchas cosas te engancho ¡eh! xD_

_**-Katary Kanae:**__ Hola, me alegra de que te guste el fic. La decisión de Naruto es precisamente eso…tomarse un tiempo para poder poner en orden sus pensamientos y luego poder enfrentarse a Sasuke con las cosas claras. Aún así en este capitulo se enfrenta a él lo mejor que puede. La invitación de Gaara en cierta parte tiene doble intención pero no va por el lado de amor xD Va por otro lado que ya se vera más adelante. Has tenido suerte, tu review ha llegado poco antes de que actualizase y por eso parece que no he tardado casi nada xD. Creo que no tendrás tanta suerte la próxima vez, suelo ser un poco inconstante a la hora de actualizar por diversas razones. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado. Nos vemos._

Y ya esta. Terminado. Finiquito. Acabado. Ya puedo morir en paz. He cumplido…ahora…vacaciones y a por los demás. Nos vemos.

**Aya K.**

**PSD:** Esta vez no os quejareis¿No? 21 hojas de word sin contar las notas de autor y review. Para que luego digáis que me salen los capítulos cortos xD.


	14. Amanecer

**Advertencias: **Pues….que esto es un fic Yaoi (chico/chico) así que sí no te gusta no lo leas, luego no quiero quejas acerca del contenido.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (más quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera u.u)  
**Dedicatoria: **A mi querida sobrinita _**Aidiki**_, cuyo cumpleaños fue el 19 de Mayo. Sí, lo sé. Muy tarde para hacer un regalo de cumpleaños, pero se juntaron varias cosas y no pude hacerlo primero. Mil perdones sobrinita. Espero que te guste. Y que dejes así la etapa del mono que ya pareces un yonki xD (no te habrá pegado nada Sasu-yonki¿verdad?)  
**Dedicatoria2: **Esta segunda dedicatoria va a mi recién nombrado manager, _**Adri**_, que es una ricura y se lo dedico porque él se lo merece y porque aguanta mi catetismo informático jajaja.

Sin nada más he aquí el décimo cuarto capítulo de la historia:

**LA CODICIADA FOTO DE SASUKE UCHIHA**  
_By Aya K_

_**CAPÍTULO XIV:  
AMANECER**_

Por una vez en su vida ser el gamberro número uno de la villa le había servido de algo. Había escapado tan rápidamente del lugar que casi ni se había fijado en nada de lo que dejaba atrás. La sensación de agobio que sentía no se desprendía de él y aquello era peor que cualquier herida que se había hecho durante las misiones ninja. Llegó a casa de Sai con el corazón latiéndole en la boca y la cabeza en cualquier sitio menos donde debería estar. Cerró la puerta tras él y se derrumbó contra ella. Al segundo estaba sentado en el frío suelo de la entrada incapaz de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder.

Había conseguido enfrentarse a Sasuke, hacerle ver su opinión y salir de aquella habitación sin acostarse con él y, lo más increíble, sin sentirse culpable del todo. Había algo en la voz de Sasuke cuando le decía que le esperaría que hacía que su estómago saltase e hiciese un mortal hacia atrás. Algo en aquella voz pidiéndole que le dejase besarle una vez más le había desarmado, parecía tan sincero, tan irreal que se dejó llevar. Un momento de debilidad que lejos de hacerle flaquear le había ayudado a irse sin mirar atrás.

Y ahora que miraba atrás sentado en el suelo no sabía si había hecho lo correcto, pero no quería arrepentirse tan pronto de su decisión.

Se levantó del suelo lentamente. Se sentía pesado y cansado, aquella noche había sido muy larga y con demasiadas emociones aún en la piel. Quería distraer su mente, pero no tenía nada que hacer realmente. Antes de ir a la fiesta y por los nervios había hecho tres veces la maleta. Sai le había llamado maniaco-compulsivo y Hinata se mantuvo al margen mirándole con melancolía. No había sido intencionado, pero pensar en que todo iba a acabar en unas horas le había destrozado los nervios.

Hasta había planchado cuatro veces la ropa que iba a ponerse. Estaba más que claro que no iba a ir con aquel yukata hasta la Suna, aunque seguro que Gaara lo habría encontrado divertido, así que había preparado uno de sus infinitos chándales naranjas y lo había dejado junto a la mochila en la habitación de Sai. El moreno le había ordenado que la usase cuando volviese de la fiesta para prepararse y descansar un poco antes de irse. Le había prometido que él mismo le acompañaría hasta la frontera donde le esperaba Temari, pero Naruto no esperaba realmente que cumpliese su palabra. Si aquella noche lograba su objetivo lo último que querría sería acompañarle y dejar sola a Sakura.

Con el pensamiento de que quizás alguien había salido bien parado en aquella fiesta se metió en la ducha tratando de deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos en los que Sasuke aparecía una y otra vez. Pensaba en como iba a afectarle que se fuese y si realmente iba a afectarle aunque fuese un poco. Por más que quisiese creer que aquellas palabras eran verdad algo dentro de él dudaba una y otra vez que el moreno fuese a cumplir su promesa o que fuese a echarle de menos un poco.

Lo malo de pensar en Sasuke era que los pensamientos iban siempre ligados de alguna manera sexual. Así que, a pesar de que el agua de la ducha le estaba escaldando y no le había pedido a Sai que le enseñase a regularlo, no pudo evitar que su mano resbalase desde su abdomen en busca de un alivio para aquellos pensamientos malignos y a la vez tan placenteros que le llenaban el cerebro de luces brillantes y de monosílabos incoherentes.

El agua seguía resbalando por su espalda dejando un camino de carne roja por la temperatura a la que salía. Naruto no podía pensar en nada. Con la cara apoyada en los azulejos de la ducha tratando de buscar algo frío con lo que refrescarse seguía pensando en si había hecho lo correcto, en si era una buena idea irse sin más dejándolo todo atrás y al azar.

Nunca había confiado en el azar. Sabía por experiencia, y unas cuantas historias de la mala suerte de Tsunade, que uno nunca tenía suficiente suerte.

Quizás la estaba tentando demasiado.

**777777777777777777**

La sensación era molesta y a la vez placentera. Sentía un peso que le atrapaba por la cintura y a pesar de ser un agarre muy posesivo tenía algo de caricia que la hacia sonreír como una tonta. Su cuerpo sentía en algunas partes el tacto del frío suelo de madera y en otros el de la envolvente seda. Presentía que debía tener el kimono desarreglado y aún así no acababa de entender porque no le importaba lo más mínimo.

Perezosa abrió los ojos. Por el frío que comenzaba a colarse por las rendijas de la madera debía de estar casi amaneciendo. Lo primero que enfocó fue el techo de madera del dojo. Sabía que estaba en la mansión Uchiha y sin embargo, no lograba averiguar como había acabado en el dojo. Quizás el alcohol o el mismo cansancio por haber estado casi una semana sin dormir planeándolo todo. Aunque encontraba muy raro estar allí. Siempre había conseguido llegar hasta su casa a dormir, seguro que a Sasuke no le iba a gustar mucho que se hubiese quedado sin avisar y además en un sitio tan extraño como era el dojo.

Empezaba a notar los músculos de su cuerpo y a desentumecerse cuando sintió algo que la paralizó. Un tirón en la cintura, donde estaba instalado aquel peso que no conocía su procedencia y un aliento en el cuello de respiración regular. Entró en pánico casi al segundo. Fue apenas un segundo lo que tardó en recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, un segundo que le pareció una eternidad porque era como volver a revivir en carne todo lo que había sucedido.

Los besos calientes y húmedos. Las manos ansiosas. La lengua ardiente trazando caminos por su piel. La piel erizada en contacto con la saliva. Los suspiros ansiosos. El frío tacto de la madera contra su espalda. La seda de la ropa cayendo para rebelar la ansiada carne. Brazos, piernas y cuerpos rozándose en un baile sin fin. Miradas vidriosas y ansiosas. Gemidos agónicos. El dolor y el placer mezclados en un mismo segundo de tortuoso placer. Todo y a la vez la nada explotando a su alrededor y luego…la candente sensación del clímax seguido de la somnolencia.

No tenía que girarse para saber que el chico que estaba a su lado era moreno, pero no era ni por asomo su novio. La mirada se le volvió vidriosa por un segundo amenazando con derramar todas aquellas que se agolpaban en un segundo. Comenzó a respirar irregularmente. Una cosa era pensar en la infidelidad y otra muy distinta cometerla y no tener ningún remordimiento por haberlo hecho. No se consideraba una mujer capaz de serle infiel a su novio y sin embargo, allí estaba la prueba de que podía serlo. Sai dormía plácidamente a su lado.

Cuando se giró hacia él y comprobó que efectivamente a pesar de ser moreno y tener cierto parecido con Sasuke no era el Uchiha el mundo pareció caerse encima de ella. Las vigas del techo del dojo parecían a punto de caerse sobre ella y castigarla por haber sido capaz de traicionar así la confianza de su amigo y ahora novio. El estómago se le revolvió y las ganas de llorar volvieron.

Nunca supo como se había deshecho del brazo de Sai que aprisionaba su cintura. Quizás tuviese algo que ver que el chico se girase hacia el otro lado y que ella aprovechase ese momento para salir de sus brazos. En cuanto se puso de pie colocándose en el proceso el kimono sintió como se helaba. Parecía como si dentro del abrazo de Sai todo fuese más cálido y allí afuera el frío de la mañana golpease con toda su crudeza. A pesar de estar en pleno julio las mañanas eran muy frías y Sakura notaba como se le erizaba toda la piel bajo el kimono. Aunque no estaba muy segura de que fuese sólo el frío.

Trató de recoger toda la ropa que estaba desperdigada por el dojo. Sus calcetines, sus zori, el obi del kimono que se ató hacia delante para no perder mucho tiempo, los palillos que habían recogido su moño y el pequeño bolso donde llevaba las llaves de su casa. La adrenalina y el miedo al despertar de Sai corrían por sus venas, pero ni siquiera los latidos de su corazón desbocado por el miedo y los nervios pudieron callar los pinchazos que se acumulaban bajo su vientre como pequeñas agujas certeras.

Sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta exterior del dojo. No podía consentir que alguien le viese salir de la casa a aquellas horas y tenía que tomar el camino más rápido a través de los tejados hasta su casa. Cuando deslizó la puerta el sol le dio en plena cara. Comenzaba a amanecer en Konoha y debía darse prisa sino quería que alguien le viese a aquellas horas saltando de tejado en tejado. Aunque con aquellos zori sería difícil amortiguar el ruido de la suela contra las tejas.

No perdió ni un segundo más en salir de allí como si algo la persiguiese para matarla. En parte así era, porque ahora sabía que la culpa no se iría de su mente en los próximos días y comenzaba a sentir como la ansiedad la iba dominando a cada minuto.

Si se hubiese parado un segundo a notar algo más que los latidos de su corazón desbocado en la garganta habría visto como Sai la miraba marcharse con una mirada mezcla de la furia y el dolor.

**777777777777777777**

Sasuke miraba el amanecer desde el mismo corredor donde había hablado con Naruto. No se había movido en toda la noche pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Por mucho que intentaba hacerse a la idea más doloroso le parecía. La separación iba a ser mortal para él. Siempre había sido muy dependiente de todos los que le rodeaban: de su familia, de sus amigos…y todos le habían dejado atrás, sumiéndolo en la más dolorosa soledad. Soledad que le había llevado a la desesperación.

Quizás por eso se había involucrado de aquella forma con Naruto. Todo podía ser fruto de la desesperación y de su poca voluntad para soportar la soledad. Puede que en algún lado de su mente aquel sentimiento de gratitud y amor fraternal hubiese mutado en aquel devastador "amor" que les había acabado haciendo más daño y sin beneficio alguno para ninguna de las partes. Igual sí tenía razón Naruto, lo mejor era la separación. Un tiempo separados podía hacer que los dos enfocasen las cosas de otra manera. Además él tenía ahora un tiempo sin misiones, gracias al oportuno regalo de Tsunade, para pensar sin problemas.

Bueno, casi sin problemas. Aún quedaba un cabo sin atar. Sakura. No podía seguir haciéndole daño de esa manera. Por mucho que durante la fiesta se comportase como la perfecta anfitriona y novia sabía que la chica había estado pensando mucho en todo aquello. Sabía, notaba más bien, que Sakura estaba dándole vueltas a todo y se daba cuenta de que aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Lo mejor sería hablar con ella, ser honesto (por lo menos todo lo honesto posible sin hacerle aún más daño) y luego cada uno seguir su camino. Uno al lado del otro como amigos, pero sin ningún otro tipo de sentimiento por el medio. Su amistad había sido buena y hasta un poco ideal, lo malo era que todo se había estropeado cuando él decidió corromperla con su "fantástico" plan para darle celos a Naruto. Esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde para arreglarlo.

De momento todas aquellas cosas tendrían que esperar….lo primero que tenía que hacer era recoger los destrozos, que estaba seguro de que los habría, de la fiesta y limpiar un poco la casa. Luego quizás entrenase un poco….cualquier cosa que le distrajese de pensar en Naruto y en donde estaría en aquellos instantes.

**777777777777777777**

Naruto justo salía del baño ya vestido con su ropa de siempre cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse un poco más fuerte de lo normal. Apenas un poco más fuerte, pero presintió que aquello era una mala señal. Sai no solía tratar así de mal los muebles. Salió a su encuentro en el salón aún secándose el pelo.

-"Hola pervertido."-un saludo muy normal.

-"Hola rubiales."-otra vez un saludo normal.

Sin embargo, había algo que no cuadraba en todo aquello. Sai caminaba por la casa, aún con el kimono de la fiesta puesto, casi como un tigre enjaulado. Naruto estuvo a punto de reírse ante la simbología del hecho. Estaba claro que el que su kimono llevase un tigre bordado no era por pura casualidad. Se contuvo. Había algo en el ambiente que le tensaba. Quizás fuesen las ondulaciones irregulares del chakra de Sai, cosa que el chico siempre controlaba perfectamente, que le estaban poniendo nervioso. Era muy difícil que Sai perdiese el control. Naruto nunca le había visto tan enfadado, si hubiese sido él estaba seguro de que ya tendría al menos una cola de kyubi fuera. Fue eso precisamente, el chakra inestable, lo que le hizo preguntar.

-"¿Ha pasado algo?"-no necesitaba decir más, Sai había entendido la verdadera pregunta _"¿Ha pasado algo con Sakura?" _La pelirosa era la única que podía descontrolar al moreno de aquella forma.

-"No."-respondió secamente mientras buscaba la tetera en la cocina. Necesitaba un té urgentemente.

-"Ya…"-Sai sabía que no le había creído. Ni siquiera él se lo había creído. Llevaba media hora intentado aceptar que había sido una reacción normal por parte de ella y a pesar de eso no podía soportarlo.-"Sai…sabes que soy tu amigo¿verdad? Los amigos están para ayudarse."-Y ahí empezaba la letanía del rubio. Naruto sabía muy bien como sacarle la información a Sai sin usar ninguna amenaza. Tan sólo recordándole que no estaba solo y que ya no era una cáscara sin sentimientos. El moreno suspiró antes de girarse hacia él.

Se apoyó en el borde de la cocina. El agua de la tetera comenzó a calentarse mientras Sai contaba lo que había pasado.

-"Naruto…déjalo…"-el otro suspiró resignado.-"No ha pasado nada…bueno sí…quiero decir…ayer Sakura intentó seguiros a ti y a Sasuke y yo le impedí que lo hiciese. Una cosa llevó a la otra y acabamos pasando la noche juntos. Fue genial."-los ojos le brillaban de la emoción que le embargaba.-"Lo fue hasta esta mañana."-los ojos se volvieron opacos y Naruto le miró sin entender.-"Cuando se despertó esta mañana prácticamente huyo. Y no sé que me da más rabia si haberlo visto y haber sabido todo este tiempo que eso sería lo que sucedería. Para ella tan sólo soy un clon del hombre al que ama…sino me pareciese tanto al Uchiha ni siquiera me miraría."

Naruto le miró primero con tristeza y luego con enfado. Odiaba que Sai se auto-compadeciese de esa forma tan estúpida. Él era mil veces mejor que Sasuke-Soy.El.Mejor-Uchiha.

-"No vuelvas a decir eso. Porque si lo haces te juro que te arrancaré la piel a tiras."-la rabia casi incendiaria de los ojos azules hizo que Sai tragase saliva asustado. Nadie le daba miedo excepto Naruto enfadado.-"Tú eres mucho mejor que Sasuke, no lo olvides. Sakura sólo está enamorada de una ilusión, creía que eso había quedado bien claro Sai. Tú puedes mostrarle lo que es el mundo real, no el de fantasía en el que ha vivido desde pequeña. Y si no quiere salir de su burbuja se la revientas. Cuéntale si es necesario el porqué Sasuke empezó a salir con ella."

-"¡Naruto¿¡Estás loco!? Eso sólo haría que se enfadase contigo y lo sabes. Sakura no atendería a una razón como esa. Diría que fue culpa tuya que le engatusaste con los poderes del Kyubi o algo así y acabarías siendo el malo del cuento. Siempre protegerá a Sasuke, eso es algo de dominio público."

-"Cierto….pero…. ¡Alguien tiene que abrirle los ojos!.¡Ya no es una niña! Debería de saber como es Sasuke en realidad y sin embargo, parece que todo lo que él hace esté bien, sea lo que sea. A veces creo que no se puede ser más estupida…debería haber una categoría en el grupo de los idiotas solamente para ella."-decía mientras negaba con la cabeza.-"No me extrañaría que acabase embarazada de algún sinvergüenza, nunca ha tenido mucho sentido común. Se la puede engañar con cuatro palabras tontas, como en la fiesta aquella que hicimos a principios de verano, con cuatro frases que le dijo Kiba poco más y acaba en su casa, si no llega a ser por Hinata que lo vio a tiempo….no tiene gran cosas en esa cabeza suya tan rosa."

El kitsune no pudo seguir con su letanía sobre la estupidez de Sakura porque acabó empotrado contra la pared de la cocina. Sai agarrándolo por el cuello de la chaqueta del chándal, el chakra descontrolado a su alrededor fluctuando como serpientes a punto de atacar, los ojos brillando de rabia y las manos casi como garras a punto de despellejarle vivo.

-"No.Te.Atrevas.A.Hablar.Mal.De.Ella."-fue apenas un susurro, pero Naruto sintió como el pelo se le erizaba. Sabía de primera mano que Sai era muy posesivo y celoso con sus cosas y más con las personas que quería. Sakura era la única que podía hacer que el estoico ANBU se descontrolase de esta forma.

-"¿Ves?"-habló con dificultad el rubio. El agarre le impedía pronunciar bien y también el miedo que le estaba dando en aquellos instantes el moreno.-"Nadie puede decirte la verdad sin que te pongas furioso."

-"_Eso_ NO es la verdad y lo sabes."

-"Vale…lo admito…Sakura no es tan idiota…pero reconócelo Sai…es demasiado ingenua para este mundo….y tú estás demasiado influido por ella…mira lo que acabas de hacer. Poco más y me pasas a la otra habitación."-rió el rubio. Sai aflojó el agarre esbozando una tímida sonrisa de culpabilidad. Últimamente se descontrolaba muy fácilmente. El otro día Hinata tuvo que apartarle de Naruto cuando éste empezó a contar como Sakura había caído en una trampa demasiado evidente por ser tan ingenua. Si no llega a ser por la Hyuuga, Naruto habría salido muy lastimado.-"Está claro que no se puede hablar de ella en tu presencia."

-"Lo siento….no sé que me ha pasado."

-"¿Ah no? Pues yo sí y mira que soy lento para darme cuenta de las cosas."-dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.-"Eso son celos como una catedral querido amigo. Estás enamorado de ella hasta el tuétano."

-"¿En serio? Dime algo que no sepa."-respondió sarcástico.

-"¿Algo que no sepas?...veamos…que ella también lo esta."

Sólo por la cara que puso el moreno Naruto sabía que había valido la pena haber sufrido un poco su cólera. Le parecía la mar de gracioso que el Gran Observador Sai no se hubiese dado cuenta de algo tan evidente. Estaba claro que el amor era ciego.

-"Vamos…no me digas que no te has fijado. Si sólo hay que ver como mira hacia ti cada vez que puede y créeme no creo que sea por el parecido con Sasuke."-le cortó antes de que el ANBU protestase.-"Porque también la he visto hacerlo cuando Sasuke esta presente. Hay algo en ti que le atrae, eso es un hecho comprobado. Si no fuese así no se habría liado contigo. Ahora es cosa tuya aprovechar esa atracción para enseñarle lo que se pierde."

-"¿Eso no sería hacer lo mismo que te hizo el Uchiha a ti? Se aprovechó de esa extraña atracción que había entre vosotros para acabar metido en tu cama."

-"Sí. Cierto. Pero no sólo se metió en mi cama…también en mi corazón. Aunque creo que ya estaba antes de eso."-el rubio se encogió de hombros.-"Puede que tan sólo necesitase el estímulo necesario para arriesgarme por lo que sentía por él. Y cuando me dio ese estímulo caí en picado en aquel sentimiento. Sakura quizás solamente necesite que le enseñes el camino. Eso sí, cómo se te ocurra hacerle algo como lo que Sasuke me hizo a mi, puedes darte por muerto."-amenazó con un brillo rabioso en la mirada. Sai asintió sonriendo con algo de miedo.

-"Muy bien. Así me gusta. Bueno, voy a terminar la mochila y tu tomate una tila por dios que un día de estos te va a dar algo."

Cuando el rubio salió de la cocina Sai aún tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Si no fuese por Naruto y Hinata no sabía que sería de él. Aunque a veces Naruto era un poco insoportable era un verdadero amigo. Por lo pronto iba a hacer caso de su consejo y tomarse una tila, tenía los nervios de punta.

**777777777777777777**

No todos los asistentes a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sasuke amanecieron en la casa del moreno. La gran mayoría amaneció en sus casas con más o menos resaca. Otros también amanecieron resacosos aunque no en sus casas sino en la de alguien que no se esperaban, o que sí se esperaban. El caso es que todo el mundo fue despertando a medida que el cuerpo iba recuperándose. Hinata no fue la excepción.

Se levantó más tarde de lo habitual, eso sí, pero por lo demás todo fue normal. Despertarse, levantarse, desperezarse, coger el albornoz y bajar a desayunar algo. Se ducharía luego porque ahora era más urgente la necesidad de meter algo en el estómago para aplacar la sinfonía que estaba tocando. Por la mansión Hyuuga no había casi gente, excepto los miembros de la rama secundaria que les tocaba limpiar. Todos los miembros de la rama principal estaban reunidos, como cada día, en el consejo familiar debatiendo.

Hinata iba saludando a los pocos que se encontraba mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. De cuando en cuando no podía reprimir los bostezos fruto del cansancio. Es lo que sucede cuando uno sale de fiesta, por muy temprano que se vaya a dormir siempre se levanta igual o más cansado que se echó. Al entrar en la cocina se topó con la cocinera de la familia que la saludó.

-"Hinata-sama tenía que haberme avisado, le habría llevado algo para desayunar, dígame que quiere."

-"Nada, nada, no te preocupes Ayumi-san, ya me buscaré yo la vida. Tú ve a hacer la compra que es más urgente."

-"Pero Hinata-sama, no es ningún problema para mi hacerle el desayuno."

-"Anda, anda, déjalo estar. Vete a hacer la compra y no te preocupes. No es la primera vez que cocino así que tranquila, la cocina sobrevivirá."-dijo con una sonrisa. La mujer la miró evaluando la situación y acabó cediendo. Salió de la cocina despidiéndose y Hinata la vio alejándose con la sonrisa todavía en la cara. A la morena le hacía gracia la manía de todos los que trabajaban en la mansión Hyuuga de no dejarle hacer nada cuando ella podía perfectamente hacer cosas como su desayuno o limpiar su habitación.

Suspiró y entró en la cocina para prepararse el desayuno. En menos de diez minutos había hecho un pequeño desayuno para su demandante estómago. No le apetecía por nada del mundo uno de lo copiosos desayunos de Ayumi así que se preparó un café cargado y tostó un poco de pan. Desayuno que había aprendido en uno de los viajes que hizo con Kiba y Shino en una misión. Recordaba la cara de Kiba cuando vio tan poca comida y como no se creía que aquel líquido negruzco pudiese espabilarle para empezar a trabajar. Al final del viaje acabó aficionándose tanto al café como al pan tostado.

Estaba comiéndose la primera rebanada de pan con mermelada cuando Neji entró en la cocina con la misma cara, o incluso peor, que con la ella se había levantado.

-"Ayumi-san por favor, una aspirina."-murmuró con dolor sentándose en la primera silla que encontró. Hinata se levantó y le acercó un vaso de agua con la correspondiente aspirina.-"Gracias."-repitió antes de tragarse la aspirina y el agua de golpe.

-"De nada, aunque créeme para la resaca no es muy efectivo. Lo mejor será que te prepare Ayumi una de sus famosas infusiones para que no te quede ninguna secuela sobre todo si tienes una misión hoy."-le dijo mientras se volvía a sentar para terminar su desayuno. Neji la miró desde el otro lado de la mesa como si acabase de ver un fantasma con los ojos abiertos como platos y el vaso vacío a medio camino entre su boca y la mesa.-"¿Qué?.¿Tengo monos en la cara?"

El chico pareció no reaccionar y Hinata comenzaba a enfadarse un poco. Una cosa era estar medio dormido aún y otra muy distinta quedarse mirando como si fuese una aparición.

-"Neji…tierra llamando a Neji…. ¿Hay alguien en casa?"-con esto pareció espabilarse un poco y terminó de beber el agua de un trago.

-"Perdóneme Hinata-sama, no la había visto al entrar."

-"De eso ya me había dado cuenta. Me has llamado Ayumi así que supuse que no me habías visto."

-"Tiene toda la razón. Lo siento mucho, Hinata-sama."

-"Bah, es igual."-dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y llevaba los platos al lavabo. Los dejó a remojo y se volvió hacia la mesa. Neji seguía mirándola fijamente. Empezaba a darle vergüenza, era como ser un ratón de laboratorio al que examinan a conciencia.-"¿Quieres decirme algo o sólo me miras por el efecto de la resaca que te deja idiotizado?"-Vale, quizás estaba siendo muy mordaz y borde, pero ¡Es que la ponía muy nerviosa esa actitud de su primo!

-"Nada…"-parecía más ido que de costumbre y eso ya era difícil. Después de todo era Neji, que parecía vivir en un plano distinto al resto del mundo aunque luego se enterase de más que la mayoría.-"Perdóneme Hinata-sama."

-"Perdonado."-suspiró derrotada.-"Neji, hazme dos favores. Vete a la cama y duerme, lo necesitas. Y otra cosa…no me llames Hinata-sama, creía que habíamos quedado en que con Hinata a secas valía."

-"Perdona, Hinata-sam..."-la mirada de la chica le hizo frenarse en el último segundo.-"Hinata."

-"Así me gusta. Bueno, yo me voy tengo que ir a ver a Sai. Nos vemos primo. Adiós."

Hinata no se fijó cuando salió, pero Neji la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por el pasillo y aún cuando hubo desaparecido se quedó un rato mirando hacia allí.

**777777777777777777**

Dos tilas después y un poco más tranquilo Sai fue a abrir la puerta. Alguien llamaba y le parecía extraño. Al no ser que fuese el Uchiha que había emprendido una campaña de búsqueda y captura. Se acercó con cautela a la puerta.

-"¿Sí?"

-"Sai, soy yo. Hinata."

El chico lo verificó por si acaso. El chakra correspondía al de la morena así que abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una feliz, aunque con ojeras, Hinata. La chica pasó a su lado, le dio un pellizco en la mejilla y siguió hasta el salón.

-"Bueno¿Y dónde está el rubio ese que nos trae de cabeza?"-Antes de que Sai pudiese siquiera contestar, un rayo amarillo salió de su habitación y se tiró a los brazos de la chica.

-"¡Hinataaaa!"

-"Hola Naruto. Que hiperactivo te veo."-se reía la Hyuuga.

-"Ya ves…es que estoy ¡¡feliz!!.¡Por fin libertad!.¡Qué ganas de irme ya!"

-"Qué poco nos quieres Naruto…esta te la guardo."-amenazó en broma la morena. El rubio sólo se reía.

-"Sí, bueno me alegra que os queráis tanto, pero es hora de irnos si queremos llegar a tiempo."

-"¡Vale papi!"-corearon a la vez. Sai puso los ojos en blanco. A veces eran como niños.

Salieron en procesión desde el apartamento de Sai hacia el punto de reunión. Temari vendría a buscar a Naruto para acompañarle hasta la Suna y Hinata y Sai harían lo mismo con el enviado de la Suna. El punto de reunión no quedaba muy lejos, pero tampoco cerca. Estaba muy cerca de la frontera entre ambos países. A pesar de haber salido un poco tarde los tres ninjas de Konoha no tuvieron problema para llegar a tiempo al punto de reunión. Temari ya estaba allí esperando aunque con cara de malas pulgas. Sai siempre se preguntaba como Shikamaru, con lo pacifico que era, podía soportar a una mujer tan temperamental.

-"Era hora. Llevo aquí ya más de media hora esperando por ti Naruto."

-"Perdona Temari. Es que tuve unos problemas con el equipaje…"

-"Excusas, excusas."-la chica intentó relajarse.-"Aún nos quedan más de dos días de viaje hasta la aldea así que si no te importa vámonos ya."

-"¡Vale!"-el rubio se dio la vuelta para despedirse de sus amigos cuando Sai interrumpió la partida.

-"Perdona Temari-san pero¿Dónde esta el enviado de la Suna que debemos escoltar hasta Konoha?"

-"Ah, es verdad. Casi lo olvido. Pues…se supone que fue a dar una vuelta por los alrededores en busca de trampas, pero aún no ha regresado. A saber donde estará este zángano."

-"¿Hablando ya mal de mi hermanita?"-preguntó una voz desde los árboles.

-"Si fueses responsable no hablaría mal de ti."

-"Joder…como le quiere a uno la familia."-murmuró el susodicho. Ante ellos salió desde los árboles la persona que menos se esperaban.

-"¿¡Kankuro!?"-gritó Naruto sorprendido.

-"¿A quién esperabas?.¿A miss Konoha? Pues claro que soy yo lelo. "

-"Pensaba que iban a mandar a otra persona…"-murmuró Sai.

-"Y así era."-explicó Temari.-"Pero resulta que ha sufrido una lesión importante en su última misión y Gaara consideró que en ese caso tendría que venir Kankuro de representante."

-"Yo siempre de suplente."-el marionetista se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.-"Bueno¿Qué?.¿Nos vamos o esperamos a que llegue el otoño?"

-"No, mejor vámonos."-dijo Sai poniendo los ojos en blanco. Hinata se reía disimuladamente de las contestaciones de Kankuro.

-"Bueno Naruto...Cuídate mucho¿Vale?"-se despidió la chica.

-"Tranquila, lo haré."

-"Si necesitas algo sólo avisa¿vale?"-dijo Sai.

-"No te preocupes; estaré bien."

-"Pásalo bien Naruto."-animó Kankuro.

-"Lo haré."-se rió el kitsune.

-"Adiós."-se despidieron los tres antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.

Naruto se quedó mirando un momento el camino por donde se habían ido. Por allí se iba a Konoha, el lugar donde dejaba tanto atrás. Lo iba a echar de menos, pero sabía que era lo mejor…lo mejor para todos.

-"¿Listo para irnos?"-preguntó Temari.

-"¡Sí!"-gritó entusiasmado. La rubia sonrió con sinceridad antes de ponerse en camino.

Naruto no sabía con certeza si podría dejar atrás todo lo que intentaba olvidar, pero iba a intentarlo. Por su propio bien.

**777777777777777777**

Sai se había ausentado en cuanto pisaron la aldea diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer. Hinata sabía la verdad, no soportaba a Kankuro. No es que le cayese mal, pero es que el marionetista tenía un humor un tanto especial que parecía sólo hacerle gracia a ella. Así que ella le acompañó a ver a la Hokage. Fue una visita breve; después de todo Tsunade no tenía mucho que decir. Shizune le enseñó el sitio donde trabajaría a partir del día siguiente y después se despidieron de ella.

La siguiente parada era la casa de Naruto. El rubio iba a quedarse en casa de Kankuro mientras estuviese en la Suna, así que parecía lógico que el marionetista se hospedase en la del kitsune. Para suerte de Hinata, Naruto había limpiado a conciencia la casa antes de irse. No había peligro de morir por caída accidental al darse contra algo.

-"Bueno…ya hemos llegado. Es pequeña pero acogedora."-Kankuro evaluó la casa con aire crítico antes de dar su opinión.

-"Suficiente para un embajador en misión de paz."-la Hyuuga volvió a reírse.-"Creo que ya has cumplido tu misión Hinata. Ya me las arreglaré yo a partir de aquí."

-"Vale…"-la chica se giró para irse, pero volvió a detenerse antes de irse.-"Kankuro-san… ¿Te contó Gaara todos los detalles de la misión?"-el marionetista se giró y la miró confuso.-"Quiero decir… ¿te contó también lo que habíamos hablado él y yo?"-se iba poniendo roja a cada palabra que decía.

-"¡Ah, eso! Sí, sí, tranquila me lo contó todo. Cuando tengas algo fijo me lo dices y lo ponemos en práctica. Mientras creo que con que pasemos tiempo juntos será suficiente. Además, como trabajarás de apoyo conmigo eso será fácil¿no crees?"

-"Sí, será facilísimo."-contestó con una sonrisa.

-"Pues entonces no te preocupes mujer. Que sino te saldrán arrugas."-Hinata se lo pasaba genial con aquel chico.-"Por cierto… ¿Dónde puedo comprar provisiones para la nevera? Creo que no la han rellenado desde la última guerra."-Hinata seguía riéndose mientras Kankuro miraba a la nevera con cara de incredulidad.

-"Coge la cartera que te acompaño. Ya sabes como es Naruto…sólo come ramen."

-"Pobre chico…no me extraña que sea tan hiperactivo entonces. Los conservantes matan a cualquiera."

Hinata presentía que se lo iba a pasar muy bien con Kankuro en Konoha. Sólo esperaba, rezaba, para que a Naruto le fuese igual de bien en la Suna.

**777777777777777777**

Hablando del rubio….

Por fin habían llegado a la aldea de la Sunagakure tras dos días de marcha sin parar casi. Temari era una mujer muy inflexible. Naruto tenía los pies llenos de heridas, las piernas cansadas y la espalda muerta de acarrear el peso de su mochila. Sólo quería llegar a casa de Kankuro y dormir hasta que se cansase de estar en la cama.

A cada metro que se acercaban más a la aldea, ésta se veía más imponente y majestuosa. Konoha era una ciudad hermosa, pero la Sunagakure a su manera también lo era. Era una fortaleza en medio del desierto, no se podía pedir mucho, pero a pesar de ello era una aldea hermosa. No había manera de que Konoha pudiese competir con la majestuosidad de las rocas escarpadas de la Suna. Jamás podrían.

Estaba tan pendiente de las rocas y de los que le rodeaba que no reparó en una figura que les esperaba a él y Temari a las puertas de la aldea. Hasta que no habló no reparó en su presencia.

-"Bienvenidos. Temari, espero que el viaje no haya sido pesado."-saludó con afecto.-"Naruto… ¿Preparado para olvidar?"

El kitsune le observó detenidamente. Los años no pasaban en balde para nadie. Por un momento sus ojos azules se clavaron en los verdes antes de contestar con detenimiento.

-"Para olvidarme de todo, Gaara. De todo."

-"Muy bien."-el Kazekage sonrió.-"Bienvenido a la Sunagakure, Uzumaki Naruto."

El kitsune cruzó las altas puertas de la aldea sin saber a ciencia cierta que sucedería a partir de ese punto. Sólo sabía que las cosas no podían empeorar más de lo que estaban. O quizás sí….

**  
CONTINUARÁ……..**

**N.de Autora**: Sabéis, yo estoy como Naruto…no sé qué narices sucederá a partir de ahora xD Bueno, tengo media idea, pero no sé si sufrirá cambios de última hora como suele suceder. Bueno…la verdad es que tendría que empezar las notas de autora postrándome a vuestros pies y pidiendo clemencia lo hace ¡Lo siento! No tengo perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar. Esto debería haber estado para mayo para el cumple de Aidiki y fue posponiéndose y posponiéndose hasta que llegamos a hoy, 13 de noviembre (martes y trece para colmo) Si es que soy un desastre. No es por justificarme pero la verdad es que últimamente tengo tantas cosas encima que es muy difícil que coja el ordenador. Intentaré ir adelantando cosas en las vacaciones de navidad y hacer algún capítulo de reserva si puedo. Lamento mucho la espera a la que os he sometido, yo soy la primera a la que le da rabia, os lo juro. A partir de ahora el fic se divide en algo así como dos zonas: la Zona Konoha con Hinata, Sai y todos los que dejamos allí (entre ellos Sasuke) y la Zona Suna con Naruto y Gaara. Advierto que no voy a poner GaaNaru, ya lo dije en otros capítulos, pero lo repito. No va a haber GaaNaru, no porque no me guste la pareja sino porque no considero justo que Gaara quede como segundo plato de nadie. Así que…no esperéis ver nada entre ellos dos. Nada más allá de la amistad.

Bueno…que me lío. Ahora paso a los reviews que la verdad….menuda pila de ellos. Muchas gracias por todos. Espero que no me digan nada los administradores porque empiezan a ser casi más hojas de reviews que de texto xD

_**-o-o-Nekoi-o-o:**__ Hola preciosa. Gracias por el extenso review. Se te agradece enormemente. Sabía que ibas a tener sentimientos encontrados con este capitulo xD Me alegra saber que te gusto el lemon saisaku. Si, yo también creo que Mayu Shinjo me afecto demasiado jajaja. Así que te gusto la entrada a la casa de Naruto and Company…que guai! No sabia si iba a quedar muy raro…y si...Naruto es un playboy xD pero solo con sus amigas xD La escena de Sasu y Naru puedo asegurarte que la había planeado aun peor pero acabo saliendo así…y si, Naruto es made in konoha pero el deber como ninja va primero. Lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar…tu bien sabes la cantidad de problemas que se me acumularon en poco tiempo. Un beso wapa._

_**-**__**Lyofar**__ Hola, me alegra saber que te gusta el fic. La misión va a ser muy larga, puede que demasiado. Lamento haber tardado tanto en seguirlo. Mil perdones._

_**-**__**Asumi - chan**__ Pues si…la verdad es que me pregunto que haces tú dejándome review xD. Ese altar espero que no sea para ritos satánicos ni para hacerme vudu xD Si, me debes un fic pero tranquila…no hay prisa, no quiero que te pase como a mi que luego voy a 1000 por hora y así salen los capis, ais. Si, yo tengo un imán para las gripes maja…no hay duda. Eso o tengo una maldición encima. ¿Te ha gustado la fiesta¡Bien! No sabía si me iba a quedar bien pero me alegra ver que no salio tan mal; Ino es que si no mete cizaña no es feliz. Tengo que darle más protagonismo más adelante. Me alegra que te gustase el lemon, no estaba muy segura de cómo habría quedado. Sabía que te gustaría la conversación del final xD Se que amas el drama xD y eso que no es tan dramática. Sasuke empezara a pagar ahora lo que hizo. Y lo va a pagar con creces o eso pretendo. La verdad es que te has emparanoiado mucho hermosa….me das miedo…Ya ves…me das 3 meses y no me dan con ellos. Que desastre por dios. Búscate otra a la que adorar jejeje. Pues eso, muchas gracias por el enorme review. Un beso._

_**-Yukinita:**__ Hola, me alegra que la espera mereciese la pena, me da mucha rabia que a parte de esperar luego los capítulos no valgan la pena. ¿La trama te absorbió? Bueno…tampoco creo que sea una trama tan diferente…es más bien trama-culebron jajaja por eso engancha. Si, estaban todos guapísimos en sus kimonos y yukatas jeje. Los regalos jamás pensé que iban a tener tan buena acogida la verdad….me alegra ver que es así. El lemon, en fin, hice lo que pude. Es bueno saber que ha gustado. Me alegra saber que pude hacer bien la escena sasunaru del final, tenia miedo de que no me quedase como quería . Lamento haber tardado tanto con el capitulo. Espero que te guste. Nos vemos._

_**-Anako-chan:**__ Me alegra que te gustase el capitulo en general. Lo hice lo mejor que pude pero no, te equivocas, esto aún no se acaba. Quedan muchas cosas por atarse…y muchas cosas por descubrirse. Yo calculo que a los 20 llegaremos y puede que más jejeje. Perdón por tardar tanto, espero que esta vez también haya merecido la pena. Nos vemos._

_**-Nayra:**__ Hola¿Qué tal mi ratoncita? Si, eran 21. Mujer…que difícil es dejarte satisfecha. Todo a su tiempo tranquila. Neji y Hinata salen en este y lo que paso en la fiesta también, para que no te quejes de que hablo poco de ella xD Yo también seria Sakura con un Sai así…Y no, no voy a liar a Gaara y Naruto. Quiero demasiado a Gaara como para ponerlo de segundo plato. ¡Sara! No descubras nuestras intimidades…es que me gusto tanto cuando me la dijiste cariño que tuve que usarla jajaja. No vi ese ultravirus y eso que pasaron unos 3 meses largos xD Yo también le di mi nombre pero no tuve ninguna queja de que se había traumatizado…con suerte se le olvido xD Besos y disfruta de las vacaciones que te lo mereces corazón._

_**-Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei:**__ Hola imo-chan. ¡Dios!.¡La ero-sensei ha alabado un lemon mío! Ya puedo morir en paz. Que tú me digas que me ha quedado bien es todo un honor fati, me alegra que te gustase. ¿De verdad te pareció triste? Eso era lo que quería expresar pero no sabía si lo había logrado, por una parte me alegro de esa desesperación que te embargo, y no, no me rió. Que no llegue la sangre al río, aún tienen que pasar muchas cosas antes de que terminen esa relación. Menuda escena te has montado tu sola xD pero ya adelanto que no va a ser así jajaja. Lo siento por quitarte la ilusión. Jajajaja ¿Tabe echa a tu imagen y semejanza? Fati por dios…es hija tuya en algo tuvo que salir jajaja pero lo de dibujar lo debió de heredar de otra persona…¿Oye su padre no será Kishimoto verdad? Jajaja. Me alegra que quedase coherente el capi…eso era lo que más miedo tenia. A ver…la guardia es lo que hay entre la empuñadura y la hoja para que no te cortes con la hoja xD Es mas fácil verlo que explicarlo xD A ver si este también te gusta. Besitos imo-chan._

_**-Aidiki:**__ No pongo lo de la sobrinita más mona por si se me celan cariño xD Me alegra que te gustase el capitulo. Naruto va a hacer terapia entre arena y Sasuke se deprimirá xD No era tan mala idea lo de las visitas al hospital por los intentos de suicidio…ya veré que se me ocurre para hacerle daño a sasu-reinona. Espero que este capitulo también te guste, lamento el retraso…iba a ser para tu cumple y sale un mes y pico después. Mil perdones corazón. Un beso._

_**-Tabe:**__ Hola a mi otra sobrinita querida. Me alegra que te gustase el humilde regalo de tu tita Ya sabes que yo te concedo todos los caprichitos que pueda jeje. Y muchísimas gracias por el fantástico dibujo de la ultima escena de esta capitulo…con esa si que te ame para siempre Tabe. Esta soberbio. Muchas gracias. Con sobrinitas así una esta encantada de ser tía. Lamento haber tardado tanto…muchas cosas que se juntaron. Espero que te guste este capitulo también. Besitos._

_**-**__**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon**__ Hola, no, no hicieron nada de nada. Se puede decir que si…que nadaron jajaja. Algún día tengo que editar ese capitulo. Respeto a Sakura porque me parece un personaje interesante con sus más y sus menos, no entiendo ese odio tan profundo que tiene la gente por ella…me alegra que te guste el fic. Espero que siga siendo así y no meta la pata para que te deje de gustar. Eso de que Sai y Sakura ya son felices….me parece a mi que no. Naruto volverá…o puede que no; ya se vera. Sasuke tendrá que aprender por la de malas a cuidar a Naruto. Hinata tendrá su felicidad también…en breve…Nos vemos._

_**-Misao:**__ Hola. ¡Wow¿Todo de un tirón? Enhorabuena por llegar hasta aquí sin morir en el intento jajaja. Lamento haber tardado tanto en seguir el fic, han sido muchas cosas que me impidieron concentrarme en el. Me alegro que te guste, espero que siga siendo así. Y si…no se porque pero a mucha gente le esta empezando a caer bien Sai xD. Nos vemos._

_**-usarechan:**__ Hola, me alegra que te gustase el capitulo, intente que quedase lo mejor posible. La parte de sasuke y naruto tenia que quedar triste y conmovedora espero haberlo conseguido. Ya se que he tardado mucho con este capitulo pero espero que igualmente te guste. Nos vemos._

_**-Chibi-Poio:**__ Hola. Es que me canse de ver a Naruto muerto por los huesos de Sasuke xD Tenia que hacer valer su voluntad alguna vez¿no? Que sino luego sasuke se le sube a la parra. El lemon he intentado que no quedase muy fuera de argumento pero no se si lo conseguí del todo…en fin…¿Te lo has leído entero¡Wow! Te felicito. Eres la primera que se acuerda de que Sasuke esta de vacaciones jejeje. Créeme no va a querer estarlo jajaja. Tsunade tuvo mucho ojo cuando se las dio jejeje. El tema de Sakura será más complicado de lo que parece jejeje. Perdona por tardar en subir este capitulo. Espero que te guste. Nos vemos._

_**-**__**YuKiMe SoUmA-cHaN**__ Hola, me alegra que te gustase el capitulo. Y menos mal que se entiende bien…es que esto de hacerlo por partes es malísimo xD Si, Sasuke a perdido a su Naru-droga ahora empieza la abstinencia para Sasu-yonki jejeje. No lo va a pasar bien. Naru hará terapia en la Suna…Gaara va a ser un buen psicólogo xD Lo siento por tardar tanto…mil cosas y poco tiempo. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Nos vemos._

_**-laureo:**__ Hola, si ahora en principio todo debería ser más fácil pero el orgullo de Sasuke es peliagudo jajaja. Que se lo digan a Naruto…así que de momento…separados y asimilando cosas cada uno en su sitio. Perdona por tardar tanto, de verdad. Gracias por esperar pacientemente por este capitulo. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Nos vemos._

_**-**__**kATARY KANAE:**__ Hola, compenso un poco la tardanza con la cantidad, eso intento la verdad…ya que tardo tanto por lo menos una compensación aunque sea pequeña por la espera. Si, Naruto tuvo que evocar a todo su autocontrol para no quedarse con Sasuke y más después de que se le "declarase" al modo Uchiha (o sea…que no lo parece pero se éntrele). Sai consiguió liarse con Sakura pero ahora tendrá que hacer lo posible por que ella se quede con él. Gracias por la comprensión, te lo agradezco de corazón y de nuevo, perdón por tardar en actualizar. Nos vemos._

_**-**__**Nellafantasi**__ Hola, me alegra que te guste el fic. Si, Sasuke se va a quedar una temporadita sin Naruto pero no le vendrá mal para que reflexione a conciencia. Que bien que te guste el SaiSaku, no hay mucha gente que les guste como pareja. Nos vemos._

_**-Itzu Uchiha:**__ Hola, se que es triste pero era necesario. Pobre Sakura…no se porque la odiáis tanto jajaja, pero me alegra que te pegue con Sai así no recibiré tomatazos jejeje. Pues estudio algo un poco extraño jajaja. Protocolo y Relaciones Institucionales. Casi seguro que no habrás oído hablar de ello jejeje. Perdón por tardar con la continuación. Espero que te guste. Nos vemos._

_**-Mizu No Megami15-Isilwen: **__Hola, es una pena que te saltases el trozo de Sakura pero bueno yo no digo nada…cada uno tiene sus gustos. Lo siento pero era necesaria una separación, deben aclarar muchas cosas en su interior. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Nos vemos._

_**-Anzu Zoldick:**__ Hola, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic. Es un milagro que hayáis conseguido leerlo entero jajaja. Es fantástico que te gustase el lemon SaiSaku no sabría como me quedaría porque los lemons hetereo no son mi fuerte. La separación será una tortura para ambos pero me centrare más en Sasuke y en los que se quedan en Konoha. Si, el lío esta servido con Sai, Sakura y Sasuke. Y Hinata en este sale bastante en compensación por apenas salir en el anterior, además a partir de ahora saldrá más. Se que la pongo muy OOC pero es que me gusta así, intento mantenerla lo suficientemente fiel pero cambiándole algo para poder usarla más en el fic, es que sino la pobre no daría casi nada de juego por desgracia (Kishi le ha puesto una personalidad algo pobre). No, Gaara no será ningún consolador de Naruto. Le ayudara a recuperarse pero solo como amigo nada más. Espero que te guste este capitulo y mil perdones por tardar tanto en actualizar. Besos._

_**-JANE STAR KAGE:**__ Hola, me alegra que te guste la evolución del fic, bueno y el fic en general. Parece como que el asunto de la foto se ha ido difuminando en el ambiente de celos y demás pero volverá a salir, algún día se sabrá que fue lo que paso. Perdón por tardar tanto, no puedo decir nada más. La vida es demasiado complicada. Espero que el capitulo compense la espera. Nos vemos._

_**-Nai-Chan:**__ Hola¿Tu también me harás un altar? En ese caso contacta con Asumi-chan para poneros de acuerdo en las dimensiones jajaja. Es broma. Me alegra que te guste el fic, no he podido seguirlo tan pronto como quería pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Espero que te guste. Nos vemos._

_**-Sei August9:**__ Hola, no lo he podido seguir pronto pero lo he seguido, algo es algo. Espero que compense la espera. Nos vemos._

_**-Ada-chan:**__ Hola Ada. ¡A mi¡A mi! A Sasuke ni pipas jajaja, viólame a mi jajaja. Ya, menos mal que no me dio por hacerla como pensaba xD culpa a mi conciencia que soy demasiado buena xD. Menos mal que te gusta el lemon xD no sabía como iba a quedar…menos mal que quedo aceptable. Si, los regalos me salieron del alma jeje. El de Sakura…ya veréis que el regalito tiene cola jeje. Bueno pichón…ya nos vemos¿Si? Y mil perdones por tardar…tú sabes que mi vida suele ser un caos. Besitos._

_**-Sumiko Minamino:**__ Hola, si, soy algo bestia pero así compensa la tardanza. Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, y mis felicitaciones por leértelo todo de una vez. ¿Quién sabe? Igual se casan vestidos con esas yukatas….para darse un homenaje jajaja na es broma. Si, todo por una condenada foto…que aún no se sabe ni quien la saco jajaja. Pronto se averiguara jejeje. Espero que este capitulo también te guste y mil perdones por tardar. Nos vemos._

_**-himeno-Asakura:**__ Hola, no te preocupes por el review corto, se agradece aunque solo sea una palabra. Me alegra que te guste como va la trama y las parejas. Espero que esta capitulo también te guste y perdón por tardar tanto. Nos vemos._

_**-Malale:**__ Hola amore, no te preocupes por haber tardado con el review…más tarde yo con el capitulo jajaja. Los regalos me salieron del alma y hombre…Sasuke no es que sea tan gracioso es que es da a matar xD ese comentario era para avergonzar a Kiba. El regalo de Naruto no era irse jejeje. Salir salio, pero es otro misterio. ¿Te ha gustado el lemon? Cuanto me alegro, tenia miedo de que no me quedase bien, me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado. Ale, ya has leído un lemon SaiSaku en español y no será el último créeme jeje. Naruto es que el pobre esta enamorado y se comporta como un estupido que se le va a hacer…es el amor que nos vuelve idiotas…Sasuke a suplicado mucho mujer…que es un Uchiha…ellos no suplican xD Si, voy a ser mala. Esta vez no creo que funcionen los podes Lale…no se como me da a mi…bueno hana-chan querida, espero que te guste este capitulo. Un beso._

_**-citzin:**__ Hola¿Te lo has leído en una sola noche¡Increíble! Mi más sincera enhorabuena. Me alegra que te guste la trama, que no te parezca tan rara la personalidad de Hinata y que aceptes el SaiSaku, eso es mucho jeje. Yo odio esos fics donde Naruto sale tan nenaza…precisamente por eso intento que me salga como es el. Sasuke ha suplicado porque se ha dado cuenta de lo que se le viene encima pero más que le vendrá. Gracias por el review y espero que este capitulo te guste, perdón por el retraso. Nos vemos._

_**-Ouka Sakazaki:**__ Hola, poneros de acuerdo leñe xD unos me piden los capítulos más largos y tu más cortos jajaja. Es verdad…no había caído en lo del Ichiraku…que fallo..Espero que Teguchi no me denuncie…bueno si es pondré a Sasuke alimentándose a base de ramen intentado soportar la marcha de Naruto jajaja. Si, quizás lo de Sasuke suplicando es un poco atípico pero es que le pillo en un momento por sorpresa y no pudo recomponer su mascara de hombre-de-hielo. Es humano después de todo. No te preocupes por tardar en leer…yo también tardo en actualizar mucho…mil perdones. Espero que este capitulo te guste también. Nos vemos._

_**-Aryblack:**__ Hola, si…igual salen algo larguillos…pero compensa el tiempo que tardo en subir el siguiente. Buena pregunta la del Kyuubi…ya veré que hago respecto a eso. Nos vemos._

_**-Arue-san:**__ Hola, vaya…si al final lore-sama me hace publicidad y todo jejeje. Me alegra que te guste, espero que este capitulo te guste también. Perdón por el retraso. Nos vemos._

_**-Edisia:**__ Hola, es increíble que consigáis leerlo entero de una sentada. Yo no podría. Me alegra que te guste en general el fic. Respecto a lo de Sakura no me meto…cada uno es libre de tener su personaje "odiado". Lamento haber tardado tanto con el nuevo capitulo. Espero que te guste. Nos vemos._

_**-amyleex:**__ Hola…mujer…me das miedo con tanto review y lo de que llevabas una semana sin dormir me preocupo. Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar pero han sido muchas cosas que me han impedido ponerme a escribir este fic. Me alegro que te guste y espero que este capitulo compense la espera. Gracias por los reviews. Nos vemos._

_**-sarai-chan:**__ Hola, me alegra que te guste el fic. Digamos que intento no meter mucho lemon, pero de cuando en cuando me lo piden y lo pide la situación. Aún así creo que al menos no se basa solamente el fic en lemon. Tranquila que Gaara no se relacionara de ninguna otra forma con Naruto que no sea la de amigo. Espero que este capitulo te guste. Nos vemos._

_**-anime lover3693:**__ Hola, gracias. Yo tampoco se como se me ocurren estas cosas la verdad xD. Ahora están separados pero la historia sigue y no todo gira en torno a ellos. Perdón por la tardanza pero espero que este capitulo también te guste. Nos vemos._

_**-presea03-combatir06:**__ Hola, gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste el fic. Se hace lo que se puede. Es genial que te gusten también las parejas hetereo, a parte del SaiSaku habrá otra más por ahí. Ya se intuía de más atrás pero en este capitulo empieza a verse más. Perdón por el retraso pero parecía que el universo se compinchaba en mi contra para no poder escribir. Espero que te guste este capitulo también. Nos vemos._

_**-coptesita:**__ Hola, me alegro que te gustase el fic. La trama es un poco extraña pero una vez le pillas el ritmo se entiende bastante. Me alegra saber que el fic puede enganchar, eso es bueno; aunque me sigue pareciendo increíble que lo podáis leer en un día, felicidades. Sasuke es tonto y aquí se confirma con creces, a ver ahora que hace. Si, le tiene manía las venganzas…no puede vivir sin vengarse. Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar…mil cosas que me impedían escribir. Espero que este capitulo te guste. Nos vemos._

_**-neko:**__ Hola, hay tienes tu deseo concedido xD Otro capitulo más y espero que el próximo sea en breve jejeje. Me encanto tu review que lo sepas…eso es poder de persuasión jeje. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Nos vemos._

_**-mafer**__: Me alegro que te guste. Poco a poco nos vamos acercando al final. Ya queda un poco menos. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Nos vemos._

_**-aleka-chan:**__ Hola, muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste el fic Espero que siga gustándote desde este capitulo. No creo que sea tan bueno pero se agradece la opinión tan buena. Lo continuare para que puedas dormir bien mujer. Nos vemos._

_**-**__**Sabaku no Sasuke o.O:**__ Hola, tranquilidad, tranquilidad, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Espero que te guste. He tenido problemas para escribirlo pero ya esta aquí. Nos vemos._

_**-pinky:**__ Hola, muchas gracias por el review. Me alegra saber que te ha gustado. No hay nada que me haga más feliz que saber que lo he tratado bien, eso es lo que más me cuesta: plasmarlo todo xD. Este ultimo capitulo iba a ser aún más emotivo pero me quede a la mitad con el drama que se le va a hacer. Aquí tienes el capitulo, espero que también te guste. Nos vemos._

_**-sarai-chan:**__ Hola, mil perdones por no dar señales de vida en tanto tiempo. He tenido mil y una cosas en la cabeza y nada de tiempo para poder escribir. Ojala los días tuviesen 48 horas en vez de 24 ains…No, lo abandonare, no os preocupéis. Aún le queda bastante a la historia y no es por falta de ideas…sino de tiempo por desgracia. Muchas gracias por el review. Perdón otra vez por la tardanza. Nos vemos._

_**-Kurumi Uchiha:**__ Hola, gracias :) Me alegra que te guste el fic. Espero que te siga gustando. Tranquila, seguir lo seguiré pero pausadamente. Por desgracia no puedo estar todo el día escribiendo que sino no tardaría nada. Nos vemos._

_**-**__**Kari Hiwatari:**__ Hola, gracias por el comentario. Tranquila que lo seguiré lo que pasa es que, por desgracia, mi vida no se centra solo en el ordenador…sino ya estaría terminado el fic xD Aún le faltan unos cuantos capítulos así que no hay problema. Que no cunda le pánico. Nos vemos._

_**-Mysticroce:**__ Hola, me alegra que te guste el fic. La verdad es que la invitación de Gaara no tiene ninguna otra doble intención que la de ayudar a su amigo. Lo siento pero nada de GaaNaru ni derivados xD Lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar…la vida es así de mala que no deja que una se dedique a lo que quiere. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Nos vemos._

_**-Arue-san:**__ Hola…me has asustado….mujer…respira…respira…cómprate unos chicles o algo porque sino… Bueno, ya se que he tardado mucho con el capitulo mil perdones, espero que compense un poco la espera. Espero que te guste. Nos vemos y por lo que más quieras… ¡Respira!_

_**-**__**elena borrega piris:**__ Hola, me alegra que te gustase el fic. Lo siento mucho por tardar en actualizar y demás pero espero que la espera haya merecido la pena. No te preocupes que Sasuke sufrirá lo suyo por una vez jejeje. Nos vemos._

_**-Maruy-Chan:**__ Hola, déjame que te de la bienvenida a la gran familia de las fans de SasuNaru. Seguro que te sentirás como en casa. Me alegra que te guste, es mi primera historia larga y es genial que guste tanto. Espero que siga siendo así. Esta vez has tenido que esperar poco por el capitulo nuevo que querías pero no se yo si tendrás tanta suerte para la próxima porque la constancia no es lo mío. El mundo se confabula en mi contra para no poder escrito. Si, leer a fati-sensei tiene mucho peligro jajaja. Nos vemos._

_**-Selene Nekoi:**__ Hola, me halaga que te lo hayas leído tantas veces y lo siento muchísimo por tardarme tanto en colgar este capitulo, que para colmo no es nada interesante. Tranquila, la intención de Gaara es la de un amigo preocupado nada más allá. Eso lo tengo clarísimo. Espero que este capitulo aplaque un poco el mono, aunque no prometo nada para el próximo. Nos vemos._

_**-kokoro:**__ Hola¿Naruto seme? mmm….dentro de bastante pero algo haré para remediar la espera jujuju. Nos vemos._

_**-Hohenheim x3:**__ Hola. Menudo review más largo jejeje. Vale, si, Naruto es algo tonto pero…sinceramente… ¿Quién no lo es cuando esta enamorado? Más que tonto estaba ciego, pero ahora va abriendo los ojos y poco a poco va levantándose. Ahora le toca a Sasuke sufrir un poco, porque aquí nadie es completamente inocente y todos tienen que darse cuenta de las estupideces que han cometido. El sasusaku fue creo que la sorpresa/miedo de la gran mayoría. Pero creo que lo he hecho en base a lo que quería hacer xD No lo metí adrede, era necesario. Si, tienes razón que Naruto es el culpable pero Sasuke también porque no utiliza la lógica cuando es algo sobre sus sentimientos por eso actuó sin pensar. Como el fic no se basa en el manga ni en nada por el estilo es un poco libre albedrío de la autora, aquí presente, que hace lo que le sale de las narices con ellos. Ejemplo: Hinata xD. Entiendo tu opinión y espero hacerte cambiar de opinión. En esta historia intento que ninguno de los dos sean la victima o el verdugo. Los dos actuaron mal y los dos tendrán que disculparse, no habrá arrastrados pero si les costara darse cuenta de lo tontos que son. Bueno, también es que son jóvenes y tienen que madurar jejeje. Me halaga que te guste mi forma de escribir, digamos que no suelo tenerle mucha estima. Y cuando honor haber inspirado un fic, todo un honor. Espero que te vaya bien con esa inspi y ya nos veremos. _

_**-Lady Uzumaki:**__ Hola, siento el retraso de verdad. Intentare llevarlo algo mejor a partir de ahora pero no prometo nada. Nos vemos._

_**-B R O K E N - l a n d s:**__ Hola, gracias. Me alegra que te guste. Nos vemos._

¡Aleluya!.¡He terminado! Mil gracias a todos los review… he echado media vida contestándolos xD pero ha merecido la pena para leer vuestros comentarios. Os lo agradezco de corazón. Y ya hemos pasado los 270 reviews ¡Wow! Jamás pensé que llegaría a tener mas de 50 y ya ha pasado los 200…os lo agradezco mucho, de verdad. Solo espero poder seguir escribiendo la historia y que os siga gustando. Ahora intentare que no vuelva a pasar tanto tiempo desde la última vez que actualice. Mil gracias por los reviews. Os veré en el próximo capitulo. Nos vemos.

**Aya K.**


	15. Día Ruidoso

**Advertencias: **Pues….que esto es un fic Yaoi (chico/chico) así que sí no te gusta no lo leas, luego no quiero quejas acerca del contenido.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (más quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera u.u)  
**Dedicatoria: **A la perra de _**Asumi**_, que tuvo la genial idea de retarme a escribir un capítulo antes de fin de año. De verdad que sólo te falta hacerme vudú hermosa.

Sin nada más he aquí el décimo quinto capítulo de la historia:

**LA CODICIADA FOTO DE SASUKE UCHIHA**  
_By Aya K_

_**CAPÍTULO XV:  
DÍA RUIDOSO…**_

El día comenzaba para los habitantes de Konoha sin más sobresaltos. Todos los que debían de ponerse a trabajar lo hacían y los que podían seguían durmiendo bajo las sábanas sin hacer caso a los ruidos que empezaban a salir del mercado de la villa.

En un piso más o menos céntrico de la villa alguien no podía dejar de mirarse al espejo y sentir que su mundo se iba por el desagüe de la misma forma que el agua se perdía por él. Sakura se sentía la mujer más miserable del mundo y no sólo se sentía así por haber traicionado a su novio sino porque lo había disfrutado. ¡Y de que manera! Cada vez que recordaba la noche de la fiesta su cara se ponía más roja que un farolillo de feria. Había pensado detenidamente sus opciones y ninguna era muy alentadora. O se lo contaba a Sasuke y terminaba su relación con el hombre al que siempre había amado; o le decía a Sai que la dejase en paz y que todo había sido un error.

Porque había sido un error. Eso estaba claro. No tenía que haber sucedido. Es más, todavía no se explicaba como había podido suceder, como había acabado acostándose con él en la casa de su novio, en medio de la fiesta de cumpleaños de éste y sin que nadie se hubiese enterado. Por una parte era un alivio que nadie supiese de aquel fatídico encuentro, aunque estaba segura de que al menos Hinata y Naruto lo sabrían. Lo malo era que a pesar de que sabía que había sido un error, el mayor de su vida, algo dentro de ella…algo muy dentro…hacía que no lo viese como un error sino como algo que deseaba. Estaba tan confusa que le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar. Bueno y de la resaca, que aún le duraba, para que negarlo.

Llevaba un día entero encerrada en su casa intentando aclarar sus ideas. Al principio había llorado como una niña pequeña en la cama. Nada más llegar a su casa le había entrado una sensación de ansiedad e histeria que nunca había sufrido. Había acabado vomitando en el baño de los nervios y sabía que aquello iba a pasarle factura. El teléfono de su casa había sonado varias veces a lo largo del día, pero no había salido de la cama para nada. Sólo para ir al baño un par de veces, a vomitar la mayoría, y de nuevo a la cama a mirar el techo como si allí pudiese hallar la respuesta a su problema. Cuando volvió a hacerse de día supo que no podía posponer más aquello, tenía que ir a la torre Hokage a ayudar a Shizune con ciertos asuntos. Además sabía que su maestra seguramente estaría poco disponible aquel día y tendría que ayudar con el papelo y demás.

Echándose un vistazo más en el espejo salió del baño casi arrastrando los pies y cruzó su revuelta habitación hacia el salón. Sus pobres cojines y almohadas habían pagado su frustración y ahora andaban por el suelo desperdigados junto al kimono que había usado para la fiesta. Kimono que no quemaría porque no tenía otro, no porque no hubiese pensado en hacerlo. Por suerte el salón no había sufrido ningún percance y se encontraba medianamente ordenado, todo lo ordenado que puede estar después de que Ino se pasase el día de la fiesta toda la tarde con su maquillaje y demás cosas preparándose para la fiesta. Llegó a la cocina casi sin darse cuenta y cogió un vaso de agua para luego rebuscar entre los cajones en busca de una pastilla para superar el dolor de cabeza en la que estaba sumida. Acababa de tomársela y esperaba que no tardase mucho en hacer efecto cuando unos golpes a la puerta la asustaron. El vaso casi resbala de su mano al suelo.

Dejó el vaso sobre la encimera y salió al salón asustada. Los golpes eran repetitivos y ansiosos. Quizás Sasuke ya se sabría de lo que había pasado en la fiesta y venía a pedirle explicaciones. O igual Sai se había cansado de esperar a volver a verla y pedirle explicaciones por su huida. No sabía cuál de las dos opciones le daba más miedo. Estaba pensando seriamente en escaparse por la ventana a pesar de ir cubierta sólo con una toalla cuando la voz de la ruidosa Ino sonó al otro lado de la puerta.

-"¡Sakura-frentuda ábreme!"-gritaba.-"Sé que estás en casa, despierta de una vez mojigata."

La vena del cuello de la pelirosa empezó a palpitar cabreada. Cruzó el salón en dos pasos y abrió la puerta de muy mal humor encontrándose con la rubia aún vestida con la ropa de la fiesta y una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

-"¡Ino-cerda!.¡Algunas personas queremos vivir sin tus gritos!.¿¡Qué demonios quieres!?"-preguntó enfadada.

-"¡Sakura-chan!"-exclamó la rubia antes de echarse a sus brazos. Sakura arqueó una ceja extrañada y a la vez alucinada.-"¡Qué ganas tenía de verte amiga! Tengo tantas cosa que contarte."

Y así, sin pensarlo mucho, Sakura se vio de vuelta en su salón, sentada en uno de sus sofás, con Ino enfrente parloteando sin cesar y con un brillito extraño en los ojos como pudo notar la kunoichi.

-"¡Oh Sakura, no sé como agradecerte la fantástica fiesta que organizaste! Fue todo tan perfecto. La comida, el tema, la bebida, los invitados, la música…eres una gran organizadora de fiestas."-Sakura estaba por desconectar de la conversación hasta que su amiga dejase de parlotear acerca de las flores y como se notaban que eran de su floristería cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo… ¿había dicho invitados?

-"Vale…vale…ya se que las flores estaban geniales."-la cortó la pelirosa.-"A ver…Ino… ¿Con quién te liaste la noche de la fiesta?"-Si iba a tener que pasar por todas las fases prefería hacerlo rápido. No quería aguantar mucho a Ino contando detalles sobre sus aventuras nocturnas.

-"No te lo vas a creer…"-dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-"Hombre…no me lo puedo creer porque no me has dicho quién es, así que…sin saberlo…no me lo creo directamente."

-"¿El qué?"-Sakura suspiró. Al parecer alguien se había levantado espeso.

-"Nada…que me digas quién."

-"Pues…fue…todo tan perfecto… o sea, yo sabía que iba a acabar cayendo en mis brazos, porque todos lo hacen, es decir, soy irresistible. Ningún hombre puede escapar de mi embrujo. Pero es que…cuando me beso fue como flotar en una nube, no sabía que alguien podía besar tan bien y menos con tanta técnica, que me pregunto yo con quien aprendería pero bueno, ese no es el punto. El punto es que…"

-"El punto es que no se de quién narices me estás hablando y no soy adivina."-cortó de nuevo Sakura.-"Además a diferencia de ti yo no me he besado con todos los hombres solteros de la villa."

-"Y alguno casado."-comentó graciosa la rubia.

-"Gracias por recordármelo Ino. Ahora creo que tendré pesadillas de por vida."-rechistó la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ino se rió con ganas durante un rato hasta que por fin volvió al tema principal.

-"Kiba."

-"¿Kiba?.¿Qué pasa con Kiba?"-preguntó Sakura perdida, había vuelto a sus propios pensamientos durante un minuto mientras su amiga se reía con ganas.

-"Aiss…a veces eres muy lenta frentuda. Qué me he liado con Kiba."

-"¿Con Kiba?.¿Con Inuzuka Kiba?.¿¡Estás de coña!?"-gritó la pelirosa.

-"No, no estoy de coña."-sonrió maliciosa la rubia.

-"Pero… ¿Cómo?...O sea… ¡Kiba siempre ha estado enamorado de Hinata!"

-"No señorita. Por lo visto sólo había sido un amor de infancia, según sus propias palabras, ahora ya no siente por ella más que cariño. Me lo dijo ayer."

-"¿Pero hablasteis algo?"-preguntó recelosa la dueña de la casa.

-"Muy graciosa. Mira como me rió."-ironizó la rubia.-"Sí hablamos, y de muchas cosas. Es más… ¡Me ha pedido que sea su novia!"-exclamó con los ojos brillantes.

-"Vale, ahora entiendo la euforia. Y no me digas más. Le dijiste que sí obviamente."

-"Bueno…"-la alegría de la chica descendió.-"En realidad le pedí que me dejase pensarlo un poco."

-"¿Y eso?"-Sakura estaba sorprendida. La impulsiva Ino pensado una decisión…eso era muy raro.

-"Bueno…ya sabes que no soy mujer de un solo hombre y Kiba realmente me gusta por lo que no quiero hacerle daño. Además es un buen amigo. No se si sería bueno…quiero decir…puedo hacerle daño y no quiero."

Sakura abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. ¿Acababa de decir Ino que tenía miedo de hacerle daño a un hombre? Eso no podía estar pasando. ¿Es que era el verano del amor o algo así? Y lo peor es que la chica no parecía darse cuenta de algo tan obvio. Estaba claro que tenían razón, cuando le sucede a uno nunca nos damos cuenta.

-"Ino…estás enamorada."-la aludida la miró como si le hubiese crecido una cabeza más.-"Acabas de decir que no quieres hacerle daño a un chico, tú, que tu máxima aspiración hasta hace dos noches era romper cuantos más corazones mejor. Estás enamorada de Kiba."-la rubia parecía alucinada.-"Así que…yo que tú iba a buscarle y aceptaba ser su novia. Lo que tenga que ser, será. No lo pienses mucho. No pega contigo."

La Yamanaka le lanzó una mirada asesina pero luego, tras pensarlo un poco, sonrió agradecida y la abrazó.

-"Gracias Sakura-frentuda. Ahora mismo voy a buscarle."-le dio dos sonoros besos y desde la escalera se despidió.-"Adiós."

Sakura suspiró. Decididamente era justo lo que no necesitaba para su dolor de cabeza: Ino y sus problemas de amor. ¿Por qué siempre acababa ella de consejera matrimonial si era la que menos experiencia tenía con los chicos? Un par de novios y ya estaba. No entendía porque siempre acudían a ella. Cerró la puerta de su piso y volvió al salón arrastrando los pies; aunque ahora ya no sentía como si la cabeza fuese a partírsele en dos y estaba un poco más alegre por culpa de su amiga. Ahora tenía que vestirse para ir a trabajar a la torre Hokage.

Volvió al salón y se encontró, de nuevo, con todas las cosas de Ino regadas por allí. Incluido su móvil. Suspiró. Tendría que pasar por la floristería Yamanaka antes de irse a trabajar.

**777777777777777777**

Sai estaba de mal humor. Había pasado un día entero fuera de la aldea por ir a acompañar a Naruto y a recibir a Kankuro y ahora no sabía nada del paradero de Sakura, ni si Sasuke ya se habría enterado de que Naruto no estaba y de que su novia le había puesto los cuernos con él. No creía que la chica se lo hubiese dicho. Estaba seguro de que no se atrevería a decírselo a no ser que tuviese una buena razón para ello. Además el carácter del Uchiha era insufrible…a saber por dónde saldría si se enteraba.

Entró en el cuartel general de los ANBU muy cabreado, pero con su habitual máscara de indiferencia. Tantos años perfeccionando ciertas técnicas servían de mucho para la vida diaria. Sus compañeros le saludaban al pasar y él correspondía al saludo por pura cortesía, porque la verdad es que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Sin embargo, había alguien a quien no podía engañar con su máscara. A su ayudante.

-"¿Sucede algo Sai-san?"-le pregunto nada más entrar por la puerta de su despacho.-"Se le ve enfadado."

Sai suspiró derrotado. Era imposible esconderle a Ayame su mal humor. Desde que le habían nombrado jefe de operación secretas del ANBU raíz y le habían asignado a Ayame como su ayudante habían forjado una extraña relación de amistad que prácticamente se basaba en que el chico sabía demasiado como leer sus expresiones y Sai le consentía demasiado porque le recordaba a cierto hiperactivo rubio, sobretodo con su manía de meterse en todo.

-"No estoy enfadado Ayame."

-"Ya claro…"-el chico sabía cuando no seguir con una conversación.-"Aquí tiene los informes que han llegado en su ausencia. La Hokage ha pedido un informe de cómo van las actividades de nuestra sección. Lo quiere para pasado mañana."-Sai suspiró. Más trabajo.-"Ah, y ha llegado un pájaro esta mañana desde la Suna; Uzumaki Naruto ha llegado perfectamente a su destino."-Sai sonrió casi sin pretenderlo.-"Si no necesita nada más iré a avisar a los equipos de que deben hacer el informe."

-"Nada más. Puedes irte."-Ayame hizo una reverencia y se fue rápidamente. Sai se quedó solo en su pequeño despacho pensando en como podría matar a alguien sin que le echasen la culpa. Todo aquel asunto le estaba llevando por la calle de la amargura.

Cuando volvieron a Konoha Hinata y él con Kankuro esperaba poder encontrar a Sakura en la torre Hokage y hablar con ella. Además tenía que ir a hablar unas cosas con Tsunade. Tsunade estaba aún demasiado borracha como para hablar con alguien así que fue Shizune la que le atendió y le pidió que volviese al día siguiente que la Hokage estaría más despejada. Bueno, eso no era seguro; los dos lo sabían, pero al menos Sai ya tenía una excusa para volver al día siguiente e intentar buscar a Sakura. No la había visto en la torre y suponía que o estaba recogiendo las cosas de la fiesta o estaría aclarando las cosas con Sasuke…cualquiera de las dos ideas le molestaban, eso seguro.

Para él no había sido una aventura de una sola noche. Además sabía que Sakura no era ese tipo de chicas dadas a las aventuras de una noche, eso era más del estilo de Ino. Sabía que había sido algo más, pero no entendía la reacción de la chica. Bueno, vale, podía haber estado asustada, pero no era motivo para huir como si hubiese pillado la peste. No hacía más que darle vueltas al asunto y empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

Unos golpes a su puerta le distrajeron de sus pensamientos.

-"¿Sí? Adelante."-Shikamaru abrió la puerta y entró con su aire despreocupado de siempre.

-"Hola Sai. Venía a por un informe que había encargado Kakashi el otro día."-Sai asintió y buscó por la mesa el informe que pedía el Nara.

-"¿Dónde está Kakashi que te han mandado a ti?"-preguntó interesado. Era raro ver al Nara por aquellos lares.

-"Pues nadie lo sabe la verdad. Suponen que estará durmiendo aún en su casa. Ya sabes lo fiestero que es. Demasiado problemático para entenderle."-dijo Shikamaru sin expresión.

-"Cierto, cierto."-contestó el ANBU.-"Toma aquí está. Dile a Kakashi que no está completo. Una de las patrullas no pudo conseguir más información, pero estamos pendientes de mandar otra de reconocimiento. Es su decisión esperar a que vayan o ir antes. Cuando decida que va a hacer que nos lo comunique."-Shikamaru asintió.

-"Bien se lo diré."-el castaño le miró unos segundo como dudando antes de hablar.-"Por cierto¿Dónde te metiste en la fiesta? Estábamos hablando tranquilamente cuando prácticamente huiste y no volviste a aparecer. Estábamos preocupados."

-"Seguro que estabais muy preocupados por mi huida."-dijo con sorna. Shikamaru se rascó la mejilla dando a entender que tenía razón, poco se habían acordado de Sai.-"Tuve que ir a ayudar a Naruto con una cosa y luego como tenía todas sus cosas en mi casa fuimos a terminar de preparar su equipaje. No queríamos hacer esperar a tu novia. Ya sabes como se pone cuando se la hace esperar."

-"A mi me lo vas a decir…"-suspiró el castaño.-"Bueno, me alegro que sólo fuese eso. Pensábamos que habría pasado algo. Desapareciste tú y Naruto y luego Sakura y pensamos que le había pasado algo a Naruto o a Sasuke que también estaba desaparecido. Me alegra que sólo fuese una retirada a tiempo. Os perdisteis a Tsunade y Jiraiya metiéndose mano borrachos como cubas."

-"No sé porque me alegro de no haber presenciado eso."-rió el ninja.-"Aunque creo que no podré volver a ver a la Hokage sin imaginarme la escena"

-"Ya ves…"-afirmó el Nara.-"Bueno ahora que lo pienso, la desaparición de Sakura no es tan extraña. Sasuke también desapareció en medio de la fiesta así que supongo que desaparecerían juntos. Como hacen los novios en estas situaciones. Aunque dejaron la fiesta sin vigilancia…espero que no hayan roto nada de la casa. Sasuke les matará."

-"Sí…eso seguro."-Sai intentaba mantenerse neutral, pero la verdad era que aquella última frase acababa de dejarle muerto. Claro, era lógico pensar que Sasuke y Sakura estarían haciendo sabe dios qué cuando desaparecieron. Sería lógico si no fuese porque Sasuke estaba con Naruto en aquellos momentos y Sakura con él.

-"Bueno, yo me voy ya. Ya le digo esto a Kakashi. Gracias por todo Sai. Nos vemos."

-"Sí, venga. Nos vemos."

Shikamaru salió de la habitación dejando a Sai allí con sus pensamientos. A cada uno más nefasto. Cuando Ayame volvió a entrar a dejarle unos nuevos informes y anunciarle que tendría que ir a ver a la Hokage, se encontró a Sai dibujando en papel con gran precisión la muerte de Sasuke. El pobre chico se asustó, sobre todo por el aura de ira y rabia que rodeaba a su jefe.

**777777777777777777**

El primer día de adaptación siempre es el peor. Kankuro lo sintió en sus carnes desde el primer segundo. Se había acostado tarde terminando de colocar cada una de sus cosas y de no matarse cuando abrió uno de los armarios y se le cayó encima casi una montaña de cosas, estaba claro que Naruto no sabía limpiar. Cuando por fin se durmió era noche profunda y estaba muy cansado tras el largo viaje. Así que…no oyó el despertador. Seguía en el séptimo sueño cuando una voz le gritó al oído.

-"¡¡¡ARRIBA!!!"

Dio tal salto que casi se agarra a la lámpara del techo. Por suerte para él y su despertador humano usaba pijama para dormir. Cuando logró enfocar algo tras el tremendo susto, y cuando su corazón decidió que podía dejar de latir como si estuviese corriendo la maratón, pudo ver a Hinata a los pies de su cama. Naruto le había dicho que aquella chica no era lo que aparentaba, que tenía un temperamento fuerte a pesar de ser tímida y correcta. Razón tenía. Ahora lo veía.

-"Vas a llegar tarde Kankuro-kun. Ya son más de las nueve."

Kankuro miró el reloj y efectivamente, comprobó que eran más de las nueve y que iba a llegar tarde el primer día. Además ahora era el representante de toda la Suna…si Gaara se enteraba de que había llegado tarde el primer día que era cuando tenía su primera reunión importante con Tsunade, le degollaría. O aún peor le ahogaría con la arena. Salió de la cama como un relámpago, cogió sus cosas y se metió en el baño. Oyó la voz de Hinata tras la puerta cuando se metía ya en la ducha.

-"Voy a hacerte un café, no te da tiempo a comer nada. Te he traído algo para que puedas comer cuando estés ya en la torre Hokage¿vale?"

-"Gracias"-gritó desde debajo de la ducha.

En menos de cinco minutos estaba ya duchado, vestido y arreglado. Bebió el café de un trago y salieron corriendo de casa del rubio dirección a la torre Hokage sin perder ni un segundo. Al final no supieron muy bien como llegaron justo a tiempo. Estaban entrando por la puerta cuando Hinata se puso a reírse. Kankuro la miró sin entender.

-"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

-"Es que…al final Naruto va a ser más listo de lo que pensaba"-explicó entre risas mientras señalaba el reloj de la torre Hokage. Justo en ese momento el reloj daba las nueve. Naruto tenía el reloj de su casa adelantado quince minutos como mínimo. Kankuro apuntó mentalmente que debía agradecer al rubio esa manía.

-"Bueno, al final sí resultará que es listo y todo."-rió el marionetista.-"Yo me voy a ver al a Hokage, ya nos vemos Hinata. Si necesitas algo llámame."

-"Vale. Buena suerte Kankuro-kun"-gritó la chica cuando ya subía las escaleras.

En menos de dos minutos ya estaba hablando con la Hokage. Bueno, mejor dicho con Shizune. Al parecer Tsunade no se había repuesto aún de la fiesta.

-"Lo lamento muchísimo Kankuro-san. Intentaré que pueda hablar con ella esta tarde. De verdad que lo lamento. Normalmente no la dejo que se pase tanto con la bebida, pero no pude controlarla en la fiesta."-murmuraba apesumbrada la chica.

-"No se preocupe Shizune-san. No me importa esperar. Si necesita algo estaré colocando las cosas en mi despacho."

-"Muy bien. Iré yo luego a llamarle."-dijo con una reverencia.

Así fue como Kankuro se encontró en su despacho, después de haberse levantado a la carrera para nada. Se sentó en su despacho y cogió lo que le había comprado Hinata para desayunar. Era un completo desayuno que agradeció con lágrimas en los ojos.

-"Muchas gracias Hinata-chan"-murmuró antes de ponerse a devorarlo.

Tras desayunar como debía ser, colocar sus papeles y arreglar un poco el despacho se encontró con que no tenía nada que hacer así que se puso a escribir una carta para su hermano. No había mucho más que hacer así que…se puso a mirar por la ventana y ver el paisaje. Desde allí veía gran parte de la villa y algo del mercado que se había instalado en la plaza mayor. Luego tenía que decirle a Hinata si iban a dar una vuelta. Hacia mediodía unos golpes a su puerta le sacaron del sopor donde empezaba a hundirse.

-"Sí. Adelante."-respondió sentándose bien y intentando despertarse del todo. Shizune entró por la puerta.

-"Kankuro-san, cuánto lo lamento. Ha habido una emergencia en el hospital y Tsunade-sama ha tenido que ir personalmente a atenderla. La reunión tendrá que posponerse hasta mañana. Lo siento."

-"No se preocupe Shizune-san. Espero que mañana pueda tener esa entrevista con la Hokage, después de todo mi hermano está esperando noticias."-sabía que era presionar un poco, pero si alguien podía hacer que la Hokage entrase en vereda esa era su ayudante.

-"Claro, no se preocupe. Mañana podrá verla."-y algo en la mirada de la chica le dijo que Tsunade iba a estar presentable para mañana.

Unos golpes a la puerta les sorprendieron a los dos. Hyuuga Neji asomó la cabeza por la puerta y tras mirar a Kankuro sorprendido se dirigió a Shizune.

-"Shizune-san. Venía a por los papeles que le encargó Hiashi-sama."

-"Ah, cierto. Esos tratados. ¿Puedes esperar un momento aquí Neji? Voy ahora a por ellos. ¿Le importa Kankuro-san?"

-"Para nada, vaya tranquila."-la chica corrió fuera de la habitación en busca de los papeles que necesitaba Neji."

-"Así que tu eres Hyuuga Neji¿no? Me han hablado mucho de ti."-comenzó Kankuro cortésmente.

-"¿De veras? Pues lamento decir que no se mucho de usted..."

-"Oh, tranquilo. No soy tan famoso como tu. Soy el hermano mayor del Kazekage; Kankuro."-le ofreció la mano que Neji estrechó amablemente.

-"Es un placer Kankuro-san. Puedo preguntarle quién le ha hablado tanto de mi."

-"Bueno Naruto no para de decir que eres un gran genio y que tus técnicas son insuperables. Conociendo a Naruto no exagerará. Puede ser un poco exagerado en las formas, pero no en la información. Estoy seguro que de serás un rival a tener en cuenta."

-"Se lo agradezco Kankuro-san, aunque no crea todo lo que…"-el sonido de un teléfono al sonar corto la frase de Neji. Kankuro extrajo el aparato de su bolsillo.

-"Perdóneme. ¿Diga? Ah, hola Hinata"-Neji abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Por qué estaba hablando aquel chico con su prima con tanta familiaridad?-"Justo estaba pensando en ti ahora. Sí, eso me han dicho. Aja…bueno no veo ningún problema, Shizune me ha dicho que puedo irme, que hasta mañana no podré ver a la Hokage. Vale, bien, pues nos vemos allí. Hasta luego."-el chico colgó y se giró de nuevo al Hyuuga.-"Perdone. ¿Qué me estaba diciendo?"

-"¿Puedo preguntarle de que conoce usted a mi prima Kankuro-san?"-preguntó interesado.

-"Ah, cierto, sois primos. Hinata-chan es mi guía durante mi estancia en la villa. Se encarga de que no me pierda por las calles, de enseñarme sitios para comer y demás. Además si no fuese por ella hoy ya habría llegado tarde. Suerte que me despertó."

La cara de Neji iba contrayéndose por momentos a medida que iba oyendo como Kankuro hablaba con tal familiaridad de su prima y la relación que mantenían los dos. Sin embargo, pudo mantener la compostura, sobre todo gracias a la oportuna llegada de Shizune con lo que le había pedido.

-"¡Al fin! Se resistían a ser encontrados. Aquí tienes Neji. Espero que sea lo que necesita Hiashi-sama."

-"Muchísimas gracias Shizune-san."-agradeció con una reverencia.-"Kankuro-san"-se despidió.

Kankuro correspondió a la despedida y vio como el Hyuuga se iba sin mirar atrás. Una sonrisa maliciosa se instaló en su cara, eso tenía que contárselo a Hinata. Shizune le miró interrogante y Kankuro se recompuso al instante.

-"Bueno Shizune-san si no va a necesitarme para nada más me voy a comer con una amiga y a dar una vuelta por el mercado. Mañana espero poder ver a la Hokage."

-"Sin ningún problema Kankuro-san."

-"Una última cosa; ¿Dónde puedo enviar esta carta a mi hermano?"-preguntó mostrando la carta que había escrito. Shizune se puso blanca como la tiza.

**777777777777777777**

Sakura terminó de arreglarse y cogió su bolso donde tenía todo lo que necesitaba para irse a trabajar. Tenía que pasar por la torre Hokage y luego ya vería que decidía Tsunade que debería hacer. Tenía que ir a dejar unos informes sobre misiones ninjas y luego pasaría por el hospital para ver si necesitaban su ayuda. Solía trabajar allí de voluntaria por las tardes cuando tenía tiempo o como prácticas que le imponía Tsunade para que no se oxidase.

Hacía un día soleado y la chica agradeció los rayos del sol que la calentaban y le levantaban el ánimo ya de por sí bajo. La gente caminaba hacia el mercado y haciendo recados. Sakura llegó a la floristería Yamanaka y entró a dejar las cosas de Ino a su madre. El perfume de las flores inundó por completo sus sentidos y por un momento la mareó. Siempre la pasaba cuando entraba en aquella tienda, no sabía como Ino podía aguantarlo. La madre de Ino la saludó al verla entrar.

-"Buenos días Sakura. Si buscas a Ino no está."

-"Buenos días señora Yamanaka. No, no la busco. Venía a traerle esto que se dejó en mi casa el día de la fiesta. Como no se cuando la volveré a ver…"

-"Oh, muchas gracias niña. Esta Ino no se dónde tiene la cabeza. Es un desastre"-dijo cogiendo la bolsa que Sakura le pasaba.-"¿Quieres que le diga algo de tu parte?"

-"No, no hace falta señora Yamanaka. Ya la llamaré yo si eso. No se preocupe."

-"Muy bien. Pues muchas gracias por traerle sus cosas, Sakura."

-"De nada. Adiós."-se despidió la pelirosa saliendo por la puerta.

-"Adiós."-sonrió la señora Yamanaka a modo de despedida.

Sakura salió de la tienda y respiró el aire limpio de la calle. Le gustaban las flores, pero aquello era demasiado. Tantos olores mareaba demasiado. Debía ser por eso que Ino era tan estrambótica, los olores le habían afectado el cerebro. Cambió de dirección y se dirigió a la torre Hokage sin detenerse. De cuando en cuando se encontraba con algún conocido que la saludaba. Ella correspondía al saludo y seguía caminando sin detenerse a charlar. Llegó a la torre primero de lo que había pensado que lo haría.

Subió tranquilamente la escalera hacia el despacho de Tsunade. Shizune estaba detrás del despacho de la rubia desesperada colocando papeles mientras la susodicha estaba echada en el sofá intentando recuperarse de su borrachera. Nada más verla aparecer por la puerta Shizune la miró desesperada.

-"Menos mal que apareces Sakura, ya no sabía que hacer. Tsunade aún no se ha recuperado de la fiesta de Sasuke."

-"Pero… ¿Tanto bebió?"-preguntó extrañada. Sabía que su maestra bebía mucho, pero tampoco como para dejarla un día entero fuera de circulación. Tsunade solía reponerse rápidamente de tan acostumbrada que estaba a beber.

-"Bueno…mucho no sé, pero si lo suficiente como para meterse mano con Jiraiya delante de todos los presentes."-por la cara que puso Sakura no pudo evitar preguntar lo siguiente.-"¿No lo viste?.¿Dónde estabas entonces?"

-"Esto…alguien se cortó con una copa y tuve que ir a curarle."-mintió tan rápido como pudo. Le sabía mal tener que mentirle a Shizune, pero no podía permitir que nadie se enterase de lo que había sucedido esa noche entre ella y Sai.

-"Ah, vale. Bueno pues…eso…creo que le sentó mal beber tanto alcohol, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que últimamente se lo raciono más de lo normal. Lleva así desde ayer por la mañana."-explicó señalando a la durmiente Hokage que estaba allí echada ajena a todo lo que sucedía.

-"Vaya…pues sí que le debió de sentar mal entonces."-reflexionó la kunoichi.-"Bueno¿Qué quieres que haga?"

-"¿Puedes quedarte aquí mientras voy a hablar con Kankuro-san? Creo que hoy Tsunade no le podrá recibir."

-"¿Kankuro?.¿El hermano del Kazekage?"-Shizune asintió.-"¿Qué hace aquí?"

-"¿Le conoces? Esta aquí en calidad de representante de su aldea. Naruto se fue a la Suna como representante de Konoha y él vino a desempeñar una función parecida."

-"¿Naruto se ha ido a la Suna?"-preguntó Sakura confusa. Nadie le había avisado de eso.

-"Sí. Se fue ayer. Sai y Hinata le acompañaron ayer a primera hora a encontrarse con Temari-san e ir a recibir a Kankuro-san."-Shizune miró el reloj y se acercó a la puerta apresurada-"Bueno, vengo ahora Sakura, si viene algún ANBU preguntando por mi que espere un momento."

Shizune salió del despacho sin mirar atrás. Si hubiese mirado habría visto como Sakura miraba al infinito sorprendida por tal cantidad de información. Naruto se había ido a la Suna y nadie le había dicho nada. Sai y Hinata habían ido a acompañarle ayer, eso significaba que Sai se había despertado al poco de irse ella…o incluso que estaba despierto cuando ella se fue. Por eso no había ido tras ella, porque no estaba en la aldea. Y estaba segura de que Sai les habría contado a Hinata y Naruto lo que había sucedido. Claro, que si Sai no estaba en la aldea, y Naruto y Hinata tampoco, Sasuke no sabría nada aún de lo que había sucedido en la fiesta. Por eso nadie había ido a verla pidiéndole explicaciones. ¡Nadie sabía nada sobre el tema! Y los que sabían algo no estaban en la aldea.

Seguía pensando en ello cuando unos golpes en la puerta del despacho llegaron hasta sus oídos. Sakura no reaccionó ante los golpes sino que siguió sumida en sus pensamientos. La puerta se abrió y Sakura no se estaba enterando de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Unos ojos negros se pusieron dentro de su campo de visión al igual que una mano que estaba moviéndose delante de su cara intentando que volviese a la realidad.

-"¿Sakura?"-preguntó Sai mirándola preocupado. La chica pareció volver a la realidad y cuando se dio cuenta de quién estaba frente a ella, saltó hacia atrás como si hubiese entrado un enemigo.

-"¡Ah!.¡Dios!.¡Qué susto!.¿¡Qué pretendías!?.¿¡Matarme del susto!?"-gritaba a pleno pulmón la kunoichi.

-"No…sólo que bajases de las nubes. Llevo media hora llamando a la puerta."-explicó el moreno mirándola con una ceja enarcada.

-"Vaya…lo siento…no te oí."-se disculpó aún desorientada.

-"Sí, eso lo note."-contestó el chico. Sakura empezaba a recuperarse del susto, pero ahora la empezaba a embargar un sentimiento de miedo y ansiedad. No sabía como encarar a Sai.-"Venía a hablar con la Hokage…aunque por lo que veo no está disponible."-explicó mirando con cara de resignación a Tsunade.-"Volveré mañana si eso."

-"¡No!"-Sai se dio la vuelta ya cerca de la puesta al oír tremendo grito. Sakura se sonrojó y trató de explicarse. Eso había sido muy impulsivo.-"Shizune va a venir ahora, si quieres esperarla. No tardará mucho."-le ofreció casi tartamudeando.

-"Vale. No tengo nada que hacer."

Sai se apoyó en la pared a esperar sin mirar a nada en concreto y Sakura empezaba a pensar que aquella había sido una mala idea. ¿Por qué no había dejado que se fuese como quería hacer?.¿Ahora cómo iba a aguantar con él tan cerca y con todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos? Tenía que hacer algo para poder calmarse, pero no sabía que hacer. Decidió sentarse tras la mesa de Tsunade a mirar ciertos papeles. Bueno, más bien fingía que leía y ordenaba papeles, en realidad no podía evitar estar pendiente de cada movimiento que hacía Sai por milimétrico que fuese. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Había un silencio incómodo que sólo era roto por los ronquidos escandalosos de Tsunade echada en sofá.

El ANBU se separó de la pared y suspiró derrotado. Eso no era lo que quería. Parecía un animal enjaulado esperando por su próxima paliza.

-"Sakura…"-empezó. La aludida dio un pequeño bote y le miró con miedo.-"Mira…creo que mejor me voy…dile a Shizune que he pasado por aquí…estás tan tensa que saltas por nada."-la chica se le quedó mirando sin entenderle.

-"Yo no estoy tensa."-contestó obcecada. Su cuerpo la delataba, estaba completamente en tensión como si la estuviesen poniendo tan rígida como un muñeco. Sai volvió a suspirar.

-"Mira…entiendo que no quieras tenerme delante. Lo comprendo. Lo que pasó el otro día fue algo un poco…precipitado."-Sakura se estremeció al oír la mención del tema.-"Por tu reacción supongo que nadie sabe nada y no voy a ser yo el que vaya contándolo por ahí."

-"Mentiroso. Supongo que Hinata y Naruto lo sabrán ya...eso es ir contándolo por ahí."-contestó con rencor una vez repuesta. Tan orgullosa como siempre.

-"Sí, lo saben pero no porque yo se lo dijese. Lo sospecharon cuando llegué a casa tan cabreado como para casi romper la puerta de la entrada"-Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-"¿Tú?.¿Enfadado?.¿Por qué?"

-"No sé… ¿Te suena de algo lo de irte sin decir nada a la mañana siguiente?"-preguntó con rencor. Sakura bajó la mirada avergonzada, realmente no quería hablar de_**ESO**_.-"Entiendo porque lo hiciste, vale, estabas asustada. Lo entiendo, pero no puedes esperar que no quiera saber porqué te fuiste sin más. Si fue un error podrías habérmelo explicado. No soy tan cuadriculado como para no comprenderlo."

Sakura se quedó en blanco en aquel momento. ¿Por qué se había ido sin mirar atrás? Realmente no lo sabía. Había tenido miedo…pero… ¿De qué?.¿De qué Sasuke se enterase?.¿De lo que había pasado entre ellos?.¿De qué había huido?

-"S que no estoy en mi derecho de decir esto, pero…tengo que hacerlo. Lo de la otra noche no creo que fuese un error. Sakura…entiendo que estés saliendo con el Uchiha, pero…yo te haría mucho más feliz que él. Puedes negar las veces que quieras que no te hace infeliz, pero a mí no me engañarás. Cuando te tuve entre mis brazos sabía que no estabas pensando en él, pensabas en mí."-Sakura se puso aún más roja al recordar ciertas frases y situaciones de la anterior noche.-"Sé que tengo alguna posibilidad de conquistarte y pienso aprovecharla. Sakura, yo te quiero."

La pelirosa abrió los ojos sorprendida y levantó la mirada de los papeles que había estado mortificando hasta ese momento. ¿Acababa de decirle Sai que la quería? De verdad había oído eso de sus labios. La habitación empezó a darle vueltas. Aquello no podía estar pasando…ella quería a Sasuke. Estaba saliendo con él. No debía dudar de lo que sentía. Sai sólo la atraía. Solamente era algo físico. Nada más.

_¿Entonces porqué huiste?_

Esa pregunta la carcomía por dentro igual que un gusano. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?.¿Por qué? No lo sabía. No lo entendía. No encontrada una razón lógica para su comportamiento.

_El amor no es lógico._

Aquel pensamiento la golpeó aún más fuerte que los anteriores. ¿Amor?.¿Acaso sentía algo por el moreno?.¿Algo que no fuese atracción, curiosidad y cariño?.¿Estaba enamorada de Sai?.¿Estaba dispuesta a dejar a Sasuke, el hombre al que siempre había querido, por Sai, el hombre que la había hecho sentir la mujer más especial del mundo?

-"Sí."

Sai la miro interrogante. ¿Sí qué? Quiso preguntar pero, cuando sus ojos negros se cruzaron con los de la chica se perdió en aquel mar esmeralda, su corazón se desbocó. Había algo en ellos que no hacía más que llamarle. Incitarle a perderse en ellos. Había algo que era distinto a los ojos que había visto cuando había entrado por aquella puerta.

Había determinación.

….Y decisión.

**CONTINUARÁ……..**

**N.de Autora**: Sí, esto no es una alucinación xD No han pasado nueve meses, pero he vuelto a actualizar. La culpa la tiene la chica a la que va dedicada este capítulo. Asumi. Que me provocó y caí en una apuesta que no sabía si podría cumplir. Al final parece que pude cumplirla, porque es 31 de diciembre y el plazo se acaba hoy a las 12 de la noche. Sí, he actualizado antes de año nuevo. Deberían darme un premio por el esfuerzo. Porque creerme, ha costado, y mucho. Apenas tenía tiempo entre exámenes y demás y claro…ahora estamos de vacaciones y todos mis amigos demandando hacer algo por ahí todos juntos. He estado poquísimo en casa y lo poco que he estado ha sido escribiendo este capítulo.

Este capítulo es más corto que los anteriores porque sino no me daba tiempo y porque quería ponerle un poco de intriga hasta el próximo. En principio estaba planeada otra escena que saldrá en el siguiente capítulo. Y veremos el desenlace de ésta. Tranquila la gente que no me olvido de Naruto y Sasuke, saldrán, saldrán. Un poco más adelante.

Bueno, el próximo capítulo será largo…que quiero poner muchas cositas. Y por favor, ni una crítica sobre el título… ya sé que es horrible, pero no se me ocurrió algo mejor. A lo demás podéis criticarlo todo lo que queráis.

Contesto a los reviews a continuación. Esta vez son muchos menos xD Pensabais que os daría tiempo hasta el próximo capitulo eh! xD

_**-Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon:**__ Hola, si Sakura ha estado muy poco acertada en su huida. ¿Qué tenias ganas de partirle a Naruto? xD Lo hizo adrede para que Sai dejase el pasotismo y sirvió, sirvió xD. No, nada de GaaNaru, prohibido. Sasuke aprenderá de una manera muy lenta de sus errores, el chico es un así. ¿De verdad lo mataste? xD Pobre xD Si, estoy a tope de cosas pero intento sacar tiempo de debajo de las piedras para escribir algo aunque sea una cosa pequeña, pequeña. Los hago largos en compensación xD Gracias por el review. Nos vemos._

_**-**__**Sumiko Minamino**__: Hola, no tranquila, nada de GaaNaru escapa de su mirada Uchiha Juro que nada de GaaNaru. Si….la verdad es que escribir un capitulo de estos es casi como parirlos xD Buena comparación a mi no se me había ocurrido xD Sasuke es muy emo yo no tengo la culpa de eso xD Uy…¿Quién se llevo la foto¿Quién se llevo la foto? disimula Algún día se sabrá jajaja. Gracias por el review. Nos vemos._

_**-**__**Yuuko Uchiha**__: Hola, bienvenida por estos lares siempre es honor tener lectoras nuevas. Gracias, esa frase (como alguna más que tengo perdida por ahí) no se de donde salen pero son así de…potentes jajaja. Espero poder cambiar un poco esa mentalidad que tenéis sobre Sakura…a ver si lo consigo. Y si, se que Hinata es completamente fuera de personaje pero es que…¡odio la personalidad de Hinata en la serie! Me parece tan…plana que no puedo evitarlo. Creo que tendría mucho más potencial si Kishimoto se molestase en darle una oportunidad. ¿Relación apache? Es la primera vez que lo oigo…pero es interesante el termino jejeje. Gracias por el reivew. Nos vemos._

_**-**__**BROKEN - l a n d s**__: Hola¿el primero que lees en español? Me siento halagada. Espero que te siga gustando como vayan saliendo las cosas a partir de ahora. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Nos vemos._

_**-Kurumi Uchiha:**__ Hola¡por dios¡Que cosas me decís! se sonroja ¿Idola? Ya será menos…Si te ha dejado sin palabras supongo que será algo bueno…espero xD A ver si este capitulo te gusta también. Gracias por el review. Nos vemos._

_**-Maruy-Chan:**__Hola, me alegra que no seas el fantasma de las navidades pasadas….me asustaría entonces… A ver, intentare que no se me olvide nada al contestarte. Allá voy. Me alegra que te gustase el capitulo. Si te digo la verdad…a mi Sai no me gusta. se esconde para que no le tiren piedras O al menos no me gustaba hasta que empecé a escribir de él xD Reconozco que con el hago mucho estilo libre (como con Hinata) pero me encanta xD El SaiSaku es mi nueva obsesión precisamente por escribir este fic xD Y eso que lo de juntarlos surgió de la nada xD Simplemente apareció como una idea fugaz que me gusto y se quedo xD. Lamento mucho el retraso de verdad. Me daba una rabia cuando veía pasar los meses y que no conseguía terminar el capitulo para subirlo. Juro que cuando lo colgué fue una liberación. Pero mi problema es el caos que tengo por vida y así me va xD Intentare no tardar mucho a partir de ahora. Tu historia es divertida xD Yo empecé en el Yaoi de rebote así que se como es esto xD Y ero-sensei tiene mucho peligro xD No es justo que tenga una mente tan pervertida y un talento tan grande para el morbo xD No se lo diré a nadie pero bienvenida al club xD Me halaga tener tu review más extenso, así da gusto escribir. Gracias por el review. Nos vemos._

_**-**__**o-o-Nekoi-o-o**__ Hola Drama Queen xD Tu no puedes hacer nada corto¿verdad? Aiss…en fin…allá vamos. Cada vez que te contesto parece que escriba mi testamento xD A ver…cansina…no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Naruto tenia que irse y ya esta. A veces la distancia es un buen remedio. Sobretodo ahora podrá ver las cosas con objetividad cosa que no hacia con Sasuke todo el día por ahí puluando y saber que podía ir a verle si quería. Ahora es "libre" para pensar detenidamente que es lo que esta haciendo sin descanso (si, Naruto piensa xD) ¿He conseguido que el SaiSaku se convierta en tu OTP favorita? O.O Me acabas de dejar fría. Yo que los lié por no dejarles solos…¡mentira!, gritan por detrás El caso es que me alegro que te guste esa pareja y ya se que era una reacción previsible pero necesaria. Tardara en darse cuenta de todo ello, la chica es demasiado soñadora. Se va a comer mucho la cabeza. Todos os quejáis de la reacción de Naruto. Lo hizo adrede, lo hizo para que Sai tuviese ese arranque que tanto te ha gustado (y que le queda tan raro¿verdad? xD) Naruto se preocupa por Sakura y su preocupación era ver quien se ocuparía de cuidarla cuando el se fuese. Sai estaba pensando en una retirada provisional para pensar y dejar espacio. Naruto lo que pretendía era hacer que Sai viese que Sakura no puede estar sola porque entonces solo empeoraría las cosas, en cuatro palabras: Le pone las pilas. Ahora Sai no va a quedarse quieto. Esa era la intención de Naruto al meterse con Sakura. Es el que más le quiere después de Sai eso que no te quede duda. Neji…cuando hablas de él se te llena la boca hija mía xD No paras de soltar cosas bonitas xD Si, lo se. Estuvo un poco apantallado pero ¿Qué esperabas? Acababa de levantarse y había bebido bastante en la fiesta de Sasuke. (Tengo pendiente un flashback de eso) y no creas que Hinata no se entera de nada jajaja. Ya veras, ya veras. risa malvada Ese CONFIO sobre lo de Sasuke y Naruto me ha sonado a amenaza xD Que nos conocemos Nekoi…se por donde van los tiros. Ya, ya se. Menos líos y más amor. Tranquilidad, todo a su tiempo. Va a pasar relativamente rápido en cuanto encauce algunas cositas. Otra con lo ídolo xD Ya será menos leñe…que no soy ni de las 100.000 mejores de esta pagina. Eso sin duda. Un beso. Y deja de escribir testamentos niña xD Nos vemos._

_**-**__**JuLiaAleX**__ Hola, Muchas gracias por el review. Entiendo la preocupación después de tantos meses sin actualizar. Me da mucha rabia no poder hacerlo más a menudo pero intentare que no pase mucho tiempo a partir de ahora. Me alegra que te guste el fic y espero que siga siendo así. Al menos eso significara que sigo consiguiendo mi propósito que es hacer una historia entretenida. Gracias de nuevo por el review. Nos vemos._

_**-elena borrega piris:**__ Hola, no se como pediros perdón por el retraso. De verdad que lo lamento mucho. Se me juntaron varias cosas y me fue imposible tenerlo antes. Mil perdones. Naruto estará fuera tiempo suficiente para echar mucho de menos a Sasuke y viceversa xD Neji y Hinata saldrán en próximo capítulos eso lo juro jejeje. Y Sakura…en fin…le va a costar un poquito pero se centrara en lo que tiene que centrarse. Sai va a hacer lo posible porque no se olvide de él, eso seguro. Muchísimas gracias por el review. Nos vemos._

_**-anime lover3693:**__ Hola, vaya, casi un año entero sin fic xD Poco más y vuelvo a actualizar para tú cumple xD Tranquila, tranquila que aún queda enredo para rato y no faltara lemon jejeje. Lo más inmediato será que Sakura y Sasuke corten pero bueno…a ver que os parece como. No pierdas la esperanza que Sasuke y Naruto deben acabar juntos. Gracias por el review. Nos vemos._

_**-**__**Kaori Kuni**__Hola, Bienvenida lo primero. Leerlo todo de golpe debe haber llevado tiempo, eso seguro. Me alegra que te guste y que no te parezcan tediosos los capítulos. Intento que no me salgan muy pesados aunque a veces no tengo otro remedio que poder cosas algo pesadas. Sasuke pagara con intereses, muchos, lo que ha hecho tranquila; Sakura despertara de su sueño rosa eso también te lo aseguro. Naruto…no lo hizo adrede eso de hablar así de Sakura pero quería hacer reaccionar a Sai. ¿Kankuro te pareció interesante? Has sido la primera en mencionar al nuevo personaje que acaba de aparecer jejeje. Traerá cola eso te lo puedo adelantar jejeje. Neji y Hinata los tengo presentes y con unas cuantas ideas en mente. Si, ahora empieza el Shippuuden xD jaja Pero sin Akatsuki xD Empezamos la fase de más líos y resolver algunos. No son tonterías, mucha gente empieza a ver ahora con buenos ojos a Sakura y con unos muy malos a Sasuke xD ¿Por qué será? xD A mi mientras no me linchen me da igual jajaja. Además así se de quien sois más partidarios y me ayuda a encauzar los capítulos en según que dirección jeje. Gaara no será el segundo plato de nadie en este fic, me gusta demasiado como para hacerle sufrir, será como amigos. Muy buenos amigos. Habrá más Naruto deprimido xD Gracias por decir que es bueno, no creo que sea tanto pero al menos me entretengo. Seguro que podrás escribir algo tan bueno o mejor tranquila. La foto…la foto…¿Qué pasaría con ella? Se sabrá más de ella a partir de ahora. Lo deje un poco de lado adrede, ahora empezaran a salir más pistas jejeje. Muchísimas gracias por el review. Y bienvenida a estos lares. Nos vemos._

_**-Arue-san:**__ Hola, espero que ya hayas recuperado tu color habitual xD Si, pobre Sai. Bueno…en este capitulo no se sabe que pasara xD Que mala soy cuando quiero xD. Gaara no meterá caña…meterá cizaña xD Ya veras, ya veras. Esta vez no he tardado tanto en actualizar¿no? Nos vemos._

_**-myu-chan**__: Hola, gracias por los halagos, me pones colorada. Espero que te siga gustando en esta nueva entrega. No he tocado mucho el mesenger pero intentare hacer un hueco y agregarte. Gracias por pasarte. Nos vemos._

_**-Tomokainuzuka:**__ Hola, gracias por las felicitaciones. Todas son bien recibidas. No hay tantos fans, no creas. Eso de que tienes todos los capítulos me da hasta vergüenza, no creo que sea tan bueno como para hacer eso pero gracias de todas formas. Se que tardo mucho en actualizar pero no es toda la culpa mía, son mis circunstancias. Espero que siga pareciéndote entretenido. Gracias por el review. Nos vemos._

_**-Asumi-chan:**__ Hola cacho guarra. ¿Sigues apostando que no puedo tener capítulos primero? xD Me ha costado lo mío pero he cumplido. No suelo tener suerte en las apuestas pero creo que esta vez he ganado. Como no habíamos apostado nada, que yo recuerde, pues nada…ahí se queda el asunto xD Si, el capi salio un poco AU pero es que todo el fic es un poco AU xD Ya se que querías bronca pero tendrás drama en los siguientes capis, no te preocupes. Kankuro tiene dos misiones determinadas, ya veras. Si, soy así de guai. Les cambio las personalidades a mi antojo xD Pobre Kankuro. Has visto al Neji dulce, luego te toca el carbón jejeje. Eso de que no puedo hacerte vudu…no apuestes, no apuestes. xD Ya me contaras que tal este capitulo que ha costado sudor y lagrimas. Ya nos vemos chica. Un beso._

Muchas gracias por todos estos maravillosos reviews. Espero que os siga gustando la historia tanto como me gusta a mi y bueno, ya me diréis que os parece el capitulo.

Solo me queda desearos un Feliz Año Nuevo a tods y que espero que sea un buen año . Ya nos vemos.

**Aya K.**


End file.
